Emma Hamato
by Raven Fury
Summary: Before Snow and David put Emma through the wardrobe, the Tribunal give them the choice for her to grow up with a loving family. They bring her to Splinter where she is raised as Ninja along with Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie. As her fourteenth birthday comes she finds out the truth of her parents and goes to Storybrooke to break the curse early
1. Chapter 1

Snow White and Charming gazed down at Emma as she cried, bundled up in the hand-stitched blanket. Snow White wanted nothing more than to spend more time with her daughter, but time was short. The curse was coming and the wardrobe could only take one.  
"It can only take one." Snow said. She looked at Charming, "Let's put her through."  
"Snow-" David started,  
"It's the only chance we have Charming. She can be safe from Regina."  
Before he could answer they heard, "You will not need to put her through the wardrobe, Snow White, Prince David."  
The new parents turned and saw four strange people in the bedchamber. Three men and a woman were standing in the middle of the bedchambers, wearing unusual looking amour. David drew his sword as Snow clutched Emma.  
"Who are you? How did you get in the castle?"  
"Calm yourself. We mean you no harm. We are the Ninja Tribunal guardians. We have foretold of you sending your child to the land without magic, a land we are familiar with. We are here to ensure of her safety."  
"Why?" Snow asked.  
"We have seen a glimpse of what your daughter's future beholds. She will suffer and not have the love a child deserves. We are offering you this: Give us your daughter and we will keep her safe from Regina's reach."  
Charming grew weary at their words. Snow asked, "Will she be loved and cared for like she should if we give her to you?" Charming looked at her in shock at her fast decision.  
"She will. You have our word." Hiromi said.  
"Snow, are you sure? How do we even know that-"  
"David," Snow snapped him out of his ramble, "What other choice do we have now?" Snow said. Charming looked at her. He turned to the Tribunal, "We accept your offer."  
The four nodded their heads, "Please let us have the child." Juto said.  
Snow White looked down at Emma, "Emma…mommy loves you. She will always love you…she's sorry she has to do this." With a chocked sob, Snow white kissed her daughter's forehead tenderly. Charming had tears in his eyes as he took Emma from Snow.  
"Emma, I love you sweetheart. I don't want to do this either but…we're doing it because we love you so much. Please understand that."  
He kissed her on the cheek and gave her to the Tribunal. Chikara took the bundle and secured Emma in her arms.  
"We will make sure she is cared for and when the time is right…you will see her again."  
With that, the Tribunal created a portal and walked inside, vanishing without a trace.

Hamato Splinter was meditating after a training session. He felt the wind and the flames of the candles blow out. He opened his eyes and saw a portal opening. To his shock it was the Ninja Tribunal. There was a bundle in Chikara's arms. He raised his brow, getting to his feet and bowed.  
"What brings the Ninja Tribunal here?" He asked.  
"We have come on official business Hamato Splinter. One very important."  
Splinter was curious, what was so important that the Ninja Tribunal came to him for? Chikara came and showed the bundle to Splinter, who was surprised to see a newborn baby in her arms.  
"This newborn child is from another world. A world many believe only exist through stories to entertain their children. This child is from that world and is marked as their savior."  
Splinter gazed at the newborn girl. He looked up at Chikara again, "Who is she?"  
"The daughter of Snow White and Prince David."  
Splinter was skeptical as heard the name. Snow White? He remembered that being just a fairytale for young ones who enjoyed princesses.  
"Are you sure?"  
"We are certain. Snow Whites step-mother, Regina, created a curse that would send all of them to this world, where everyone will be frozen in time, until the child finds the town. We have seen what her life will entail if she is alone. Which is why we interfered. "  
"But I still do not understand, what shall you have me do?"  
"We believe it would be beneficial for you to raise the child with your sons."  
Splinter had not expected to hear this, but his train of thought was interrupted when he heard a gurgle and saw the baby's eyes opening. As Emma saw Splinter, she clumsily moved her arms, asking for him. Splinter carefully took the little girl from Chikara and started to rock her. She was asleep instantly. Splinter turned his attention back to them,  
"What is her name?"  
"Emma."  
Splinter nodded his head and said, "I will raise her with my sons."  
The Tribunal nodded and went back into the portal, leaving Emma and Splinter in the lair. Splinter looked down at her with a smile, "Come Emma, let's go and meet your brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

~Fourteen Years Later~

Emma punched the punching bag as hard as she could. Her blonde ponytail bounced as she kept moving in a fighter's stance.  
"Yer doin' great sis, keep it up." Raph said encouraging her holding the bag.  
Emma panted, sweat down her brow as she kept at it. She did one more punch and sagged.  
"I'm done, Raph."  
"You've been at it for an hour. That's good time, Emma." Leo walked over, handing her a water bottle. She chugged it down. "What time are April and Casey gonna be here?" Emma asked.  
"They will be here at seven," Splinter said as he came to her, "When we celebrate your fourteenth birthday my daughter."  
"Yeah, another year gone by already." Raph grinned.  
"Can't believe it either." Emma said. "Now, if you boys will excuse me, I'm hittin' the shower."

Emma made her way to the bathroom and sighed she got under the shower. She was athletically built for a fourteen year old. Like her brothers, she trained in martial arts and was at the same level with Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mickey. Her weapons were a pair of katana swords, like Leo's, but she studied the weapons Mikey, Raph, and Donnie used. Emma ran her hands through her blonde hair drying off. She put on dark skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top with her Japanese strength symbol necklace. As she walked on, she nearly got run over by Mikey, riding his skateboard.  
"Mikey! Watch where you're going!"  
"No can do sis, extreme can't just stop." Mikey's voice traveled down the hall.  
Emma shook her head. Mikey was such a spastic goofball. But, she loved him. He taught her how to use a skateboard when he got her one for her tenth birthday. Emma slid down the stair rail nearly running in Donnie carrying some tech equipment.  
"Building something again Donnie?"  
"Not telling you, Ems."  
She rose her eyebrow, "Whys' that?"  
"You'll see later tonight."  
Emma smiled. She went back to her room after seeing no one was around reading The Princess Bride.

"Emma." Splinter's voice traveled to her ears,  
Taking her eyes off the book, "Yes dad?"  
"Can you come here please?"  
"Coming." Emma walked out of her room and down the hallway and noticed when she got to the living room, it was pitch black. "What the-"  
"SURPRISE!"  
Emma jumped back as the lights came on. She saw Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, Angel, Casey Jones, April O'Neil, and even the Ancient One stood in front of a 'Happy Birthday Emma' sign. Emma had her hand on her heart laughing and ran to jump into April's open arms.  
"Happy Birthday Sweetie!"  
"Thanks, its great you guys made it."  
"Well of course we'd be here, it's not every day a girl like you turns fourteen." April hugged her tight. Emma went into Casey's arms. April and Casey were like her second parents. They were the ones who make sure she actually goes to High School, even though she'd rather be staying at the lair with her family.  
"It's great to see you all here." She smiled.  
"Like-wise Ems." Casey ruffled her hair.  
"Soooo, who's ready for cake?" Mikey said, causing everyone to laugh.

The rest of the evening was well for the Hamato family. Emma blew out her candles and indulged in the double chocolate fudge cake April made. Emma received full body battle armor and girls' clothing from April, a new DVD from Casey, throwing knives from Raph, geisha fans from Leo, a pair of rollerblades from Mikey and a fighting gei from the Ancient One.  
"Wear it proudly, child. You have shown amazing progress since you started and now you are ready to proceed to the next step."  
Emma examined the gei. She rushed the bathroom and put it on. She came out wearing the gei, dropped to her knees and hugged the Ancient One.  
"Thank you."  
The old man just smiled and hugged her. Emma went back to opening her gifts. She got a very teched-out laptop from Donnie, and from Splinter, a handmade dagger.  
"Once you cut your hand and place your blood on the blade. The weapon will be bonded to you, and only you can wield it."  
Emma immediately cut her hand and placed it on the blade. The dagger changed. The handle formed into the neck and head of a swan and the blade shined with the Japanese symbol of strength embedded in the blade.  
"Whoa! This is so cool!"  
Her brothers laughed, Splinter smiled with April and Casey, but the Ancient One looked skeptical. He turned to Splinter. "Splinter, might I have a moment of your time?"  
Splinter took notice of the Ancient One's serious eyes and nodded,  
"Please excuse us. We will back."

Ancient One brought Splinter out into the hallway, a good distance where no one would hear them.  
"Why did you ask to speak alone my friend?"  
"You saw the magic that created her dagger. I have sensed this for a while and my suspicions have been confirmed. Young Emma has magic."  
Splinter sighed. He knew the Ancient One was right. Emma had shown signs of magic, but he waved it off for time being. Splinter knew Emma was going to have to be told the truth about her parents soon, but he was hoping it wouldn't have to be now. It was her birthday after all.  
"Let her celebrate today. Then she will be told."  
Ancient One just shook his head, "You are attached to the child, Splinter. This, I understand, but she will have to go back to her family eventually."  
Splinter sadly acknowledged the fact. He knew Emma would have to go back to her parents, but in the meantime he would take the time he had left with the girl he loved as a daughter.  
"We will discuss this later. Right now, let's return to the festivities."  
Splinter went back to Emma, where he saw her and his sons laughing as she got Michelangelo in the face with a slice of cake. He smiled. He'd worry about the situation when it presented itself again.

Emma stirred in her sleep. She kept seeing flashes of lightning outside a window with dark purple smoke coming from the distance. A woman's voice talking to a man. They both sounded scared. A flash of light and four figures in front of it, the man giving a baby to the one woman out of the four, she heard the woman again,

"Emma…mommy loves you. She will always love you…she's sorry she has to do this." With a chocked sob, Snow white kissed her daughter's forehead tenderly. Charming had tears in his eyes as he took Emma from Snow.

Emma than heard a man's voice,

"Emma, I love you sweetheart. I don't want to do this either but…we're doing it because we love you so much. Please understand that."  
He kissed her on the cheek and gave the bundle to the Tribunal.

Emma sat up in bed. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed some cold pizza and started to munch on a slice. She was not going to be able to sleep after that dream. She had this one before, and her gut was telling her it meant something, but what? Feeling a headache coming, she rubbed her forehead.  
"Something troubles you, my daughter."  
Emma turned and saw Splinter walking into the room. "Just a dream."  
Splinter came forth and sat down across from her. "This dream has happened before."  
"Yes. I don't understand what I'm seeing."  
"Care to tell me?"  
Emma placed her pizza slice down, "I'm seeing a man and a woman. A baby is crying. There's a window and I see this purple looking smoke coming. Than…" Emma took a deep breath, "The man and woman keep saying my name and that they love me and hope they understand and that's it."  
Splinter lowered his head, "What you see is not a dream. But a thing from the past."  
"What do you mean Sensei?"  
"Emma, there is something I need to tell you. I was hoping it wouldn't be this soon, but it is time you know the truth."  
"The truth about what?"  
Splinter turned to his daughter, "Your true family."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma, Casey, April, and the turtles were all sitting down on the couch as Splinter sat in front of them. April was rubbing Emma's shoulders. Splinter spoke,  
"Emma, you already know that you adopted." Emma nodded her head, "Fourteen years ago my daughter. You lived in another land. A land that is different from our own here." Emma furrowed her brow confused. What was he talking about? "At the time your home was in danger, from a cold-hearted woman known as Regina. She sought to destroy the happiness of your family and everyone else in the land. She did so by putting a curse on them. A curse that ripped them away from the land."  
Splinter took a breath and looked at Emma who looked skeptical but curious.  
"Your mother gave birth to you on the day the curse was activated. They had planned to send you away, where you would safe. However, that was when they interfered-"  
"They who?" Mikey interrupted. Raph bonked him on head,  
"Let him finish dome head."  
"Thank you, Raphael. Anyhow, they were the Ninja Tribunal-."  
"But I thought the Tribunal couldn't interfere with such things." Leo said.  
"Normally yes, Leonardo. But they saw it fit to interfere this time. As I was saying, Emma the Tribunal arrived and offered your parents a choice: let them take you and bring you to our world where you would be safe. What you saw was your mother and father giving you to the Tribunal. Not long afterwards they came to me and gave me you. Believing it was a good idea for me to raise you along with my sons."  
Emma was in shock. Breathing in and out shakily, Emma laid back against the couch while April and Casey hugged her.  
"You ok, kiddo?" April asked.  
"This, is, a lot to take in."  
Splinter nodded and Donnie came beside her, "Hey, no matter where you're from. You're still our little sister."  
"No doubt 'bout it." Raphael.  
"Absolutely." Leo said.  
"Likewise, girlfriend." Mikey said.  
Emma smiled at them. She turned her attention back to Splinter and asked the question she been hoping to ask for quite some time, "Who are my parents, Sensei?"  
"It might be hard to accept the fact at first; I know I had a hard time accepting it when I first heard myself." Splinter sighed, "Your parents Emma are Snow White and Prince David."

Emma burst into laughter. She stopped laughing though when she saw the serious expression on Splinters face.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"B-b-but, Snow White is just a fairytale. She's not real."  
"As I said before, I was skeptical too, until I was shown what the Tribunal had seen did I see the truth. Your mother is Snow White, Emma. And she and your father are alive."  
Emma's heart beat wildly. parents were alive! Emma found new-renowned hope. If her parents were alive, than maybe she could find them!  
"Do you know where they are?"  
"The Tribunal told me they are frozen in time, in a town that is hidden from the rest of the world. It is called Storybrooke."  
Emma snorted. Ironic name for long lost story characters who exist.  
"What state is it located in?" Donnie asked.  
"In Maine. It is said that when you turn twenty-eight, you will go to this town and break the curse, freeing everyone."  
"Why till I'm twenty-eight?"  
"I am not sure. However, I believe it would be beneficial for you to go now. Seeing as you have realized who you are and what you can do with your magic-"  
"Magic?" Emma said.  
"What are you talking about father?" Leo said.  
"Is our sister a witch or something?" Mikey asked.  
"I do not know. But Emma, since you were a baby you have shown signs of magic. When you were a year old, you levitated your teddy bear to yourself. The last time you were in danger, you were eight you produced a shield that kept you safe from the purple dragons."  
"That explains why they couldn't get to me." Emma said.  
"Indeed. I believe that soon, we shall prepare for Storybrooke."  
Heads turned at what Splinter said. They were going to go to Storybrooke?  
"Yes. I believe you have been kept in the darkness long enough, Emma. You deserve to be reunited with your biological family."  
Emma's heart soared. She was going to meet her real family! She though realized something, "Are you guys all coming with me?" She asked hopefully.  
"Yeah Sensei, we should go with her." Raph said, standing up next to Emma.  
"Raph has a point, she shouldn't have to make this trip alone." Leo said.  
"Road trip! Most excellent." Mikey said jumping up from his spot on the floor.  
"I can create some devices to allow us to blend in while were there, that way Emma won't be by herself."  
"The guys have a point, Splinter, Besides, what if this whack-bag of a witch recognizes her anyway? Than what?" Casey said, throwing in his cents.  
"I agree with Casey, Emma will most likely need all of us there master Splinter." April said.  
Splinter nodded his head, "Very well, we will all go. Let us make preparations for Storybrooke."

A few days later, and everyone was ready to go. April and Csasey took care of removing Emma from school, and Donnie had created rings which projected holographic disguises for him, his brothers and Splinter. April and Casey got the van ready for the long drive. Emma packed up her things, wearing her Ninja gei underneath a white blouse with a red cardigan and dark jeans. She had her throwing knives hidden under her shirt sleeves.  
It had been two days since the family had been on the road and Donnie was having problems trying to locate Storybrooke.  
"Anything yet, Donnie?" Leo said.  
"Not yet, whatever magic Regina used, she has the town hidden well."  
"Try the best you can, Don." Emma said.  
She was wringing her hands. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She was close to finding her family. She was also scared though. What if they didn't like her? How would they feel when they found out who raised her? Millions of what-ifs ran through Emma's mind. Splinter noticed the weariness from her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "What troubles you Emma?"  
"Nothing I'm fine."  
"There is no need to hide your feelings my daughter. Things will be ok."  
"But what if they're not? What if they don't want me? What if they reject me once they find out how I've been living?!"  
Emma was in near hysteria. April got out of her seat and sat down in front of her, "Emma, look at me." Emma raised her head. "Your parents will accept you. You heard them say they loved you when they had to give you to the Tribunal. They were trying to keep you safe from Regina. Once this curse is broken there is no doubt in my mind that they will accept you."  
Emma hugged April. She was just worried of what they would say. She was raised by four turtles and a rat along with two humans. Thunder clapped and rain started pouring. Casey swerved the car trying to see.  
"Goongala, what's with the weather?"  
The car shook, throwing its passengers around.  
"Watch the road Case!" Raph said, landing on top of Mikey.  
"I would if I could see the road."  
The rain got worse, making it near impossible to see a thing. Casey swerved the car again, only to stop. Rocking the car.  
"Casey!" April said.  
"I can't go anywhere babe. This rains making everything hard to see."  
Everyone saw he was right. There was no visibility with the downpour. The car started to stall, Casey turned off the engine with smoke was coming from under the hood. Casey got out of the car. A few minutes later, he opened the passenger door and got back inside.  
"What's goin' here?" Raph said.  
"Something's wrong with the engine. We're not going anywhere now."  
Everyone groaned, and the rain started to clear.  
"Ah guys," Casey said as he saw the town sign in front of him, "we're here."  
"What do you mean 'here' Case?" Raph asked.  
"I mean were here, as in finding that town 'here.' "  
Everyone glanced out the window and saw he was right. The sign for Storybrooke was right in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

April, Casey, and Emma pushed the van towards Storybrooke. The van served as their cover-up story, breaking down outside of town while on a family road trip. Just as they entered the town, they stopped. A knock came from inside, "Can we come out now? Mikey asked.  
"Yes, no one's out right now." April said.  
The van door opened and out came the turtles and Splinter donning their disguises. All of them had the same dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, indicating they were sextuplets. Mikey wore black shorts with an orange tank top wearing a baseball cap backwards making him look like a skateboarder, his hair dangling at his ears. Leo was wearing a button down dark shirt open with black shorts too, looking serious and weary as he stepped out, with a crew-cut to match. Raph stepped out with a Mohawk, wearing black shorts, and a red t-shirt over a black long sleeve, looking edgy. Donnie came out with his hair a little long, wearing a purple tang top with black shorts like his brothers. Splinter made his appearance, looking like a Japanese master, wearing his traditional fighter's robes and brown sandals, white hair tied up in a bun.  
"Be weary my sons, I sense a great deal of dark magic here. Be on guard the whole time."  
"Yes master Splinter." They all said.  
Emma went back in the van and grabbed her bag. She eyed the town, surveying it.  
"Hey, can I help you?"

Everyone turned as they saw a man wearing a sheriff's uniform walking up to them. Casey narrowed his eyes when he saw the guy looking at April. Splinter addressed him, "Our vehicle has broken down. Might you be able to point out a service station for us?"  
"There's a garage not too far from here. If you don't mind me asking? How'd you get here?"  
"We were on a family road trip to, California! But the van started stalling and then we couldn't get it starting again." Leo said trying to make a believable story.  
"Well, I don't know a way to get back on the road, I've never been out of town, but we do have some maps at the station. If you would like, you're welcome to come and grab some after we get your van to the garage."  
"That would be very helpful Mr.…"  
"Graham. Sheriff Graham. I'll call for the tow."  
Emma felt her stomach rumble. "Hey guys, can we grab some food?"  
"I don't see why not. Do you know any good places to eat around here?" April asked.  
"There's Granny's diner down there. I'll have Billy here with the tow."  
"Thank you for your help, sheriff." Donnie said.  
"Enjoy your stay at Storybrooke."  
After Graham left, the family made their way to the diner. They saw a couple of people inside as they grabbed a large table in the middle.  
"Ruby! Customers." A woman's voice called out.  
"Coming." A young brunette with red streaks came up with a notepad and pen, "Hi, welcome to Granny's. What can I get you?"  
"A salad and tea please." Splinter said,  
"A double cheeseburger with fries." Casey said.  
"A chicken salad with fries and a chocolate shake please." April said.  
"Boys?" Splinter turned to his sons,  
"A large pepperoni pizza." They said.  
"Grilled cheese with fries and hot chocolate with cinnamon on top please." Emma said, causing Ruby to look up in surprise.  
"Hot chocolate with cinnamon on top?"  
"Yes?" Emma said.  
"There's only one other I know who orders hot chocolate with cinnamon."  
"Who's that?" Emma asked.  
"Mary-Margaret. Probably just a coincidence. I'll be right back with the food." As Ruby left, everybody was thinking about this little tidbit.  
"Mary-Margaret? Could she be…?" Leo said.  
"Who knows? We really don't know who the others are here in this town." Donnie said.  
"We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open for now." Splinter said.  
Everyone nodded their heads,  
"So you like hot chocolate with cinnamon too?" A voice said from behind Emma.

Emma turned and saw a dark-haired woman with a pixie cut, wearing a flowery blouse with a pink cardigan over it. Emma felt her heart stop as the memories from her dream came rushing back. She was staring at her mother, Snow White.  
"Uh yes. I love hot chocolate with cinnamon." She said trying to keep her voice steady.  
"I thought I was the only one. Are you new in Storybrooke?"  
"Yes. We were on a cross-country road trip till our van broke down here." Donnie answered.  
"Sounds exciting."  
"It is. I'm sorry, what's your name?" Emma said.  
"Mary-Margaret Blanchard. And yours?"  
"Emma." Mary-Margaret frowned when she heard that name. Like it was a lost memory she couldn't grasp.  
"Is this your family, Emma?"  
"Yes, this is April, Casey, my dad and my four brothers."  
"Pleasure to meet all of you." She shook everyone's hands.  
"Would you care to sit with us Ms. Blanchard?" Splinter motioned to a chair.  
"I'd love to but I have some papers to grade. Maybe another time? How long are you staying in town?"  
"Till the van is fixed for the moment." Leo said.  
"I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you, Emma."  
Emma blinked and saw her in a fancy medieval looking white princess dress, with long hair cascading down past her shoulders in soft curls.  
"Nice to meet you too, Mary-Margaret." She said.  
As she left, everyone noticed the tension from Emma. She was trying to hold back emotion, when the food arrived everyone ate in silence.

After dinner, everyone made their way to the inn nearby. They saw the elderly woman at the desk they heard from the diner,  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
"Yes madam, we would like three rooms for the night." April said.  
"Really?" She asked in disbelief, before gathering herself and going to the back, "Would you like a forest or square view? Normally, there's an upgrade for the forest, but we can make an exception."  
"Square is fine madam." Splinter said.  
"Now, what are the names?"  
"O'Neil and Jones." April said for her and Casey.  
"Hamato for the rest of us. My daughter," gesturing to Emma "will be accommodating the third room."  
"I see." She smiled at Emma as she wrote the names down, "And what's your name young lady?"  
"Emma Hamato."  
"Emma," A Scottish voice behind everyone, causing them all to turn. A man, who appeared to be in his fifties with shoulder length hair wearing a nicely tailored suit, was behind them. "What a lovely name."  
"Thank you, Mr.…"  
"Gold. Mr. Gold." The man had an impish smile on his face as he stared at Emma. Splinter didn't like what he was feeling around this man and neither did the turtles. They stood closely next to Emma.  
"Mind takin' yer eyes off our sister bub." Raph said in a low tone, catching Gold by surprise. Granny held out a roll of money for the man,  
"It's all here sir."  
"Yes, yes, thank you." He hobbled on his cane as he placed the money in his pocket. Turning back and meeting Emma's eyes again, "Enjoy your stay…Emma." He walked out, casting a smirk at her as he left.  
"Who was that?" April asked Granny.  
"Mr. Gold. He owns the place." Granny said.  
"The inn?" Leo asked.  
"The town." Ruby said from the other room.  
Splinter broke the silence, "Let us adjourn for the night."

Everyone unpacked in their respected rooms but gathered for a meeting where Splinter, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Don, and Leo were in.  
"Now that we are here. We need to be prepared for what might happen. This will be different from what we have faced in the past."  
"Mary-Margaret was my mom." Emma blurted out, getting everyone's attention. "I saw what she looked like from the…enchanted forest. She was wearing a white gown and had long hair instead of..." April pulled Emma into a hug and Casey rubbed her back.  
"I sensed you are right, Emma. I could feel the magic near her. She had a reaction to your name, which means the magic could be weakening already."  
"How will we know for sure though Sensei?" Donnie asked.  
"I am not certain Donatello, but we must be cautious with every move we make here. This is not like New York City."  
"I don't like that Gold guy. He kept eyeing our little sister like she was a meal or somethin'." Raph cracked his knuckles.  
"I agree with Raph. He was totally creepy." Mikey shuddered.  
"Gold had an aura of dark magic when he made himself present. Emma, do not go near him if you are alone." Splinter instructed.  
"Yes master Splinter." Emma nodded her head.  
"What are we gonna do once we run into Regina? She's going to know that we're here." Leo said.  
"Yeah, and if she figures out who Emma is. There's no tellin' what she'll do." Mikey said sounding scared.  
"This is true. However, the time will come when we encounter her first. She does not know Emma is here and until it happens we go about with our original plan. Now, let us retire for the night and tomorrow we shall figure out our first course of action."  
Everyone left and went to their respected rooms, not noticing that the clock tower was now beginning to move forward.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn, and everyone was back in the room Splinter and the turtles were in. They had their morning training and were working out a plan for their first day in Storybrooke.  
"We all know that many of the people here are under the cruse, breaking it will take careful planning. Especially with Regina knowing we'll be here."  
"Everyone's already suspicious since we are the only new people here. Nobody from the outside has ever found Storybrooke." Emma said.  
"Yes Emma, but we must be cautious. I want one of you to always be with Emma at all times." Splinter indicated to the turtles.  
"Yes Master Splinter." The four said.  
"What about Casey and Me Splinter?" April asked,  
"Yeah what can we do to help?" Casey replied.  
Splinter scratched his chin in thought. "Perhaps it would also be good if you could find out who everyone else is."  
"We'll start checking out the town." April said.  
"Anything I can do Sensei?" Emma asked.  
"It'd be best if you stay with your brothers, Emma." Splinter held up hand at Emma who was about to protest, "I know you want to help. But before we do anything its better we play it safe. We don't know what we will face yet, especially if you're recognized here."  
Emma nodded, remembering their encounter with Mr. Gold last night.

After putting on their disguises, the family left the Inn and went to Granny's. They walked in, seeing Mary-Margaret.  
"Mary Margaret." Emma called out.  
"Oh, hi Emma." She said smiling as she looked up, "How are you this morning?"  
"Good thank you."  
"Have you eaten breakfast yet Ms. Blanchard?" April asked.  
"Not yet."  
"Would you care to join us this morning?" Splinter asked. Noticing Emma smiling.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your family-" She stammered.  
"Please, it's no trouble at all." Splinter said.  
"Ok. Thank you."  
They all put some tables together, making room for Mary-Margaret as she sat between Emma and April. Mary-Margaret looked back at Emma. She didn't understand why, but she felt a connection to this girl here. She was polite and had a nice family. Why did she seem familiar? Why can't she remember where she had seen her? Ruby came over and everyone ordered: toast, bacon, eggs, pancakes, and hash browns. Fifteen minutes after eating, the door opened and a tall, dark haired woman with a fancy blouse, dress coat, and pencil skirt surveyed the diner, stopping as she saw Ms. Blanchard at a table with people she had never seen before. She made her way to the table.  
"Ms. Blanchard."  
Mary-Margaret froze at the sound of the voice. Everyone turned to look at the woman who spoke.  
"Regina." Mary-Margaret acknowledged, doing her best to not look at the woman in the eyes.  
Emma felt her anger starting to rise. Regina. This woman was the reason why she never got to be with her parents. Splinter squeezed Emma's hand under the table.  
"Who are your new friends?"  
"I am Mr. Hamato. Me and my family are traveling and happened to have broken down in town Ms..." Splinter trailed off, rising the bait.  
"Regina. Regina Mills. Mayor of Storybrooke." And the fish took the bait.  
"Madam Mayor." April said, "Must be quite the job here."  
Regina smiled like a cat, "It has its perks." Her eyes drifted to Emma, "Is this your daughter Mr. Hamato?"  
Splinter kept a blank face, "Yes, this is my daughter Emma."  
Regina looked at Emma with curiosity, "Hello Emma." Regina said kindly.  
"Hello Ms. Mills." Emma replied flatly, causing Regina's eyebrow to twitch either in annoyance or questioning. Regina pulled back and said with a cold mask,  
"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here at Storybrooke. Have a good day."  
As she walked out, Emma felt her left hand digging into her skin. Mary looked down, "Emma! You're bleeding!"  
The teacher took her hand and cradled it as she applied pressure to the cuts. Emma looked at her with a smile. Everyone smiled at the actions between the two.  
"Oh! I got class soon. Thank you very much for breakfast and I'll see you later."  
Emma waved as her 'mother' ran out the door. Her eyes getting misty. April placed a hand on her shoulder,  
"Don't worry Emma. She'll remember you."  
Emma nodded as she took a deep breath and went back to eating breakfast.

The family went into the nearby woods. As soon as it was deemed safe, they started to train. Emma blocked Leo's kicks, sending a roundhouse kick to him, but Leo blocked it and tried going for the open area near her hips, only Emma grabbed the sensitive nerves on his wrist and threw him over her shoulder. Leo landed on his feet though and went forward with a kick and punch. Emma jumped and shoved Leo's arm down, delivering a snap kick he missed, Leo swept his foot underneath her and she landed on her back.  
"Not bad Emma. You lasted a lot longer there." Helping her up.  
"Thanks Leo, but it didn't feel good enough."  
"Emma, you are on the right road, but you still have much to learn to get to where your brothers are at."  
"I know sensei. I just want to be prepared before I take down that bitch."  
"Emma!" April scolded her as she was running to her with Casey. They left after the guys started training to check out the town. "Language, young lady."  
"I'm sorry April." Emma said sheepishly as she also saw the disapproving stare from Splinter. He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"We figure this out, Emma. Do not distress."  
"I'll try not to, sensei. But it will be hard."  
Splinter nodded, understanding. Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie walked over and surrounded her,  
"Don't worry sis, Queenie ain't gonna be comin' near ya with us around." Raph said.  
"Yeah, we'll make sure you're safe and prepared for her." Donnie said.  
Emma smiled, "Thanks guys. No matter what happens you will always be a part of my family."  
Everyone smiled. Splinter than turned to April and Casey, "Did you find anything on your search April and Casey?"  
April cleared her throat, "Not much. We did figure something out about Mayor Regina. Since the townsfolk don't remember who they are, she's been using their memories as black mail material."  
"She has an advantage on them with that." Leo clarified.  
"Maybe so, however she still does not recognize Emma which is an advantage we must have with us till we confront her." Splinter said.  
"She has someone who follows her nonstop and apparently is the one who gets her all the goods on these people." Casey said.  
"Sidney Glass. He's a reporter." April said.  
"What about from fairytale land?" Mikey asked.  
"No clue." Casey said. April shook her head as well.  
So far they had no leads, and it wasn't going to figure out how to break the curse. They needed more information.

After more training, the family walked around town. It was still early in the day so everyone was working. Emma slipped into her meditative state and saw magic flowing everywhere. As she walked by someone she took notice that the magic was flowing around their heads.  
"Must be why no one can remember anything." She thought.  
Emma was trying to keep her emotions at bay, but it was not easy. She glanced up at the clock tower, it was starting to move. Time was starting to move again. She saw the library was closed. "Something to check out later." She thought to herself.  
Emma saw her family were still walking and ran to catch up with them.  
"Something interesting Emma?" Leo said.  
"The clock is starting to move."  
Everyone glanced at the tower and saw she was right, "Time is moving forward now that we're here." Splinter said.  
"The library is also closed. Maybe we can find something there." She said, pointing to the building.  
"That's odd." Leo said.  
"We'll have to do some night work if we want to try anything." Donnie said.  
"That might have some answers on the town." April said.  
"Then it is settled, when night approaches we will go inside. But for now, let's see what more we can learn about Storybrooke." Splinter said.

Later that same evening, five shadows were running across the rooftops. Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Emma were heading to the library. Emma was wearing her black ninja gear with a mask only showing her eyes. They leapt from a rooftop and to the side of the library. A window was not too far up. Donnie and Raph got down to their knees and made a stand with their hands together. Emma ran towards them and just as she stepped on their hands, they pushed up and she jumped. Emma grabbed the sill and pushed herself up. Taking out a small knife, she opened the window and went in. She landed in a crouching position, checking her surroundings. Declaring it safe, she raced over to the door and got it open.  
"Coasts clear guys."  
Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie ran in. Emma shut the door and Donnie started looking for the lights. Mikey coughed as the dust tickled his nose.  
"When was the last time anybody was in here?"  
"Doesn't seem like anything has been used here. Maybe never opened for that matter." Donnie said as he checked out the dust covered computers.  
"Regina is definitely keeping something here, otherwise it wouldn't be locked." Raph said as he and Leo checked out the books for the town's ordinance.  
Emma was glancing around. It wasn't until she spied something. A small elevator and it was locked. Emma reached out to touch it but just as her hand touched the wood she pulled her hand away with a small yelp. Her brothers ran to her, "Emma what happened?" Leo said.  
"The moment I touched the door, it hurt like something cut my skin."  
"Something for us to mention to Sensei." Leo said.  
"How is it that no one else has found this town again?" Mikey said, acting serious for once.  
"Whatever Regina did for the curse, she must have wanted to be done only for her and her alone." Leo said.  
"Makes sense, but still psycho crazy." Raph said.  
"Can't argue with you on that, Raph." Emma said.  
"Why don't we head back to Granny's now? We stay too long, someone will find out we've been here." Leo said.  
"Good enough for me, besides, I'm hungry." Mikey said. Causing everyone to roll their eyes.

Emma, her brothers who donned on their disguises went to the Inn. Splinter, Casey and April were waiting in the bedroom.  
"So, did you find anything?" April said.  
"Regina kept that library locked for a reason. Now, it's a matter of finding out why." Leo said.  
"Could she be hiding something in there?" Casey said.  
" When I touched the door, I could feel that dark magic there, it hurt when I felt it." Emma said.  
"We will have to keep both our eyes and ears open. I sense Regina won't be taking kindly to having us here."  
"But she doesn't know about Emma yet." Mikey said.  
"Not yet. But she noticed your behavior Emma when we met her. She will be trying to find out who you are."  
"Especially all the glaring you did at the breakfast table today." Casey mentioned. April elbowed him in the stomach, "What?"  
Emma sighed as she let out her ponytail, "I know it will be hard not to react when I'm around her, but I'll do my best Sensei to be careful around her."  
"That is all I ask Emma."


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning, Emma finished doing her round of pull-ups and dropped to the floor. Sweat trickled down her as she finished her workout. Grabbing a towel she went for the shower. Her brothers, Splinter, Casey and April weren't up yet. Emma was always an early riser aside from Leo, and today was the day she wanted to look around town for more clues. Her thoughts dwelled on the elevator in the library. It was there for a reason and she wanted to know why. She stepped out of the shower and pulled on her jeans and a light blue oriental top.  
"Morning early bird." April was standing outside the doorway.  
"Morning April."  
"Good workout? Looks like you killed the pillow."  
"That's because the pillow was Regina, Queen of Bi-yatchs."  
April laughed as Emma threw it from the floor to the bed. She had used the pillow as a punching bag and it looked like it had almost gotten torn in half.  
"The guys are up. Ready to get breakfast?"  
"Yeah. Just let me grab my jacket."  
Emma grabbed a red jacket and followed April where the rest of the family was waiting. They all left the Inn and went to the diner which was vacant, save for Ruby, a very pregnant blonde girl, and Mary-Margaret reading the paper. The pregnant girl stumbled, dropping her notepad and pencil catching Emma's eyes. She moved away from her family and walked to her.  
"Here let me help you." Emma got down to the floor with her and picked up the pad.  
"Thank you. It's not always easy with this." The young woman said patting her pregnant belly.  
"You're welcome. How far along are you?" Emma asked.  
"About two weeks or less."  
"Well either way, I'm sure you will be a great mother." Emma said respectively.  
"I won't be keeping my baby. I can barely afford to take care of myself."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Emma said.  
The young woman, or Ashley Boyd, smiled at her, "It's alright," Her eyes followed Emma as she looked back to the table where she saw four boys and two men and a woman laughing together. "Is that your family?"  
"Yeah. Some of the nicest people I've ever known."  
Ashley furrowed her brows, "They're not your biological family?"  
"No. I'm adopted."  
"It must be hard that you don't know your parents."  
"It can be. However, I have a great family right now. I have a dad, four brothers, and a great aunt and uncle. I know that my mom couldn't keep me and I don't hold a grudge to it. It's all about what you think about it and how you choose to make the best of the situation."  
Ashley watched Emma walk back to table with her family. She glanced down at her belly as she walked back behind the counter. She rubbed it gently. She didn't want to give up her baby. She said under her breath,  
"I'm going to keep my child."

After breakfast, Emma was sparing with Raphael on the beach. This time they were training with their weapons. Because they were in the open, they all were under their disguises. Emma was using her Sais against Raph's. Then she would rotate with Leo and do the swords. She'd do the same with Mikey and Donnie and even Splinter as he started showing her how to use her swan dagger. Emma blocked another in-coming strike from Raph and managed to hop over him and block another fast one as he turned around. Raph got her with a misled kick and she went to the ground, sand flying.  
"Not bad there, sis."  
Emma shook her head as she got up, popping her ankle, "Thanks."  
"You are doing well Emma. Now, I believe it is time we work with your dagger." Splinter said.  
"I still haven't spared with Donnie or Leo yet."  
"I know. You can do so later; right now I would like you get used to using your dagger." Splinter said getting up from his spot on the bench.  
Emma put away her Sais and brought out the dagger. Sunlight gleaming as it shined on the blade. Splinter took one of Leo's katana's and held it above his head. Emma didn't move. Splinter made the first move, bringing the sword down and Emma thrusted the dagger upwards. Metal clanged against metal as Emma and Splinter moved in a circle facing one another. Splinter tried again, but Emma ducked and rolled out of the way. They both fought one another as everyone watched the two.  
"Excuse me!"  
Everyone turned to see Regina Mills and Sidney running up them.  
"What are you doing?" Regina nearly shouted, making her look like a concerned parent. Sidney on the other hand, was staring. Emma and Splinter stopped, faced each other and bowed. They turned to Regina and Sidney. As Emma looked at Regina, she saw her wearing a dark red dress with a glittering high collar, long hair in a high ponytail. Certainly fits 'wicked queen.'  
"We were sparring." Emma said.  
Regina still looked pissed. "I know what you were doing what I want to know is why."  
"None of your business lady." Emma spat out.  
"Emma." Splinter reprimanded her. He walked to Regina and Sidney. "Ms. Mills. Emma and my sons are trained under me as fighters. They have been doing so for many years and are capable of what they are doing." He said firmly.  
"You're letting your daughter learn how to fight?! That is the most dangerous thing I have ever heard. If she were my daughter I wouldn't let her near a sword."  
"Emma made this decision to train with her brothers." April said, coming up to her, "she's done it for many years. As you can see, she's doing fine. She is not your responsibility Ms. Mills."  
Regina was shocked. But her eyes narrowed as she looked at Emma. She just stared back.  
"You're right, Ms. O'Neil..." Regina smiled deviously, "However, do not say I didn't warn you if she gets hurt. It won't be my responsibility then. Good day."  
Regina walked off, Sidney following her. "This girl is not what she seems." Sidney thought as he took one last look at Emma.  
"Emma." Splinter said. Emma cringed. Splinter looked at her, "Run ten laps around the park and ten flips."  
Emma bowed, saying, "Yes Master Splinter," Emma put her dagger away and started running. "Man, I need to not lose it with her."

After running laps, the family went to get lunch. Emma felt a presence after sitting down.  
"Ms. Hamato," She turned and stared into the eyes of Mr. Gold, "May I have a minute of your time?"  
Emma narrowed her eyes, the little voice in the back of her head was telling her to be careful.  
"Sure."  
She got up and as her hand was behind her back, she signaled to her family, 'follow me.' Leo and Raph slowly got up as they saw Emma and Gold walk outside.  
"Why did you want to see me?" Emma asked.  
Gold had the same impish grin on his face like she just made a joke, "I have something for you. It's a way of saying welcome to Storybrooke."  
Mr. Gold pulled out a leather book from behind him labelled, "Fairytales." Emma took it raising an eyebrow. "Thank you."  
"You're quite welcome Ms. Hamato. Have a good day," With that he walked away, not realizing he smirked as she looked at the cover.  
"Emma?," She turned and saw Leo and Raph coming from out of their hiding places.  
"You alright sis?" Raph asked.  
"I'm fine. That guy is just plain creepy."  
"Yeah, no arguing on that Emma." Leo said as he watched the man walk away.  
"Whatcha got there?" Raph asked, noticing the book.  
"Tell you about it later. Let's go eat before anything weird happens again."

The family ate and retired to the hotel room. Emma showed them the book Gold gave to her. When they opened the book, they saw who was who in town. Mary-Margaret was Snow White, Ruby was Red Riding Hood and the werewolf, the huntsman was Sheriff Graham. All the fairytale characters were real and living here in Storybrooke.  
"Emma, we will find a way to free them." Leo said.  
"I know, it's just, this all..."  
"Crazy?" Mikey piped up.  
"Yes. It is crazy, but I know it's true. I've been seeing what they look like when they lived in the Enchanted Forest." Emma trailed off, remembering what she saw her mother.  
"Don't worry Ems. We'll be there with you all the way." April said.  
"Yeah bite-size. No one will mess with you while we're here." Casey said.  
Emma smiled, they were a weird family. But a family nonetheless.

-

Regina fumed as she paced in her office. That little…ugh! Nothing could describe how irritating that girl Emma Hamato is. There was something familiar about her. But, the queen was stumped. The door opened to her office and Sidney walked in,  
"Well?" Regina demanded.  
"The girl has a clean record. No police record, no juvie, nothing. Just files of where she went to school, after school activities and the names of her guardians." Sidney handed her the folder. Regina glanced through it and saw he was right. "Her guardian's names are April O'Neil, Casey Jones and her father's name is as it says Toshi Hamato."  
"Why are there three names?"  
"That I can't figure out."  
What they didn't know was that Donnie had used the computer to hack Emma's files and change them up a bit.  
"So you're saying I got nothing." Regina asked, glaring at her right hand man.  
"Afraid so."  
Regina threw the file back at him. She needed to know who she was. "Keep looking. There must be something."  
"If you don't mind me asking...why are you obsessed about her?" Sidney asked.  
Regina straightened herself out and turned to Sidney, "There's something about her. Just find me whatever you can about her."  
"As you wish, my queen." He said before he left.  
"And don't you forget about it." Regina muttered under her breath. Then an idea came to her, "Sidney."  
He stopped, "Yes?"  
Regina smiled coldly. "Let's show our new guests in town that we don't allow strangers to stick around easily."

-

The family was having a meeting in the hotel room again. A knock came at the door,  
"Hello?"  
"Hotel manager." Granny's voice rang out.  
Everyone got up, the turtles and Splinter put on their disguises. April opened the door and saw Granny with a grim look.  
"I'm afraid you can't be in the hotel anymore. You have an hour to clear the premises and leave."  
"What?" Nearly everyone said.  
"Madam, have we done something wrong?" Splinter asked.  
"Sorry. It's the mayor's orders."  
When they heard that, everyone's faces grew dark. Regina was starting to play now.  
"We understand. We will get ready to leave." Splinter said.  
Granny nodded looking every bit of her age. April closed the door, "The van is still being repaired. What are we gonna do now?" She asked.  
"Maybe we can go to the abandoned library?" Mikey said.  
"Regina would know if someone was there, especially if we are sticking around." Leo reminded him.  
"Oh right." Mikey said defeated.  
"Let's just play it by ear and go from there." Emma threw out.  
Everyone decided it was the best course of action. They all packed up their things and vacated the Inn. The moon was shining over the trees. Everyone sat in the park, unsure of what to do now. Mary-Margaret was walking home from a failed date night with Dr. Whale. She was fumbling through her purse till she noticed Emma and her family.  
"Emma?"  
Emma looked up and a smile lit up her face as she saw her 'mother'.  
"What are you all doing here?"  
"Regina had Granny kick us out of the hotel." Raph said in a gruff tone.  
Mary looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry. She runs this town her way and no one can really do anything about it."  
"Yeah, we learned about that first-hand." Casey said.  
"You know...I have room in my apartment. You guys are welcome to stay till you can get a place or till your van is fixed." Mary suggested.  
"We do not wish to give you any trouble Ms.-" Splinter said.  
"Oh no, no trouble at all. Besides, it's just me in there. Plus, you don't have a place to stay for the night." Mary said.  
Splinter saw Emma smiling. He did a tiny gesture to his sons and they nodded. "We would be most grateful for your hospitality Ms. Blanchard." Splinter said.  
"Wonderful. I'm just up the road here."  
Everyone picked up their bags and followed her to the apartment complex. It was small enough for everyone.  
"Thank you Mary." Emma said. Making sure not to call her mom yet, otherwise it would've made everything confusing.  
"You're welcome Emma. You have a nice family."  
"Thank you."  
"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Mary asked. Emma grinned.  
"With cinnamon on top?" She asked with a cheeky smile. Mary-Margaret laughed. It was a beautiful for the others to see. Hopefully they could break the curse soon so 'Snow White' could remember her daughter.

Emma woke up at the crack of dawn. Everybody was still asleep, except for Splinter, who was meditating in the living room. His ears twitched as he heard the door open, "Your morning training my daughter?"  
"Yes Sensei, while the town is still quiet."  
"Be careful Emma. If you encounter Regina you come back."  
Emma nodded. She jogged down the stairs. As soon as she was out the door, she broke out into a full-on run. Emma ran to the beach, and made a back track through the woods. As she came to the park, she began pushups and pull-ups. She was upside down on the monkey bars, doing a set of crunches, till she heard, "Hello Emma."  
Emma stopped and saw Sidney upside down, "Hello." She said with a blank face.  
"Might I have a moment of your time?" Sidney asked.  
Emma groaned, seeing that he wasn't going to leave her alone. She flipped herself off. Eying Sidney who looked skeptical. "That was quite impressive."  
"Part of my training."  
"Yes, would you care to elaborate a bit more on that actually?"  
"Why?" Emma asked calculatedly. She could tell he was hiding something. This guy was Regina's right-hand man and if he was here, that mean the queen was here to pull something off.  
"Why are you interested in the training I do with my family?"  
"Judging how you wielded the sword yesterday, it seems that you have a lot of knowledge on what it is you do and maybe you would like to answer a few questions for the paper?"  
That was all Emma needed to hear. "I'm sorry sir, but unless my family is here and give me permission, I cannot help you."  
"Not even just a few words? It'll be kept confidential."  
"Right, till the mayor asks you to print it." Emma said coldly.  
Sidney's eyes widened a fraction but he collected himself. Emma though, saw it all, "I can tell when people are lying and you are lying through your teeth. You can tell the Mayor this: I am not someone for her to exploit or to be taken advantage of. Try anything and I'll retaliate just as hard."  
Emma jogged home, leaving Sidney Glass in the park.

Emma walked inside and saw Leo and April helping Mary-Margaret make breakfast. Splinter was still meditating and Raph, Mikey and Donnie were asleep on the couch. Casey was nowhere to be found.  
"Hey everyone," Everyone awake turned when they saw Emma.  
"Emma, where were you?" Mary-Margaret asked.  
"I was running." She said as she sat at the table. April threw her a water bottle which she caught.  
"How was your morning exercise my daughter?" Splinter asked. He took notice of Emma's body motions and a growl under breath,  
"Fine."  
Mary-Margaret caught it too because she sat down at the table, "Emma? Did something happen?" She asked.  
"I ran into someone while running through the park, that guy who's always tagging around Regina."  
"Oh, Sidney?" Mary said, Emma nodded, "He's a reporter. And you're right; he's always with Regina." Mary's eyes flashed, "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No, he was trying to ask me questions about my family and the training that Regina saw me do in the-"  
"Training?" Mary asked.  
"Yes. The mayor walked upon us at the beach yesterday while we were practicing our daily training." Splinter said. He got up and sat down with the woman. "You see Ms. Blanchard, my sons and Emma do lessons with me in-"  
A knock at the door, startled everyone. Mary-Margaret went to the door and saw Mr. Gold.  
"Hello Ms. Blanchard."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Gold?" Mary stuttered, "If this is about the rent-"  
"No. I'm not here about the rent. I'm actually here to see… Ah Emma."  
Gold's eyes saw the young girl from her spot at the table. He took notice of the tense movements from Splinter and Leo. He furrowed his eyebrows before turning back to Mary-Margaret, "May I come in for a moment?"  
"Uh, yes, yes, come on in."  
Gold walked in and Leo walked near Emma and gave the man a look that said 'Do anything and you'll regret it.'  
"I heard about what the mayor did, kicking out your family at the Inn. Sorry about that."  
"We're making due." Leo said.  
"Yes, with Ms. Blanchard I see. I take it all is well?"  
"Yes. Not to sound rude but why are you here?" Emma said. Gold raised an eyebrow but schooled his expression. This isn't what he expected the savior to be like. But then again, he didn't know about where she had been to begin with. A puzzle he was interested in solving.  
"Ah yes. I'm here because I need your help."  
"What kind of help?" She asked.  
"There's a young girl named Ashley Boyd who I found in my shop after hours and she attacked me. She took something from me. Something I need back."  
"And what would that be?" Raph said as he came next to Leo.  
"I have an agreement with her and she took off with it."  
Ashley. She worked at Granny's diner. Emma knew the man was hiding something. She saw the same looks from April, Leo and Splinter.  
"What can I do though?"  
"I heard that you talked with her not too long ago. Perhaps you know where she might've gone." He said. His eyes said it all; he wanted Ashley for another reason. Emma felt her gut tell her to do whatever she could to help her. Her hero-complex-kicking in, she looked at Gold.  
"I'll do it."

Emma and her family made their way to the Diner. Emma saw Ruby waiting on tables.  
"Ruby."  
She looked up and saw Emma and smiled, "Hi Emma. What's up?"  
"Ruby, where's Ashley?"  
Ruby's smile faltered a bit. "She didn't come into work today. She's dealing with a lot you k now, her with the baby and all."  
"I know Ruby. That's why I'm asking. Is she ok?"  
Ruby was about to say something till Billy put her car onto the tow, "Billy, don't shatter my wolf thing. It brings good luck." She said, concerned about the red wolf hanging on the mirror.  
"Don't worry, Ruby. The man said.  
Ruby turned to Emma and her brothers who were still looking at her, "Look. Ashley's been dealing with a lot. She has a step-mother who wants nothing to do with her and two sisters who are just as bad. Everyone thinks she can't handle making it out on her own, but she's trying. She takes night classes at night and is working triple shifts to keep her rent up."  
"Ruby," Emma interjected, "I met Ashley the other day and I understand you care about her. I don't want to see anything happen to her either. Especially when she is close to having her baby," Emma looked at Ruby with her puppy-dog eyes showing, "You tell us where she is and my brothers and I will help her."  
Leo took notice of Ruby's reluctance. He stepped forward and took her hands in his, making her blush at the sudden action, "We will make sure she's alright. Her and the baby. Ruby. You can trust us."  
"Yeah." Raph said.  
Ruby sighed, "She took her car and packed everything. She's planning on leaving Storybrooke. She left about twenty-minutes ago."  
"Thank you Ruby. And we promise, no harm will come to her or her child." Leo said, making Ruby smile as they left to go find Ashley.

Emma, Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie ran down the road. They all were on full-on sprints.  
"She should be at the end of the road." Donnie panted.  
"The magic keeps her from leaving the town. She won't make it pass the line." Leo huffed.  
"Yeah, but what are we gonna do once we find her?" Mikey asked.  
"I have my phone. Once we find her, we'll call an ambulance." Donnie panted.  
After five minutes of running, they saw a car on the side of the road, the driver's door was open and Ashley was clutching her stomach, lying on the grass.  
"Ashley!" Emma ran to her.  
Ashley perked up when she saw Emma and four other boys running with her, "Must be her brothers."  
"What happened?" Leo asked, going into doctor mode.  
"I don't know. My car stalled and when I stopped, the contractions started. My baby is coming." She said.  
Emma griped her hand and said, "Ashley, you're going to be ok. We're gonna help you."  
"That's right. I'm calling the hospital now, they'll send an ambulance." Donnie said.  
"But Gold-, I go back to the town and he'll take my baby-"  
"He's not going to take your baby, we'll make sure of that." Leo said.  
"He's right. That creep ain't going near ya or ya kid." Raph said.  
Ashely looked at them skeptically, "You'll help me? But, you hardly know me-"  
"That doesn't matter right now," Emma said, "You need help and we will make sure Gold doesn't come near you."  
Ashley gave them all grateful smiles. They all heard the sound of sirens coming.

-

Emma, Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie ran to the hospital and made it to the waiting room.  
"Is Ms. Boyd ok? She just came in not too long ago." Leo said the receptionist.  
"Yes, she's given birth to a healthy baby girl." The nurse said.  
"A girl. How wonderful." Gold's voice rang out.

-

Gold was getting a cup of coffee from the machine while Emma and her brothers glared at him.  
"So that's what the agreement was about? Her baby?" Emma stated.  
Gold smirked at her as he turned to her, "You didn't ask."  
"You wouldn't have said what it was though." Emma said.  
"True." Gold said tilting his head. "Thank you for retrieving my contract."  
"You're not takin' that kid." Raph said with a growl.  
"And I suppose you five are going to stop me? She agreed to this."  
"She was in a dire situation with practically no way out, given to what her life has been like." Donnie said.  
"Besides how do we know you're able to take of a kid yourself." Mikey getting his two cents in.  
"I have money, a house, I'm well off than Ms. Boyd is right now."  
Emma glared, "Any court that knows about using a baby as an agreement and then refusing to let her out of it will make you nothing other than a man who just cares about getting what he wants." Emma said.  
Leo stepped in, "And if you take Ashley's baby, we can drop subtle hints about your actions and not only will social services get involved but it will be enough to have your reputation and everything else crumble as fast as we dial a phone."  
"Than yur really shit outta luck Gold." Raph.  
"And will sink lower than a submarine." Mikey said, making everyone groan.  
Gold looked at the group with a pensive look. He glanced at Emma. With an amused look, he said,  
"I like you Hamato. You and your brothers. I will leave Ms. Boyd and her child alone. However, because you backed me out of this little agreement. I want something in return."  
"And that would be what?" Emma asked.  
Gold just smirked, which made Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie narrow their eyes, "Don't know yet. You'll just owe me a favor." He said with a sly smile.  
Emma knew she was treading on thin ice, but she also figured she could use it to their advantage.  
"Deal."

"Emma, what the shell were you thinking?" Raph asked as they walked out of the hospital. They said goodbye to Ashley after seeing her baby, who was named Alexandria. The father came shortly and they saw him give little booties to his daughter. They heard him say how he and loved her. Making the group satisfied with helping their new friend.  
"Emma, he will hold you up on that you know." Donnie warned her.  
"I know. But I figured this would give leverage. If Gold is willing to back down now, maybe we can use it to find more about the curse. Something tells me he was involved with the whole thing."  
"Maybe, but that was still dangerous what you did back there." Leo said.  
"Yeah sis, we still don't who he was from fairytale land. For all we know he could be like a dark wizard or something." Mikey said.  
"Mikey has a point Emma," Raph paused, "Never thought I'd say that."  
Mikey glared at him.  
"Guys, don't worry. I'm not going to pick a fight with him or anyone. I'm just saying that since we don't have any real leads with figuring out the curse, it'd be an idea to dig a bit deeper."  
"Yeah, but let's be careful. We don't anything coming back to bite us in the shell just yet." Leo said.  
Everyone couldn't help but agree as they walked back to Mary-Margaret's apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Mary fussed over Emma like a mother hen after they walked through the door. Splinter called for a late night meeting after she went to sleep.  
"Emma, you know what you did with Mr. Gold was a risky move."  
"He could've hurt you, Emma." April said as she handed her a cup of tea.  
"I know." Emma took a sip, "The man's creepy, but he knows what's going on here. Ever since we ran into him at the Inn, he has made a point to pop in and get me involved into something and what happened today with Ashley proves it."  
"She's got a point." Leo said.  
Splinter rubbed his chin in thought, "Your observations are correct. He does act strangely since he has seen you. Maybe we should look more into what his role was in with the curse."  
"What if we just went to the shop and looked around?" Mikey said.  
"He would know if we decided to just break in, bonehead." Raph said.  
"Indeed, if he has dealt with dark magic, then he would have something set up. Not to mention how he caught Ashley sneaking in last night." Leo said.  
"That guy just screams crazy. Just by lookin' at him you can tell. But he's smart." Casey said.  
"Casey has a point," April said. "Even though Gold is very…shady so to say, that doesn't mean that he isn't intelligent enough to figure things out."  
"Even so, if we want to get him alone, it won't be easy." Donnie said. "He already knows something is off with Emma, which is enough to have him dig for information."  
"So how do we confront him then? Not like we can kidnap him and hold him prisoner till he talks." Mikey said, acting serious for once on his life.  
"We will find a way, but for now, let us retire for the night." Splinter said.

By next morning, everyone was up bright and early. The family was having breakfast with Mary-Margaret at the diner. Emma sipped hot tea and took a small bite of eggs. Her eyes scanning the diner. Ruby was taking orders from Dr. Whale, Granny was working the register. The sound of the bell caught her ears and heels coming her way.  
"Hello Mr. Hamato." Regina.  
"Madam Mills. Good morning." Splinter said.  
Emma looked up and stared. Her cold eyes glittering like she caught a rat. Emma kept a polite mask on as the mayor looked at her.  
"Hello Emma."  
"Good morning, Ms. Mills." She said.  
"And how are you today?"  
Good till you came here bi-yatch. "Good thank you. Yourself?"  
"Very well, thank you." Regina smiled, making Emma up on her guard. "Mr. Hamato. How long do you and your family plan on staying in town?"  
"Till our vehicle is fixed Madam. We have not heard yet of when."  
"I see. Well, I just thought you might be interested in something."  
"And that would be what Ms. Mills?" April said.  
Regina moved her arms across her chest and smirked, "I just found out some very interesting things about your family. Especially in regards to Emma."  
Everyone was put on edge as they heard this. Donnie was confident that with his computer genius it should keep Regina from finding out about their family, but apparently they forgot one little detail. Emma's adoption records. And judging from the smile on Regina's face, she found out.  
"I just saw Emma's adoption forms and was fascinated by the story here: she was found by her father in the back alley of New York, and was in an orphanage for three days before Mr. Hamato came in and adopted her when he already has strangely enough four sons and no wife. I called the orphanage that she was adopted in and guess what: it doesn't exist."  
Everyone stilled. Regina smiled at Emma, who narrowed her eyes as she slowly stood up.  
"I am aware Madam Mayor that I am adopted and I don't care. My family is a good one and I have been happy with them since I became a part of theirs. This is none pf your business, so if you don't mind, keep your nose out of other people's business." Emma ended her tirade on a cold note.  
Regina's smile faded as she heard this, but it grew back, "It does concern me, Emma, when apparently the records aren't as they appear to be. For all we know, your father here could have just kidnapped you-"  
"I did not kidnap her MS. Mills. You are stepping out of bounds. I adopted Emma legally and that is nothing more than the truth." Splinter said as he got up from his seat.  
Regina didn't falter as Splinter rose, "Maybe by your word, but if this is presented to a jury…" The threat hanging in the air.  
Emma was having a hard time not showing her true fears. Regina was willing to tear her away from them. Leo grabbed her hand from underneath. Raph looked ready to kill Regina and the same went with everyone else at the table. Splinter got up and walked around the table, getting in Regina's face, "Regina Mills. You are not authorized to step into my family's affairs when you feel it is convenient to you. Emma is my daughter and has four older brothers who are willing to do whatever it takes to protect her." And that moment, April and Casey got up and stood next to Splinter as they glared at her too, April spoke,  
"Emma has been raised right by her family Ms. Mills. Casey and I have seen Emma grow up since she was adopted by Toshi. She is fine where she is and you will not do anything to her while we are here."  
"Besides, the jury will believe that she is happy with them over your snoppin' around anyways lady. Then they'll ask yas how you find out anyways." Casey added in.

Regina looked at the angry faces around her and knew that she had been outwitted. Brutally rebuffed, she narrowed her eyes, "This isn't over. Understand that."  
She stalked out of the diner, sneering at the occupants who watched the whole scene playout.

Emma settled down as she finished her food and her family went back at Mary-Margaret's apartment.  
"This is not good." Leo muttered.  
"You think?" Raph growled sarcastically.  
Emma threw her coat on a chair, and then threw herself onto the couch. Everyone noticed Emma shaking as she buried her head into the pillows. Splinter came and sat down, placing a hand on her shoulder. Emma turned her head to look at him, pinpricks of tears threatening to come out.  
"She knows Dad, how long will be before she actually manages to-" Emma shuddered.  
Splinter pulled Emma into a hug and Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey came to sit with her. April and Casey made Tea and Hot chocolate for everyone.  
"Regina knows a bit more now she figured out about the fake orphanage name."  
"I thought you said we was covered Donnie." Raph said.  
"So did I. Apparently someone here also knew how to hack. It's the only way they could have found out. "  
"Or they could've just been lying. Just to rile us up." Mikey suggested.  
"That could be a possibility Michelangelo," Splinter said, "However, she came forth to us about the documents and pointed out that it is enough for a jury to become suspicious and maybe even to court." Splinter said gravely.  
"Somethin' here don't sound right. I mean, we know she has that nosy reporter already sniffin' around us like a rat. No disrespect Splinter." Casey said hastily.  
"None taken Casey. I sense you are right in that sense. She may know more of the town's occupants than we are aware of."  
"That would explain how she's finding about Emma now." Leo noted.  
"But we still don't know who everyone is here. How are we going to know who witch lady is working with?" Mikey said.  
Emma, who had calmed down from panic attack just remembered something.  
"I think now is the time we talk to Mr. Gold."  
Everyone stared at Emma. "I know it's risky, but he seems to be one of the few here who knows what's going. When we met him that night at the inn, I felt magic that's surrounding the people here in town. He doesn't have any around him, which means he remembers. I think he might be our best bet."  
Splinter looked at her and gave her a nod,  
"I believe you are right Emma. It is time we make an acquaintance with Mr. Gold."


	9. Chapter 9

After some planning and many family arguments later, Emma rolled her shoulders back as she took a deep breath. She was walking to Gold's Pawn shop. Her family didn't necessarily like her plan, but after a lot of explaining, they agreed that it would be the best option to get the information they needed out of Gold. Emma knew that he was involved in whatever Regina had cooked up with the curse and possibly by her little stunt in the diner earlier. It was time to get some answers and that's what Emma was going to get. She opened the door. '1, 2, 3.' She heard the sound of a cane.  
"Ah, Ms. Hamato." Emma turned to Gold, "Can I help you with anything?"  
"Just looking around, but thank you." She said politely. She glanced at a baby cradle where she saw a mobile of crystalized unicorns dancing overhead.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" She heard his voice.  
"It is. Very well crafted." She stated.  
"Indeed." Emma felt breath on her neck and knew Gold was behind her. She slowly turned and saw him looking down on her with an impish grin.  
"What?" She said with a calculating gaze.  
"Nothing." He said with a slight smirk in his voice. Emma narrowed her eyes.  
She moved away from him and took in the shop. She spied a sword down in the case below. She walked to the display case and gazed at the sword.  
"You like swords, Emma?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know how to use one?"  
"Somewhat. This appears to be in good condition still."  
"Indeed it is. Belonged to someone who fought valiantly for someone they loved." Emma knew he was laying it on her thick. Emma looked up at the man and bored her eyes into his,  
"Whose sword was it?"  
Mr. Gold grinned as he placed his hands on the counter and steepled his fingers, "That is an interesting story, dearie."  
Emma narrowed her eyes decided to play the trump card. What Gold didn't know was that she had just signaled Donnie by pressing a small button on a communicator inside her pocket.

Donnie saw the blinking red light on his IPAD.  
"Guys, Emma activated the communicator."  
Everyone gathered around him and saw the red light.  
"Let's go and make our presence known." Splinter said.

~~~~~~  
Emma and Gold were having a stare down. She said, "You know what's going on with this town. And you know what Regina has done."  
Gold smirked, and she scowled. She hit the home run.  
"I must say I'm surprised at how fast you figured it out. You weren't supposed to be here till you reached twenty eight, dearie. And yet, here you are, and at fourteen." Gold decided to rise himself up, but Emma was not intimidated.  
"What did that witch of a step grandmother do to my mother and the people of this town?" She growled.  
Gold just continued to smirk, "What makes you think I'll tell you?"  
"Because if ya don't bub, than yur shit outta luck."  
Gold turned and was met with the tip of Raph's Sais at his chest. Raph, Mikey, Leo, and Donnie had their weapons out as they stood behind the counter with him. Splinter was off to the side with April and Casey who gave the man looks to kill. Gold turned to Emma, and saw she had her own weapon, pointing the tip at his throat.  
"Not what you expected from the daughter of Snow White huh." Emma said.  
Gold just looked at her, letting out a giggle which normally made people scared, but Emma was too angry.  
"No. No, I must admit dearie, I hadn't expected this. I must say, though, you have caught my curiosity of where you have been this whole time since the curse was launched."  
Emma glared and shoved the tip further. Gold was starting to get a bit nervous as he saw she was not afraid of him at all, "Tell us everything." She said in a cold voice.  
"Why all of you? It only concerns you…Emma." He said. Raph though grabbed the man's suit and spun him around.  
"You tell our sister what she needs to know or otherwise we'll-"  
"Raphael, enough." Splinter said, and turned to Gold. "You will give Emma what she asks for before this turns any uglier than it needs to be."  
Gold looked at everyone around him. Seeing that he was outnumbered, he sighed and with a restrained growl, "Fine. Come with me to the back."

Everyone lowered their weapons and allowed Gold to get up as he hobbled from the counter. He led them into the storage unit and closed the door.  
"No one will hear us from in here." He sat down on an old rocking chair. "Now, since you have decided to point weapons and demanded answers from me. I suppose an explanation is in order."  
Emma, Raph, Mikey, Don, Leo, April, Casey, and Splinter's gazes never left the man.  
"Everyone here knows me as Mr. Gold, but I go by another name." He took a breath and said, "Rumpelstiltskin. I was the dark one that created the curse and was kept in the dungeons under the palace while it was cast. It brought everybody here to this land. But also kept us from entering the other world. Nobody can cross the line that takes you out of Storybrooke. It's how Regina wanted it." He looked at Emma. "Have you figured out who your mother is?"  
"Mary-Margaret. But not sure about my dad yet."  
"Ah yes. That'd be her. A school teacher fits her very well. As for your father, he is a coma patient at the hospital. He was injured shortly before the curse came over them."  
"How is it that Regina still knows who she is?" Leo asked.  
"A small fail-safe she wanted for the curse. Everybody would forget, but Regina remembers who she is. The whole idea was for this place to be her perfect happily ever after. Where she wouldn't have to fear the savior ending her reign."  
"Me." Emma stated skeptically.  
"Yes." He grinned at her, "You, dearie. Only you can bring everyone's memories back. Once that happens we will return back to where we're from or what we are."  
"And that is where?" Casey asked.  
"The enchanted forest."  
Emma walked away and stood in front of the man, "So all of this real. The stories we all thought were just stories are real."  
"Oh yes, they are very real. Now that you have your information. I have a question for you."  
"Oh no ya don't-" Raph started to talk, but Emma beat to him.  
"Depends on what you're asking." Emma said, clutching her katana.  
"Fair enough. What kind of warrior are you?" He said smirking, causing everyone to look at him surprised.  
Leo pushed Emma aside and got in front of Gold with his katana held high, "How did you find that out?"  
Gold, no, Rumpelstiltskin let out a giggle, "It is obvious. She's always on her guard, alert of everything, the way how she fluidly pulled out her sword. Should I go on?"  
Emma stepped away from Leo and got in front of him. Narrowing her eyes, "Understand this, Rumpelstiltskin: I am not afraid of you and if you try anything to my family it will be the last thing you ever do."  
Rumpelstiltskin took a deeper look at Emma and saw her threat was real, "I see you have your father's tactic. How much do you know already?"  
"Everyone has been frozen in time here since the curse and they don't remember who they are. Now that I'm here, time is moving again."  
"Yes." Gold added  
"However, until the curse if broken no one will remember who they are."  
"Yes. Very smart we are Emma." Gold said.  
Raph growled. Splinter came up in front of the man and with a threatening glare placed his cane on Gold's shoulder, "Tell us how we break the curse."  
"The curse can only be broken by Emma. Nobody else." Gold explained as if he were talking to a demented child.  
Emma was close to wanting to run her sword through the man, but restrained herself, "And what must I do to break it?" Mocking Gold's tone.  
Gold just giggled. He had to admit, he liked this girl's wit, "That is something you'll have to figure out yourself Emma. I just made the curse, I don't know how to break it."  
"You made the stinkin' thing! How can you not know how to break it?!" Raph practically shouted.  
"Raphael." Splinter said sternly, he turned to Gold who just looked at the group in amusement, "Rumpelstiltskin, you created the curse, surely you also know how to break it."  
"As I said before, only Emma can break the curse. It's how I made it, as much as Regina knows, she did not know I added in the little touch of how only Emma can break the curse." He said with a dramatic wave of his hands.  
"So, what I'm supposed to fall in love like my parents and hopefully the curse will shatter?" Emma said skeptically.  
"Maybe, it is how your father broke your mother's sleeping curse."  
"She's fourteen." April said, "Are you saying she has to fall in love and have someone save her for this curse to break?"  
"Not necessarily." Gold said, he did start to think though. He wasn't entirely sure what would have to happen for it to break. He knew Emma was born of true love though. "True love can be in many ways. A love for a friend, family, list goes on and on." Gold said, looking serious for once in the conversation.  
"What if I kissed my dad at the hospital?" Emma blurted out.  
"Possibly, or your mother does it." Gold said.  
"But she doesn't remember whos' she is." Casey pointed out.  
"But the magic is weakening since Emma is here, which means she could start remembering." Donnie said.  
"Very well said, Donatello." Gold said, causing everyone to look back at him,  
"How do you know the name of our brother ratbag?" Raph said, ready to grab him, but he was held back by Emma and Leo.  
"I've heard your names as I've walked around town. And I know that there is more to you than there is." Gold said with a smirk.  
Emma lost it and went forward with the katana. Gold used his cane to block the blade as he stood up. He smirked at Emma, "Not bad dearie."  
"You ain't seen nothing yet." Emma growled and pulled her sword away and went into full ninja-mode.  
"Emma, wait-" Leo tried to stop her along with Raph, Mikey and Donnie, but Splinter stopped his sons and said, "Leave her. It's a battle she needs to work out herself."  
The disguised turtles stood their ground and watched her strike at Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin was blocking Emma's katana with his cane, but not by a lot. He was barely keeping up with her. He was impressed at how fast she was and how she used the sword. Her skills outweighed her father's. He was blinded by the sword going near his chest and a leg swopped underneath his own legs and he was pinned to the ground, with the sword at his chest. He stared into Emma's angry eyes and saw she was barely restraining herself from moving.  
"I must say dearie," he gasped, "You really are quite good."  
"I've had good teachers." She said coldly.  
"Clearly, but what is that? I've never seen that fighting style before." He asked, interested.  
Emma got up and took her sword away, giving him a hand. Rumpelstiltskin took it and she helped him up.  
"I can tell you were not always like this. You been through a lot, more than what some people deserve to go through and it's because of what happened in the past that made you this way, you became just like them: a man obsessed with what he could do while someone else couldn't. And because of that you used it to make them suffer. Not realizing you made yourself suffer for whatever it was that was thrown at you."  
Rumpelstiltskin was shocked. A fourteen year old girl just described exactly who he was and what happened to him. His mouth went dry, feeling scared now for the first time in a while.  
"However," He turned his attention back to her, "I do feel sorry for you. Rumpelstiltskin, what you did, just turned you into a person that you did not realize you have become. The only way you're ever going to realize that, is if you learn to accept what happened to yourself, think about it, and figure out what you can do now. Because it's what you do now, that will make your future. That doesn't I mean I forgive you for your part with this curse. Because of you, I never got to be raised by my mom and dad." She finished off with a choked sob. Emma felt her heart grow heavy. She placed her sword in the scabbard and walked away, "I need to be alone," And ran out the door.

Emma sprinted to the woods. She skidded down the downhill trail. She tripped over a tree root and went tumbling to the ground. Her back slammed into the body of a large tree trunk, making her yelp as she painfully connected with the tree bark. Emma got up to her feet and looked at her surroundings. Trees everywhere, a clap of thunder rang throughout the sky. Emma started to think she made a mistake running out now and ran back where she came from, till she heard a,  
"Hey, you ok?"  
Emma turned and saw a man. Wearing a dark turtleneck shirt and pants.  
"I'm ok. Lost my way and tripped." She said.  
"You sure?" The man walked over to her and gave her a calculating look which got Emma on edge.  
"I'm ok. Now, I need to get to my dad, he and my brothers are probably freaking out where I am."  
"Father? Brothers?"  
"Yeah, you know the man who takes care of you and then, brothers, your older siblings who are boys." Emma said snidely.  
"I know what you mean." The man snapped. Emma didn't like this guy. She moved her hand onto a small throwing knife she had hidden near the back pocket of her pants. She started moving away from him, but he stepped in sync, coming closer to her.  
"What's your name? I can walk you back to town to your family."  
"It's Emma and I know the way well enough."  
"Emma?" The man parroted.  
"Yes?"  
The man ventured near her, Emma getting herself into a battle stance, "It's not too far back to town, come with me and I can show you." He held out his hand.  
"Who are you?" She asked warily.  
"Jefferson."  
"Ok, Jefferson, I appreciate your offer, but I don't know you, therefore I decline your help right now."  
"You can trust me." Jefferson made a move, grabbing her wrist. Emma didn't have time to react as she felt something pressed to her nose and then…lights out.


	10. Chapter 10

Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie searched all the places Emma would've gone, but she wasn't anywhere.  
"Something isn't right." Leo said.  
"We should've found sis by now." Mikey said.  
"We've checked all the spots of hers in town and no sign of 'er." Raph said.  
April and Casey came running with Splinter.  
"Did you find her?" Casey said.  
"Nothing on our end." Leo said.  
"I sense Emma might be in trouble." Splinter said.  
"Regina?" Mikey said.  
"She couldn't have gone too far. Not many places in Storybrooke." Donnie said.  
"Is there anybody else who might've recognized Emma and escaped the curse?" Casey said.  
"There is another who remembers." Rumpelstiltskin's voice rang out. "There is Jefferson."  
"Jefferson?" Splinter said.  
"The Mad Hatter."  
"From Alice in Wonderland?" Leo asked.  
"The very same. Regina tricked him into taking her through a portal to Wonderland to find her father. But the thing is that only two people can go through. So she left him behind in Wonderland and he came to Storybrooke along with the curse since he was born on the enchanted forest."  
"Where does he live?" Splinter said.

Emma's head was pounding. She opened her eyes groggily and realized what had happened moments ago. She had been kidnapped by a man after running away into the woods. Not a smart idea.  
"Sensei's gonna have my ass for this." Emma muttered as she got up.  
She was surprised to find herself in a bedroom. Not tied to a chair or anything like that. Surveying her surroundings, she saw no open windows to climb out of, or anything she could really use as a weapon, other than some large pieces of furniture like the dresser in the right hand corner. The door opened and Emma immediately got into a defense position. Out came the man she ran into the woods earlier.  
"I see you're up."  
"What am I doing here? Who are you?" Emma said. The man just looked at her like she was something he had been searching for a long time.  
"Calm down Emma, I'm not going to hurt you."  
"That has yet to be seen. You jumped me and I wake up in god-knows-where for whatever reason you decide to take me." She said, sarcasm dripping with every word that came out of her mouth.  
The man just looked at her with a shocked expression before he smiled like he was suppressing laughter.  
"I admit. You make a good point and I will explain what you are doing here. For the record, I am sorry if I hurt you. It wasn't my intention to do so."  
"Yeah and your intention was to have me sit down and have a cup of tea?" Emma said sarcastically.  
Jefferson laughed. The savior was witty.  
"Not exactly. My name is Jefferson-."  
"You already told me who you are, how about who you were from the enchanted forest?"  
Jefferson took a step back, stunned. How did she know?  
"You know about…"  
"The curse? Yes. I've the most fun time meeting the mayor who did all this and her lap dog and the dark one who collects the rents around here like he's the sheriff of Nottingham."  
"He actually is even worse than the sheriff of Nottingham. Trust me I know.  
Emma blinked. She brought her dagger back up remembering the situation. She came near Jefferson and said,  
"Tell me, who. Are. You?"  
"I'm known as the Mad Hatter."  
"The Mad Hatter? From Wonderland?"  
"Yes. You know about Wonderland?"  
"Everybody knows the classic tale of Alice in Wonderland. Although you're not exactly what the book says."  
"I'm sure none of the stories are." Jefferson retorted with a smile.  
"You got that right. Now, why did you bring me here?"  
Jefferson sighed. Emma kept her stance.  
"You can put the knife down. I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Not till you prove it to me. You drugged me and brought me on your own accord. Unless you are one of Regina's lapdogs."  
"No! I'd rather die than be involved with her in any way." Jefferson said, looking disgusted at the idea.  
"Then why did you grab me? And say the truth because I can tell when people lie." Emma said as she got more into his face, showing him she was not afraid.  
Jefferson was about say something, till the window nearby crashed. Splinter, and the turtles jumped through, getting in front of Emma, weapons ready.  
"Stay away from her." Leo growled, his katana held high.  
"Guys, it's ok, he didn't do anything." Emma insisted.  
Casey and April burst through the door. Casey tackled Jefferson to the ground and April coming beside Emma and Splinter.  
"Are you alright Emma?" April said, checking her over for injuries.  
"I'm ok Auntie April." Emma said, making April smile. "He didn't do anything to me."  
"Ya sure Ems?" Casey asked as he held onto Jefferson's arms back tight.  
"I'm sure Casey. You can let him go."  
"Are ya sure sis? We crashed in on him comin' at ya?" Raph asked.  
"It's fine Raph. He was going to tell me why he grabbed me in the first place."  
"Well, then we came at a good time my daughter. We can now tell all of us why he took you." Splinter said as he walked up to Casey holding Jefferson.  
"I wasn't going to hurt her." Jefferson insisted, his face planted to the floor as Casey kept his weight on him.  
"But you took her by force Jefferson and now you have to answer for yourself and your actions."  
Jefferson sighed and looked at Emma and then back at Splinter.  
"I can explain everything."  
Splinter got down on his knees to eye level with the man and narrowed his eyes. Jefferson just stayed back, feeling this man look at him through his very soul.  
"I believe you. Casey, if you please."  
Casey nodded before he got up and let go of Jefferson's arms. The Mad Hatter groaned as he felt his bones moving his arms as he got up to his feet. He anxiously looked at everyone in the room. He sighed grimly,  
"Would you all care to discuss this over a cup of tea?"

Splinter sipped his tea as the family sat around the room as Jefferson passed a cup to April and Emma and Leo. He sat himself in the chair across the table from Emma.  
"I have a lot to explain and I will tell you everything. I don't understand how you are here when it was said when you would be twenty eight?"  
"We all agreed Emma should be reunited with her parents, Mr. Hatter. Anyone deserves to be with their family when they have been forced to be separated for a long time." Splinter said.  
"I agree. And as a father yourself you can understand why I grabbed your daughter. I need her to do something for me." Jefferson pleaded.  
"That doesn't not mean ya take 'ur sister off the streets like a-" Raph growled.  
"Raphael." Splinter said warningly. The disguised huffed as he shut up. Still glaring at Jefferson.  
"Continue Jefferson." Splinter said.  
Jefferson took a shaky breath as he began his story,  
"I've always a been a wanderer. My father, he was a soldier and didn't care about me. After my mother died I found I could go between realms. I jumped from Wonderland into the enchanted forest and found myself staying. I had a love and beautiful little girl, Grace," He said, smiling as he thought of his daughter, "I did whatever I could to provide for her and give her a happy life. However, Queen Regina found out about my abilities and how I could take people to places. She asked me to take her to wonderland in exchange she would leave me and my daughter be." Jefferson shook and took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions at bay. "she tricked me. Only two people can go through the mirror I made and she knew. She asked me to take her to the Queen of Hearts, who is her mother Cora, and steal back the heart of her father. She used her magic and was able to get her father back, but she left me astray in Wonderland while she and they went through the portal."  
Jefferson had tears running down his face, berating himself for not being stronger and thinking about Grace.  
"I never got to see my daughter again. I promised Grace I wouldn't do this anymore and that I would always be there for her and look what I did! I got outsmarted by the evil queen and because of my weakness she lost me."  
Emma felt bad for the Mad Hatter. Regina did this and he lost the chance to be with his daughter. Emma got out of her seat and walked up to him. Jefferson had his face buried in his hands, crying. She saw tears leaking out of the cracks of his hands. Emma gently touched Jefferson's right arm and he jerked back.  
"I understand why you did what you did. But you could have asked me instead of taking me by force. I do not like what Regina has done either. She's the reason why I never got to be raised by my parents."  
Jefferson looked at Emma in shock.  
"So how about this: we work together on breaking the curse and once it's broken we find Grace?"  
Emma held out her hand. Jefferson stared at it till he took her hand in his and shook it.  
"You got a deal."

After the tea time with Jefferson AKA the Mad Hatter of Wonderland, Emma, Splinter, the turtles, April and Casey went back to the town. They all gathered at Gold's Pawn Shop. Jefferson was reluctant to get involved with Rumpelstiltskin but a glare from the turtles and a reminder from Splinter about finding his daughter made his swallow his fear and go forth.  
"Ahh, The Mad Hatter. I see you found him, Mr. Hamato." Gold said as he came from the back of his store.  
"We did." Splinter said.  
Gold smirked as he saw Jefferson squirm a bit, "I take it you had an interesting first meeting with the savior and her family?"  
"You could say that." Jefferson said, gritting his teeth in annoyance at the Dark One's jab.  
Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but snigger a bit as he watched Jefferson's get uncomfortable. Emma got in between Jefferson and Rumpelstiltskin,  
"Sorry to break up your little reunion here, but this isn't time to start. Curse. Breaking. Right now." Emma said, empathizing each word.  
"Very well. We should start. Come to the back." Rumpelstiltskin put up the closed sign on the door and led everyone to the back room.  
As soon as Gold locked the door, he turned to his company.  
"First things first," Jefferson said, "I'm not getting involved in any little deals you decided to throw my way, Dark One. I'm doing this for Grace. Nothing else."  
"Very well Mad Hatter, but you do realize the both of us will have to work together along with Ms. Swan and her delightful family if we want to break this curse either way."  
Jefferson sighed and muttered fine before he sat down next to Leo.  
"Now, first thing: Ms. Emma here knows who her parents are. She knows about the curse and what Regina has accomplished."  
"We get that whack bag but ya still haven't said how's Ems suppose ta break the darn thing." Casey said, getting annoyed with this guy. April was too, because she did nothing to reprimand Casey.  
Rumpelstiltskin sighed, "That, I'm afraid is where it will get very tricky. I did create the curse as I mentioned earlier," Getting a pointed look from Emma and her family around her, "But I was not lying when I said I can't break the curse. It can only be done by the savior."  
"By how? You weren't very specific." Donnie said.  
"To be honest, I'm not really sure. However, the idea of her kissing her father might be the key."  
"Huh?" Mikey said.  
"A child's love for their parents is just as powerful as true love between the man and woman who love each other deeply. It's True Love either way." Gold explained.  
"It won't be easy getting by the Queen. I've noticed already she's been more paranoid than usual." Jefferson pointed out.  
"They know Emma's records were fixed, which means Regina will use that to make a move." Leo threw out.  
"Yeah, but unless nothing is wrong with us from a courts point of view, that can't do anything to Emma." April said.  
"But you have forgotten that this is Regina. She has practiced magic for some time and she knows what something is up. She will look for any way to make sure Emma is thrown off the track if she knows what the plan is. This needs to be done delicately or otherwise Regina will pull something else off if she can manage." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"So, it looks like all we can do is plan one step at time." Leo said.  
"And hopefully, Regina doesn't find out the truth right now." Emma said.  
"Otherwise, we're in serious trouble dude." Mikey said.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time the moon had risen, Graham, was locking up the office. He was planning on a good night's rest back in his apartment till he heard a growl. The man turned around, but nothing was there. Shaking it off, Graham pocketed his keys and walked to his car. His ear caught the sound of something going past him. He took out his flashlight and aimed it around,  
"Hello? Anyone there?" He called out.  
Graham saw a lone wolf coming out of the brush from behind the police car. Something made his heart hammer as he saw the wolf. He saw one of the eyes was red, his mind going crazy trying to remember where he had seen this wolf.  
"Hey boy." He said as he got down on his knees, eye level with the wolf.  
The wolf meandered over as Graham put his hand out. The wolf sniffed the hand before licking it and letting Graham scratch his ears.  
"What are you doing here?" Graham said.  
The wolf looked at him like he was trying to tell him something. It turned its head to the right, Graham followed it in the direction and saw the wolf was looking at the apartment building.  
"Whatcha looking at boy?" Graham asked.  
Graham looked at the building than back at the wolf. The wolf was gone.  
"What in the hell?" He said out loud. His head pounded as memories of seeing this wolf surrounded him, but he couldn't figure out where.  
"Sheriff, you ok?" A voice rang out.

Graham turned and saw Emma Hamato with her brother, Leo.  
"Are you alright sir?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just…had a long day." He said.  
"Anything we can help you with?" Emma asked.  
"No thanks, what are you doing out this late anyways?"  
"Just taking a walk." Leo said like it was a usual thing. Graham just looked at them,  
"Aright, see you around."  
"Have a nice night sheriff." Emma said as she and Leo walked to Mary Margaret's apartment.  
Graham watched as the two left, and entered the apartment building. His mind started going into over drive, flashes of something he should remembered coming back to him and he couldn't bring himself to remember them. He kept staring at where Emma and her brother had just went into,  
"Emma? Snow White's daughter?" He whispered on the wind.

By morning, Emma was up, helping Mary-Margaret make breakfast.  
"Does anybody want some pancakes?" Mary-Margaret asked to the living room.  
"I'd like some." Mikey said.  
"Two for me please Mary." April asked as she set the table.  
"Two pancakes would be wonderful Ms. Blanchard." Splinter said.  
"Alright, we also got piles of toast, bacon, and eggs coming up." Emma said.  
"Goongala! I'm stravin'." Casey said as he came out and sacked on the couch.  
"How about you help us get the spread on the table here uncle so you can make sure you get some." Emma said.  
"I'm comin' bite-size." Casey entered the kitchen, taking the bowl of scrambled eggs from Emma and placing it on the table.  
Emma helped her 'mother' with the pancakes, and April and Donnie pitched in putting stuff on the table.  
"So do you have any plans today Emma?" Mary-Margaret asked.  
"Other than training with my brothers and dad, I'm not sure." Emma shrugged, but Splinter and everyone else could see that she was going to be do something. A knock on the door sounded throughout the room.  
Mary-Margaret got up and opened the door, to everyone surprise it was Graham.  
"Sheriff Graham?"  
"Can I speak to Emma?" He said, looking exhausted.  
"Oh sure, she's right here. Come in. Are you ok?" Mary asked the man who stumbled into the kitchen.  
"I need Emma."  
Emma looked up from her breakfast and saw Graham.  
"Sheriff? What's going on?" He fell to his knees and got down in front of Emma. Breathing heavily.  
"I need your help… Need to find something."  
"Find what?" Emma said as the man hands took her own. Everyone gathered around Emma and Graham as he looked ready to pass out.  
"She…Regina, she took something from me." That made Emma rigid. Everyone else leaned in closer to listen.  
"Graham," Emma made him snap back to her face, "What did she take?"  
Graham breathed heavily and said, "My heart."

"So Regina actually had the ability to take hearts out of people?" Emma said as she, Graham, her brother, April, Casey and Jefferson were in Rumpelstiltskin's shop.  
"Yes. Our sheriff here is the Huntsman, he was ordered to kill Emma's mother. However, when he failed to do the deed, Regina took his heart and has been using it to have him have an affair with her." Everyone grimaced.  
"Ok, that's a nasty image I so did not want in my head." Mikey said.  
"I don't think anyone did Mikey." Emma shivered at the thought of Regina making out with the sheriff.  
"Yes. Even I find it very disturbing on my account." Rumpelstiltskin added.  
"Would she have stored the hearts somewhere? Because even if she held onto his, she probably stored more over time before she took Graham's."  
"Very thoughtful thinking Ms. Hamato," Rumpelstiltskin said, "She did have a place for her hearts. I can find it, but it's a matter of getting there without her knowing."  
"Are there only certain times of the day or days of the week that she will make her appearance at her storage for these hearts?" Master Splinter asked.  
"Yes. At the graveyard, buried with her father, Henry." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"Perfect. But how do ya expect us to get there without her knowing?" Raphael asked.  
"The best time to do that would be at night." Jefferson threw in his two cents, "But when are we gonna do it?"  
"Tonight might be the better option. The sooner we get the Huntsman heart the quicker we can work towards getting enough people to help break the curse." Leo pointed out.  
"Your eldest son makes a valid point Mr. Hamato, it will be risky but it's the only way to get the heart back." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"As much as I'm not up for the risk either, we will have to do something fast before Regina tries any move on us. I still suspect she will try and get Emma into her custody if she deems it possible." Splinter said.  
"Even if she did, I'd give that bi-yatch hell in return."  
Rumpelstiltskin laughed along with Jefferson, Graham, her brothers and Casey. April and Splinter were too serious to laugh at the moment. But they had to admit, it was kinda funny.  
"Very colorful choice of words there, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said amused.  
"Yes, aside from that. What about Emma's suggestion of breaking the curse? Kissing her father on the cheek?" April said.  
"Again, I'm not sure. It might work but we will not know till she tries it." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"Well, let's find Graham's heart and go from there." Donnie said.  
"I agree with you." Jefferson said.  
"I second that as well Donatello." Rumpelstiltskin said. "But we have to work quickly, because if we mess this up, than Regina will know about what has happened and makes our attempts of breaking this curse even harder."


	12. Chapter 12

At midnight, all of Storybrooke's residents were asleep, all except for some. Emma and her brothers along with Splinter, April, Casey, Gold, Jefferson, and Graham were making their way to the cemetery.  
"Anything Donnie?" Leo asked. His brother had some tech out.  
"Nothing yet. I am detecting some abundance of interference though." He said looking at the screen on the handheld computer.  
"That might possibly be the dark magic surrounding the area." Gold said as he followed them.  
Emma had her battle suit on, checking everything around her.  
"We're almost there." Gold said.  
"How are we going to be able find his heart if she has more than one?" Raph said.  
"The Huntsman surrounded himself with the wolves of the enchanted forest, because of his ties with them his heart has the tribal markings for his wolf pack." Gold explained.  
"That would explain the wolf I saw last night when I was closing up." Graham said, walking next to the man.  
"You saw a wolf?" Leo asked.  
"Yes."  
"Were one of its eyes were red?" Casey asked,  
Graham looked at him startled, "How did you know?" He watched as Casey pointed out something and everyone saw it. A wolf with one eye red and the other blue.  
"Hey boy." Graham said as he got down to his knees again like he did the other night. The wolf trotted over and came up to Graham who petted him. The wolf looked at them before trotting off again, but it looked back at the group.  
"He wants us to follow him." Graham said, parts of memories coming back to him.  
Everyone followed the wolf to a large stone chamber. There on the top itched into the stone was a symbol.  
"This is Regina's symbol. The royal symbol she took after she married King Leopold and was declared queen." Gold said.  
"My heart. It's in here. I can feel it." Graham said as he walked to the door.  
Graham opened the door and everyone went inside. A spiral staircase leading downward.  
"This way. Gold said, everyone following him into the dark chambers below.

"I feel it more." Graham said.  
"Then it must be close by." Leo said.  
Gold led them to an open room stocked to the ceiling with miniature boxes upon boxes and a casket in the middle of the room.  
"That would be Henry." Gold said.  
"She kept her dead father here?" Mikey said.  
"Yes, now Huntsman, do you feel anything in this room?" Gold said.  
Graham started around, he felt a warmth starting to become hotter as he came to one particular part of the room. As he felt his chest getting warmer, Graham ran his hand along the boxes, feeling for which one continued his heart. As he brushed his hand next a box he felt a jolt him.  
"Here! It's here!" He said numbly.  
Gold rushed past him and took the box that Graham had his hand against. Gold opened it and to everyone shock there was a red pulsing heart, with the tribal markings of the wolf pack on it.  
"We have it, now we must make haste. Regina will know something is up here and its better we leave before she makes the connection."  
"Ok ladies and gentleman, run don't walk to the nearest exit." Mikey said already high-tailing it out.  
Everyone walked out of Regina's heart chamber, closed the door, and left the cemetery with Graham's heart in their possession.

Rumpelstiltskin took the heart out of the box and carefully went over to Graham. He was on the couch, lying on his back.  
"Now, I warm you, I'm not sure what the effects of this going back in will do. It most likely will do nothing, but we need to monitor it afterwards." He said acting serious for once about this.  
"I understand Dark One. I'm ready to have it back in me." Graham said.  
Rumpelstiltskin nodded as he summoned his magic and a light glow surrounded the heart. Slowly he shoved into Graham's chest, making almost everyone cringe and Mikey bolting for the bathroom. As soon as it was in, Rumpelstiltskin pulled his hands away and Graham let out a small cry before jumping and breathing heavily, looking at everyone in bewilderment.  
"Graham, you ok?" Emma asked.  
"Not Graham. I'm the Huntsman." The man said.  
"Good, it worked." Casey said.  
"Where am I? What is this land Dark One?" He demanded, looking around at everything wildly.  
"We are in the land without magic Huntsman. Regina sent everyone here with no memory of who they are."  
"Then how do I remember who I am now?"  
"Because of young Emma here." He pointed to the young blonde in the room, "she is the savior and since she has been here Regina's magic is starting to slowly crumble away."  
Graham looked at Emma skeptically for a few moments till he saw her eyes, he remembered who they belongs to. Snow White.  
"You are Queen Snow White's daughter?"  
"Yes. And you're the one who was supposed to kill my mother but didn't." She said flatly.  
Graham bowed his head, "Yes, but I did not see it fit so I gave her the chance to go. Regina wasn't pleased with my decision."  
"We understand your dilemma and therefore do not hold it against you Huntsman, for you did not hurt Emma's mother." Splinter said.  
"Thank you, who are you?"  
"You may call me Splinter. I am Emma's adoptive father."  
"So you raised her here? In this land…without magic?" He asked.  
"We all did." April said, "We knew about Emma and her family so after she turned fourteen we decided to come help her with Regina." The redhead explained.  
"You do realize that Regina will not hesitate to do something is she knows who Emma really is." Graham countered.  
"We all know." Jefferson said, "She got all of us involved so now we're all gonna help her break the curse."  
"You as well Mad Hatter?" Graham said.  
"Yes. Regina kept me from my daughter."  
Graham nodded and walked in front of Emma.  
"I know that I was under the queens men back in the enchanted forest and was one of the few who went after your mother when the curse was launched. I didn't have a heart than, but now I have it back, I swear on my honor that I will do whatever I can to help put an end to what has happened here."  
"Me and my family take honor very seriously, we'll make sure you abide to that. I understand what Regina did to you and like my dad said, I won't it against you when you had no control over it."  
Emma gave the Huntsman her hand and he breathed out in relief and shook it. Now they had another ally to their group.

Regina was walking to the cemetery, she was going to her father's grave like every Tuesday night and maybe give a certain sheriff's heart her own personal playtime. She smirked as she confidently made her way to the stone chamber, but she stopped. She felt the presence of other people and it was getting stronger. It was when she got the door of her chamber that she grew suspicious and possibly scared. She walked down the stairs to her chamber and grew red with fury. One of her heart boxes was gone and she realized it was Grahams. She snarled as she realized someone's signature,  
"Hamato."  
That little brat! She found her Huntsman's heart! Steam was coming out her ears at the thought of that silly little blonde playing with her like this. How did that little girl find out about her boxes of hearts? Than, the pieces started being put together and Regina found herself growing pale as she realized something.  
"The savior!"  
Emma was Snow White's daughter!? The baby that she tried to get rid fourteen years ago was here and starting to unravel everything she put into this curse. No! She wasn't supposed to be here till she was twenty-eight! How did she know about Storybrooke already? Regina's brain started scrambling and a cold smile came on her face,  
"So, step-granddaughter of mine, you found Storybrooke early?" She murmured to herself as she thought about how she could still use the finding of her adoption agency to get her. Regina hadn't been finished off yet, she still had some cards to deal out.  
"I'll get you Emma, and your little family too."


	13. Chapter 13

Next morning, Regina made her way to Gold's shop. She let herself in, not bothering to knock.  
"Gold." She barked.  
"Can I help you with something Madam Mayor?" The man limped into view.  
"Who are you?" Regina said.  
"I am Mr. Gold owner of this pawn shop and other properties around town."  
She snarled, "The other you."  
The man smirked as he said, "Rumpelstiltskin."  
She smirked, but then she scowled, "Did you know it was her?"  
"Know who was her dearie? You need to elaborate further." He said, egging her on.  
"Hamato. You knew it was her. Snow White's daughter." Regina said, her face getting red.  
Rumpelstiltskin giggled, "Yes," He said simply, "I did. She has both her mother and her father's spirits. Quite feisty I must say."  
"How is she here? You told me she wouldn't be here till she was twenty-eight. She's fourteen years early."  
"That she is. It seems fate has decided to have it done sooner than you thought."  
Regina looked at him in shock, "And you've done nothing?"  
"Nothing." He replied with his impish grin.  
Regina was confused. Why would he do nothing, unless…comprehension dawned on her and she looked at the Dark One incredibly, "You want her to break it?"  
"This is for you to find out for yourself dearie." He replied a bit gruffly.  
"I don't believe this. You gained back a conscious all of a sudden? What? Did the brat actually make you go all sappy to where you remembered about 'her?'"  
The next thing Regina knew was Rumpelstiltskin rounded the counter, grabbed her throat, slamming her against the wall. She clawed at his hands for air, but the grip was tight.  
"I'd watch what you say on those lines dearie," Rumpelstiltskin growled, eyes filled with fury as he stared at her, "You do not realize that mentioning 'her' is one of the worst things you can do now. And as for young Emma," His eyes twinkled, "You wouldn't have just her family to deal with but also some other residents who are willing to get their hands dirty after everything you did to them."  
He released his grip on Regina who fell to the floor, coughing, sucking in lungful's of air. She got to her feet, heading for the door.  
"I suggest you be weary Madam Mayor, the savior is not who you think she is."  
Regina fixed herself up before she left, trying to understand what the hell that damn imp said to her meant.

By lunch time, Gold left the shop and went to the diner, knowing that was where Emma and her family would be. Regina knew and this would cause an issue if they didn't act quickly. He saw Emma and her family with Graham, and Jefferson with Mary-Margaret at .a table.  
"Ms. Hamato." He said.  
Emma perked up from eating her hamburger, "Gold. Something I can help you with?"  
"Yes, may I speak to you for a moment please?"  
"Sure." Noting the weariness from him.  
Emma got up from her chair and followed Gold outside, she than found herself dragged into an alleyway. Emma immediately got her arm on his and started pushing on his pressure points.  
"Care to explain what the hell you're doing?" Emma practically growled.  
"Regina came to my shop today. She knows who you are."  
Emma released the man in shock. She knew!? Oh shit! This was not good! "How the hell did she find out?" She whispered.  
"To the salt of my morrow Ms. Hamato I don't know, but my guess would be she found out about the Huntsman's heart."  
Emma face-palmed, "Great, this mean she's gonna up the ante' won't she."  
"Yes. Regina knows who you are. Which means you and your family and us need to come up with a plan before she makes a move." Gold said, rubbing his sore arm where Emma applied.  
Emma ran her hand through her hair, thinking fast, she snapped her fingers, "What about Glass?"  
"Mr. Glass won't help I'm afraid. He is loyal to Regina and will not betray her."  
"Ok, so we need to find out what kind of game she's playing and make a move fast." Emma said till it dawned on her, "Like a chess game."  
Gold looked at her in confusion, "what?"  
Emma turned to him, "Whenever people usually figure something out the first thing they would do is find out what they can and the most strategic way to use it so the game is kept played by their own rules. Regina knows who I am now and knows about my family's records. What would be the first thing she'd do now?"  
Gold started to think and a small smile lit up realizing what she just said, "Well thought out dearie. Is there any way you and your family can meet at my shop tonight?" He asked.  
"I'll give them the message." Emma said.  
"Tonight at eleven than." Gold than disappeared, leaving Emma alone in the alley.  
The girl ran back to the diner, boy did she have something to tell her family.

"-And that's what happened." Emma concluded her story.  
Splinter scratched his stubble in thought, "It makes sense Emma." Leo said.  
"Yeah, she knows now and that means her moves will be calculating." Donnie said.  
"But, how'd she even find out? We were all very careful-like dude!" Mikey said.  
"We have underestimated her to find things out and now, we will be dealing with her knowing and that's gonna make it difficult." April said.  
"No kidding. She's not gonna hesitate to strike at us." Leo said.  
"Emma, stay with one of us for the time being. We cannot afford to be reckless." Splinter said.  
"I will Master Splinter." Emma said.  
"As for now, we need to meet Gold tonight. I'm afraid that now things are about to become complicated. "  
Everyone nodded. They had to be careful now Regina knew.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma and her family went through the back ally to Gold's shop. Casey rapped at the door.  
"Who is it?" Jefferson said.  
"It's us Hatter." Casey said.  
Jefferson opened the door and saw Emma and her family, "Sorry, about that, Rumpelstiltskin warned me about Regina." Letting them inside.  
"No apologies necessary Jefferson." Splinter said as he walked inside.  
Jefferson hurriedly closed and locked the door. Graham was waiting for them, "You made it here ok?" He asked.  
"Yes. No one followed us." Leo said as he sat down.  
"Maybe so, but we will not be able to keep this up for long." Splinter said.  
"Well said." Rumpelstiltskin said as he came into the back room. "I take it Emma has told you of the encounter with Regina?"  
"Yes, she told us what happened. How was she able to make the connection?" Donnie asked.  
"The only thing I can deduce is she came to the graveyard and visited her vault as soon as we left."  
"So much for being careful." Raph said sarcastically.  
"Indeed. Now, we need to work forward and make a steady plan for breaking the curse," Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"We're gonna try now?" Mikey asked.  
"Not this minute, but we have to make a plan to do it. Your daughter figured out how Regina plans her moves and that has me thinking to what we could do." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"Same here," Emma said, "Regina is making her moves like an opponent does in a chess game. The players plan their strategy five moves ahead to make the person's opponent go to where they want to go so they can declare checkmate. We play the queens game, we'll have a system to work with breaking the curse as well as trapping Regina at the same time."  
"That could work." Jefferson said, eyes lightening up at the thought.  
"It could, but we need to be careful of the moves we make still." Donnie said.  
"That is true Donatello. However, we might still be able to do other things while the queen is preoccupied." Splinter said to his second eldest son.  
"Like what?" Mikey asked.  
"Gathering more information about the residents of the Enchanted Forest's so they may receive their memories back." Emma said as it dawned on her.  
"It still won't be easy. Regina will notice the curse weakening and that will cause her to act out if she feels necessary." Graham pointed out.  
Emma frowned and thought a bit more. Her eyes light up at something, "What if we just needed someone who can help push the curse a step further into being broken?"  
Everyone looked at Emma as she started to smile and began pacing, "Emma?" April asked.  
She turned to the occupants in the room, "I already mentioned if kissing my father on the cheek would be possible right?"  
"You did, yes." Graham said.  
"Maybe it won't break the curse, but what if it was enough to make remember who he is? Couldn't that work too?" She asked, looking at Rumpelstiltskin.  
The Dark One started realizing what she was saying and began muttering as he thought, "Yes, yes, it could work. If it did bring your father out of his slumber, and he does remember he might be the extra leverage to break the curse."  
"How will we know for sure though?" April asked.  
"It's simple," Jefferson said, "Emma needs to kiss her father."  
"Yeah, but we can't just waltz into the hospital." April said,  
"You need to have a scheduled appointment to visit someone or at least be a volunteer to get close to them." Leo pointed out, finishing April's sentence.  
"Mary-Margaret is a volunteer at the hospital. Maybe she can get Emma in the next time she goes to volunteer. She could bring Emma with her and when they get to Prince Charming's room Emma can do the kiss to wake him up." Mikey said.  
"Never thought I'd say this Mikey, but that is actually a very good idea." Raph said.  
"Yes, very thoughtful thinking Michelangelo. We can use that to our advantage." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"The only problem will be Regina," Graham said, "She is aware of what goes on in this town and will make sure to be there once something happens. She's there when he remembers, that might cause a problem."  
"That is true Huntsman." Rumpelstiltskin said, "However, Ms. Blanchard might be able to help us though. For all we know it could work either way, Emma will just awaken her father or break the whole curse."  
"Well, we won't know anything until we try something." Emma said.  
"True Ems. Besides queenie isn't gonna sit around on her throne waitin' for something to happen." Casey said.  
"Very true Mr. Jones." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"First let's see if we can ask Emma to accompany Ms. Blanchard to her next volunteer day at the hospital. If all goes well from there, things will go according to plan, but we should still be weary of who's around us." Splinter said.  
Everyone agreed to the plan, but that didn't relieve their nerves about Regina.

Emma and the family walked back to Mary-Margaret's apartment, her emotions going haywire. Regina knew who she was and about the fake documents. She was angry, sad, wanted to scream at the world but couldn't bring herself to do anything. Her eyes were dull and instead of the bouncy attitude she had, she was brooding. When they went into the apartment, Emma went upstairs, claiming she needed to be alone. She stared at the sky through the window in the loft, laying on the bed with her baby blanket curled up beside her.  
"Hey Emma," Mary-Margaret was walking up, "You ok?"  
"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."  
That didn't faze Mary-Margaret as she walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, "Emma, you can talk with me, you know I'm here and so is your family."  
"I know. It's…complicated."  
"Try me." The young teacher said.  
Emma got up. Turning to face the woman who she knew was her mother. She took a deep breath.  
"I'm mostly worried about Regina. She knows the orphanage I was in was fake. She's threatened to take me away from the only family I ever knew and grew to love. It's hard, and because there's something about her I don't like."  
"I'm sorry Emma." Mary rubbed the girl's back, not realizing they had an audience from the staircase. "Regina can be like that. She always knows things that none of us remember. But don't let her get you down. You're stronger than that."  
Emma smiled at her, "Yeah, I have my dad, my aunt and uncle and my brothers to help with that."  
"How did you come into their family?"  
"My dad found me after my birth parents had to give me up. There was someone trying to kill me and so they gave me to my adoptive dad so I could live safely. It's hard because I know they're alive and what they did and understand why they did it. I love my dad, my brothers, and April and Casey, but I wish I could be with my real parents."  
Mary-Margaret had tears in her eyes as she heard this. She was amazed at how someone could live with that, and still be strong, "Well, either way, I know that they would be very proud of you Emma."  
"You think so?" She asked hopefully.  
Mary brushed her hand through Emma's hair and said, "I know so."  
Emma couldn't control herself. She hugged Mary-Margaret. Mary was startled but wrapped her arms around Emma. It just felt right. Emma sighed, feeling the tears fall out as she hugged her 'mother.' She wanted her to remember her. But, she knew she had to wait…Soon, she could be with her biological family again, but right now, she would make sure they wouldn't get hurt from Regina.

Early the next morning, the family was up early. Mary-Margaret was back at school so Emma, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, Casey and April decided to do detective work on the town's residents. April and Casey had gone out to look for anything they could find whereas everyone else was still at the apartment. They consulted the fairy tales book again and saw the story's surrounding her mother, father, Red, and the people associated with her parents. She jotted down a list and knew she and her brothers would be making another trip to the abandoned library again. Emma was working on 'homework' set up by April. She felt herself getting hungry, "Well, it's almost twelve, might as well go head to Granny's." She said to herself as she got up from her spot on the bed.  
She raced down the steps and saw Raph reading a book, Leo trying to meditate with Splinter, Donnie working on some technical device and Mikey was napping.  
"Done with your homework Emma?" Splinter asked.  
"Just about Master Splinter. I was thinking about getting lunch at the diner."  
Splinter opened his eyes and stared at Emma, getting the attention of Leo, Raph, and Don.  
"Raphael, accompany Emma." Splinter said.  
"Yes Master Splinter." The turtle he got on, slipping on the ring which put him back into his disguise.  
Emma shook her head, "It'd be better if you guys just kept those on for the time being. How do you think Regina will act if she, or anybody for that matter, finds out what you are." Emma said pointedly.  
"We're fine lil' sis." Mikey said, who just got up from napping, "And by the way, can you keep up some food for me us well?"  
"Might as well get food for everyone here." Raph said as he got a hoodie on.  
"Ok, pizza?" Emma asked.  
"Yes." Mikey said.  
"Please Emma." Don said.  
"That'd be nice." Leo said.  
"Alright, Raph and I will be back with a pie. Sensai is there anything we can get you?" Emma turned to the rat.  
"Not thank you my daughter. Keep your guard on Raphael."  
"I will Master Splinter." Raph said as he and Emma walked out.

"Itchin' to get out of the house?" Raph said.  
"Was it that obvious?" Emma said looking at Raph.  
"Pretty much." Raph smirked.  
Emma groaned and kicked a rock, sending it into a tree across the road, "I understand why to be careful but this is just crazy."  
"Hey, you got a bad-ass step-grandmother out for revenge."  
"Which I did not ask for." Emma countered.  
"We know. Splinter doesn't like doing it either but hey, we can't afford to be careless."  
"I get that Raph but I'm not some helpless little girl. I've been trained as ninja like the rest of you guys."  
"We know Ems," Raph said clapping a hand on her shoulder, "We just want to make sure you're ok."  
Emma smiled and leaned into her brother's side, "And I can't imagine life without you, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, Casey or April. It's just ever since I found out about my parents being alive and who they are-"  
"You want to know what happened. Believe me, so do we. I think this the first time we've really seen Mikey going all serious for once," Raph said laughing, making Emma laugh too.  
"I know. And when the time comes to Regina in her place, I'm gonna need all of you there."  
"You're startin' to sound like Leo." Raph said.  
"I'm not!" Emma said, Raph looked at her with a small smirk, "Ok, maybe a bit, but you know that it's true."  
"Yeah, and don't worry you'll all of us there for when we take the queen crazy down."  
Emma smiled as she and Raph made it to the diner, thankful that she had her family with her.

Raph and Emma ordered from Ruby and sat down talking to her as she prepared the food. Their happiness was cut short as they all heard a familiar voice,  
"Emma. Raphael."  
Regina. Emma turned and saw Regina standing a little too closely to her. She put on a polite mask, "Madam Mayor, hello." She said.  
"Hello. How are you and your family doing?" She asked with a sickeningly smile.  
"We're good." Raphael answered. His eyes narrowed a bit and he inched forward so he was closer to Emma.  
Regina's eyes twitched a bit but kept her posture, "Where is your father and other brothers?"  
"At home. We're ordering in today." Emma said.  
"Well," Regina drawled out the word, "I'm glad I ran into you too, because I have something I need to give to you." She handed a large manila envelope. Raphael took it and opened it up. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Regina smiling like a cat, "I'll see you and your family in court." She said and walked away.  
Emma glanced at the top of the paper as Raph pulled them fully out and Emma and felt her heart stop beating. She started to shake and Raph hugged her and growled a bit. It was a court order. Regina had moved her first chess piece and was trapping Emma.

"This is bad. Very, very, humongous bad!" Mikey said freaking out.  
"She's starting to play her game." April said as she looked at the court order. "This is no fake document. It's a real and the date is next Friday."  
"What are we gonna do?" Emma said, freaked out, Casey was trying to calm her down.  
"We're going to have to go along with this." Leo said as he was leaning against the window.  
"Leo, did you not hear Emma? That whack job is tryin' to do something to Ems." Raph growled.  
"I am aware of that Raph," Leo said getting pissed off at his brother's blunt statement, "but you know that unless we have a solid case to prove that she is fine with us-"  
"Boys." Splinter interrupted with a firm voice, making Raph and Leo turn away, but not without glaring at each other.  
"We will bring this up with Gold tonight when we go to the pawn shop, for right now; we keep alert and prepare for the court date. We will need to provide an honest statement in regards to Emma still living with us. I fear Regina will just be pulling out her first set of moves against us."  
"How are we gonna do that sensei?" Donnie said, "She knows that the orphanage records are fakes."  
"Maybe so, but her schools are not." Leo said.  
"That will help, yes, but we must show that Emma is fine where she is. Otherwise, Regina could still pull something else out." April said, glancing up from reading the court order.  
"Maybe we should make another trip to that library." Emma said.  
Splinter stroked his chin in thought, "Possibly. I believe we might find more answers there."  
"Should we go tonight?" Leo asked.  
"Let us talk with Rumpelstiltskin first. He might have a better idea of what Regina will do next." Emma said.  
"I agree with Emma. The dude might be creepy, but he knows the queen." Mikey said.  
"I agree with Ems too." Raph said.  
"Very well, then tonight, we shall bring up this matter with the Dark One." Splinter said.

Night came fast. Rumpelstiltskin examined the court order himself, "She's starting to get scared." He said, handing it back to Casey.  
"The queen knows the curse is breaking." The huntsman said.  
"Indeed." Rumpelstiltskin turned his attention to Emma. "I think the plan of kissing your father is going to move quicker than we expected dearie."  
"We talked to Mary-Margaret. She's going to the hospital on Wednesday. That should be enough time for us to convince her to have Emma go with her."  
"I'm afraid it's now a little more complicated than that," Rumpelstiltskin said, "Regina may have set up this court order, but that will not mean she's going to lay low. She will continue to make moves on your family till she gets Emma where she wants her."  
"What about the library?" April said.  
"The library should provide us with information. However, she used very dark magic to prevent people from seeing certain things."  
"Like the elevator in there?" Emma said.  
Rumpelstiltskin turned to her with a questioning look, "Elevator?"  
Emma nodded, "There's an elevator inside. When I touched it, it was like something burned my hand. I could feel the magic itself felt dirty, like it was oil mixed with water or something or other."  
"You could feel the magic?" Jefferson asked.  
"Yeah. I've been able to see the magic surrounding everyone as we walk around. I could see how it was blocking everyone's minds."  
"Interesting." Rumpelstiltskin furrowed his eyebrows at the thought.  
Emma frowned as she watched the Dark One think on this, 'Oh great!' she thought, 'I'll have to keep an extra eye on tall, dark, and creepy.'  
"Rumpelstiltskin." Splinter said, pulling the man out of his thoughts, "You know Regina, when would she most likely strike again?"  
He sighed, "I don't know. Regina has a habit of being unpredictable. She could when you at least expect it, but what I can tell you is she will strike soon. The court order is just the tip of the iceberg."  
"How lovely." Emma said sarcastically, running her hands through her hair. Donnie put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Apparently so. You better be prepared for the worst dearie. Because she made the first move and she's not going to give up easily."  
"I can handle that bi%$h myself if I have to." Emma growled.  
"We're not saying you can't Emma," Donnie said, "But Regina has us in a tight spot and if we want to get out of it, we gotta be very careful."  
Emma sighed, she knew Donatello was right, "I'm sorry guys, it' just-"  
"No need to apologize my daughter," Splinter said as he sat down next to her, "We will find a way to this predicament."  
Emma smiled and hugged Splinter. Everyone smiled, while Rumpelstiltskin looked blank and Jefferson saddened. Emma pulled away and took a deep breath, "I think we should go to the library now, the way how you mentioned it, it sounds like Regina has someone or something down there," She stared pointedly at Rumpelstiltskin, "Who or what is it?"  
Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened a fraction till he let out a resigned sigh, darn she is good, "She has someone hidden in the library. The elevator takes you down to her. She's stuck in her other form."  
"Form?" Leo asked.  
"She's human, but she can turn into a dragon."  
"A dragon!? She has a dragon hidden in this town?!" Casey practically shouted.  
"Yes, Mr. Jones. Regina trapped her in that form before she activated the curse."  
"And just who is this dragon?" Raph said as he got up, facing the man.  
Rumpelstiltskin smirked a bit as if he was sharing a joke with himself, "Her name is Maleficent."


	15. Chapter 15

"Maleficent?!" Emma practically shouted.  
"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin replied, silently enjoying the freak-out.  
"The evil fairy from the tale of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip? That Maleficent?" Splinter asked, wondering if he heard Rumpelstiltskin right.  
"The very one. She was an ally of our dear queen who helped activate the curse. However Regina didn't trust her and made sure she couldn't return to her human form after making sure she had an ingredient for the curse. Since than, Maleficent has been stuck, so to say, in her dragon form down in an abandoned work of tunnels that came with the curse."  
"So there's something else here besides the wicked witch of the enchanted forest? Oh this is brilliant." Emma said sarcastically.  
"Believe me when I say this Ms. Swan. The Wicked Witch is far worse than Regina." Rumpelstiltskin said grimly.  
Emma turned her head sharply, "The Wicked Witch of the West exists!?...Oh who the hell am I asking this for? I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Of course she exists." She said.  
Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "Believe me, almost everything you think you know from those stories in this world are far from the truth in some ways."  
Emma narrowed her eyes at him, "I am aware. I may be a child to the eyes of you and Regina but I'm not stupid or some damsel in distress, Rumpelstiltskin." She said with a guarded tone.  
The Dark One narrowed his eyes and tightly said, "I am fully aware of that Ms. Hamato. And I suggest that whatever training your family has you doing better be of good use when you confront the queen."  
Emma got up from her seat and stopped in front of the man's face. Rumpelstiltskin felt himself weary as he stared into the girl's eyes. They looked like they were boring into his very soul.  
"I am capable of handling Regina and when the time comes for me to confront her…it will not be because of revenge, it will be for justice. Justice for what she did to those people. And if you start to play along with her…you will follow Regina's demise."  
Emma pulled back and Jefferson and The Huntsman were shocked to see how scared the Dark One was becoming. Splinter got up and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, "Emma."  
She turned to her adoptive father and backed down. Going over to Leo and Raph. Splinter looked at Rumpelstiltskin who seemed very uneasy.  
"You'd do well to not upset my daughter Dark One. I trained her well in what she is and the same with her brothers. Harm her in any way and you will be having each and every one of us dealing with you. Good night Rumpelstiltskin."  
Splinter gestured for Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey to leave. April and Casey followed them, leaving Jefferson and Graham alone with Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Well, that was…interesting." Jefferson said.  
"Snow White's daughter is not what I was expecting. She has the heart of a warrior." The huntsman said.  
"She does indeed. Although I cannot say what kind she is." Rumpelstiltskin said as he moved from his frozen state. Leaning heavily on his cane, he walked back to a chair.  
"She is like Snow White, but isn't delicate looking. She has the quick tongue of David, and I have no doubt probably his sword skills judging by her swiftness."  
"She does." Rumpelstiltskin grumbled, remembering when she pinned him. He still had bruises from that.  
Jefferson smirked and laughed a bit, "She proved that to you after she managed to put you flat on your back." The Mad Hatter teased.  
Rumpelstiltskin growled but gave a wicked smile, "Similar to how she and her brothers managed to get you and then Mr. Jones tackles you to the floor after kidnapping her."  
Jefferson growled at the jab, "I was not intending to hurt her."  
"No, but you did grab her and managed to have her disarm before her family found you." The Dark One responded.  
The Mad Hatter glared a bit at the man before getting up and grabbing his cloak. As he put his top hat on, he turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "She's going to change everything."  
"I am aware. And I have no doubt in my mind the Queen is going to try and make another move soon." Rumpelstiltskin said, acting very serious as he spoke this.  
"What should we do for now?" Jefferson asked.  
"I think the only thing we can do is make sure Emma does not end up in Regina's custody. The court date is next Friday. So we have about a little over a week to figure something out-"  
"Would Maleficent be of help?" The Huntsman asked.  
"I don't know. She might be willing to stand against Regina but we won't know yet till we confront her."  
All three men in the room were silent. All they could do now, was try to talk to Maleficent when they go to the library. Till then, it was making sure Emma was far away from Regina.

Emma was mediating in the loft. She breathed in and out as the candles flickered. Her muscles relaxed as she started to get up, her eyes still closed and started to move her arms and legs into a horse stance. She stretched her arms back as far as she could and held position. After thirty seconds she relaxed and started taking deep breathes again. Emma closed her fists and bunched the tips of her fingers together into star shapes. She stood on her tip toes breathing in and out. After doing this for five minutes, Emma came out of her meditative state and decided to head downstairs. Walking to the kitchen, trying to not wake her sleeping brothers and father, she opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk.  
"Emma." Mary-Margaret's voice floated behind her.  
"Hi." She said as she saw her.  
"Hi. Want a cookie with that milk? Just bought some." Holding up a grocery bag.  
Emma smiled, "That'd be nice."  
Mary smiled as she and Emma went upstairs after placing some chocolate chip cookies on a plate and fixing two glasses of milk. Sitting on Mary's bed and enjoying dumping a cookie into the milk.  
"How was your day?"  
"It was ok. Regina presented a court order on me though."  
Mary's eyes widened. "When?"  
"Today. When me and Raph were getting lunch from Granny's."  
Mary Margaret ran her hand through Emma's hair, making the blonde girl calm down instantly.  
"I wish you and your family the best of luck."  
Emma smiled at her 'mother,' "Thanks. Just wish I knew why she was so obsessed with me." 'Even though I already know.' Emma thought her head, feeling bad for lying to Mary.  
"Maybe she just wants someone with her. But with Regina, you never really know what her intentions are."  
"That's true." Emma bit into a cookie. She decided to get her 'mother' to take the bait, "Mary, I was wondering something."  
"Yes?"  
"You said you volunteer at the hospital right?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would there be any way I could come with you the next time?" Putting on her best puppy dog eyes.  
Mary-Margaret laughed at the eyes and said, "Of course you can come with me next time. I don't see why not. Would it be ok with your father?"  
"Yeah. Besides, I'd like to do something where I can help people." Emma said. This is would also give her the chance to see her father finally.  
"I'll see if I can make that happen. I don't know about you, but I'm going to head to sleep."  
"Ok, that sounds like a good plan." Emma said as she grabbed the plate and put it in the sink with the glasses, Mary-Margret kissed Emma on the forehead, realizing what she did, "Oh Emma, I'm sorry-"  
"No, no, it's fine." Emma said with a small smile, doing her best to stop tears from forming. After Mary-Margaret good night, she looked at Splinter and her brothers who were snoring lightly on the couch and on the floor. Emma smiled and shook her head, she was excited for tomorrow. Mary was going to take her to the hospital. She was going to finally meet her biological father.

Emma groaned as she heard Raph and Mikey downstairs,  
"Mikey, you are so dead." Said a clearly pissed off Raphael.  
"Ahh, c'mon Raph it was just a joke!" Mikey said, footsteps indicating he was running from his older brother.  
"A joke that ended up with pancake batter on my head laughing boy." Raph growled.  
Emma rolled her eyes, leave it to Mikey to do something like that to Raph and have him go all commando. Emma rolled out of bed and slipped into a pair of jeans, dark tank top and a gray sweater over it complete with her running shoes. She didn't blink an eye at the sight. The kitchen was a mess, Splinter was meditating, Leo was trying to stop Raph from attacking Mikey who was hiding behind the couch and Donnie was looking over something she couldn't see.  
"Morning everyone." Emma said, getting everyone's attention.  
"Hi sis." Mikey said from behind the couch.  
"Morning Emma." Leo said.  
"Mornin' Ems." Raph said.  
"Hey Emma." Donnie said, not looking up from his reading.  
"Good morning my daughter. Sleep well?" Splinter asked eyes still closed.  
"Yes. Ok, since it looked like world war billion has happened, how about I make breakfast this time and Raph tries to not kill Mikey and Mikey, you apologize for whatever it is you did." Emma said as she walked to the stove and started to scrape whatever was in the frying pan into the garbage.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Leo said, looking at Raph.  
"Alright, gonna make your all time special?" Raph said, as he finally backed away from the couch and Leo.  
"I'll make us a bit of everything. How does that sound?"  
"Works for me." Mikey said.  
"Same here Emma." Leo said.  
"Alright. Casey and April up yet?"  
"Not yet. Your 'mom' though left before we got up." Donnie said, emphasis on the word 'mom'.  
"I talked to her last night." Emma said as she added chocolate chips to the bowl of pancake batter.  
"And what did you talk about Emma?" Splinter asked.  
"I told her about the court date and asked about letting me come with her to her next volunteer shift at the hospital."  
Everyone's attention was turned to her as she began pouring the batter into the frying pan.  
"What did she say?" Leo asked.  
"She said I could come. I don't think she suspects anything right now."  
"Which is good," Splinter said as he walked to her, "This will allow you to see if you can break the curse on your father."  
"Maybe," Emma said as she flipped a pancake, "But if Regina finds out that he knows that will be a problem."  
"Maybe so, but we will decide what to do when we cross that bridge. Right now focus on the 'now' instead of the 'what-if.'"  
Emma nodded went back to flipping the pancakes. As they simmered, she started to take out another pan and a bowl and started cracking eggs and mixing in milk. After putting in a large plate of bacon in the microwave five three minutes after, April and Casey woke up.  
"I thought I'd smell the special Emma pancakes." April said with a yawn as she sniffed the aroma.  
"They'll be ready soon Aunt April." Emma said as she put another three onto a towering plate.  
The microwave beeped and the aroma of bacon was mixed into the air with the pancakes and frying eggs.  
"Hey Leo, can you set the table for me please?" Emma asked.  
"Sure Emma."  
"We'll help you out kiddo." Casey said as he helped Leo with the plates. April got out the silverware and started placing them by the plates.  
Emma placed the stack of pancakes on the table and Mikey and Raph, and Don sat down. April helped Emma put out the plate of bacon and eggs and everyone sat down.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Emma asked Splinter as he sat down at the head of the table.  
"I believe today would be a good idea for us to do more training. Regina will have us on our guard with the court date coming up next Friday."  
"Even so, she might try to do something else." Leo said as he took a bite of his pancakes, "She isn't one to stand down and just wait for things to fall into place."  
"Yeah I agree," Raph said as he swallowed a large mouthful of eggs, "Besides don't forget 'Rumpeldorkskin' mentioned about Dragon lady down below the library." Emma and Raph sniggered at the new nickname they come up for the Dark One.  
"Indeed Raphael, I believe tonight is when we should set out for the library." Splinter said.  
"Should we let Gold, Graham, and Jefferson know?" Mikey asked.  
"We could always a drop a note to one of them?" April said.  
"That might be a good idea, however we gotta do it when Regina isn't lurking around." Emma said as she finished her second pancake.  
"Well, Let us eat for now and then we resume our training." Splinter said.

Emma huffed as she blocked the Donnie's Bo staff. She went under him and flipped backwards, doing a tuck and roll and landed in front of him, in time for her to dodge again. Emma used her katana and began to push forward on Don who started to stumble back. Emma moved her blade to block more on-coming strikes. They locked together for a brief moment, till Emma came apart and the two went at it again. Donnie went at Emma, but she went low and slammed her legs into Donnie's, catching him off guard and sprawling to the ground. Emma panted as Donnie didn't make a sudden move to attack, "Nice job Emma. You were like Obiwan against Darth Maul there."  
"Thanks Don. I didn't get you too hard?"  
"Nah. I'll be fine. Although you've gotten a lot faster."  
"It is true my daughter, your reflexes have very much improved." Splinter said from the sidelines with Casey and April.  
"Keep it up bite-size and queenie isn't gonna know what hit 'er." Casey said.  
"Thanks Case. Hope it'll be enough for now though." Emma said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
Splinter got up and placed his walking stick to the side, "I believe now Emma would be good to try practicing with your dagger."  
Emma walked over to her backpack and pulled out a red bandana which the dagger was wrapped in. As she unrolled the dagger, she got into position. Both of them looked at each other. Splinter made the first move and Emma reacted. She felt the dagger come to life immediately as she started to fight. Splinter tried to land a punch to Emma, but she countered and tried to land a pinch to a pressure point. Splinter grabbed her wrist and flipped her, but Emma landed on her feet as she turned her body and twisted herself out of Splinter's grip. She held up her dagger near her face and went for Splinter. Splinter ducked the swaying of the blade zipping over his head and got her underneath her arm, throwing her forward, Emma did a somersault and went into a crouching position.  
"Try to use the dagger, my daughter."  
"I don't want to hurt you Sensei."  
"You won't, now try." Splinter said.  
Emma ran forward and jumped, just as she was about to bring her arm down with the dagger, she felt it come alive and to everyone's shock it glowed white and the head of the swan came to life. Moved its long elegant head and as Splinter blocked Emma's arm he saw the glowing blade and looked at Emma, he gasped, her eyes were white! Everyone watched as Emma, who wasn't aware of what was happening, strike again, she brought her blade forward, Splinter bloc ked and then Emma shot herself up into the air. Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Don, April and Casey took notice of the wind swirling around her and her hair started floating up. Emma moved her arm in a strike and a blast of white came out of the mouth of the swan and zapped the ground, sending Splinter to his feet.  
"Whoa…dude!" Mikey said watching his sister in awe.  
"Man! Didn't know Ems had it in her." Raph said wide eyed.  
The wind died down and Emma's eyes stopped glowing and so did the blade, falling to the ground in a heap. Everyone ran to her, Emma groaned, "What the hell hit me?" She said, feeling Splinter gently probe her for any injuries, "Sensei, what happened?"  
"I do not know Emma. However I think you just performed magic."  
Emma perked up, "Magic?! I did magic?"  
"I cannot say for certain, but I think you did." Splinter said, helping her up.  
"I felt like I was floating and all this energy just came rushing out all at once." Emma said, trying to remember,  
"You were floating Ems." Raph said.  
"Yeah and your hair was floating too when the wind started swirling around you." Mikey said.  
"Your eyes were white, same as the dagger." Leo said.  
Emma glanced down at her dagger. The glowing was gone and the swan that was once moving was now still.  
"What does mean Splinter?"  
"I am not sure, but when we next to speak to Mr. Gold maybe he can shed some light on the subject."  
Everyone agreed but that didn't ease Emma's nerves. She had magic. And if Regina found out…oh boy.


	16. Chapter 16

"She has magic?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.  
"Yes. As we practiced our fighting techniques, her eyes started to glow." Splinter said. They were back at the pawn shop with Jefferson and Graham. They left out the part of Emma's dagger. They didn't trust Rumpelstiltskin that much to know what the extent of the magic had done to Emma.  
"Interesting, because young Emma is the result of True Love, she has gained her own brand of magic."  
"What does that exactly mean?" Emma asked, eyeing the man cautiously.  
"I can't really say for sure at the moment. The fact that you have magic here, right now is impressive." Rumpelstiltskin said, rubbing his chin in thought. He put his cane down as Jefferson and Graham walked in through the back entrance.  
"We're ready." Graham said. Rumpelstiltskin nodded and put on a dark coat.  
"Are you ready?" He said, mostly to Emma.  
The blonde girl nodded, "Let's go."

The group made it to the library. Graham got the keys and opened the front door. A quick check and everyone walked inside. It was dark and musty as it had been before. Emma felt herself stagger as she felt magic pouring in waves to her. Splinter noticed Emma frowning and came up beside her, "Are you alright my daughter?"  
"I can feel it. More magic in here. But I can feel something else." Emma said, furrowing her eyebrows, her eyes narrowed as she tried to concentrate on something. She felt it. Someone's essence, someone who had been in the library and not too long ago,  
"Someone's already been in here." Emma said, causing everyone to turn and look at her.  
"Are you sure?" Jefferson asked.  
"Yes. It's Regina. I can feel her magical signature. She's been here recently."  
"How can you be sure?" Graham asked.  
"All the magic I'm seeing around is different to everyone. It's getting easier to recognize who's who."  
"Interesting." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
Emma turned her head to the elevator door. She walked to it and placed her hand on it. It sparked again, causing her to pull her hand away.  
"Emma!" April said as she saw the spark, "You ok?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine April."  
"Just like before?" Leo asked as he came to the door.  
"Same thing. This door shocked me again." Emma elaborated to everyone with confused stares.  
"Regina has Maleficent down there. Some of us will have to stay up here to operate the elevator while you go down. It's a two person job." Gold said.  
"We'll go down with Emma." Raph said.  
"Be careful my sons. Be wary Emma of what is to happen." Splinter said.  
"We all will Sensei." Emma said. Her brothers and she bowed to him.  
Emma, Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey all looked at each other as they faced the door. Rumpelstiltskin opened the hatch and pulled back the screen. They all walked in and Graham and Jefferson started working the gears, lowering them down into the dragons den below.

-

"Alright guys, weapons out and ready." Leo said in a whisper.  
Everyone complied, Raph not even grunting in response. They knew they could not afford to get cocky. Emma felt the magic shift as they continued going down. She slipped into a composed state and as they landed with a loud thunk, she felt herself at ease, "Here we go." She whispered.  
They all exited the elevator. It was dark, musty like above, but the stench of life also was there. A passage was right in front of them. Emma started walking with Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey closely behind her. Dark strands of magic were in the air, like water mixed with oil, Emma felt it getting stronger.  
"Guys, the magic is strong. Be ready."  
"No prob Ems." Raph said.  
"Likewise sis." Mikey said.

Emma moved quietly further into a large air pocket. Everyone moved forward and there was a glass coffin. The same coffin Snow White had slept in under the sleeping curse. Emma felt her breath hitch. Trying to keep her emotions in check she kept her eyes and ears open. She saw the surrounding area was what one would see in a cave. 'Fitting for a dragon'. Emma thought as she walked around. Her foot connected with a rock and she froze. She thought she was catching the faintest movement. The turtles froze with Emma, noticing the change.  
"It's quiet. Too quiet." Mikey said, "Always wanted to say that."  
Raph knocked him upside the head, "Ow!"  
"Shut your trap shell for brains."  
"Guys." Emma interrupted, "we got company in here."  
That set everyone on alert. A low rumbling was coming from everywhere in the cave. Maleficent was right behind Emma as she reared up. Her mouth slightly open, letting a small breath of hot air out. Emma felt the hot air breath on her neck. She slowly turned around and found her staring right into the face of the dragon. She let out a yelp as the dragon made her move, separating her from her brothers. The disguise turtles all got thrown to the side, leaving Emma and Maleficent alone. Mikey was the first to recover and yelped as he saw the dragon and Emma holding her katana up, "EMMA!" Mikey screeched.  
Emma ducked and rolled out of the way as the dragon snapped its jaws at the teenager. Emma kept her fighting stance, trying to come up with a plan. Emma dodged another attack but landed a hard jab with her foot to the nostril making the dragon roar in anger. Emma ducked behind a cave pillar,  
"Ok. She's mad and a dragon. But does she still some of her human mind there?" She thought out loud. The dragon was trying to figure out where her quarry had gone. Emma breathed deeply and decided to try her plan: see if the dragon understood her. If it worked she could go forward with step two. Emma came out from behind the pillar, "HEY!"  
The dragon turned its attention to the blonde girl.  
"Emma, what are you doing?" Raph said as he watched his sister.  
"You're Maleficent right?" Emma said.  
The dragon paused, as if it was listening to her, "I'm Emma. You know my mom and dad or have heard of them. Snow White and David."  
This got the dragon's attention, it stopped its attack. Emma noticed and kept talking, "I know who you are and I know who trapped you in this form. Regina."  
The dragon growled at the mention of the evil queen's name, "I understand what she did to you was wrong. You don't deserve to be stuck like this. Maleficent, I can help you." Emma said, playing the trump card.  
It got her attention as she cocked her head to the side, with a look of 'I'm listening,' "When the curse was made by Rumpelstiltskin, "Maleficent growled at the name, "I was somehow made as the savior. The one who can break the curse and give everyone back their memories. We know what Regina has done and a few of us who remember who they are are willing to help break the curse years before it's supposed to happen."  
Maleficent stared at the girl, comprehending what she was saying. She dipped her head as to say, 'What would I gain for helping you?' Emma looked at the dragon in the eyes and said, "Help us defeat Regina and we will return you back to your normal state."  
The dragon growled at the mention of Regina. She shifted her body and brought her self almost nose to nose with Emma. The disguised turtles were both watching her movements. Maleficent pulled back a ways and gave a small nod, indicating she agreed to the terms.  
"You'll help us?" Emma asked. Another nod from the dragon, "Guys, come on out." Emma said.  
Maleficent watched as four teenagers stepped from out of the shadows. When she saw the swords and other weapons she growled, but Emma said hastily, "No, no, no, it's ok. They're my brothers. They swear on their word that they won't hurt you." Giving the boys a pointed look.  
Getting the hint, Leo looked at Maleficent and placed his swords on the ground. Raph followed Leo and placed his Sais on the ground, followed by Donnie putting down his staff and Mikey, his nun-chucks. Maleficent looked at the five teenagers and slowly she moved out of the way and placed herself in front of them.  
"Leo, go get Gold. She's not going to harm us." Emma said.  
Leo slowly got up and left to go find the man whereas Emma kept her eyes on the dragon. It wasn't long till everyone heard the sound of a cane hitting against the rocks. Leo came by with Mr. Gold at his heels. Maleficent sneered as she saw the man,  
"Hello Maleficent, I can see Regina has kept you well."  
The dragon growled at the man, he just smirked,  
"Hey giggles," Emma said, "This is not the time for this. She agreed to help, now can you help her as you said." Emma said pointedly.  
"Very well Ms. Hamato." The Dark One walked forward so he was in front of the dragon. "Maleficent, I need to cough up what you contain in you. Otherwise, it will be harder to help you return to your natural form." He teased.  
The dragon's nostrils flared and started to hack. Everyone jumped as a large metallic egg came out of the dragon's mouth and landed directly at Gold's feet.  
"Thank you, dearie." He said as he used his cane to move it aside. "Are you ready to proceed?"  
A resigned nod from the dragon, Rumpelstiltskin waved his hands in a complicated motion. Dark clouds of purple swarmed the giant lizard until she was covered. The cloud began to brighten and that was when streaks of light started to break through the thickness of the clouds. After a few seconds, the light died and the cloud started to fade away. Emma, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stared as they saw a middle-aged woman with unruly blonde hair, wearing a purple medieval dress with dark ruffles on the shoulders on the ground. Emma ventured near with Leo and Donnie following her. Emma slowly grabbed her shoulder and shook it, "Maleficent? Maleficent? Are you ok?" Emma asked, worried if the woman was hurt.  
A groan shocked her and the woman lifted up her head. She noticed Emma's presence and her eyes gazed into her's. She smiled grimly, gratitude in her eyes,  
"You really are Snow White's child." She said before she passed out.

-

After helping the woman onto a stretcher, securing the golden egg and going back up into the elevator, Emma helped Jefferson, April and Splinter get Maleficent to bed.  
"She hasn't been human for a while. I should've realized what the effects might've done to her." Rumpelstiltskin said, looking bored as Emma pressed a cold compress to her forehead.  
"She passed out right in front of us from your little light show. I think it's quite clear how much it affected her Gold." Emma said smartly.  
"I was able to help her Ms. Swan," The man said as he looked at her, "And now we have ourselves another ally in your war with 'her highness'." He said.  
"Maybe so," Splinter said, "But even you should have known what the consequences would've been for the woman."  
"Magic is different to everyone and the same goes for the results on a person." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"Yeah, but ya should've known anyway." Raph said growling.  
"Good news; she'll be ok by tomorrow. Bad news; keeping her out of Regina's sight." Donnie said.  
"That will be difficult, but doable I believe." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"And where will she go? The mayor knows what happens around this town." Emma said.  
"She could come with me." Jefferson said, standing up  
"Mad Hatter?" Graham said.  
"Maleficent can stay with me. Regina doesn't look into me much and it'd be easy for Regina to find her there." Jefferson noted.  
"Point well taken Jefferson," Rumpelstiltskin said, "Tomorrow she can stay with you and after she…recuperates then we'll meet back here."  
"Ok." The man said as he sat down, he wasn't really keen on having her at his house, but he knew it'd be better than the pawn shop.  
"As for now, I think you visit the hospital about…two days correct?"  
"Yes." She said.  
"That should be enough for us to move onto the next step."  
"We need to work quickly," Graham said, "I know the queen and she works fast. It won't be long till she finds out her ally is gone."  
Everyone nodded. Time was becoming short, and they had to move fast with the court date approaching.

-

Regina was out and about as she smiled like a sly cat. The court date was approaching and soon…Emma would be hers for the taking. She chuckled at the thought. Snow Whites daughter at her mercy. It was a wonderful feeling for her, that the one person who could end all this would be helpless and she had reign to whatever she wished to the little girl.  
"Speak of the devil." She said as she saw Emma and her family making their way to the diner.  
Putting on a predatory smile, Regina decided to take a small stop at the diner.

-

Emma and her family sat down and Ruby was coming by with her pad,  
"Hey guys, whatcha havin' this morning?" She said in a bored tone.  
"Scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns." Emma said.  
"French Toast for me and him." April said pointing to Casey.  
"Some tea with eggs and toast please." Splinter said.  
"Pancakes." All four disguised turtles said.  
"Comin' right up." Ruby said and went back to the counter.  
The bell on the door sounded and Emma felt herself go rigid as she felt someone behind her. She felt the waves of dark magic coming in. She didn't have to guess, "Well morning Emma." Yep, it was Regina.  
Emma turned looking over her shoulder with her arm down towards her boot. She faced the woman with a blank expression, "Morning Ms. Mills."  
"How are you doing Emma?" Regina said mockingly.  
"Good. Yourself?" Emma said, fingering the tip of a small throwing knife she had in her boot.  
"Well thank you. You do realize what is coming up soon right?"  
"I am aware yes, and quite frankly, I don't see why you have brought this up right now." Making it sound like a statement than a question.  
"Well, the day is approaching soon and thought you should realize that this will be the last few times you will be spending with your 'family.'" Regina said.  
Emma got up, making sure she slipped the knife out of her boot and under her shirts, tucked into her pants. She stared at the woman, narrowing her eyes and said, "I do not care about the court date because I am not leaving my family anytime soon." She said, getting everyone's attention in the diner as they watched a teenager start a stare down with the mayor, "You are not taking me from my family and have no jurisdiction to do so since there is nothing wrong. Doesn't matter if the orphanage I came existed or not, but what does matter is that I am fine where I am now and you have no right to butt into my business no matter who you are."  
Regina growled and got right into Emma's face, she sneer not fazing the girl, "You listen here Ms. Hamato, I am the mayor of this town and you will-"  
"be leaving me and my family alone unless you want to make this uglier than it has to be." Emma said with an emotionless tone and her eye color freezing over in restraint, making Regina startled.  
She backed up and saw that Emma was not easily pushed and was holding back. She narrowed her eyes at the girl again. This girl was sending her into a tailspin. She was not helpless. Splinter got up and placed a hand on her shoulder before turning to Regina, "My daughter has spoken her peace Madam Mayor, now if you'd do well to heed the warning. Leave."  
Regina looked at Splinter like he was a disease and walked out of the diner. Splinter gestured Emma to sit back down in her chair as she tried to ignore the stares from the other townspeople.  
'Yeesh does that lady ever quit?' She thought angrily, wanting to forget what just happened and eat her breakfast for the day with her family.


	17. Chapter 17

"AUGH, that woman is such a bitch!" Emma said as soon as they walked into the apartment.  
"Language Emma." Splinter said firmly.  
"Sorry Sensei. But not to her." Causing her brothers to laugh.  
"Emma." Splinter said as he sat down with her, "I know this is hard for you, but you cannot let her control you with your emotions."  
"Sensei's right Emma, she was goading you. You handled it quite well though." Leo said with an after-thought.  
"I was so close to losing it there. Would have been worse since everyone was looking at us in the diner." Emma said.  
"Well either way, we have time before the court date to make sure nothing happens." Mikey said, trying to lighten the mood.  
Emma had a hard time finding the silver lining there. They were running out of time, and she was running low on patience with Regina.

-

Maleficent felt her head pounding as she finally woke up. She put her hand to her temple and pushed herself up. As she did, she opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in a bed, out of her gown and wearing a white dress. She looked around the room. Where was she?  
"Oh good morning, you're awake." A voice cut through the silence.  
She turned hastily, ready to use her magic, but found herself not able to summon it she stared at the Mad Hatter and Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Magic doesn't work much in this land dearie." The imp said as he leaned on his cane.  
"Where am I Dark One? What is this land?"  
"We are in the land without magic." Mad Hatter said flatly.  
"And as for where you, you are in Jefferson's home, for the time being." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"Jefferson?" She asked.  
"My name in where we live in for now." Mad Hatter asked.  
"You changed your name?" She asked questioningly.  
"It goes with Regina's curse. Too much to explain." He said shrugging it off.  
"So, this is Regina's curse." She said.  
"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"And the one who can break it is Snow White's daughter?" Recalling the girl.  
"Yes. Emma Hamato." Rumpelstiltskin said her name with an odd voice, like a mix between amusement and exaggeration.  
"Hamato?" She asked, 'What an odd name'.  
"Her family name. The family that adopted her is here too." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"The four boys that were with her?" Maleficent questioned.  
"Her brothers." Jefferson clarified.  
"That would explain things. Now, why am I here?"  
"You passed out after the process of shifting you back was a success. You will have to stay here till it's safe to go out."  
"And why should I stay here?" Maleficent said with a arrogant tone.  
"Regina has made some moves since Emma has been here and right now, we are getting ready to break the curse." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"And you are going along with this…" Maleficent trailed off, skepticism in her voice, "You made the curse."  
"I did, but I intended for her to break it…" He sighed, "And I admit that she has managed to help me see things a bit clearly now."  
Maleficent raised an eyebrow. The Dark One going soft?! She chuckled, "Has Snow White's daughter really changed you that much Rumpelstiltskin?"  
"There is more to her than you will realize when you meet her. I learned that the hard way." Rumpelstiltskin, looking from the woman to Jefferson.  
"And so have I." Mad Hatter admitted it.  
Maleficent had a questioning look on her face, "And just what is it about this girl that is so…fascinating?"  
"Ms. Hamato is very skilled in what she does and can stand her ground but she also can fight back if necessary."  
"Yeah, she's not like Snow White. And her sword skills outdo her father." Jefferson threw in.  
"Really?" Maleficent was now intrigued about the girl. What else is she capable of?  
"Yes, however, we will not be seeing each other until tonight." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"Tonight?" Maleficent's attention brought back to The Dark One.  
"At the pawn shop. We need to prepare."  
"And that would be for what?" Maleficent asked.  
"Awakening Emma's father. Prince David."

-

Emma blocked a flying nun-chuck from Mikey and slid her legs underneath him, only for him to jump high out of the way. Emma went forward with her dagger and Mikey swatted it aside, trying to flip Emma onto her back, but she managed to land on her feet and delivered a roundhouse kick to his chin, kicking him back some feet away.  
"Whoa there sis. Ya nearly took off my jaw." Mikey said.  
"Sorry Mikey. Got a little trigger happy." Emma said, helping him up.  
"Now it is time for you and Raphael to spar." Splinter said from the sidelines, watching.  
Raphael came out with his Sais in hand. Emma held her swan dagger close to her chest and both bowed to each other. Emma shifted her feet, brought the blade a foot away from her chest and her other arm into a ready to strike pose. Both siblings stared at each other for moment and moved. Raph came in fast, Emma dodged and leapt over him. She swung her dagger out, but it was blocked by the steel of Raph's Sais. Both Emma and Raph moved fast. Emma was shoved back, but she did two backflips and went back into a strike position just as Raph came flying at Emma with a flying kick. Emma zipped out of the way and jammed her dagger right into a small opening in Raph's Sais. Both were weapon-locked for a brief moment till Emma managed to move up and get Raph's Sai out of his hand. Emma leapt up and did a small jump onto Raph's shoulder and caught the weapon in her hand before landing behind him with satisfied grin. Raph laughed, "Nice Emma."  
"Thanks." Throwing his Sai back to him, Raph caught it with ease, "I really got to get better with the dagger if I'm gonna face Regina."  
"Practice makes perfect Emma and as you continue to train with your brothers you will be able to confront Regina when the time comes." Splinter said.  
"I hope so…" Emma said as she threw her head back drinking water. Her stomach rumbled, causing her to blush. Splinter chuckled a bit.  
"I believe getting some lunch is in order. We have been training for three hours."  
"Works for me." Mikey said.  
Emma grabbed her shoulder bag, putting the dagger inside the side pocket. She looked around before joining Splinter and her brothers.

After eating lunch, Emma decided to take a run through the woods. She found herself needing to be alone for the moment. She laced up her Nikes and ran down to the beach. The ocean waves were pounding, the salty sea air whishing away her troubles as she ran on the sand dunes. She was anxious, at Regina and anxious about the court date. She had an idea what Regina was capable of but that was not a lot to go by. Emma felt like they were missing something. She jumped over a piece of driftwood, making her way back across the beach and into the woods. Emma sprinted up a hill and stopped when she saw the view. It was breath-taking. The sky was blue with no clouds, the flowers blossomed brightly in the green grass. Emma smiled as she picked up a daisy and sniffed it. A gentle wind blew by her,  
"Quite a sight isn't it?"  
Emma turned to see Rumpelstiltskin behind her, "Yes it is." She said looking back.  
The man hobbled over to her, "How are you feeling?" He asked, sounding sincere.  
"Ok, things considering." Emma said.  
"I can only imagine. With the court date and all."  
Emma fingered the daisy again, "I can hardly figure out what I'm feeling right now. I'm happy to know that, my parents didn't abandon me. But I'm also angry at how they didn't have the choice because of what…" Emma took a deep breath, "Regina did. It's because of her I didn't get to grow up with them and at the same time…if they hadn't given me up, I never would have met my father, my brothers, April and Casey."  
Rumpelstiltskin just looked at her.  
Emma noted the expression, "What?"  
Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, "Never in my years have I ever heard such knowledge from a child as yourself."  
Emma blushed, "That'd be mostly from the words of wisdom given by Toshi and we all live by it. He's a good teacher..." Emma said.  
"I can tell he is. To raise all five of you." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"Yeah, I love him, but I also want to meet my real dad."  
"Understandable, you just recently learned he and your mother are alive. It's only natural for a child to want to know who their parents are."  
"Yeah." Emma said as she looked back at the view. She had to admit, this was the first real heart to heart conversation that she ever had with him. It was…quite nice. She glanced back at him and saw more of his humanity showing. He was really a good man, he just lost his way it seemed. She couldn't help but wonder: what pushed him turn into becoming the Dark One?  
"Something on your mind?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, turning to her  
"I just don't understand something." She said.  
"Understand what?"  
"You seem like a decent person …what was it that made you become the Dark One?"  
Rumpelstiltskin blanched. His thoughts dwelled to what happened: the second Ogre war, Milah, and Baelfire. His Bae. Emma could see it was making the man squirm, so she said,  
"I'm sorry," Rumpelstiltskin turned to her, "I can see that it's a hard topic for you to discuss and pardon me for bringing up any bad memories that have re-surfaced," Emma started walking away, but she gave the daisy to Rumpelstiltskin. She started to run but turned back, "If anything, you need to look into yourself and realize what and why you did it. You do that, you will be able to come to terms of what to do and then…maybe you can find the peace you deserve."  
Emma ran back onto the trail, leaving a stunned Rumpelstiltskin in the dust.

Emma ran back into town, taking a quick detour through the park. Her stomach growled and decided to make a detour to the grocery store. She patted her back pocket remembering she had money. She walked in through the door and went right to the candy aisle. Like Mikey she had a sweet tooth and was a huge fan of chocolate. Especially dark chocolate. She grabbed a couple of Hershey's dark bars and went to the register.  
"Five dollars."  
Emma pulled out her money and gave him the bill. She grabbed her chocolate and left, but felt eyes on her. She slowly started walking and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man with a goatee following her intently. Emma made a quick left and from a distance caught the guy following her still. She picked up the pace and went into a back ally. She immediately climbed up a fire escape and did a hand stand on the bars, holding her position upright. The mad turned and it was there she saw him.  
"So you've been following me? Let's find out who you are." She muttered.  
Just as he started looking around nearby, Emma turned and flung her legs down and jumped to the ground,  
"Hey-" That was all the guy got as Emma did a quick rabbit punch to his face before than doing a dragon round house kick putting him flat on his back. Emma got out her dagger and held it to his chest.  
"Who are you and why the hell were you following me?"  
The man disorientated from the attack shook his head and eyes fell on her, "Emma?"  
"Who are you and how do you know me?" She said, pushing the knife closer to this skin.  
He just laughed, "Well, definitely not who I thought you were."  
"Hardly anybody is." She retorted.  
He laughed again, "Too true…It's nice to see you've been doing well with life from the look of things, Emma. I've been looking for you."  
"What do you mean you've been looking for me?" She asked skeptically.  
"I was supposed to be there for you, but when I got here you weren't there." He explained.  
"Wait…does this have anything to do with this town and the fact you apparently can come in when no one else can- You're from the Enchanted Forest aren't you?" Emma stated.  
The man's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. She narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"  
The man sighed knowing he had no choice, "I'm Pinocchio and I was supposed to be taking care of you after you came through the wardrobe."

-

"You mean you were in charge of watching Emma when she was brought to this world?" April asked.  
Everybody was in Mary-Margaret's apartment, August, as Pinocchio called himself, was explaining himself.  
"My father Gepetto craved the wardrobe out of the enchanted tree. He said it could only take one, but in truth, he lied, it had enough magic to take two. He sent me through and I was supposed to wait for Emma to come through, but she never came. I was then found by a man and taken to a shelter where I was put into foster care. I never saw Emma and when I was old enough I went looking for her, but there was no trace of her. It was like she didn't exist. Then, I found out that people had made it to Storybrooke. The only option I could think of was that the curse was starting to break. So I came here and I saw Emma walking out of the store. I was going to confront her but when I turned the ally she was gone. Next thing I knew, she was jumped me, and I was flat on my back."  
Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey looked at Emma with a smug expression which she smirked back. Splinter chuckled also proud of how Emma handled herself.  
"Now, Mr. August, why did your father lie to Snow white about the wardrobe?" Splinter said in a tone that made the puppet/man shiver.  
"I had become a real boy and he was distressed with the idea of losing me that he went against his own judgement. Instead of one of Emma's parents going through her, I went and waited for her to come. But again she never came."  
"That's because someone got to her when she was born and brought her here." April said.  
"She never went through the wardrobe? There's magic here?" August asked.  
"Yes. Powerful magic of this world, different from your world yes, but they were able to intervene and bring Emma here so that she would be raised with a family before the curse would be broken." Splinter said.  
August looked at Emma sitting between Raph and Leo. Both disguised turtles looking at him expectantly, "So she's been with you guys this whole time?" August asked.  
"Yes, I adopted her as my daughter." Splinter said.  
"And you are?" August asked,  
"Toshi Hamato."  
August looked at them and smiled, "Nice to know that she's been with a good family."  
"I have." Emma said a bit defensively. Leo put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.  
August backed down as Raph glared at him a bit.  
"So, now that Pinocchio is here, shall we bring him with us to Gold's as well?" Mikey asked.  
"Gold?" August asked.  
"Rumpelstiltskin." Emma clarified.  
August's eyes bulged out in shock, "The Dark One?"  
"Yes, or as me and my brothers now call him: Rumpeldorkskin." Emma said.  
August burst out laughing, accompanied by her Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Casey.  
"We'll be going to the shop tonight to discuss out plans of breaking the curse earlier than expected."  
August stopped laughing. Acting curious he tilted his head to the side trying to digest what he just heard, "You're trying to break the curse earlier?...is that even possible?" He asked.  
"As of right now we are not entirely certain," April said, "but we think if Emma kisses her father on the cheek it might be enough to do it."  
"Or at least get him to remember who he is." Casey added.  
"That…actually might be crazy enough to work." August said in awe of the idea.  
"We'll see, tonight, we go and see Maleficent."  
"Maleficent!?" August practically shouted.

-

Emma and her family now with August/Pinocchio went to the pawn shop. They took the backway and knocked on the door.  
"Who's there?"  
"It's the pizza man. Who do ya think it is?" Raph said exasperated, getting a push from Emma.  
"It'd be us again Mad Hatter." Splinter said, giving Raph a quick look.  
"He remembers too?" August whispered.  
The door opened and Jefferson poked out his head, he spied August, "Who's he?"  
"Gepetto's son. Pinocchio." April said.  
Jefferson's eyebrows raised as he looked at the man up and down, "Does he know?"  
"Yes. I've been informed of…what's going on." He replied sheepishly.  
Jefferson opened the door. Everyone walked inside. Graham was sitting near Rumpelstiltskin who was by Maleficent, out of her frilly dress and wearing a simple light blue dress with a brown belt around her waist with a pair of black flats.  
"Ah I see you made it…and brought a guest with you?" He asked questioningly.  
"Pinocchio decided to make an appearance on us." Emma said.  
"Gepetto's son?" Graham said.  
"Yes. I go by August though, here." He indicated with his finger to the world they were in.  
"Fitting." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
Emma turned her attention to Maleficent who was sitting in the foldout chair near the man. Maleficent saw the girl and the resemblance of Snow White.  
"Emma," She said, sizing the blonde teenager, "Snow White's daughter."  
"Hello. How are you doing after last night?" She asked politely.  
Maleficent chuckled bitterly, "Rather well after being a dragon for so long. I must say thank you for helping me out of there. You wouldn't believe how stuffy it was down there."  
"I can only imagine." Emma said, making the witch chuckle.  
"You are quite an enigma from what I've been told by The Dark One and The Mad Hatter. I must say, you are very different from what I'd expected the savior to be like."  
"I am myself and that is all." Emma said, feeling defensive again.  
"Yes now that were all here, let's get down to business." Rumpelstiltskin said, "Still going to the hospital with your mother tomorrow?"  
"As planned. I'm slipping a few things with me just in case." Emma said, there was no way she was going to go into anywhere without a weapon.  
"Of course, now, Regina is still playing her game. I have no doubts she won't strike with going to court tomorrow."  
"Regina's trying to what?" Maleficent asked.  
"Get custody of Emma. Trying to separate her from us so she can hurt her when she's vulnerable." Leo explained.  
"That does sound like something Regina would do." Maleficent commented.  
"No shit." Emma mumbled.  
"Emma." Splinter reprimanded.  
"Sorry Sensei."  
Maleficent raised an eyebrow at the word 'sensei.' Rumpelstiltskin chuckled a bit, "Having trouble controlling your language there Emma."  
"Only when she gets pissed off." Mikey said, Raph hitting him upside the head.  
"Enough," Splinter reprimanded his sons, "Rumpelstiltskin, has there been anything on your part." Splinter asked.  
"As of right now: No. She has not come over to my shop, but that doesn't mean she hasn't have anything planned."  
"So we'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open than huh?" Casey said.  
"It's the only thing we can do for now." Jefferson said.  
"You do realize breaking the curse isn't the only thing you need to be aware of." Maleficent said, making everyone turn to her. "Regina made a back up to the curse."  
"A back-up?" Donnie asked.  
"Yes, it's still down in the caverns. It's hidden in the glass coffin Snow White was laid in: it's a black crystal."  
"You gotta be kidding me." Emma said exasperated, running her hand down her face.  
"I'm afraid not. She gets her hands on that and the curse will activate again but I do not know if it would be the same results as the one she has now."  
"So Witchie has a back-up," Emma said, "Would she know if that back-up has been destroyed?"  
"She will feel the jewel breaking if that is what you are implying." Maleficent said.  
"Wonderful!" Emma exclaimed. April came behind her and rubbed her shoulders. She was scared now. If Regina was smart to have a back-up what would happen if the curse could be activated again?!  
"Emma, it's alright. We'll stop her." April said.  
Emma gave her surrogate mother/aunt a hug, "Thanks April."  
"And we're with you all the way kiddo." Casey said, giving Emma a pat on her back, making her smile.  
Maleficent seemed put out at the family action in the room, while Rumpelstiltskin, Jefferson and Grahams seemed supportive as well.  
"Maleficent," Emma said, getting her attention, "You know Regina better than us. You were her friend. Do you know what she might try to do with the court date?"  
"Best I can deduce is she will use whatever she has found out already and manipulate the judge to make sure she gets custody, as you say."  
"So…only thing we can do is hope David wakes up tomorrow?" Mikey said,  
"I'm afraid so, otherwise Regina will work her ways to get Emma right where he wants her. Dead." Rumpelstiltskin said grimly.  
Emma swallowed hard. She was praying that she could wake up her father tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

By next morning, Emma was up wide awake at six. She hadn't slept much after last night's discussion with Rumpelstiltskin. She had another reason though for being up early today: she was going to the hospital with her 'mother' at around noon. If all went according to plan, she would be able to get close to her comatose 'father' and kiss him on the cheek, releasing him from the curse. Hopefully.

Emma couldn't find it in her to try and go back to sleep, so she got up, made her bed, and began to plan out a strategy for her to use. She didn't put the thought aside that Regina could show up at any time she was there so Emma made sure to have throwing knives tucked under her pants legs and shirt sleeves. Emma slipped the knives into her clothes as she got dressed. She walked downstairs and made a cup of coffee and started making toast. Her mind going at warp speed at the possibilities of what could happen today: her dad could wake up and the curse would be broken, he would only wake up and not remember, not wake up at all…Emma sighed at the possibility her dad might never wake up.  
"Emma?"  
Mary-Margaret was walking down the steps quietly and saw her in the kitchen.  
"Oh, hi Mary." Emma said.  
"You're up early."  
"My mind decided it was time to wake up and wouldn't let me go back to sleep."  
"Ah, don't we all have days like that." Mary said as she sat down next to Emma, "You sure you're ok sweetheart? Are you still nervous about the court date?"  
Emma sighed, "Yes, I am."  
Mary placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, "Regina won't get you Emma." Her tone booked no argument.  
Emma couldn't help but smile, "I hope not, but even if she does, doesn't mean she has any control of me." She smiled cheekily causing Mary-Margaret to laugh.  
"There you go girl." Mary said, Emma laughed, not seeing the twinkling eyes of Splinter watching them.

After breakfast was done, the day had gone by at a snail's pace. Emma trained, getting used to her swan dagger in a mix of hand to hand combat and with using other weapons.  
"If you lose something you can rely to use another weapon and still be protected." As Leo would say.  
Emma did some more reading on the fairytale book, mostly on Regina's tale and how she became the wicked queen. Emma felt her conscious questioning Regina. She had been controlled by her mother. She wasn't allowed to marry for love, forced to marry someone else and placed the blame of her mother onto Emma's. Emma winced. Maybe…maybe she could convince Regina that her mother wasn't at fault for what happened. When she had time alone with her family and Rumpelstiltskin she was going to talk to them about possibly helping Regina.  
"Regina makes herself look like a lost cause, but maybe that's not true." Emma said to herself.  
It was then the door was knocked. Emma practically ran to the door hoping to hear when she could go to the hospital. When she opened, no one was there, but she could hear someone running downstairs. She glanced down and saw a note. Emma picked it up and saw it was from August/Pinocchio. He said he was joining her and the others in favor of going against Regina. Emma asked for her family to gather in the living room.  
"What's going on sis?" Raph asked.  
"I got word from Pinocchio. He's joined the group now."  
"Another ally. This is good." Splinter said.  
"Yes Sensei. There's another reason I've asked us to have this meeting."  
"What is it Emma?" April asked.  
Emma brought out the book of fairytales and pointed out to Regina. Everyone saw Cora, her mother, was the definition of a true bitch, and Regina losing her true love, being forced to marry her grandfather.  
"Regina had a real 'Cinderella' story alright." Donnie said as he looked at the pictures.  
"Indeed. It would seem her mother did not care about her happiness. But more of what Cora had intended for her to do instead. She was after revenge and used her daughter as a pawn."  
"That's why she killed my grandmother." Emma said, "She was hoping to marry King Leopold, but instead his true love was with Ava."  
"It would seem so." Splinter said.  
"Yeesh. And I thought this whole curse thing was crazy enough." Mikey commented.  
Emma sighed as she looked at the pages.  
"You ok Emma?" Leo asked,  
"I wonder: if Regina could be saved."  
"What?" All four disguised turtles said at the same time.  
"I know that she's a nut-case, but if you look at what happened in her life and see what led to it…maybe she could be given a second chance." Emma said wincing.  
"Why would you give her a second chance Emma? She tried to kill yur parent's multiple times and now she's after you!" Raph exclaimed.  
"I know, Raph." Emma said.  
Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder, "Your intentions are noble my daughter, but you have to understand. Not everybody can be saved. There are those who are linked with their inner demons that they do not know how to live unless they have them. Maybe Regina can be saved, but right now, she may not want it. This was her choice to create the curse and she did it willingly."  
Emma knew Splinter had a point, but she felt sympathy, but also felt bitter with her.  
'One step at a time, Emma.' She said to herself.  
The door opened and walked in a happy Mary-Margaret, "Hey Emma? You ready to go?"  
She turned to her family, they smiled. She turned to Mary Margate and gave her a bright smile, "Let's hit the road."

-

Emma did whatever she could to hide the butterflies in her stomach. She had a small tracking device on her, the same one when she confronted Gold. The plan was simple: if David woke up, and if the curse fully broke or not, Emma would signal them and they'd come running. Her Dad was the last card they would need to break the curse, assuming she could wake him up. Emma looked out the window as she sat in the backseat of Mary's car. They were pulling into the hospital. Emma slipped into her meditative state as she followed Mary Margaret into the hospital.  
"Hello Mary, here for your daily shift?" Dr. Whale asked.  
"As always."  
"And you have a visitor with you today?" Eyeing Emma next to Mary.  
"I'm interested in what kind of volunteer work the hospital has to offer." She lied quickly.  
"Well I'm pretty sure that Ms. Blanchard will show everything there is." Dr. Whale smiled at Emma, who smiled politely back. She knew who he was,  
"Dr. Frankenstein." She muttered under her breath. Fitting. A madman of science as a doctor.  
She followed Mary further into the hospital.

Emma spent the day bringing food to patients, talked with them and reading stories to kids. Emma enjoyed every moment of it. By late afternoon, she was starting to get impatient. She really wanted to see her Dad. They had been here for almost six hours already.  
"How does she manage it this long?" Emma asked herself as she watched her mother talking with some of the kids in the children's ward.  
Her prayers were answered as she came over, "Just one last stop Emma and then we're done."  
"Who's that?" Emma asked.  
"I honestly don't know. Nobody knows who he is."  
"What?" Emma asked,  
"He's a John Doe… now that I think about it…He's been here for as long as I can remember."  
Emma did whatever she could to not grab Mary and demand where he was. She was going to see her Dad! This was the moment she had been waiting for.

Emma walked with Mary-Margaret to a room down the hall. Mary pushed it open with her free hand and Emma felt her heart stop. There was a man roughly Mary Margaret's age with dirty blond hair in the hospital bed. It was her father. Emma took in his appearance. She saw the scar where he had been hit with a rock. Emma nearly laughed; she knew the story of how he got that scar. Mary sat down in a chair and opened a book. As she started reading to him, Emma could only stare. She had to wait for Mary to go outside or leave. She had to try the kiss when no one was around or otherwise she might not be able to get close to him as easily. Mary got up declared she had to use the restroom and left. Emma got up and knelt down to her father's face. She took a deep breath, her eyes starting to water again,  
"Hello, I know you don't remember me, but I hope if you wake up…you will. I remember you having to let me go years ago and I want you to know: I don't blame you. You and Mom… just wanted me to be safe…" Emma took a shuddering breath, "I got to grow up with four amazing brothers, someone I do love as a second father, an overprotective aunt and crazy uncle." Emma choked a laugh as she described Casey, "But, it wasn't the same. I wanted to be raised by my real parents. I love you and I want you to come back, come back so we can all be a family as we should be," Emma let out a small cry as she leaned forward, "Please come back…Dad."  
Emma kissed him on the cheek. Nothing happened. Emma felt her hopes dying till the hand twitched. His eyes opened. David jerked, looking around, "What? What happened? Where am I-" His voice trailed off as he saw Emma. His eyes grew large. Those eyes. Those eyes belonged to Snow. His wife. Which meant who he was looking at was…his daughter?! He kept looking at her and with shaking hands he placed a hand to her cheek. Wet from tears cascading down her cheeks.  
"Emma?" He breathed, she just continued to smile, "Emma?" He whispered again hoarsely.  
"Hi Daddy." Emma said in a half chocked sob.  
Her father gently placed both hands on her face. Realizing this was his daughter he was seeing now. Mary Margaret stepped into the room and was shocked as she Emma and the John Doe awake, "Emma? What happened?" Mary asked.

Emma sat with her confused father who was pretending to be his counterpart self under the curse. After Mary left to alert Dr. Whale she hastily told him he had to act like he didn't remember anything. He had understood the situation as memories came back to him. When he was questioned, he told them his name was David Nolan and that's all he remembered. Emma sat on a bench outside the examination room. As soon as Whale was came in, Splinter, April, Casey, Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Raph barged in.  
"How is he?" Emma asked.  
"He'll be fine. He can't remember anything other than his name, but it should come back gradually. He's in perfect health. Only question is where he's going to go."  
"He is more than welcome to stay with me." Mary volunteered.  
"I'd be happy to. Since you were there when I woke up." David said as he walked out in a pair of clean clothes, given by April who had brought a pair of pants and a shirt curtesy of Casey.  
"I see no problem with it. " Dr. Whale said.  
David looked at Emma and smiled who smiled back. Things were working in their favor now. Now they just had Regina to deal with.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma led David to Gold's Pawn shop. Everyone was following closely behind. She knocked hard on the door. Mr. Gold came hobbling into view, "Hello can I help you Ms. Hamato?" It was than he saw David, he narrowed his eyes, calculating, "Do you remember me?"  
David's eyes went cold, "Rumpelstiltskin."  
Gold's eyes lit up, he smiled brightly. "Welcome back your highness." He looked around, and back to Emma, "Now everyone, Inside, quickly."  
Everyone went inside the pawn shop. Rumpelstiltskin hastily closed his shutters, locked his door, and put up the closed sign.  
"I'll call Graham, August, and Jefferson." He said, reaching for the phone.  
Emma turned to her Dad. David turned to her. Emma lunged for him, hugging him tight around the waist. David stilled for a moment, but he immediately pulled Emma closer to him. He took a shuddering breath as he held his daughter for the first time since she was born. Emma's tears came back as she felt the warm embrace of being in her father's arms. A part of the hole in her heat was filled. David pulled back and laughed slightly as he looked closely at Emma, "You look like your mother. You have her eyes and chin."  
Emma giggled. The telephone was slammed back on the receiver, startling everyone.  
"They're on their way. But I suspect we hurry with our next plan, Regina will not be happy if she finds out about this."  
Hearing Regina's name was enough for everyone to hurry to the back of the store, "Well, it's nice to see the little experiment worked. We now have the King of the Enchanted Forest back with us. Well played out there Emma." He pulled out a chair.  
"I'm happy with the results too." She turned to her Dad who sat down next to her.  
David turned his attention to the Dark One. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"  
"I will once Jefferson, August and Graham get here. Maleficent will be here as well." Rumpelstiltskin warned him.  
"Maleficent?!" David practically shouted.  
"No need to be weary. She's on our side now. She has a bit of a grudge with Regina like the rest of us and will help us with breaking the curse." Rumpelstiltskin stated.  
"On our side? She's Regina's ally!" David exclaimed.  
"Not anymore," Emma said, making her dad turn to her, "Not after what she did to her."  
David raised an eyebrow, "We'll bring you up to speed on everything Dad." Emma said.  
David smiled as she called him 'Dad,' he'd thought he'd never hear that from his daughter and now she was here, next to him and calling him such. The door knocked loudly. April got up and opened it a crack, "Who's there?"  
"Jefferson, Graham, August and Meredith." A man's voice said.  
"Meredith?" April asked.  
"Maleficent."  
April opened the door and everyone came in. David tensed when he saw Maleficent. She was wearing a simple white blouse and black dress pants, hair in a ponytail. Her eyes met his. A few moments of silence and Maleficent bowed slightly, "Welcome back your highness."  
"David." He said shortly.  
"Welcome back, your highness." Graham bowed along with August and Jefferson.  
"Huntsman?" Recognizing the man.  
"Yes. Regina had my heart but thanks to your daughter I no longer forcefully serve her."  
David considered his words. Emma put a hand on his hand causing him to look at her. Emma nodded.  
"I'll give you a chance to prove yourself since my daughter seems to trust you." He said.  
The Huntsman nodded and stepped aside. David noted the man, August, looked very nervous. Jefferson bowed, "It's a great honor to have you back with us your highness."  
"Thank you but no need, Jefferson?" He asked the man's name.  
The man smiled, "I am The Mad Hatter." He clarified.  
David's eyes lit up in recognition. His eyes turned to August. The man looked ready to bolt at any second.  
"And I don't believe I recognize you." He said.  
August smiled bitterly and scared, "I'm Pinocchio your highness."  
"Gepetto's son? You were just a boy when the curse was launched…how are you an adult here?" He asked.  
Pinocchio winced, "I was put through the wardrobe Emma was supposed to go into." He admitted.  
"What? That's impossible. We were told the wardrobe could only take one!"  
Pinocchio shook his head sadly, "My father lied. It had enough magic for two people. I  
went through first and waited for Emma to come afterwards, but she never came."  
David was livid. Gepetto lied to them?! Someone could've gone with Emma?! Emma came in front of her Dad, "Dad, I know what Gepetto did was wrong by lying, but he was also worried about his son, just like you and mom were with me." Emma said, David looked at her, "And besides the Tribunal got me here ok. Pinocchio also went looking for me and found me here."  
David looked at his daughter, then back to Pinocchio, "I understand Pinocchio, but your father's action coasted me and Snow White a chance to be with our daughter. However, I will not place the blame on you."  
Pinocchio shakily said, "Thank you your highness."  
David looked at the others who hadn't introduced themselves.  
"And you are…?" He said.  
Splinter got up from his chair and so did the disguised turtles, "We are the ones who have been raising Emma since the Tribunal brought her to this world."  
"So they kept their promise?"  
"Indeed. Emma has been raised along with my sons for the past fourteen years."  
David nodded, "Thank you for being there when I and her mother weren't able to."  
"It has been an honor. My sons love Emma like she is their sister and hope we can still be part of her life for as long as we can."  
David nodded his head; they seem like really good people. They raised Emma and she seemed happy with them. It hurt that he couldn't have raised her but he remembered that she was happy to have him back. He looked at Rumpelstiltskin, "Can someone tell me now what has been going on since I've been unconscious for fourteen years?"

As David was brought up to speed of what has happened since he was comatose, he was amazed, angry, and amused as everyone told him what happened. David had a hard time not laughing when Rumpelstiltskin got bested by his daughter and same with Mad Hatter and Pinocchio. His daughter sounded like she was a fighter, like him and her mother. He was curious at the sword skills she acquired. He was excited as thoughts of having father/daughter sparing came into mind. His attention went back to Maleficent, "So you are planning on going against Regina?" He questioned,  
"Yes. She kept me locked underneath the library as a dragon. The whole process of being turned back nearly killed me." She stated flatly.  
"I thought it was because of that egg that I shoved down your throat at the time." He said sheepishly.  
Rumpelstiltskin had the decency to look sheepish as well.  
"No. She had a small fail-safe she placed on me. She stopped trusting me and the next time I turned before she activated the curse, I couldn't change back."  
"I'm sorry." David said sounding sincere.  
"Don't be. It was Regina, not you." Maleficent said, sounding heartfelt about it.  
"Now we work on our next course of action: breaking the curse fully." Rumpelstiltskin said,  
"Which won't be easy." Emma said.  
"Unfortunately not," Rumpelstiltskin said, "I suspect the queen will use the court date tomorrow to get Emma. Once she does, she'll try to kill her."  
"Over my dead body." David snarled.  
"We still also have to destroy her backup for the curse as well." Maleficent said.  
"That as well." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"Time is short now. Regina probably knows that my Dad is awake. Either way: she could just use the court date as a cover up and go my mom next."  
"Possibly. She blames Snow White for losing her true love." Maleficent said.  
"Which was not her fault. It was Cora's." Emma said, causing everyone to look at her.  
"You know about Cora?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.  
"I've read the story. Too many bad things happened to Regina which led to her to allowing her to be consumed by hatred for what's happened by blaming it on my mother when it was not her fault." Emma stated flatly.  
Everyone looked at the teenager stunned. David as well, he hadn't heard about Regina's past, but looking at Emma's face , it made him wonder, 'What did Regina go through?'  
Emma ran her hands through her hair, "I know Regina has caused a lot of grief but people aren't born evil. She had a bad childhood and it was because of her mother. Regina lost so much that she lost her sense of right and wrong."  
"Emma," Mad Hatter interjected, "Regina may be beyond saving right now."  
"I have to agree with Mad Hatter on this." Graham said.  
"I knew Cora," Rumpelstiltskin said, "Terrible woman, worse than her daughter. She was obsessed with trying to be better than a miller's daughter that she went to extreme lengths of making sure she got what she wanted. After losing the chance of being married to King Leopold, she took revenge on Queen Ava."  
"Snow White's mother?" David asked.  
"Yes. She loved Regina in her own twisted way. Not really caring about her happiness and what she truly wanted, but instead giving Regina what Cora never got."  
"So she killed Ava and Daniel so Regina would marry King Leopold." Donnie said, finishing the sentence.  
"That woman is not cut out for being a parent." April said.  
"She needs a one ticket to the loony bin." Mikey said.  
"First intelligent thing you said all day." Raph said.  
David raised an eyebrow at 'loony bin.'  
"The Court Date is tomorrow. We need to work now or sometime during the court date before this gets out of hand." Leo said.  
"I have an idea." Emma said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I don't like this." David said flatly.  
"Dad, this might be the only chance we have." Emma argued.  
"I have to agree with your daughter." Rumpelstiltskin said, "We don't have time to plan something in advance."  
"I'm not putting my daughter in danger just for this as much as I want the curse to be broken."  
Everyone was at the library. Emma was going down into the tunnels with Leo and Maleficent to get the black crystal. Emma scrambled to get herself into the elevator car, "Dad, I'll be alright. I'm not going down there alone."  
"She'll be ok with us your highness." Leo said.  
"And I know where the crystal is so we won't be gone long." Maleficent said.  
David sighed again, he didn't want Emma down there. Emma walked forward and grabbed his hands, "Dad, I'll be right back up. I promise." She said.  
David got on his knees as he grabbed Emma's hands into his, "Emma-"  
"If we don't do it now Regina will find a way to make sure none of us are together again. Daddy…" Emma said, "I'll be back."  
David smiled slightly, "Just like your mother." He kissed her forehead, "You stay with them and come right back up."  
"No problem."  
Emma climbed back into the elevator and Jefferson began lowering them down.

"The crystal should be over here." Maleficent said as she led them through the tunnels. It was eerie and dark, just like the last time.  
Emma and Leo followed Maleficent and it wasn't long till they came across the coffin. Emma ran to it and began looking,  
"It's too dark. We need light in here," Maleficent summoned fire in her hand, "Or you can summon fire. That works too. Thank you." Emma said.  
Leo's eyes scurried near the bottom and saw something black glistening, "I got it." He smiled.  
Emma saw him thrust his hand inside and take out the crystal.

-

"What's taking them so long?" David paced.  
"Don't worry your highness. You underestimate your daughter. Emma knows what she's doing." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"Yeah. She's not helpless. She's proven that to me when I found her." August said, laughing as he rubbed his back where she kicked him.  
"She didn't hurt you too bad Pinocchio?" David asked.  
"Just a bruise. She has a good kick."  
David was about to ask another question till the whirs of the elevator gears got their attention. Jefferson started bringing them up. Emma had a black crystal in her hand, "We got it."  
David smiled as she came out, "Should we destroy it now or wait?" He asked.  
"It'd be better to wait till tomorrow," Maleficent said as she came out with Leo, "Best course of action is to play Regina's game for now."  
"But she must know by now that my Dad is awake, that's going to be enough for her to try something!" Emma protested.  
"It would, yes, but again Regina won't try to do much with the court date tomorrow." Maleficent said.  
"Yes, but what if she has the evidence to win?" Mikey asked fearfully.  
"I'm getting to that: Regina believes she's won and she will let her guard down. Once that happens then we can move forward with Emma breaking the curse."  
"But why me still? I know you've told me 'only one to break it' but my Dad's awake and remembers. Shouldn't that be enough for him to kiss my mom or something and 'boom'…curse is broken?" Emma asked,  
"In all honesty," Rumpelstiltskin began, "I really don't know. I have to agree with Maleficent. The curse was intended to only be broken by you. Even though your father is awake and remembers…the curse still isn't broken which means you still have to do it."  
Emma sighed. David pulled her into a hug. Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie followed suit,  
"Don't worry Emma, we can handle Regina. We're so close to succeeding." Leo said.  
"Leo's right Ems. Besides, Regina doesn't know much about what you can do." Raph said with a smirk.  
"Can't wait to see go all crazy on Regina. Gonna want front row seats to that show." Mikey said.  
"I'll make sure there are tickets." Emma said playfully, making her brothers laugh.  
Emma and the turtles turned to Splinter, "I believe it would be a good idea for us to have Emma show Regina her skills tomorrow," Splinter turned to Emma and David, "Something tells me you will have to use them soon, Emma."  
Emma nodded her head. She was ready to confront Regina tomorrow if this was going to be the final showdown, but she was nervous. She turned to the many faces around her, got up and said, "Let's get ready for tomorrow. There's a curse that needs to be broken."


	20. Chapter 20

By next morning, Emma's stomach was doing flip-flips. She schooled her expression as she got ready. Today she would be standing against Regina. Rumpelstiltskin said he and Maleficent had a plan to add. Emma got her clothes ready. A white ruffled blouse, black dress pants, and her red sneakers. She was wearing her ninja battle gei underneath, along with her daggers in the sleeves and her swan dagger ready for use.  
"Emma? You up?" April knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Yes Aunt April." She said, trying to stamp down the worried tone in her voice.  
Emma twisted her hair up into a small bun and held it with two chopsticks. April opened the door, "You look nice sweetie…and dressed to kill I take it?" She said with a serious tone.  
"If it comes to that…yes, I am." Emma said as she walked out with April behind her.  
Her brothers, Splinter and Casey were already up and dressed. Mary served Splinter some tea, "Good morning Emma. You look lovely." She said.  
"Thank you Mary." Emma said as she slid into the empty seat across from her adoptive father. A plate filled with scrambled eggs, toast and bacon was set in front of her.  
"Eat up Emma. You'll need your strength today." Splinter said as he sipped his tea.  
"You expecting to go to war?" Mary asked.  
"Possibly. Regina will not win this battle if I have anything to say about it." Splinter said.  
"I'm not going with her." Emma said flatly.  
"Good to know you're still thinking positive." Mary said, sounding oblivious.  
Emma traded looks with her brothers, subtle nods from each of them. They were ready too. April and Casey got themselves cleaned up and dressed and we were on our way to the court house. She looked at Donnie and nodded. He shook his head and pressed a button on the tracker in his pocket. Signaling Rumpelstiltskin.

-

Rumpelstiltskin was fixing his tie till he got the beeping from the tracker, "Donatello has signaled us." He said to Maleficent.  
"I am ready. How do I look in this… suit?" She questioned.  
She was wearing a sharp looking blouse with a black suit jacket complete with black following pants and her hair tied in a bun. She looked very business-like with a briefcase in her right hand.  
"Like the lawyers of the world here. Presentable."  
"Good. How can the people of this world stand these articles of clothing?" She asked in grimace as she examined herself.  
"Everyone has different tastes dear. Now, we ready?" He asked, offering his hand.  
"Yes." Maleficent walked out the door with him.

-

Emma walked inside the court house. Everyone from Storybrooke was there.  
'She's putting on a show.' Emma thought as she walked to the stand. She saw Ruby, Granny, August, Jefferson, and her Dad. Her eyes shifted as she saw 'Mr. Gold' and 'Meredith' make their way to sit in the stands. Emma sat down with her family. Splinter gave her hand a squeeze. The judge walked into the room and everybody fell silent, "Plaintiff, Regina Mills. Defendant, Toshi Hamato," the judge stated as he quickly read through the papers in front of him. "Would their respective attorneys please come forward to the bench?"  
'Meredith Driagon' walked up from her spot next to Gold and took her spot to face Sidney Glass. Regina's eyes seemed to glaze over and turn weary as they went to Meredith. The blonde smiled and Regina felt nervous.  
'Surprised to see me again dear friend.' Maleficent thought as she eyes the brunette. 'Let the games begin.'  
Rumpelstiltskin did whatever he could not to smirk as he watched Regina squirm. 'Enjoy your downfall that is to come, Dearie.'  
"Mr. Glass, will you please present the court with your opening statement?" The judge asked,  
"Yes your honor, my client believes that Ms. Emma Hamato is not being raised in a safe environment by her father."  
Regina's eyes went to Emma. Emma had a blank but narrowed her eyes dangerously at Regina.  
"What do you have to support this claim?" The judge inquired.  
"My client claims that she saw young Emma involved with dangerous activity."  
"And what activity was that?"  
"Sword play."  
A murmur of voices went through the crowd as they heard those two words. Emma did whatever she could to not show any emotion. 'Keep it together Emma. Don't lose it.' She reprimanded herself.  
"Sword play?" The judge asked,  
"Yes. Both, I and my client witnessed Emma using a sword sparing with her brothers. She is only fourteen and should not be handling a weapon. It is not safe for a child to be wielding a weapon, especially one that could hurt her in any way."  
"Your honor, may I speak?" 'Meredith' broke her silence,  
"Proceed Ms. Driagon." The judge said.  
"According to the Hamato family, Emma has been training using weaponry and self-defense for about ten years. She is also watched by both her family whenever she partakes in the sparing. She clearly knows how to handle herself so why there should be concern if she knows what she's doing when precautions have already been there from the beginning?"  
Emma watched as Gold smirked at the rebuttal. Her eyes went to Regina who looked like she was baring her teeth.  
"Your honor, she's a teenager handling a weapon that could killer her." Sidney argued.  
"And yet she has the skill to work with it?" Meredith said.  
"Than what about the orphanage she came from?" Glass said a small nasty smile, "Your honor, according to my client's findings: Emma Swan was adopted by Toshi Hamato. But the name of the orphanage that she came from: does not exist in the system."  
Another set of murmurs went through the crowd. Emma gripped the edge of her seat. Regina looked pleased. David was trying to watch his temper and nervousness. Splinter remained impassive and same with the disguised turtles. They knew they couldn't act out.  
"So you see your honor what's to say that Emma belongs with Mr. Hamato in the first place? For all we know he could've kidnapped her."  
"I object!" Meredith spoke out, "Your honor, I have a statement by my client to his reason why for the orphanage is not in the system."  
"You may proceed." The judge gestured.  
"According to my client they admit that the orphanage doesn't exist for a reason. Emma was found in an alleyway left by her mother because apparently someone was out to kill Emma. Her mother had no choice but to leave Emma where she could be found because she led the one who was after her away. Toshi Hamato found her in a cardboard box with a blanket wrapped around her and he decided to raise her with his four sons. Who have told me they love Emma like she is their actual sister. So you see, Mr. Hamato did not kidnap her or do her any harm. He has been playing the role of a good father who cares about his children and the same goes with Emma."  
"Then how do you explain why she is learning how to wield a sword?" Glass tried again.  
"She and her brothers are trained in the art of self-defense. There is nothing wrong with someone learning how to defend themselves." Meredith pointed out.  
"Order in the court!" Judge said before the chaos ensued.  
Everyone fell silent, "Now, I would like to hear what Ms. Hamato has to say."  
All eyes turned to Emma as she stood up.  
"Hello Emma." The judge said.  
"Hello sir."  
"Emma, can you tell me what it's like living with Mr. Hamato?"  
"He is my father. He's kind, considerate, always there for me and my brothers."  
"And what about your brothers? What are they like?"  
"They're all great in their own ways. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all care for me just as I do for them."  
"You speak highly of your brothers Emma."  
"They're my family." She stated as if it were most obvious.  
"What about your relationships with April O'Neil and Casey Jones?" The judge inquired.  
Emma wasn't prepared for that question. She was angry Regina brought her aunt and uncle into this. But answered, "They're wonderful to be with. April's like a second mother to me. She's been there for me like my father and brothers. The same with my uncle, Casey is fun to be around with and is there when I need extra support."  
"So you consider the relationships between you and your family members good? You're happy with them?"  
"Very much." Emma said.  
Splinter smiled. His eyes noted Regina getting frustrated and Sidney Glass looked lost. Meredith had an innocent smile that was not innocent at all. They were going to win this. But that didn't mean Regina didn't' have an ace up her sleeve anywhere.  
"Take a short break for recess and I'll make a decision on the verdict." The judge said.  
Everyone started to talk amongst themselves. Sidney went to Regina and Meredith went back to Gold.  
"She seems very flustered." He noted with a smile.  
"She didn't expect for me to be here." Meredith said.  
"Very well done up there." He acknowledged.  
"I have my moments." She smiled.

"Nicely done Ems." Raph said as she sat down next to them.  
"Thanks. Donnie, is everything ready?" She asked.  
"All ready, question now is when to put it in use here?"  
"Not till Regina makes the first move." Emma reminded him.  
"Not be sooner than we think lil' sis. Queenie don't look too happy right now." Mikey said, indicating to Regina and Sidney talking.  
Emma could tell Regina was getting frustrated and looked like she was a move away from slapping or punching the man in the face. Emma took a deep breath. She glanced back at her Dad. He gave her an encouraging nod. Her eyes went around the courtroom and she saw Graham, Jefferson and August in position.  
"I'll be back." Emma made her way to Gold and Meredith.  
"Something troubling you Dearie?" Gold inquired as she came to them.  
"Regina's getting pretty pissed off."  
"Yes. I don't think we need to worry though yet." Gold said.  
"She may try one more move while we're here," Meredith said, "You'll have to be ready for what happens next."  
"I will be. If she's gonna fight, she'll get one back."  
"Recess is over." The judge sounded off.  
Time for the grand finale to come.

-

"The jury has reached a decision."  
Emma held her breath, along with her family.  
"The concerns involving Emma Swan has been…guilty."  
Gasps went throughout the room. Emma felt her fear showing. No! No, this wasn't supposed to happen! Regina had a smug-ass look on her face.  
"Case dismissed."  
"No." Emma got up from her seat, alerting everyone in the room, "I do not care what you think you have decided I am not going anywhere with her." She pointed to Regina.  
"The jury has decided." The judge said.  
"That doesn't mean I'm going with her. I love living with Mr. Hamato. He's my father. You can't do this."  
"I'm afraid it's already been done…Emma." Regina said.  
Emma looked at the woman with cold fury, "Go fuck yourself bitch." Emma said.  
Everyone looked at her in shock. Even Regina was shocked till she had a placid smile on her face, "That's not a nice thing to say."  
"It's the right words for you." Emma retorted.  
Silence rang throughout the room as Emma stared down Regina. Regina got up and started to stalk towards Emma. David finally got up and walked to Regina and put himself in front of her.  
"Out of my way sir."  
"No."  
"I won the case."  
"Emma has clearly stated she wants nothing to do with you Ms. Mills and you should respect that decision if you have any decency in you."  
Regina sneered and got ready to lunge forward and grab Emma but she was stopped by someone's hand slapping hers away. It was Mary-Margaret. She was right next to David and everyone saw the elementary teacher with a cold look in her eyes.  
"Leave. Her. Alone. Regina." She said calmly.  
Regina took a stunned step back, "This doesn't concern you, Ms. Blanchard." Regina snarled.  
"It does when you decide to interfere with a child's life. Emma is happy and you have no right to get involved just because you think you can." She snapped.  
It wasn't long till Leo, got up, then Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Splinter, April, Casey, and even Gold and Meredith joined in, "You heard my client Ms. Mills. You may have won this case, but clearly Emma doesn't want to go with you." Meredith said.  
"I won. She is mine now."  
Emma fingered the small throwing knife she had strapped to the sleeve of her shirt.  
"I believe my daughter has said her opinion on going with you Regina. She refuses." Splinter said in a calm voice.  
"She's a child. She can't decide for herself. You hear me Hamato, I've won."  
Emma stepped up between her 'Mom' and 'Dad.' She looked at Regina in the eyes and said, "No Regina. You've lost."  
Regina turned to Emma, "How so?" She sneered.  
Emma went right to Mary-Margaret and hugged her tight, "I love you Mom." Emma kissed her on the cheek, like she did her father. Her magic pulsed through the kiss. Emma could hear the sound of glass shackles belong broken and feeling the magic that clouded everyone's minds disappear. Everyone stood around, awe at everything like they all woke up from a nightmare and remembered where they were. Emma smiled. The curse was broken.  
"It worked." She whispered happily.


	21. Chapter 21

David watched as everyone began to remember. His daughter did it, the curse was broken, "Snow?" David turned to his wife.  
Slowly green eyes locked onto blue. Her heart pounding as she looked at him, "Charming?!"  
David wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, kissing her passionately. Snow White kissed him back eagerly. Emma was smiling hard but she looked back at Regina. Then to her brothers and Splinter. It was time.

"No!" Regina gasped, backing away. 'No! It can't be broken! It can't be!' Regina was about to hightail it but she ran into a smiling Maleficent and smirking Rumpelstiltskin, "Hello Regina. Where do you think you're going so soon? You haven't said 'hello' to me yet."  
"How do you-"  
"Remember? I never forgot. Especially how you betrayed our trust and left me down there to die."  
Rumpelstiltskin spoke next, "The game's over your majesty."  
Regina was scared stiff. This wasn't how it supposed to happen. Regina turned towards Emma who faced her with a cold fury in her eyes. Her brothers behind her, "Going somewhere your highness." She said in a steely voice.  
Her brothers, and Splinter all watched. April and Casey stuck to the side, but also got ready. Casey's foot nudged his hockey bag out from the stands. April felt her own set of daggers under her jacket sleeves.

Silence rang throughout the room as everyone stopped to look at the savior who was walking towards the queen.  
"It's over Regina. The curse is broken. Step down before this gets uglier than it needs to be." Emma said.  
"This isn't over. You can't stop me. You're only fourteen. You're just a child who understands nothing!"  
Emma narrowed her eyes, "I stopped being a child the day you forced my parents to give me up." She said coldly, she heard Snow White gasp in the background. "Which was one of the worst mistakes you made."  
The brunette ground her teeth, flexing out her hands, "You may have released everyone from my curse, but that doesn't mean I still can't tear you apart limb from limb." She brought up her hands and uncurled it. Red sparks shot out.  
Emma slowly took her blouse and revealed her swan dagger which was saddled on her hip. Emma pulled out her katana's. Regina's face scrunched in irritation and lunged forward like a mad-woman, but Emma slide-stepped and did a roundhouse kick to Regina. The brunette was furious where the kick had given her a broken nose. She shot a spark which caused Emma to roll on her back out of the way as another red bolt was fired. Emma dodged the second and threw a silver star at Regina. The queen moved but not enough as the star got her in the arm, revealing a red line of blood. She looked back at Emma. Emma had a blank face as she gripped her swords. Regina conjuored a ball of fire and threw it. Emma flipped and swung her right foot down, going for Regina's head. Regina moved, not before she and Emma locked arms as magic pulsed and heated up the steel.  
"You should've waited till you were twenty-eight Emma." Regina said.  
"You should've realized either way I'd come anyway."  
Emma pushed Regina away with all her might and did a roundhouse kick, catching Regina off guard. Regina went at her again, swinging her arm with red flames. Emma dodged, but got clipped by the dark magic. A rip through the sleeve of her shirt and the magic burning the spot on her arm. Regina smiled triumphantly. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were furious ready to join the fight, but Splinter held them back. Emma held her sword high above her head. Regina came at her with her magic switching to blackish purple like a cat ready to swipe. Emma felt the burning sensation from the magic as she just missed the swipe and threw her sword down on Regina. She bit back a cry as the metal pierced her shoulder, red darkening the suit jacket. Regina shoved Emma off of her, causing her to fall backwards.  
"Emma!" Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey cried.  
Regina walked to Emma with red sparks crackling, her arm ready to swipe downward. The disguised turtles ran forward and got between Emma and Regina.  
"You're not hurting our sister Queenie." Raph growled.  
"Oh? And I suppose you four are gonna stop me?" She cackled.  
All four broke out their weapons, "If we have to." Leo said stonily.  
Regina grinned like a cat, "Oh? More people for me to hurt? How sweet of you Emma."  
Everyone watched as the disguised turtles went at her, but Regina was using magic and they were not compatible with this kind of fighting. Emma watched as her brothers tried to fight Regina, but she knew the odds were against them. Regina blasted Leo far into the stands, where he almost fell onto Casey. Raph growled and went for her, but Regina's hand glowed blue and she stuck her hand into Raph's chest! Electricity crackled around him and the disguise simulator went out revealing Raphael's true form. Everyone gasped as the teen was gone and instead was a humanoid turtle wearing a red bandana. Regina pulled away from Raphael in shock. She then turned to Emma,  
"So, this is who raised you Emma? A bunch of beasts?"  
Emma angrily got to her feet, "Don't you dare call him that!"  
"Yeah, that's our brother you're talkin' about there."  
"Mikey." Leo and Donnie groaned.  
Emma stalked to Regina with a rage no one thought was capable from the fourteen-year-old, "Let him go."  
"Or what?" Regina asked.  
Emma took out her swan dagger and held it tightly in her hand, "You will regret making me very, very angry." She said in a cold voice.  
Regina smirked and threw Raphael into the stands. Emma clenched her teeth. Her magic was pulsing, begging to be let out. Regina faced Emma, "You can't stop me Emma. Once I'm through with you, I'll kill everyone you hold dear to you."  
Emma ran for Regina and Regina went forward, her hand going for Emma's heart. Emma blocked the hand, and did a quick jab to Regina. Regina retaliated with lunging for Emma's face but wrapped her hands around Emma's neck. Emma staggered, closed her eyes and then opened them for everyone to see. They were white! Emma pushed Regina off her and threw her all the way to the judges' stand. Wind started to swirl and pick up where Emma stood. In a few moments, she became weightless and was floating a few feet off the ground. David and Snow clutched each other as Emma rose, Leo, Raph as a turtle, Donnie and Mikey, Splinter April and Casey watched as Emma's magic filled her. She clothes were gone and a white fighter's gei appeared. Her swan dagger twisted and turned like it had before. She raised her hands up and specks of earth taken from the ground moved toward her, same with the surrounding water from the water, a visible vortex of air and fire crackled from Emma. All four elements swarmed her and in circles surrounded her. Emma looked like a mystic warrior that rose from the heavens. All of the people of Storybrooke were seeing the true power of the savior. Regina threw red magic but Emma blocked it with a whip of water. She flew forward and using her hands took air and whisked it the queen. Regina felt herself blown by the air, but kept her feet steady as she conjuored a blue lightening blot. She threw it, but Emma just grabbed the bold herself and it morphed into a ball of blue energy. Emma brought up her swan dagger and as she pointed the blade, the swan opened his mouth and released a stream of angelic white. Regina was blasted near the door. Everyone moved as Emma flew at her and rammed the woman outside. Regina went tumbling out into the streets, propping herself up as Emma floated out to her with the grace of an actual swan. Regina got up and set up a mass of fire, but Emma jumped clear of the flames and brought forth a wave of water, which she jumped on and rode towards Regina. Regina counteracted with more fire but each shot was blocked by her water. Emma landed on the ground and stomped her foot down while bring up her right arm and a large block of concrete rock rose up. Emma back kicked it hard. Regina dove out of the way, her face showing fear at how powerful this girl really was. Emma rose up and sent a blast of water which nearly knocked Regina off her feet, but she had enough getaway to blast Emma with more blackish purple energy. It hit Emma in the side, sending her to the ground, but someone caught her. Leonardo had leapt into action and caught his sister, with his brothers and Splinter, April and Casey right behind him. Emma's eyes lost their white glow and her dagger was clutched tightly in her hands. She looked at her brother, "Thanks Leo."  
"No problem sis."  
Everyone looked at Regina who was fuming and ready to keep going. Emma put her dagger away and summoned her katana swords that came out of the building and into her hands, "Guys, let's show the queen of the enchanted forest what happens when we work together." She winked at everyone.  
Identical determined grins showed on everyone. Leo, Mikey and Donnie forgoed their disguise showing their turtle forms. Splinter took off his ring and everyone gasped seeing a giant rat. Casey put on his hockey mask and got out two hockey sticks and April pulled out her own Bo staff.  
"Ready Emma?" Splinter asked.  
"Yes Sensei," She turned to Regina, "Attack."  
Everyone went forward with their weapons unleashed. Regina released more bolts of magic, but as many dodged, others went to attack. Leo went at Regina with his katana swords, just about missing her. Raph came next and with his Sais got Regina to side step into Donnie. Donnie swept her off her feet with his Bo staff and Mikey came in, clocking Regina on the head with his nun-chucks. Emma than, jumped and took a step up from Raph and did a snap kick to Regina's face. Emma landed daintily on her feet with the turtles. Regina tried to get up but she was met with a sword resting on the bridge of her nose. Leo. Along with Raph, Donnie, and Mikey had their weapons out, "I suggest you surrender your majesty unless you want to deal with all of us." Leo said in a collected voice.  
Everyone waited. Regina growled, "Very well. I accept…defeat."  
Casey and April saw Sidney trying to sneak away through the crowd.  
"April." Casey pointed out Sidney. He was slinking away from the battle.  
April nodded, "Come on."

Sidney was trying to sneak away, but was too focused on where he was going that he didn't realize he had already been spotted. He turned and ran right into Casey, holding his hockey stick, "And where do you think you're goin' whackbag?"  
Sidney tried to turn away but ran into April, who had a glare that made him froze.  
"Don't think you can get out of this Glass."  
He bolted, but Casey hooked the hockey stick under his feet and flipped him on his back.  
"Don't think you get away with hurting Emma." April out her hands on her hips.  
"I didn't harm her!"  
"You did by playin' along with the queen there buddy." Casey said, ready to fight.  
Sidney got up. Two against one. He didn't have magic like he did when he was a genie, nor the real strength to fight with a weapon, but he had to try and get away. He picked up a crowbar resting next to the side of the street and held it up.  
"Don't make me use this." He warned.  
Both Casey and April looked ready to laugh and that infuriated him.  
"Show me what ya got than bub." Casey said, holding his hockey stick up.  
Sidney badly swung the crowbar at Casey, and Casey hit the backside while April than kicked him in the face, forcing him to drop the crowbar.  
"Well, that was easy." Casey remarked.  
Jefferson walked over and hauled him up, "You have the cuffs?" He asked April.  
"Right here." April put them tightly around Sidney as Casey held him.  
Casey shoved him to the Huntsman cuffing Regina.

"You'll be spending time in the sheriff's office." Huntsman said as he forced Regina to her feet.  
"Make that two, Huntsman." Casey said with Sidney being held by him.  
Emma watched as Regina and Sidney were dragged away.  
"Emma, you ok?" Leo asked.  
"I'm ok. Thanks back there." She said feeling tired.  
"No prob."  
"Looks like the queen won't be getting out anytime soon." Donnie said.  
"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Donnie, we just managed to get her to surrender for now. She apparently has knowledge of the sword and even if she does get magic back…there's no telling if she can get escape that prison cell." Emma said.  
"I'll make sure that she isn't leaving the sheriff's office anytime soon," Maleficent said with Rumpelstiltskin next to her still.  
"Congratulations are in order Emma, you managed to take on the queen and finally restored everyone's memories of who they were from the Enchanted Forest."  
"It wasn't just me," She turned to her brothers, Splinter, "We all did it, as a team. As a family.  
"The turtles all smiled when they heard that. Splinter's eyes got a little misty but he didn't show his tears.  
"Indeed, I might say, I'm a little shocked…what your family really is." He glanced to the four turtles and rat.  
"That will be explained." Emma said awkwardly. She could only imagine how to explain she had lived with humanoid four turtles and a rat.  
"Yes. But for now, I believe there are some people who want to get acquainted with you now."

Before Emma could ask what he meant she heard, "Emma?" From Snow White, no, her mother.  
Emma turned around and saw her staring at the same green eyes she had. Emma felt the void in her heart disappear, "Mom…"Emma said softly.  
Snow White smiled shakily as Emma walked closer to her. She looked back at her Dad and he gave her an encouraging smile. Snow White got down on her knees. She reached for her daughter's face, cupping her cheeks with happy tears, "You found us."  
Emma leapt for her Mom. Snow wrapped her arms around her and David added onto the hug. "…Emma…My baby…. you found us." Snow said as she hugged her tight.  
She pulled away started laughing, "I don't know what to say."  
Snow and David laughed. "There'll plenty time for us to talk." David said.  
Snow White moved aside and Ruby walked over, "Emma, this is Red. One of my best friends and your godmother."  
"Really?" She asked.  
"That's right Emma," Red said, getting eye level with her goddaughter, "It's great to finally meet you under better circumstances."  
"I can only imagine." Emma said with a smile causing Red and her Mom to laugh.  
"Well now we know where the sarcasm comes from." Red said teasing Snow.  
Snow White helplessly shrugged her shoulders laughing. Emma laughed too in the heat of the movement.  
"Mom," Snow White turned to Emma, her smile grew as she called her 'Mom,' "There are some people I would like for you to meet," Emma looked at Splinter. Splinter gestured for Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey to follow. All five males walked to Snow White and David, "Mom…Dad. This is Splinter, he raised me after you…and Dad gave me to the Ninja Tribunal." Emma explained.  
Splinter and the turtles bowed to Snow White, "Snow White it is a great honor to be in your presence."  
"No need for that please. It is me who should be saying it's an honor. You raised my daughter when her father and I were unable to." Shocked to see the four boys and man were actually four turtles and a rat.  
"It was a gracious thing to raise Emma along with my sons. They love her like a sister."  
"What are your full names?" Snow White asked them,  
"Leonardo," Leo stepped up and bowed, "Raphael," Raph stepped up and bowed, "Donatello," Donnie bowed, "And Michelangelo." Mikey bowed as well.  
"A pleasure to meet you boys." Snow White said.  
"It is an honor to meet you your highness." Leo said.  
"No need for that, we're all friends here." David said.  
Emma smiled, so far things were good. She was happy to see no one was screaming their heads off at her second's family's real appearances.  
"Nice going Ems with Regina. She was totally clueless!" Mikey said, acting excited.  
"I have to say," Rumpelstiltskin said, "Your magical abilities and fighting skills were very impressive. I will this now Emma Hamato, you have my respect as a magic user and warrior."  
Emma politely nodded her head. Maleficent came up and said, "There's still one more thing we need to do."  
"The crystal." Emma said.  
Maleficent nodded. "It's locked in a chest at the pawn shop. We go now, we can take of it once and for all."  
"Crystal?" Snow White asked, wearily eyeing Maleficent.  
"Long story short: Regina made a back-up for the curse which is a black crystal. Thing needs to be crushed." Emma said.  
"As your daughter has eloquently put it: yes, the crystal needs to be destroyed." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"So…to the pawn shop?" David said.  
"Yes. And we better hurry. Apparently Regina still has some form of magic here." Rumpelstiltskin said.


	22. Chapter 22

Rumpelstiltskin opened the door and everyone followed him inside. Maleficent went to the back and pulled out a broad chest underneath the podium.  
"Here it is." She opened it and the black crystal was inside.  
Emma glared at the crystal, "Emma the thing is not gonna explode if you keep glarin' at it." Raph chided, making her blush and hit him upside his head, causing the adults to snicker.  
"Very funny, Raph."  
"So, how do we destroy this thing anyway?" Leo asked.  
"We need to make it combust to its capacity." Rumpelstiltskin said, examining the jewel closer.  
"What about taking a sledgehammer to it?" Emma said flatly.  
Everyone looked at her for a moment,  
"I don't know. Regina designed this so there really is no way of knowing what will work and what won't." Maleficent said.  
Emma scrutinized the crystal. She watched the dark magic that surrounded it like pulsing veins to a beating heart. Wait. Heart? The heart. Emma looked closer at it and could make out black, dark purple and a hint of red flowing in harmony as it surrounded the crystal. Like a human heart.  
"Emma?" Leo asked, pulling her out of her stupor.  
"I think I have an idea." Getting everyone's attention in the room, "I can see the magic here. It's keeping the crystal intact. Inside are lines pulsing around it like veins to a person's heart. In order to destroy this, we have to destroy the heart. Stab it or smash it into the center. That's what keeping it alive. To take something out, you have to take out the power source completely."  
Donnie snapped his fingers, "She's right. If we can break it right in the middle the crystal will most likely crumble."  
"So how do we do that?" Snow asked.  
"We'll need something solid or sharp enough to penetrate it through." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"Start looking around than." Emma said as she began looking near the cases of weapons. She spied a couple of knives, daggers, but nothing looked sharp enough to do the trick. They needed something powerful enough that would dig right into the thing without issues.  
"Finding anything guys?" Emma called out,  
"Nothing over here Ems. The knives look good but seem dull."  
"Hey dudes, what about this?" Mikey's voice rang out.  
Mikey was holding a small mallet. Emma came over and took it from him and began looking it over, "Donnie what do you think?" Emma showed him the hammer.  
Donnie looked it over nodding his head at the idea, "Could work, but we need something sharp to drive it through the crystal."  
"What about my dagger." Emma asked.  
"Perfect." Donnie said.  
Donnie was about to grab Emma's dagger she held out, but asked, "Wanna do the honors Emma?" He held up the knife and hammer, "After all …you know."  
Emma looked at the hammer and knife, than to her parents, "Mom? Dad?" Grabbing their attention, "Wanna do this together?"  
Snow and David looked at each other and nodded, "Together."  
Emma gave her Mom her dagger and her Dad the crystal. Emma took the hammer in her hands. David held the crystal's bottom tightly. Snow placed the swan dagger in the center of the crystal. She turned to her daughter,  
"Go ahead Emma." She said encouragingly.  
Emma placed a hand on her Dad's and brought down the hammer with immense force onto the hilt of the dagger. As soon as the hammer hit the hilt, the tip went right through the crystal like a hot knife through butter. Pieces shattered everywhere. Glowing black smoke came out and flickered out of existence. Whatever was left of the crystal was gone in tiny wisps of smoke.  
"Well…that was interesting." Emma said awkwardly.  
"Another thing taken care of." Splinter said.  
"Indeed." Maleficent said.  
"What's going to happen to Regina now?" Emma asked,  
"Right now she's with the Huntsman, as of what will happen to her. I do not know." April said.  
Emma sighed running a hand through her blonde hair. She wanted to say talk to Regina but she knew it'd be hard to do. Emma thought she could be given a second chance. She deserved at least one. "Emma?" Her mother's voice broke her thoughts.  
Emma was about to say something but a gurgling from her stomach interrupted the silence making her blush. Her brothers snickered till she glared and that shut them up immediately. Splinter chuckled.  
"I'd say lunch might be in order." April said with a small laugh,  
"Food sounds good right now." David said, "It's been an exciting day I think we could do with some lunch."  
"I'm in." Mikey said.  
"Might as well." Leo said.  
"I think food would be a good idea." Snow White said.  
Everybody paused as the door burst open and a panting Jefferson came in out of breath.  
"Jefferson?" David inquired.  
The man almost collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion. Leo grabbed a nearby chair for him to sit on.  
"What happen to ya? Ya look like you've seen a ghost." Casey said.  
Jefferson looked up at everyone before taking a few deep breathes, "She's…She's alive." He panted out.  
"Who? Who's alive Jefferson?" Leo asked.  
Jefferson looked at Rumpelstiltskin in the eyes and said one word, "Belle."

Emma watched as the blood drained from Rumpelstiltskin's face.  
"She's…she's-."  
"She's alive. The hospital has an underground level that apparently is being used as an asylum. Regina had kept her there since the curse was launched most likely."  
Rumpelstiltskin looked like he wanted to cry, curse Regina and rescue Belle at the same time. Emma asked Jefferson, "Where is she?"  
"Still in the cell underground. I can take you there-"  
"Do it. Now." Rumpelstiltskin said, trying to keep his emotions at bay.  
Jefferson nodded and got up, "Come on."

-

Everyone ran as Jefferson led them to the hospital. As soon as they walked inside, they spied Dr. Whale.  
"Ah Mad Hatter, what brings you here-" He was caught off as Rumpelstiltskin grabbed him by the front of his jacket.  
"Take us down to the asylum."  
"Why? Why would you need to go down there? There's nobody down there-"  
"There is." Emma said, placing her hands on Rumpelstiltskin's hands. He reluctantly released Whale, "There's a woman down there. She was put there since the curse was activated. Regina's doing." Leo said.  
The doctor's eyes went wide, "F-F-Follow me."  
He led them to the back and took out a key. The door opened and everyone went down stairs. He led everyone to the cells.  
"She should be in one of these cells. We never knew someone was down here. This was mainly where all the bloodwork and storage went to since it was vacant." He looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating.  
Emma put a hand on his wrist, "It's not your fault. You didn't put her here. ."  
"The queen will pay for this." Rumpelstiltskin growled.  
"Start looking around." David said.  
Everyone broke off into pairs; Emma, and her mom, Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson, David and Whale, now known as Frankenstein, Leo and Raph, Donnie and Mikey, Casey and April, Maleficent and Splinter. Emma and her mom went past five cells till she heard a small groan, "Mom? You hear that?"  
Snow White stopped. Another groan, "This way."  
Emma and her Mom ran and skidded in front of a cell. A young woman was sitting on her bench wearing white patient scrubs. Her hair disheveled, her face pale and skinny from lack of food. Belle. And she really did look like the 'Belle' from Beauty and the Beast. 'You'd think I'd be used to this now…but, not really.' Emma thought as she saw the woman.  
"Belle?" Snow White spoke quietly.  
Hearing her voice, the woman perked up her head, "Snow White?" She asked, Snow nodded and it was then she saw Emma next to her, "Hello," she said in a kind voice, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Emma. Do you know who you are?" She asked carefully.  
"Yes. I'm Isabelle. But I prefer Belle."  
"Mom, go get the others." Emma said, her Mom ran down the hallway. Belle tilted her head in confusion. Was this little girl Snow White's daughter? Emma turned back to Belle, "Do you remember who put you here?"  
"Yes. Regina. The Queen." Her voice made her sound like she was in a far off place.  
"Do you remember a man named Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma asked.  
Recognition came to her eyes, "Yes. The Dark One," She stood up, starting to remember, "I was taken to work for him as a maid during the Ogre Wars. I served in his castle…we fell in love." She said wistfully.  
Emma heard footsteps running down the hallway. Rumpelstiltskin stopped in disbelief. Whale came over and opened the cell. He slowly helped her up and walked her out of the cell. Belle felt herself on automatic as she kept walking till she was a few feet from Rumpelstiltskin. He shakily put a hand to her shoulder, feeling the warmth of her skin, "You're real," He said, "You're alive."  
Belle could only stare at the sight of him in front of her, "Rumpelstiltskin." She breathed.  
Rumpelstiltskin nodded his head. Belle smiled and went to hug him. Rumpelstiltskin jumped at the invitation and took her into his arms. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin broke apart grinning widely. She staggered a bit almost falling till Rumple caught her, "Belle?"  
"I'm ok. Just a bit light-headed." Belle said, placing a hand to her head.  
"Then it would be a good idea to have you checked out." Whale said as he started steering everyone to the staircase.

-

Everyone was outside waiting to hear Belle's diagnosis. Jefferson left to get Belle's father. Whale came out and Rumpelstiltskin was the first to ask, "Is she alright?"  
"A few good meals, some physical activity, and good night's rests and she'll be right as rain."  
It was than Jefferson walked back inside with Maurice trailing behind, "Where's Belle?"  
"She's finishing up a check-up Mr. French."  
"Maurice," He said to Whale, "Where was she?"  
"In the asylum. You can thank the Queen for putting her there," Maurice grimaced at the mention of Regina. "She's done being looked over by the nurse and getting dressed. By the way, Ms. O'Neil, thank you for lending her the clothes."  
"It's fine. She's probably ready to be out of those scrubs by now."  
"Indeed I am." Belle came out wearing a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with a v neck collar. "These are very comfortable Ms. O'Neil."  
"Please call me April."  
Belle smiled and saw her father, "Papa!"  
Maurice hugged her tightly, "Belle, are you alright?" Looking her over.  
"I'm ok, Papa." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jefferson found me downstairs and they got me out where Regina kept me."  
Maurice looked at Jefferson, "You found her?"  
"Found out where she was and we all went down and well…you know. .." Jefferson said truthfully.  
Maurice smiled thankfully, "Well thank you very much for finding my daughter Mad Hatter."  
Jefferson bowed his head a bit. Maurice turned to Rumpelstiltskin who looked like he would rather be elsewhere. The man swallowed down his cowardice, "I understand you have mixed emotions seeing me and I don't blame you. Especially for what happened," Rumple took a breath, realizing the Maurice was listening, "However I am being honest right now when I say this: I…gained a change of heart and gave Belle the chance to leave, but she stayed and I…I have fallen in love with your daughter. She brought back the light when I was seeing the dark. I offer my sincerest apologies for everything I put you through…and now that the curse has been broken…I would like to try to start over…if possible." Rumpelstiltskin stuttered, offering his hand to Maurice. Belle came up to him,  
"Papa." Maurice turned to her, "He's telling the truth. I was given the chance to leave but I came back. He does love me….and I love him to. Papa…please." Belle pleaded.  
Maurice looked back at Rumpelstiltskin. He sighed and said, "I was prepared to hate you for forcing my daughter to leave me…But, for Belle's sake, I will accept your apology." Maurice smiled wanly and shook his hand.  
Rumple smiled graciously, "Thank you."  
Belle hugged her father and turned to Rumpelstiltskin again. Maurice smiled a bit as he saw the happiness between them. Rumpelstiltskin said, "And another person to thank is Snow White's daughter: Emma, for breaking the curse."  
Maurice turned to the blond teenager who shyly smiled at him.  
"So…who's hungry?" Mikey spoke up.  
"Michelangelo." Splinter chided with a laugh.  
"I think lunch is a good idea." David said.  
"Food would be wonderful." Belle said, feeling the emptiness in her stomach.  
"So shall we all go to Granny's?" Snow White suggested.  
"All of us together?" April said.  
"You've been here for our daughter the least we can do is get to know one another." David said.  
"Besides, something tells me there is quite a story behind how you…turtles…and a rat managed to raise her and all." Snow said, trying to sounding very curious and  
"I'm all up for that, besides I remember that I owe an explanation with what you saw earlier." Emma said.  
"With what?" Belle asked looking at Emma.  
"She fought Regina in the court house earlier today and using an impressive set of skills I might add. Both magical and physical." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"You sure Emma?" Leo said.  
"It's fine bro. Besides they know now and it'd be better to just do it now and get it over with than having to explain it multiple times."  
"Sounds reasonable Emma." Splinter said.

-

Everyone walked to Granny's. Jefferson left saying he was going to go find Grace. As everyone walked in Emma was greeted by Granny and Red along with the seven dwarfs who bowed before her,  
"Princess." Grumpy said. Eyeing the Turtles and Rat a bit.  
"No need to call me that." Emma insisted.  
"It is necessary. You are the Queen's daughter." Doc said.  
Emma sighed, her cheeks flushing, "This is gonna take some time to get used to."  
"It is quite a change Emma." Donnie said.  
"Get ready for the sparkly dresses and tiaras." Mikey teased.  
"Oh man." Emma groaned a bit.  
"Not a fan of dresses?" David said with a laugh.  
"Not unless they are functionally in a fight. No pink or frills either."  
Snow White laughed, "I'm sure we can find something that you'll like."  
Emma smiled teasingly, "So that means mother/daughter shopping trip in the future."  
"With having your hair done and makeup to."  
"I'll be made into a doll." Emma groaned again, making her brothers laugh. Even Splinter chuckled at this. Everyone sat down at a large table in the middle.  
Red came over, "What's everyone having today?"  
"Pepperoni pizza." Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph said.  
"You guys really like pizza." Snow said raising an eyebrow.  
"Doesn't everybody?" The turtles all said together.  
"Grilled cheese with chili cheese fries and a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top." Emma cut in the awkwardness.  
"Same drink for me Red, but with a salad." Snow said looking to Emma with a knowing smile.  
"Hamburger with fries?" David said glancing at the menu.  
"I'll have the cheeseburger." Belle said.  
"Iced tea and your soup of the day." Rumpelstiltskin ordered.  
"Clam chowder or French onion?"  
"Clam chowder please."  
"Same for me." Maleficent said, deciding to just go with what someone else was having.  
"Hamburger for me as well." Maurice said.  
"A small vegetarian pizza for us." April indicated to her and Casey, "And a double cheeseburger with Onion rings." Casey added. April shook her head in exasperation, "What?" Casey said.  
"I'll be right back with that." Red said, but she stopped, "So, the family talk?" She said to Snow.  
"Yes." She said.  
"You're welcome to stick around and listen too." Emma offered.  
"Maybe later I got your orders to fix up here. But I'll hold you to that Emma." Red smiled and ruffled her hair before walking away and heading to the kitchen.

"So," Emma broke the silence around her, "Where to begin?"  
"Wherever you want to start, honey." Snow White said,  
"How about what kind of fighting skills you were using back at the courtroom. Those were similar to what we use, but also different from what I've seen." David asked.  
"I have to say you've had us all curious about that." Maleficent said.  
Emma sighed. Oh well, better face the music now, "Ok. But understand that this is something I haven't shared with anyone at all and it's how I was raised with Splinter here." Emma said pointing to her Sensei, who nodded her to continue, "Have you or anyone in the Enchanted Forest heard of Ninjas?"  
Everyone had a blank stare as she said this.  
"Ninjas?" Snow White asked.  
"In this world, there is a culture known throughout Asia that dwells on ancient styles of fighting: they are known as Ninjitsu or Bushido. Ninjas are sometimes known for having a reputation of being deadly assassins but there are clans that have been around for many generations that devote themselves to protecting the people around them. That's what I and my brothers were trained in: as ninja's."  
Splinter spoke out, "Before we met Emma. I was living in the sewers with my sons who started learning the art of Ninjitsu, or as most of our culture have called it: marital arts. Emma was given to me by the Tribunal where they told me about your dilemma involving Regina. I raised her with my sons who became very protective of Emma as any other older siblings are. When she was four she approached me about joining them in their training. Since then she has been following the way of the ninja as we all have for our whole lives."  
Everyone was silent as they listened. Snow White and David were stunned. Their daughter was a Ninja?!  
"Mr. Hamato, I am amazed…and grateful for you showing Emma how to defend herself, I'm also curious though: how did you know this 'martial arts?'" Snow asked stumbling over her words.  
"I was once an ordinary rat. Living with my master Yoshi. During his training sessions, I watched and mimicked his skills. He was skilled by a demon of a man who went by the name of: The Shredder. I escaped after Yoshi's death and wandered the sewers for days. Till one day, a boy carrying four baby turtles was waiting to cross the street. A canister fell out of a truck as it skidded to stop as a blind man crossed the street. The turtles were swept by the current and covered in the canister's ooze and ended up in the sewers. I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can. I took them to my burrow and next morning saw they doubled in size. Soon they started to speak and just like Emma, I trained them in marital, following everything I had learned."  
"Wow… That is incredible." Belle said.  
Rumpelstiltskin nodded. He too was awed by the story.  
Whereas my sons have been trained with one weapon, Emma took an interest in studying all of theirs." Splinter elaborated.  
"This is one of my swords." Snow and David watched as Emma took out her katana and held it up.  
"That's a fine sword. Craftsmanship looks good." David noted.  
"It's called a katana. One of the highest ranking swords in Ninjitsu." Leo explained.  
"I have double set of katana like Leo. It's not the only weapon I carry with me though." Emma said.  
"What else have you studied? You mentioned Splinter," Questioning the name a bit, "taught you more than the sword." Belle asked, curiously.  
"He did. I learned how to use throwing knives, nun-chucks like what Mikey has, Sai's like Raph, and Bo Staff like Donnie, I use a whole assortment of things. Sensei taught me how to use a bit of everything. The more you learn how each weapon works, the better chance of being able to defend yourself with if one weapon fails."  
"That's a good outlook to have." Snow White stated.  
"That's similar to what the knights use in combat training." David said as he looked at the katana.  
Emma smiled mischievously, "Helps dealing with bad guys, bullies, and sometimes perverted boys too."  
"Oh yeah." Mikey laughed while Leo, Raph and Donnie sniggered, "Boys are too scared to get close to her. And it's funny how some are still afraid of you after what she did to that one guy."  
"It was not that funny Mikey." Emma said, but was failing at hiding her smile.  
"Suuuurrrre it wasn't, sis." Mikey said.  
Everyone looked confused,  
"I'm in ninth grade and it's the time when boys start to notice girls." Emma saw David's face darken a bit, "I'm not into boys since most of the ones I've met are either stupid or complete morons. But there was always this one guy, who wouldn't stop flirting with me and he was the biggest arrogant jerkoff I ever met," Emma blushed as Splinter gave her a look as well as her Mom and Dad, "Sorry Sensei, Mom, Dad," Snow and David smiled, "Anyway, the school went out for the fall class picnic this year and the guy cornered me while I was walking near a pond. He flirted with me again but I said no when he asked me out again. He tried grabbing my butt but I grabbed him by his wrist, broke it, spun him around and threw him into the pond."  
Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Casey, Splinter chuckled, Snow and David had proud smiles, Maurice, Belle and April smiled while Maleficent and Rumpelstiltskin were trying to hide their snickers unsuccessfully.  
"I was going to get detention, but I told the principal what happened and he let me off the hook. I was just defending myself."  
"That's good. Don't anyone push you around when you know you can fight back." Snow said.  
"Would you be willing to show us what you can do with the katana? It all sounds fascinating, this fighting style you've engaged in." Belle asked.  
Emma nodded with a smile. What a day: She broken Regina's curse, found her parents, gained the respect of Rumpelstiltskin and Maleficent, helped find Belle, and now they wanted to see what she could do. Things were about to get interesting.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma swept her legs under Mikey's, but he back flipped and landed before he went back into fighting. David and Snow watched their daughter summersault out of the way of his incoming strike, did a headstand and thrusted upwards, kicking him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.  
"Don't try and kill me Ems." Mikey croaked.  
"Wasn't plannin' on it Mikey. Now c'mon, show me what ya got." Emma taunted him. Mikey got up full on engaged Emma once more.  
Both Snow and David were amazed at the fluid moves and hard punches and strikes Emma was capable of. She was quick, light on her feet, and when it came to using the katana, it was quite a sight to see.  
"She's good." Maleficent said watching.  
"Indeed. The concept of her being a ninja explains her fighting style." Rumpelstiltskin noted.  
David watched as Emma used her swords. She ducked and knocked her legs into Mikey and pounced on him with her swords to his chest.  
"Well done Emma." Splinter said.  
Emma helped Mikey to his feet. Both bowed to each other. Emma turned to her Dad, "Care to spar? Show me something from the Enchanted Forest?" She said with a playful smile.  
David stepped up to her. Splinter offered him his sword that had been rescued from the pawn shop. David got into position, Emma as well. David lightly tapped Emma's sword a bit before doing a light swing at her. Emma ducked her head to the right. Emma copied her Dad's moves and he dodged skillfully. David and Emma circled each other before he made the next move and started clashing his sword with Emma's. Emma retaliated, doing perfect imitations of her father. Emma got more confident and started to use her own set of sword skills. Snow watched her daughter duel her father. Both were good, but it was not clear who would win the match. Right now it was just play fighting. Emma ducked and rolled out of the way of her Dad's sword. Nobody noticed the gleam of satisfaction from Emma as she dropped and leapt over him and swung her legs and he went to the ground. Emma brought her sword down but David held his against her own. David looked at her before he started chuckling, "You really are good Kid."  
"Thank you." Emma helped him up. David gave her a playful look, "I'll get you next time though."  
"Oh really? The fact I got you to ground clearly says that." Emma said mischievously.  
Snow couldn't stop giggling.  
"You think this is funny, Snow." David said.  
"Seeing our daughter beat her father in sword play. Yes, Charming I do."  
Emma giggled at the chastised look from her dad, getting serious she looked to both him and her mom, "I would like to ask for some help with something."  
"What Emma?" Snow asked.  
"I want to talk to Regina."  
This made everyone look at her like she was.  
"Emma…" Snow said.  
"Mom, I know about Regina's past. I know why she went after you, about her mother and Daniel."  
The mention of Daniel made Snow White wince, "Mom, just let me talk to her. Please."  
"Emma I don't feel comfortable with you doing that." David said.  
"Dad, I think she can be saved."  
Snow looked at her daughter. She knew Emma was dead set on this, and she had an inkling that she would go and do it herself anyway. She had both her's and David's stubbornness. Snow got down in front of Emma, "We'll let you speak to her, and alone in the room, but we will be outside incase anything happens. Understood?" She said firmly.  
Emma nodded; she understood why her Mom was allowing her to do this. The tricky part was seeing if Regina would actually talk to her.

Emma walked into the police station. She saw Graham through the window, keeping a close eye on Regina sitting on the bench in the cell. She was surprised that Sidney was not there with her, but realized Graham must have moved him to another cell. Emma knocked on the door, Graham crossed the room, "Emma?" opening the door.  
"I want to speak to Regina. Alone please."  
The Huntsman was about to speak but he saw Snow and David, "Your highness?"  
"Let her speak with Regina Graham." Snow said.  
The Huntsman nodded and walked out of the room, he opened the door for Emma. Emma took a deep breath as she walked to the cell looking at Regina who seemed surprised and angry to see her.  
"So, come to grace me with your presence?" She said in a snarl.  
"I'm not here to fight." Emma said truthfully.  
"Oh? You're not? Than why are you here? To gloat about you. A teenager maned to defeat me?" Regina said looking like child who was not alone to have a sweet after dinner.  
"Regina. I didn't come here to any of the such. I'm here to talk to you actually." Emma said getting right to the point.  
"Me?" Regina sounded surprised. Her face showed it.  
"Yes," Emma took Grahams chair and brought to closer to the cell. She sat down, "I just want to talk Regina."  
"What about?" She asked skeptically.  
Emma sighed, "I know about what happened with Daniel and that you blame my mother."  
Regina's eyes grew wide. How did she know!? Emma kept talking though.  
"I know that you also had a rough childhood with your mother, Cora, who rather you marry a man of royalty than someone you loved."  
Regina looked ready to faint. Emma sighed again, "Regina. Daniel's death was not my mother's fault. She lost her mother at a young age and saw it happened. An event like that for any child can make them desperate to-."  
"I was forced to marry your grandfather! Who was almost three times my age!"  
"I know. And that was not something that should have happened." Emma said, "You should marry a person for love. Nothing else. The fault was really your mother."  
Regina had gotten paler at the mention of Cora. Growing up with her was a nightmare. Emma though blinked as she felt Regina's magic pulse. Only it felt different? Why hadn't she noticed it before?  
"Your mother crushed Daniel's heart when she saw you two were going to run away together. She didn't care about your happiness."  
"Never did." Regina admitted scornfully. Again the magical energy spiked in her.  
"She wanted to give you what she never got but you wanted something different and she was blind to see that."  
Regina was resigned. It was like she was hearing the words for the first time. Emma saw her tirade starting to crumble. The magic seemed to be tinted. Like, it wasn't even Regina's. But, how was that possible? Emma sat up and brought the chair back to Graham's desk. She walked back to Regina's cell, "Regina, I believe you can move forward in life. But that's all up to you to decide if you want to or not. Nobody can make that choice other than you. When I first found out about the curse, I was mad. So mad that I was determined to kill you first chance I had. But when I saw what you went through…I realized I misjudged you. You're not a bad person. You went through too much in life and losing Daniel and being forced to marry a man you didn't love was too much for you to handle. The truth is…the hurt may not go away but it doesn't mean you can't continue your life in another way where you can be happy."  
Emma stared at the woman pulled out a couple of chocolate bars. She slipped them into the cell.  
"I still believe in you Regina. But you gotta start having faith in yourself too. You are your own mistress of your soul. No one controls you but you. The same goes with making decisions."  
Emma walked away. Regina looked down at the three Hershey bars and took one from the pile. Looking at it before turning to the direction Emma had gone.

Emma opened the door and saw her parents, brothers and Splinter with April and Casey waiting for her.  
"Emma." Snow got up, "You ok?"  
"It was fine Mom." Emma said.  
"Are you sure? She didn't do anything to you?" David asked.  
"I'm ok Dad." David smiled, he would never get tired of hearing it. "So what do we wanna do now?"  
"We could head back to the apartment and talk?" Snow suggested a bit meekly.  
Emma smiled; she wouldn't mind getting to know her parents better, "Movie marathon and snacks galore?" Emma said, causing her brothers to laugh.  
"Seriously sis, you're still hungry after lunch?" Raph said still laughing.  
"You know me Raph." Emma said.  
"Yeah, the human garbage disposal." Mikey snickered.  
Emma looked at him and Mikey realized his mistake, "I should start running now."  
"Yes. Yes, you should Michelangelo." Emma said.  
Mikey started running and Emma was right behind him, "You're dead when I catch you".  
Raph, Donnie, Leo, Casey, and Splinter laughed. April just smiled. Snow and David looked confused, "This happens a lot?" David asked.  
"Quite a bit. Emma's just gonna have him in a headlock for a bit till he says sorry over and over probably." Leo said.  
"Why did she act like that when he said…" Snow asked.  
"Emma has a high metabolism and Mikey finds it funny when she could eat a lot. The more he did it, the more Emma got annoyed and there ya go." Donnie gestured to the scene.  
Snow and David watched as Emma chased him on the front lawn outside the sheriff's station. Their daughter was definitely an enigma.

Belle walked into Rumpelstiltskin's pawn shop, "Rumple."  
He smiled as he came from behind the back room, "Belle."  
They both hugged and kissed each other passionately for a moment. Both catching their breath.  
"What brings you here? I thought you went with your father?"  
"I did, but I also found out I don't have any other clothes than the ones I'm wearing now and they're Emma's Aunt Aprils. I was wondering you might have something here." Belle said with a smile.  
Rumple felt an excited shiver go up his spine, "I think I have some things over here."  
Belle followed him further into the shop and he brought her over to a rack of woman's clothing.  
"They may be a bit outdated in this world, but they should do till you can get ahold of something more practical for yourself." He said blushing.  
Belle smiled and threw herself at him, kissing him hard. Rumple's eyes widened for a moment but he started to move along with her. Their mouths opened and their tongues entwined with each other's. Belle and him broke apart to catch air, both panting.  
"I missed you so much Belle." Rumple said, cupping her cheek.  
Belle leaned into his touch, "And I you, Rumple. I have something I want you to promise me."  
"Anything." He said without hesitance.  
"Promise to always be honest with me."  
This made him pause. Could he really be honest with her? About his past? What he had done? Rumple than remembered what Emma had told him when they ran into each other in the woods. 'What matters is what you do now.' He had a second chance with Belle. A second chance to do things. He would not waste it this time. Emma had showed him that now and realized…maybe he could come to grips with everything and start over.  
"Yes. From now on, I promise to be nothing but honest with you Belle. I thought I lost you and would never find you again. I will not make that same mistake again."  
Belle's lips were upon his and that was all the answer he got.


	24. Chapter 24

Emma was all smiles as she and her family huddled together in the living room. Everyone was exchanging stories. Snow White and David were the perfect audience. They gasped, cheered and laughed in all the right places and were amazed at hearing what Emma and 'her brothers' had done together.  
"Sounds like life is interesting in New York." David noted.  
"It is. Can also be hectic depending upon what's going on." Leo said.  
"Yeah. When things are not quiet, we gotta deal with wise-guys like the Purple Dragons, Shredder, and those gangs banging heads and all. It really ticks me off." Raph said with a frustrated groan.  
"Raph, everything ticks you off." Donnie said with a straight smile.  
"Not everything." Raph said, but he thought it over, "Alright everything."  
Emma laughed a bit, "Yeah but don't forget we've taken care of those bozos almost every time we've come across them."  
"In some cases yes, but that does not mean you let cockiness get in the way of your training." Splinter reminded them.  
"Yes Sensei." The five teenagers said.  
Snow smiled and turned to Emma, "You went to school in New York?" Wanting every little tidbit, she could gather on her daughter.  
"Yeah. It's got its ups and downs: prissy girls who think they run the place and jocks who think it's considered cool to bully people. I ignore them. I'm too busy doing Lacrosse, Soccer and Gymnastics."  
"What's Soccer and Lacrosse?" David asked.  
"Soccer is where you have two teams playing against each other with a ball. Each team has their own net and what you want to do: is kick the ball and try to score into the other person's net." Emma tried to explain. "Lacrosse is kinda similar. Only you have two sticks with pouches in them. You don't kick or pick up the ball, what you do is you have the ball in the pouch of the stick and again you are trying to score the ball into the other's team's net." David noted to Emma.  
"I enjoy running so the Soccer and Lacrosse help with that and it helps keep my reflexes and stamina up in between the bushido with the guys." Emma said, "What kind of stuff is to do in the Enchanted Forest?"  
"Well, there are horses to ride, mountains to climb, lakes and an ocean of course, forests to explore, some places you don't want to go to because of the ogres, or-"  
"Ogres?" Emma parroted.  
"Yes. The Ogres are not something you want to run into alone." Snow said.  
"Something tells me I don't wanna know."  
"Probably best you don't." Snow said hastily.  
Emma smiled, "What was it like growing up there for you guys?"  
"It was different for your father and I. I lived as a princess and he lived as a Shepard-"  
"You're a Shepard?"  
"Yes. My mother, your grandmother Ruth, she and I had a farm. We were raising goats and sheep. IT wasn't until I got asked by King Albert to play the part of being his son who was actually my twin brother, James. I was supposed to make it look like I slayed a dragon, but all the men got scorched and I ended up doing it. He threatened me that if I didn't marry King Midas's daughter-"  
"King Midas? The man who could turn anything into gold?" Donnie asked.  
"Yes. He wanted his daughter Abigail to marry someone. This marriage would unite the two kingdoms and bring King Albert's land out of financial debt. However, as we were heading though the woods that's when I got ambushed by your mother." David said with a smile.  
Emma smiled, "I saw the story in the book, how you two met and what happened."  
"Yes, very different from this lands version of our tale." Snow said, recalling the few times she read it to the kids in her class.  
Emma and her brothers burst out laughing, "Yeah, yours is a lot better than the one here."  
"Why's that?" Snow asked.  
"Because: in your story, you're not a damsel in distress."  
"Emma's got a thing with those who hold onto old views of what a woman should be." April said.  
David and Snow looked at Emma, "Again, I don't like being looked upon as someone who can't handle herself."  
"Some of the views of women's place are different in the kingdom but people are allowed to choose what they want to do. If a girl wanted to be a knight she would have the chance to prove herself. Mulan is an example."  
"Mulan? She's real too?" Emma asked excited.  
"And the fan-girling starts now." Raph sniggered. Till Emma punched him in the shoulder.  
"Not one word Raph." She warned him. She sheepishly turned to her parents, "Mulan was always one of my favorite's stories growing up. Watched the Disney movie so many times it would drive the guys crazy."  
"Especially when you would train during the song, 'I'll make a man out of you' repeatedly." Mikey said.  
"Well, most of the story might be true to how it's told here. She did serve in the emperor's army for a long time." Snow explained.  
"Sweet." Emma smiled, then she remembered what they were talking about, "Ok. I have a question: what made you guys change your plan of sending me into the wardrobe?"  
Snow and David looked solemn. "It was just after I gave birth. You were crying. Gepetto told us only  
one could go through the wardrobe. We thought it'd be better for you to go through." Snow finished. "But then the Tribunal showed up in the bed chambers." David said, "They told us how you wouldn't have the life you deserved to have if you went through the wardrobe and so they gave us the choice: give you to them and you will be safe from harm."  
Emma nodded. She understood why they did it. She shuddered to think what would have happened if she hadn't lived with Splinter, her brothers, Casey and April.  
Running a hand through her, "I understand why you did it."  
Her parents smiled in relief. Snow said, "We never wanted to let you go Emma, but at the time…we didn't have a choice…" Snow trailed off.  
Emma got up from the couch and hugged her mom. Snow immediately hugged Emma, running her fingers through her hair, "You're here and alive and that is something more than I could ever ask for."  
Everyone smiled, things were ok in their world right now. They'd deal with Regina and everything else later. Right now all that mattered was they were together.

Regina nibbled on the first chocolate bar. After Emma left the room, she slowly opened the Hershey bar. As she ate she actually started to think about what she said. It was like a door had been opened to her that been locked away for a long time and it was finally open. She knew her mother had crushed her true love's heart that night in the stables. Her father had told her before launching the curse that she could stop and find happiness again. Instead, she took his heart and activated the curse. Regina felt her eyes water as she thought about him, he was always there for her when she needed him. He had accepted the love between her and Daniel. Regina grew cold after her marriage to the King, vowing she would make Snow White pay for all the unhappiness she caused her. But…was it really her fault? She was just a child when she saved her from the runaway horse, a child who recently lost her mother. Cora never liked Daniel, she was always trying to give Regina what she never got, despite Regina didn't want any of it. Regina swallowed a piece of chocolate just before she started crying.

-

Sidney Glass muttered as he sat on the bench in his cell. The curse was broken and now he and the queen were locked up thanks to that little brat. Emma.  
"Brooding will not kill the girl." A dark voice rang out.  
Sidney got to his feet, looking around, "Who's there?"  
"Someone who can help you." King Albert stepped out of the shadows wearing a gray trench coat and a fedora hat. He removed the fedora.  
"King Albert?" Sidney asked.  
"Indeed. I understand that both of us have a common enemy here. Emma, the daughter of Snow White and David."  
Sidney raised his eyebrow, "I'm listening."  
"Emma was supposed to be impossible. I gave Snow white a poison to make sure she would never be able to have children. Only to find out Lancelot betrayed me and gave her the water from Lake Nostros," His smile turned predatorily, "I've heard rumors that young Emma is skilled a sword."  
"She is," Sidney said, "We walked on her and her family training one day. She's good. Both with the sword and magic."  
"She has magic?" Albert asked, intrigued.  
"Magic I had never seen before. She is the product of true love, but the control she wielded with her magic. It was nothing I had ever seen."  
"How so?"  
"She was controlling earth, water, fire and air, her dagger that she held in her hand was glowing like her eyes: white. It was unbelievable."  
This got Albert thinking. His granddaughter wasn't just skilled with a weapon she had magic? And powerful magic at that. Hmm, this child sounded very interesting. Perhaps, this girl seemed like she could be an ally. What better way than to crush Snow White and her husband by using their daughter. He stuck out his hand, "If you agree to do this business deal with me. I can assure you that, Emma, will be taken care of. The queen will get her revenge on Snow and her daughter at the same time."  
Sidney looked at the man and with a sinister grin to the match Albert's, shook his hand. Albert took out a set of keys and opened the cell.  
"Very good. Now, let us adjourn to a more comfortable place to plan."  
Sidney walked out with the man, revenge set on his mind.


	25. Chapter 25

Snow White laughed as she, her husband and daughter along with Splinter and Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were watching the Disney film Snow White. She was rebuffed at how she was portrayed in the film. Acting like a ditzy, helpless individual, as Emma had said, who couldn't defend herself. Most of the feeling went away as funny parts of the movie came up. Now they were just one big happy family enjoying a movie.  
"I can't believe this is how they portrayed us." David said gesturing to the screen.  
"People do remakes of films and usually are different from what you see here." April said.  
"Yeah, like how they did 'Snow White and the Huntsman.'" Emma said.  
She was tucked between her mom and dad, enjoying her position very much. Her brothers smiled. They were happy to see Emma so happy with her actual parents.  
"So now that the town is no longer affected by the curse…what now?" She couldn't help but ask.  
"Well, I guess next step is to figure out how to get back home." Snow White said.  
"Question to that will be how," David said, "Magic is different here."  
"Maybe but that doesn't it's not here and can't be used." Donnie said.  
"True." David admitted.  
"Do we have anything to worry about anything or anyone besides Regina or Sid?" Emma asked.  
"No one I can think about except for-"David stopped and his eyes went wide.  
"Charming?" Snow asked worriedly.  
"Dad?" Emma asked, noticing the tension.  
"King Albert." David said and Emma saw her Mom's eyes grow wide at the name.  
"King Albert?" Leo asked.  
Snow White ran a hand through her hair, "King Albert was not happy with how Charming managed to get out of marrying princess Abigail. We both took both our kingdoms back from Regina and Albert and he…tried to make sure I would never be able to have children by poisoning me."  
"Myself, your mother along with my mother and Lancelot went to a lake that has healing properties. It was the same lake that allowed me to heal Abigail's true love Fredrick. The river bed had been dried up but we dug deep to get some of the water still there. It was to save my mother at first but she insisted Snow had it. We married in the enchanted forest before we had it officially done at court." Charming said.  
"So…I'm technically…impossible?" Emma said.  
"If it hadn't been for the lake, you wouldn't have been born." Snow said.  
Emma hugged her mother tight, "Would he try to get rid of me?"  
"I honestly don't know, but that is a possibility." David admitted.  
"Then we'll have to keep on our guard." Leo stated.  
"Indeed, I wouldn't suspect for possibly Mr. Glass to act out as well." Splinter said.  
"He is Regina's loyal servant. He might or he might not. He was a mirror back in the enchanted forest." Snow said.  
"Was he always like that?" April asked.  
"No. He was actually a genie that fell in love with Regina, but she didn't love him back. He got involved with killing my father, your grandfather, and in the end he wished he would be with Regina forever-"  
"And he was cursed to being confined to a mirror?" Emma finished.  
"Yes." Snow said helplessly.  
Emma quirked an eyebrow, "Ok, the stories I'm hearin', very messed up."  
"I'll say." Casey said, rubbing his temple in shock.

-

Graham watched the door, doing whatever he could to keep his eyes open. He was exhausted, but he had to stay on guard. He noticed through the Regina had started crying and was shocked to see she had actual tears in her eyes as she ate…chocolate. He knew Emma had gone in there earlier to talk, but realized she had given something to the queen till he saw the wrapper through the window. He was wondering…had the queen actually been feeling again? She was upset with what she did? He shook his head at the notion. He wouldn't believe it till he saw proof. He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps and feeling something hard hit across the head as he fell to the ground.

-

Regina found herself curled into a ball on the cell floor. She had eaten two of the chocolate bars gave her and fell into hysterical sobs. Her ears perked up when she heard a loud crash. Curiosity happening, she picked herself up and was surprised to see the Huntsman was not outside. She looked up and was surprised to see Sidney and King Albert open the door, walking to her cell, putting a key into the lock, and opening it up,  
"Your highness." Sidney said.  
"Sidney? King Albert?"  
"Indeed, consider us your ticket to freedom." He said.  
Regina quirked an eyebrow, something was wrong here, "How did you get out Sidney?"  
"Albert found me and set me free. The huntsman is now enjoying a relaxing nap in the janitor's closet."  
"That still doesn't explain why you're freeing me." Regina declared.  
"To get revenge. On the brat that should never have been born." Albert said as he started walking away.  
"What?" Regina was now thoroughly confused.  
"Snow White's daughter." Albert said with a snarl in his voice, making Regina stop in shock for a moment.  
"Emma? What are you talking about?"  
"That girl was supposed to never be born. After Snow White helped that Shepard take back the kingdom," King Albert than said with a malicious smile, "I poisoned Snow White so she would never be able to bear a child."  
Regina was floored. This man tried to take Snow's ability to have children?! She would never stoop that low! Ok, maybe she would have at the time. Yes, she wanted revenge on her step-daughter, but she would never have tried to do something that extreme. That was too…unjust, ever for her. Regina found herself starting to get worried, now confused why she was all of sudden feeling these emotions. What was going with her?  
"But they managed to cure her and because of that, Emma," He said in disgust, "lives.  
"And what do you plan to do?" Regina said, dread starting to settle in the pit of her stomach.  
King Albert looked at Regina, "Make sure she never breathes again. However, I've been told she is very skilled in magic and the sword. I'd like to see if she can be turned."  
"Turn her against her family?" Regina snorted loudly, catching both males by surprise.  
"From the way I've seen her since she came her, she would rather die than turn against Snow and her husband. Plus, she has those turtles and the rat. She would never do it."  
"Turtles and rat?" Albert parroted.  
"She was raised by humanoid turtles and a rat who is their father." Sidney said.  
"So, the princess of the Enchanted Forest was raised by demons or monsters?"  
"In a sense." Sidney said.  
"Well, we'll see how long it takes for the girl to break, if she is too stubborn. She'll just have to be killed." Albert said.  
"Kill her?! She's-she's just a teenager!" Regina protested.  
"Yes, very much so, seeing the look on Snow White and that Shepard's face as they see their daughter dead will show that they never should've crossed me."  
Sidney let out a deadly smile with the man. Regina felt her heart was in a vice. She realized now she was scared. Scared for what could happen to Emma. Regina realized Emma had been bringing back feelings that were now her own and surprisingly, she was glad she could feel again. She felt for a moment they were cloaked like someone or something had hidden them, but now they were back. Regina stared at the two men getting ready to walk out. She spied a metal bucket right next to her left foot and narrowed her eyes at them.  
"We'll be going to the Storybrooke Canary. There we can plan out revenge."  
Regina shook her head and said, "No."  
Both men turned to her, she hit Sidney first in the head and then went for Albert. Both men went to the ground, and Regina ran like a bat out of hell and made her way to Snow White's apartment.

Regina ran up the stairs, two at a time, she pounded her against the door that she knew was Snow White's apartment. As soon as the door was opened, she bustled in past April and said,  
"Emma's in danger."  
Everyone who started to get a weapon out paused in their actions.  
"What? What did you say?" David said, pushing Emma behind him as he got up.  
"Emma's in danger. King Albert broke Sidney out of jail and declared he has a plan for getting rid of her." She pointed her finger at the blonde teenager who looked at her confused.  
"And he didn't break you out too?" Snow asked, skeptically raising an eyebrow.  
Regina sighed. She swallowed, "He did, but I knocked them out with a bucket and ran here."  
Emma raised her eyebrow this time, looking at Regina.  
Regina sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Look, I know I've done some horrible things but right now isn't the time to dwell on that. Albert is planning on doing something and the result is to either get your daughter, " Regina pointed to Snow and David, "dead or other."  
"It seems we have forgotten that David's fake father still has a grudge against him and his family." Splinter said.  
"We won't let him near her." Leo said as he kept his hands on his swords.  
"Yeah, that guy wants to come fer her, he's gotta deal with us." Raph said as he growled.  
"Ditto." Mikey said.  
"Even so, he has Sidney with him. He's very devious and it won't be easy. But again, I have no idea what he's acquired while living 'here.'" Regina said.  
"That makes it a bit harder, but not impossible to find out." Emma said thinking out loud.  
"Very true." Snow said.  
"Would Rumpelstiltskin know of anything?" Emma asked Regina.  
She tensed when she heard his name, "I don't know, and I don't think…going over there…is a good idea…for me." Regina looked frightened of the idea of going back to the pawn shop.  
"But you know Sidney more than anybody else. What would be his first move alongside Albert here?" April said.  
Regina put her hand to her chin in thought, "He would tell the man everything he knows about her and the file. He would mention about her sword skills most definitely along with her magic." Regina said.  
"That…might be a problem." Leo said, realizing what Regina had said.  
"Sidney is not much of a fighter I can tell you this. He prefers to use manipulations just as much and the same with Albert but he can use a sword." Regina said.  
Emma got up from the couch, "Either way, I'm going to have to fight him. He won't give up till he has me."  
"No," Snow White got to her feet and placed her hands of Emma's shoulders firmly, "Young lady, absolutely not. You are not going anywhere near him."  
"Mom, I can't just wait here for him to come and grab me." Emma protested, "Besides, unless he or Glass manages to grab me I cannot just not fight him."  
"Emma," Splinter said, "While your mother makes an excellent point. I know you will go out instead of staying inside, you should have someone with you till we know more for certain of what Albert and Sidney are up to."  
"I agree with Splinter," David said, startling Snow, "Besides, Albert isn't going to sit around for long. Patience was never one of his strong suits. He'll attack the moment he finds it's time. Which means it's better if Emma is always with us or someone, because the chance of being out-numbered is impossible considering who we have willing to fight with us now." He glanced to April, Casey, Splinter and the turtles.  
"Darn right there, ya higness. Nobody's hurtin' Emma while we're here. Ya can bet ya bottom dollar on that." Casey stated.  
David raised an eyebrow at the expression," Explain later Dad." Emma said.  
"Charming, there is no way I'm going along with this." Snow said as she came up next to him.  
"Mom," Emma walked up to her, "I'm not going to hide from him. He tried to hurt you and Dad already and I won't stand by-"  
"Emma, you're only fourteen and even though you are skilled with the sword he could hurt you-"  
"I can't lose you and Dad again." Emma shouted, silencing the room at her sudden outburst.  
Emma's eyes watered and looked at Snow, "I can't, won't, lose you or Dad again."  
Snow was shocked and so was David. Splinter was shocked as well but understood her actions. Snow pulled Emma into a tight hug which Emma returned. Snow than pulled her away and grabbed her shoulders,  
"Emma, look at me."  
Reluctantly Emma opened her eyes and a few tears fell. Snow brushed them away with her thumb.  
"You're not going to lose any of us. I will agree that keeping you holed up here is…not the best idea, despite how much I'd rather that course of action," Emma laughed a bit, "However, until we know what is going on, I want you to stay here. If you have to go out, you stay with either me, your father, April, Casey, your brothers, Splinter." Making the turtles and Splinter smile, "Understand?" She finished firmly.  
Emma nodded. Snow turned to the turtles, Casey, April and Splinter, "I don't have to ask, but will you-"  
Splinter cut her off, "We will guard Emma and help in your dilemma with Albert and Mr. Glass Snow White. You have our word."  
Snow smiled, "Thank you Splinter," She turned to Regina, "Thank you…"  
Regina awkwardly nodded her head. Emma's brow furrowed as she noticed the woman's magic flare again. It was pulsing but there was also color leaking into the dark edges around it.  
"Regina?" Emma asked,  
"Yes?"  
"When did you discover you could do magic?"  
Regina raised an eyebrow at the question, "Why?"  
"Because I'm seeing something weird…" Emma trialed off as she got closer to Regina. The brunette moved back a bit as Emma kept glancing at her closely.  
"What are you doing?" Regina asked defensively.  
Emma frowned as she saw two different colors of magic. She had felt this before but now her theory was confirming something. She was seeing two different kinds of magic in Regina.  
"There's something wrong with you." Emma said.  
Regina narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?" Defensively.  
"I'm seeing your magic and…it doesn't seem normal. So to say."  
This made everybody pause and look at Emma in shock.  
"You can see magic in people?" Regina's tone dropped to surprise.  
"Yeah. Something's wrong with your magic."  
"What do you mean something's wrong with my magic?" Regina asked, now looking a bit curious but also scared.  
Emma turned to the other members in the room, "I think we may need to pay another visit to Rumpelstiltskin."


	26. Chapter 26

"I don't know about this." Regina said, looking pale as they came to the pawn shop.  
"Look, he may know what's going on. Regina you have two different kinds of magic where one is trying to shadow the other. That's not normal." Emma said as she was close to dragging Regina by the hand to the pawn shop.  
"He's-"  
"Going to be mad possibly, but he's also the only one who has an advanced knowledge of magic to what is happening with your own." Emma said.  
"I'm sorry to agree with Emma on this Regina, but, she has a point." Snow said.  
Regina looked at Snow skeptically.  
"Regina, I'll talk to him before you come in ok?" Emma stated.  
Regina slightly nodded and Emma went inside.

"Gold?"  
Emma stepped in looked again, taking it in. It wasn't long till Rumpelstiltskin came around the corner, "Emma?" He asked. He then saw Regina outside the shop looking scared, "What is going on?"  
"Can you tell if there is more than one brand of magic in someone?" She asked.  
He rose an eyebrow, "I can yes, why do you ask?"  
"It's Regina. I saw something when I started seeing her magic-"  
"You can see another person's magic?" Rumpelstiltskin said surprised,  
"Yes. Regina has two different colors of magic in her and it looks like one is trying to shadow the other."  
Emma watched as Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened. He looked fearful, "I take it you know what's going on and judging by the look on your face it's not good."  
The man shook his head, "No, it isn't. What you just told me…I can't believe someone would do such a thing…the results can be chaotic without knowing. It's even believe it can drive a person mad to insanity."  
"Would you be willing to take a look at her?" Emma asked.  
Rumpelstiltskin eyes gre dark, "Why should I? She locked up the woman I loved and told me she was dead."  
"Maybe so," Emma gestured for him to calm down, "But you said so before. This sort of thing with magic can drive a person insane right? Maybe that's the explanation why."  
Rumplestiltskin paused at her words,  
"Look, let's be logical about this. IF Regina has two types of magic and it seems to be slowly corrupting her, maybe that's why she became as she is now. Maybe she didn't really do this because of her past, but because someone nudged her more into the path."  
Rumpelstiltskin had his mouth opened in shock at the knowledge once again Emma had given him. He just remembered how smart she was. He sighed as he looked to Regina outside and saw she was looking scared and rather be elsewhere. He pasued at Emma's words and groaned,  
"Ok. I won't do anything to her. But I will do my best to not try and kill her."  
"Fair." Emma said

Emma walked outside and gave Regina her hand. Regina looked at it before shakily taking it. Emma led her inside the pawn shop. Regina froze as she saw Gold.  
"Calm yourself Dearie. I won't be taking your crush heart and crushing it."  
Emma rolled her eyes.  
Rumpelstiltskin came forward and peered at Regina who looked to the side avoiding his gaze. She found herself looking at Emma, who took her hand and squeezed it lightly. Making Regina feel conflicted at how this girl was changing her so much.  
"This won't hurt a bit."  
His hands glowed gold and he started waving them up and down over Regina. His eyes growing wider as he performed the spell,  
"Dear God." He breathed out.  
"What?" Emma asked.  
"I know the signature of the other magic," He turned to Regina with a sympathetic look, "It's Cora's. Your mothers. She was bleeding her essence into you and according to what I can deduce: she has been doing it for many years."  
Regina looked faint. She staggered back and Snow caught her from behind. Leo pulled out a nearby chair for her to sit on. Regina's hands were shaking as she came to terms.  
"Cora poured her magic into her daughter?" David asked.  
"Yes. When a person pours their magic into another individual, it can do multiple things. It can block another person's magic destroying it, or it can give someone acute to what this world calls a personality disorder. It's considered very dark magic because its not just magic, they're pouring their own essence into the person. This can kill someone."  
Everyone looked grim while Regina looked pale. Her mother's magic was killing her!  
"Is there a way to cleanse out Cora's magic from Regina?" Emma asked.  
Everyone turned to her, "There is a way," And everyone turned to Rumpelstiltskin, "it requires a purification ritual, but it is possible, yes. However, depending upon how long Cora has been doing it, it may have damaged the body already and therefore when we do it, it might make you," pointing to Regina, "weak or very drained. Youll also need to keep an eye on your health so to speak dearie."  
"The choice is yours Regina, do you want to go through with this?" Snow asked her step-mother.  
Regina looked at everyone around her. They were all giving her a chance to get better. Knowing now that her mother had been one of the reasons she became this way hurt her more than ever before. The magical essence of Cora in her just proved that. Cora didn't care about her. She remembered what happened when Emma came to her in the police station. She could move forward. Find happiness again, like her father said. She turned to Emma,  
"You gave me a second chance…and now that I know, I'm not going to wast it."  
Emma smiled and Regin smiled back. Instead of a cold smile, it was a warm thankful smile. She then turned to Rumpelstiltskin,  
"I'll go with the ritual. I don't want my mother's essense in me any longer."  
"How unfortunate." A cold voice interrupted them.  
Behind them, in the doorway was King Albert.


	27. Chapter 27

Albert spotted Emma immediately as he walked to the pawn shop. He had heard from Glass he saw them with that traitor Regina, going to see The Dark One. He was curious why and figured he could observe her first. He had a hard time believing what Glass said to him about the giant turtles but once he saw them, he realized the ex-genie was not exaggerating. His so called granddaughter had been raised by four turtles and a rat. Interesting he mused.  
He watched as Emma kept her hand on the hilt of a sword. A fighter definitely she was.  
"'James,' care to introduce me to my granddaughter?"  
"She's not your granddaughter." David said pointedly,  
"I bed to differ-"  
"You heard my Dad, Albert. Shut up." Emma said stoically.  
"Oh feisty. Just like you and Snow I see," He looked to Charming and Snow who looked torn between worry and anger. "Looks like Glass was right about you being raised by…turtles…and a rat." He finished off with unhidden disgust.  
"Watch how you talk about my family." Emma spat. She was disliking this man by the minute.  
"So, you finally broke the curse did you Emma? Impressive for a girl as young as you are. I must say based on what Glass has told me, you're not who I thought the savior would be like."  
"We are who we choose to be."  
Albert dipped his head in agreement, "Well said."  
"Ok whack bag, enough beatin' 'round the bus. What are you doing here?" Raph growled.  
"Oh, so it can speak can it? Well, since you've asked I'll tell you, but let me ask Emma this, did you know that you were not supposed to-"  
"-exist? I know all about how you poisoned my mother and tried to keep her from bearing a child. Technically I was impossible, but again magic can do wonders for some people."  
Albert was thoughtful, this girl had spunk and would be worthy to live if she turned traitor on her family, but that didn't seem to be the case. Emma's eye caught sight of Glass but didn't dare to move. Emma mock lunged for him a bit and made him jump expecting the worst. Her brothers sniggered a bit and she smirked.  
"I know why you're here and I can tell what kind of person you are."  
"Oh really, and what kind am I Emma?"  
Emma walked right up to Albert, shocking him as she got right in his face, with her own face full of disgust, "You're an egotistical, pompous jerkoff who thinks he can sit on his throne and play with people because they are below him and are nothing but toys. Understand this: I. Am. No ones. Toy."  
With that, Emma then did a roundhouse kick and sent him on his back. Leo and Raph both moved and pulled Emma as she looked ready to go at him again, "You got that."  
Albert staggered back up as he held a broken nose. Blood tricking through the crease of his fingers. He looked at Emma and saw she would not turn on her family.  
"Emma." Snow White gestured her to come back to her and her father. Reluctantly, she walked back, allowing Leo and Raph to steer her away.  
"Very well, I see when I'm not wanted, but know this: this isn't over, not by a long shot."  
"And I'll be waiting to kick your ass to kingdom come if I have to." Emma said tartly.  
Albert bowed his head as he walked away and Glass was not too far behind him.  
"That was way too easy." Leo said.  
"I agree with Leo on this. That guy coulda done somethin' more and he didn't." Raph said.  
"Indeed Raphael, it would seem Albert wanted to know what kind of opponent Emma was." Splinter said.  
"This is going to be tougher that I thought." Emma said, "Especially since he knows about us."  
"It may put us at disadvantage, but that does not mean we cannot fight back against our enemies." Splinter said.  
"I agree with you Splinter," Rumpelstiltskin said, "However, you need to understand, Albert is ruthless man and will do whatever he can do to get what he wants. He'll sacrifice anyone if he has to."  
"How lucky for us." Mikey said, till Raph hit upside the head, "ow!"  
"Calm yourself my sons. I believe now is the time we increase our training. Snow White, David, would you care to join us when we train? It might be beneficial for you and your wife to learn the art of ninjitsu."  
Snow White and David looked at one another. Snow was the first to respond, "If it'll help us protect our daughter. Yes. I will join you in your training."  
"So will I." David said.  
Emma smiled at the idea, the whole family training together.  
"Should we be worried about Glass?" She asked Regina.  
"Not unless he oversteps his boundaries by going physical."  
"So I take it I'll be under house arrest than." Emma groaned.  
"Emma, it's too dangerous. Both Albert and Sidney will do whatever it takes now that they know your fighting with us."  
"I have to agree with your mother on this Emma," Regina said, grabbing everyone's attention, "Sidney may not be genie anymore but it doesn't mean he isn't dangerous."  
It sounded grimaced as Regina said this. Emma saw her magic flare again. Cora's essence was fighting for dominance again.  
"What are you staring at?" Regina asked annoyed.  
"Your magic was flaring again. Cora's essence is trying to take over." Emma said.  
Regina got fearful and before she knew it she let out a cry of anguish as she fell to the floor clutching her sides. Regina started convulsing on the floor of the shop crying out in pain. Tears sprung from her eyes.  
"It'd be best we start preparing for the ritual. Cora's magic is fighting to completely control her highness. I suggest we start gathering ingredients." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"What exactly do we need?" Leo asked in doctor mode.  
"I have the main ingredients already here in my shop, but I need white lilies, ginger, lilac, and a tree root."  
"We'll get the stuff just try to help her here."  
Regina cried again, this time her skin rippled, making everyone scared.  
"We need to hurry. We don't have much time." Rumpelstiltskin said urgently, for one feeling very sorry the queen.

Snow and David went to Maurice's flower shop for the lilies, April and Casey went for the lilac, Emma, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie went to the woods for the tree root. Splinter stayed and help Rumpelstiltskin as he got the main ingredients for the ritual. Splinter was tending to Regina who was lying on her back on a large wooden table in the back of the store. Splinter began chanting in Japanese to calm down the dark essence of Cora's magic. Regina slowly calmed down as she allowed the rat to gently massage her arms.  
"I don't understand."  
"Understand what Ms. Mills?" Splinter asked.  
"Why are you helping me? After everything I did. I tried to tear your family apart."  
"Maybe so, but we know now that you were not under your own influence. There is a fine line between doing something on your own and being influenced. When you act out on your own free will than yes, you are hurting someone, but when you are influenced its when you must ask yourself, are you doing this or is someone making you do it? You were being controlled by your mother as we have recently discovered. Emma believes you can be saved Regina. IT depends upon whether you want to or not."  
All Regina could do was just stare at the wise rat as he continued to massage her. Unable to say anything else.

The atmosphere in the room was tense as the ritual was about to take place. Snow and David had returned with the lilies, April and Casey with the lilac, and Emma and the turtles with the root. Rumpelstiltskin had taken the petals and mashed them up with the root into a thick paste. Everyone stood around Regina as she sat up on the table.  
"Now, I suggest the male counterparts leave the premises. Your highness, you're going to have to undress yourself."  
Regina's eyes went wide, but wanting to get the magical essence out of herself, she deliberately began taking off her clothes still she was clad in nothing. The room was vacant, save for Emma, Snow, and April. Regina stood where she was.  
"Alright. Stay perfectly still as I do this." The Dark One instructed.  
He started moving around Regina in a circle as he took the paste which he carried in bowl and began to smear complicated symbols onto Regina's body. Regina grimaced at the smell as well as everyone else. It was pungent despite it made of lilies. As Regina was done being painted in symbols. Rumpelstiltskin took a match and lit all six candles in the circle around the queen. He slowly instructed her to get down on her knees. Regina slowly bent down to the floor, sitting on her knees. Rumpelstiltskin blew out the match and muttered as he grabbed a worn-out book from the table. He turned to Regina with a piercing stare,  
"Are you ready?"  
Regina nodded her head, "Yes."  
The man began to read off the pages and slowly chant in a foreign language. Regina felt herself starting to shake as she felt her mother's magic start to fight with her own once more. The pain that started out as a dull throb felt like she was being pierced with a thousand daggers. Tears slipped from her eyes. The pain was getting stronger by the moment. Regina let out a cry of agony as she went to the floor and started convulsing. The symbols were starting to glow and the brown paste felt like it was ripping into her skin burning her. But now like fire burning. Like a summer heat on her skin. It was helping her cope with the pain. Regina was crying as she felt her mother's magic try to hold on. She could feel its essence trying to keep itself anchored to her, but it was slowly ripping itself away from her. Painfully, but surely. The candles that once flickered were now in full bursts of flames as the magic of the ritual was working. Regina's back arched as she screamed and the symbols on her became white. Like lightening striking a tree, everyone watched as coils of black smoke started stripping away from Regina through the symbols. Burns appeared where the symbols had been painted on her body. Trying to feel her from the release of the dark magic. In mist the black smoke started to vanish till it was nothing but wisps in the air…soon, nothing. The candle flames died down and Regina just laid down on her side as she kept crying. She had changed. Burn makes were noticed where the symbols had been painted on her side. Her body had some fatigue and looked almost skeletal. Her skin was also a pale, pasty color, making her look even unhealthier. It turned out Cora's essence had been in her for a while. Much longer than anyone knew.  
"Dear god." April said.  
"Yes, it would seem Cora's essence did more damage than we thought." Rumpelstiltskin said angrily.  
Emma knelt down to Regina and gently touched her shoulder. The queen didn't acknowledge the touch. Emma saw her eyes closed and her breathing in and out.  
"She's asleep. Looks like it wore her out."  
"I suggest we allow her to sleep than. She needs to regain back some of her health before anything else." April said.  
"I know a place where she can sleep for the time being. It's just going to be convincing him and Maleficent not to kill her." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
Emma rolled her eyes at the statement.

Regina felt her eyes were glued shut as she tried to open them. She remembered pain. Hot pain, like someone had stabbed her with millions of sewing needles all at once. She tried going for the light but it felt just as painful. She clawed her way out of the darkness and gasped as she was hit with white.  
"Well, you're up. About time." A voice rang out.  
Regina opened her eyes and saw Maleficent wearing a dark gray dress and black leggings. Sitting in a chair reading a book.  
"Where am I?" Grimacing at how bad her voice cracked.  
"You're at the Mad Hatters, Jefferson's. Took Rumple quite the fight but he agreed for you to sleep here till you woke up."  
"Woke up from what?" She coughed, her throat as rough as sandpaper.  
"The ritual. You passed out after the backlash of your mother's magic leaving you."  
Regina felt everything slam back into her head as she remembered. The ritual. The pain. The feel of her mother's magic leaving her body. It worked. Regina tried to get up, only to stagger back against the pillows propping her up.  
"You're going to be weak for a while. Cora's magic did more damage than we anticipated." Maleficent said not looking up from her book.  
Regina eyed her, "Why are you here?"  
Maleficent eyed her and said, "After finding out about your mother, I realized maybe you aren't worth killing…yet."  
Regina gulped. She was safe for…for now.

Emma took a long swig of coke and let out a belch.  
"Excuse me."  
"So, what are we gonna do about Albert for now?" Casey asked as he took a swig of his own soda.  
"He won't wait too long, but that doesn't mean he won't have a plan." Charming said as he ate a cookie.  
"Plan or not, I'll be ready to face him." Emma said.  
"Emma." Snow said warningly.  
"Mom, I'm not gonna wait for him to make the first move."  
"The fact you broke his nose clearly says that." Raph said with a snigger, till Splinter got him on the head.  
"Raphael," He reprimanded, "Emma, your mother is right. You need to learn some more self0-control around King Albert."  
"I know, that man just drives me crazy." Emma sounded like a child.  
"I know honey, but until we know what he's up to, don't go anywhere by yourself." Snow said sternly.  
One look from her face made Emma back down from complaining, "Ok mom."  
"It sucks Emma, but your ma's got a point." Mikey said, adding his two cents.  
"Thank you Michelangelo."  
"Just call me Mikey ma'am." Trying to be polite.  
"Question is: would Albert resort to kidnapping Emma?" April asked David.  
"I don't know. That's what I'm worried about." David ran a hand through his hair.  
"Even if he did, he'd have to deal with me. I won't hesitate to fight back." Emma said stubbornly.  
"We may have the advantage of our training with us, but he knows more of the world you were born into. Something tells me he wouldn't hesitate to put you in harm's way if he can't influence or defeat you." Splinter said with a hard tone.  
"That's the exact kind of tactic that Albert would use. See where Emma lies with her strengths and then figure out how to attack. He's cunning." David said with a guarded tone in his voice.  
"Maybe so, but he isn't a ninja. Maybe we can still catch him off guard or something." Donnie suggested.  
"Possibly but that doesn't help us with Glass. He has a reason for hating Emma and he didn't count on Regina to change sides." Leo said.  
"That is another factor to think about." Splinter admitted.  
Emma sighed. She really didn't want to be under house arrest but her sensei and her family had made good points. She didn't know about their world. She only knew the world without magic.  
"Lets just take it one day at a time. We will keep an eye on Albert and Sidney and at the same time, Emma always has one of us with her at all times." April suggested.  
Everyone nodded. Only thing they could do now was keep an eye on Albert.

Regina groaned as more hot soup landed on the t-shirt she was wearing. She was too weak to get out of bed. IT was already embarrassing enough Maleficent had to help her to the bathroom. She nearly toppled over into the nightstand. She could hold a spoon but not without some cases of dribbling. The broth was chicken. She had been told she could only do light food till she was strong enough in certain degrees. She was confined to restoring her health on the dark one's orders. Something told her that Emma had a say in this, otherwise she wouldn't be alive still. Regina sighed as she ate more of her soup. She hated feeling weak but she knew why she was. She hoped that no matter what happened, she would never see her mother ever again, because if she did. She would kill her for all the hell she put her through.

Emma smiled as her Dad led her to the horse stables. Today, he was going to let her pick out a horse for her to ride. And then lessons started.  
"Excited?" Amusement in his tone as she appeared to bouncing on the balls of her heels.  
"Very. I've always wanted to learn how to ride."  
"Well now you'll get your chance." Charming said.  
Emma heard a neighing cut off her response and turned to see the most beautiful black horse she had ever laid eyes on. The eyes were a deep brown making them almost black itself. It was a beautiful horse.  
"Which one?" David said.  
"The black one." Emma said as she started walking towards it slowly.  
David watched as the horse snorted as Emma approached it. The horse eyed her curiously as she came to the stable. Emma slowly put her hand out and to both her and David's surprise. The horse responded warmly and nudged its head forward for Emma to pet. David couldn't help but smile at the interaction.  
"Now that you found your companion, let's see if he'll let you ride him."  
"We're gonna ride?" Emma asked hopefully, her eyes sparkling.  
"Depends if the horse will let you." David laughed as he walked over.  
Emma was enjoying the special alone time with her Dad. She was getting to know her birth parents more and the hollowness that had been in her life was being fulfilled. She was getting to know her blood family. It was more enjoyable when Splinter, April, Casey, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey got along with her mother and everyone else. They were one big happy family.

Sidney sighed as looked over the potion recipe. The plan would be simple, but getting Emma alone, not so much, she was most likely going to always be with someone, either the turtles, the rat or her family. Albert had been stewing ever since he broke his nose. It was bad enough that brat had stopped the curse but now Regina had joined their side! Things were spinning out of control. It was obvious what had to happen: Emma Hamato needed to go.


	28. Chapter 28

Emma laughed as she rode the horse. Charming had the biggest smile on his face as he watched Emma go around the barrels with her horse that she dubbed, Chikara, meaning strength in Japanese. Emma was bouncing off the saddle and laughing excitedly as she made another loop around the barrels. Snow was with him, also with a big smile on her face. Splinter and the turtles were there too. Everybody watched Emma happily.  
"She hasn't laughed like that in a while." Raph said.  
"She deserves it." Donnie said.  
"That she does. She hasn't had a chance to relax with Both Albert and Glass as of late." Leo said.  
"We'll make sure those two don't anything to her right guys?" Mikey said.  
"Indeed my sons." Splinter said.  
The horse neighed ad Emma came trotting over.  
"How you like it sweetheart?" Snow asked.  
"Love it. Gotta do this again sometime." She said with a big grin.  
"Well, we can make this a regular thing if you'd like."  
"Thanks Dad." Emma said, making him smile big at the name, "Hey how about an ice cream run?  
"Sounds like a good idea." Leo said.  
"I believe ice cream sounds like a wonderful idea Emma." Splinter said.  
Emma smiled and decided to trot some more. Just as she was about to do a barrel run, she felt her defense flare up. She looked around the stables. But didn't see anything.  
"Emma, what's wrong?"  
"I think we're being watched."  
This got everybody looking around. The Turtles had their hands on their weapons ready to act, Splinter tightened his grasp on his walking stick. Snow and David were looking around. Like Emma, no one was around. The horse started to jump around neighing loudly, startling Emma a bit.  
"Whoa, what's wrong boy?" she asked trying to calm him down.  
A gunshot rang out, making everyone duck and the horse scared as he bucked Emma off his back. Emma groaned as she landed in the middle of the clearing. The horse ran away. Another gunshot rang out.  
"Emma!" Snow called.  
Emma wasted no time getting up and running to her mother. However, Emma failed to see Glass behind the tree. He shot her with a dart that slammed into her shoulder.  
"EMMA!" Snow screeched.  
Emma pulled the dart out of her shoulder, but staggered and fell to the ground unconscious. Glass ran to her, but Donnie saw him. He threw his Bo staff and got Glass clear in the stomach. David and Snow ran to her, the turtles and Splinter all ran for Glass who realized little too late his plan was toast. The turtles surrounded him as he tried to ran. Snow knelt down beside Emma and David's hand flew to feel her pulse.  
"She's unconscious." David said, worried out of his mind.  
Raph forced Glass up and Mikey punched him hard in the face.  
"Mikey!" Leo said.  
"He hurt our sis Leo." Mikey said in a hard voice.  
"Easy Mikey, he'll get what he deserves but let's not lose our shells here." Raph said, acting serious.  
"Indeed Michelangelo. Calm yourself my son, we will find out what he shot Emma with." Splinter said as he came up to Glass, "You should understand Mr. Glass that my sons will not hesitate to hurt you for what you have done to Emma. I suggest you heed the warning and tell us what you have done."  
Glass gave them a cruel smile, "And what makes you think you can do anything to me?"  
His answer came as all the turtles thrusted their weapons right into his face. Glass paled as he eyed the Katana and Sai's. Snow screeched and they all turned to see why. Emma was pale as a sheet and if that weren't enough she was sweating and starting to shake. The turtles all had glints in their eyes that promised Glass a world of pain if he didn't start talking.  
"Ya better start talkin' bonehead unless ya want to be pickin' out ya own gravestone soon." Raph growled.  
Glass gulped and Leo who had enough, put the tip of his katana closer to Glass's neck.  
"Poison. The dart was filled with poison." Glass muttered.

Emma was in David's arms as they carried her to Rumpelstiltskin's shop. David burst through the door.  
"Gold!" He called out.  
The man hobbled out from the back room, "Your highness, may I inquire why you have bursted into my- "He trailed off once he saw Emma in David's arms, "Oh my, what happened?!"  
"Glass hit her with a poison dart." Leo said.  
Gold looked at Emma and his face grew serious, "Put her upstairs I have a bedroom in the back she can use."  
Everyone followed him as he hobbled upstairs. Gold opened the door and there inside was a bed next to the right-side of the room. Leo pulled back the covers and David set her down, taking off her shoes. He felt her forehead. She was burning up.  
"What are her symptoms?" Gold said as he started looking her over.  
"Fever, shaking, she's sweating too." Donnie said.  
"I'll have to know more than that. We can always call Dr. Whale. He'll need to do a blood test."  
"Blood test? Why?" Snow asked.  
"Because it may not be anything magical he injected her with." Gold pointed out.  
"I'll call Whale." Snow said.  
"What happened with Mr. Glass?"  
"He's with Casey and April. Let's just say he has a reason for being scared now." Leo said with a smirk.

-  
Glass spat out blood as a punch dug into his right cheek. Casey rubbed his knuckles.  
"We're not gonna ask you 'gain whackbag. What kind of poison did you give Emma?"  
Glass glared and spit out the remaining blood at Casey's face. Casey groaned as he wiped it off. April came over and grabbed him the neck of his suit, "You better start talking."  
"Or else what?" Glass said snarkily.  
"Otherwise, there will be one less resident of Storybrooke lurkin' around." Casey finished off.  
Glass had the nerve to laugh, "You can't kill me. They'll know I'm gone and put you two in prison."  
"Who said anything about killing?" April said smartly with a smirk.  
"Besides, always more than one way to skin a cat." Casey said.  
Glass just gulped loudly.

David and Snow watched over Dr. Whale examining Emma.  
"Well?" Mikey asked.  
"I know what may be ailing her and we should get the antidote in her in time. However, Rumpelstiltskin can you please do a spell check?"  
"I can, but what for exactly?" He inquired.  
"To confirm my suspicions."  
The man nodded and went over to Emma. His hands glowed purple and waved them slowly over her body. His eyes grew wide, "Deathstrike."  
"It would appear so." Whale said.  
"I wasn't aware you knew of the potion." Rumple said.  
"For medical research."  
"What is this potion Deathstrike." Splinter asked.  
"The potion deathstrike is what slowly kills a person from the inside out. There's small amounts are in her bloodstream. However, there should be time for us to make the antidote before it does any more damage."  
Snow was on the verge of tears as well as David. Their daughter was dying. Splinter placed a hand on Snow's shoulder, "Forgive me Snow White, but there is still hope. Emma will pull through this and we will make sure Sidney Glass pays for his crimes."  
Snow shakily smiled at his words.  
"I'm gonna take Glass and ram my foot so far down his-" Raph growled pounding his fists together in anger.  
"Easy Raph, we have time to make the cure. Right now, we just need to make sure Emma is safe for the time being."  
"Besides, if Albert notices the poison is not working than what's to say he won't come after Emma himself to finish the job?" Donnie said.  
"You make a valid point Donatello." Rumpelstiltskin said, "I'll set to work on making the antidote. I'm gonna need some of you to grab supplies."  
"What about Emma?"  
"Just keep doing what you're doing. Keep giving her plenty of water until we can get this antidote made." Whale said as he monitored her breathing.  
"I'll made your assistance of you and your wife your highness. You know the ingredients I have here from the Enchanted Forest. I'm gonna your help preparing the antidote."  
"If it saves my daughter. You got it."  
"Let us start than quickly."  
Rumple led David out of the bedroom and downstairs. Snow White was reluctant to go till Splinter came to her, "Go and help your husband. Me and my sons will assist Dr. Whale your highness."  
Snow nodded and went to go find David. They had an antidote to start making.


	29. Chapter 29

Regina grimaced as the hot water splashed the scars on her back. She was sitting in the shower on a chair washing herself. Maleficent was outside the bathroom waiting for her to finish. Regina scrubbed her body careful not to go over the scars. She rinsed herself off one more time and called out.  
"I'm done." Sounding annoyed.  
She hated appearing this weak, but she wasn't going to outright complain. She was happy to know she was in control of her emotions and magic once more, but she hated being helpless.

Maleficent came in and couldn't help but grimace at her 'once friends' condition. She could barely stand up on her own and it was clear to see she was still weak physically. Regina started to stumble, until Maleficent moved and steadied her upright. Regina was surprised at the sudden action but quickly schooled her expression. Maleficent caught the sudden array of emotions and furrowed her eyebrows. Maleficent thought nothing of it further as she helped Regina sit on the bed and gave her a set of clothes to put on.  
"Feeling any better?" Maleficent asked. Stopping when she realized what she just said.  
Regina raised an eyebrow as she went to grab the shirt, "A bit, but not a whole great deal. I can barely stand up at times."  
"I'm sure you'll be fine and back to being yourself again." She said with a bitter note.  
"Not likely." Regina muttered, but Maleficent heard it. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.  
"You don't want to be yourself again?"  
Regina furrowed her eyes brows at the question, she stared at Maleficent. Something in her eyes made her glance away as if she did something sinful. Maleficent watched as Regina started to crumble. She bowed her head and shook it 'no'. Maleficent was wondering: was Regina really changing for the better?  
"I'll give you time alone." She walked to give the women privacy.

Emma coughed from the bed as Leo took a washcloth to her forehead. As Snow, David were helping Rumpelstiltskin with preparing the antidote, Emma's symptoms started to get worse. Her skin was clammy, sweat was pouring down her forehead and her breathing was irregular. The turtles hated that they couldn't do much of anything. They hated seeing their sister like this. All they could do was make sure she was comfortable, which seemed fruitless.  
"How long are they gonna be?" Raph asked.  
"It probably takes time Raph." Leo said.  
"Yeah, but Emma doesn't have a lot of time." He countered.  
"Patience my sons, her parents and Rumpelstiltskin are doing what they can." Splinter said as he sat down next to Emma's bedside.  
This made Raphael and Leonardo stop glaring at each other. They both sighed. They understood they were still making the antidote, they were just worried about Emma. Everyone was pulled out of their thoughts as David rushed into the room,  
"The antidotes done."  
"Good timing your highness I suggest we make haste while we can." Splinter said.  
Emma started to thrash around and her coughing turned into pained gasps. Leo and Donnie both went for Emma's arms, holding her down. Followed by Donnie and Mikey grabbing her legs.  
"Better bring up the voodoo magic drink up quick!" Raph said as he went to help hold Emma.  
David ran back downstairs and everyone could hear him shouting at the top of his lungs.  
"She needs it now!"  
The turtles struggled to hold Emma down. Her thrashing getting severe. David and Snow came bustling upstairs and looked horrified at the sight of their daughter. Rumpelstiltskin came up with a smoking vial goblet in his hands. As he approached Emma, he instructed, "Open her mouth."  
David and Snow gently kept her still and Snow forced Emma's mouth open a smidge. The goblet tipped and its contents went into her mouth. As soon as the liquid came in contact with Emma, her thrashing lessened and began to calm down ad slowly starting to crave to drink more.  
"That's good Emma. Drink it all up." Snow coaxed her daughter.  
Emma drank the whole goblet and by the time she was done, she became lax. Collected sighs went around the room. Dr. Whale came over and placed a hand to her forehead.  
"Her fevers broken. We got the antidote in her just in time."  
"Oh thanks goodness." Snow whispered. David hugged her.  
"I suggest letting her sleep so her body can fight all that remnants of the poison out of her." Dr. Whale said.  
"ME and my sons will stay with her for the time being in case of a relapse." Splinter said.  
"We're gonna see how April and Casey are doing with Sidney." David said with a glint in his eyes.  
Splinter stood up from his chair, "Your highness, I understand your anger and need for aggression but please try to think about Emma and how she needs you more."  
David just stared blankly at Splinter. No words had to be said between the two to understand. Snow followed David, but not before without kissing her daughter on the forehead.  
"Man dudes, this is really messed up. We almost lost her…"  
"But we didn't Mikey. And we'll make sure no one hurts our little sister again." Leo said.  
"That's right. No one's hurtin' Emma while we're here." Raph said punching his fists together.  
"That's for sure." Donnie said.  
"Indeed my sons. We will make sure that no one hurts your sister again. For now let us meditate on how we can help her more."  
Neither turtle protested as they all sat down around Emma and began to mediate, all thoughts on how they could keep her safe. No one saw Emma smile in her sleep.

David stomped upstairs with fury all over his face, he had a face ready to kill. He almost lost his daughter today. Emma, his precious Emma, his little girl, who he had finally been reunited after fourteen years had nearly died. Sidney Glass was going to pay.  
"David." Snow called out as he was running upstairs to the apartment, "Charming."  
Her words passed through like smoke. David was going to kill someone. He kicked down the door, startling everyone. David looked around the room and his eyes settled on Glass who looked ready to piss himself as he saw him. David stomped over, pushed Casey out of the way and grabbed Glass by the front of his shirt holding him up a few inches off the ground. He than slammed Glass into a wall making the man cry out.  
"Shut up." David snarled.  
Glass opened his eyes and wish he hadn't as he saw nothing but murder in David's eyes. Snow was too scared to move and same with April who helped Casey back up to his feet. All three adults watched in shock as David talked back to Sidney.  
"My daughter almost died today. She almost died today because of you." He said growling with each word.  
"She shouldn't have challenged the queen-" That was the wrong thing to say as Glass was suddenly punched in the gut. He doubled over till David grabbed him by the neck.  
"You will pay for hurting my daughter."  
David brought his fist back and was ready to punch again. He was stopped by Casey who wrapped his hand around David's wrist.  
"Goongala your highness. Calm down."  
"Casey, how can I calm down when he nearly killed Emma." David snarled.  
April went over to him, "Sir, we understand you're angry. You deserve to be angry but let's not lose our heads here."  
David turned to April, "He almost killed her."  
"I know and he deserves that and much more but think about Emma right now. Would she want you to do this?"  
"Yeah man, let's just call up on the sheriff and he can take care of this whackbag. Besides, Emma needs you most." Casey said as he went to Glass.  
David allowed April to tear him away from Glass and Snow moved to him.  
"Charming. It's ok. Emma is fine and right now we'll make sure no one hurts her ever again."  
David allowed Snow to pull him away toward the nearby couch. Casey and April glared at Glass daring him to move, but the man just cowered where he was. Snow sat him down on the couch. She was shocked as she saw he looked ready to cry. His eyes moistened with unshed tears.  
"Charming?"  
He turned to his wife, "We almost lost her today Snow."  
Snow put her hands to his cheeks, "I know, but we got to her in time…and we'll make sure nobody hurts our little girl again."  
David let out a shuddering sob and Snow pulled him into her arms. She also had tears coming down her face. Both of them had almost lost Emma.

April watched the pair hug one and another, "I'm gonna call Graham. I'm sure he'd like to get one of his missing prisoners back." Eyeing Glass.  
Casey nodded, "You got it babe."  
April blushed with a small smile.  
Casey glared at Glass who gulped audibly. He hoped that King Albert would be able to spring him once again.

Albert was outside the apartment building. He knew now Glass had failed to kill 'his granddaughter.' He had been spying on David since the dart had been shot at the girl and was even praying that her family along with those turtles and rat would fail, but sadly, not. He had to admit he was amused at how angry he made David. He looked positively livid and ready to commit murder. Something he didn't think would happen. He knew the man wouldn't actually call Sidney. He didn't have the nerve to do so, especially if he had his wife to talk him out of it. Now it would be up to him to do the task.  
"If you want something done right, you do it yourself."  
He had a knife in his pants pocket. Tonight he would break into that pawn and rid himself of Emma Hamato or die trying.

Emma stirred in her bed. She groggily opened one of her eyes and was surprised to find herself in a room she wasn't familiar with. She tried to sit up only to feel a blinding pain shoot up her back. Emma fell back onto the pillows, groaning loudly which woke up the turtles and Splinter who were sleeping in the room.  
"Emma?" Leo got out of his chair and rushed to her side.  
"Leo? W-wh-what happened?" She coughed again.  
"Glass hit you with a poison dart." Donnie said.  
"Will one of you boys retrieve Dr. Whale." Splinter said.  
"I'll do it." Mikey said and raced out of the room.  
"How are you feeling my daughter?" Splinter brushed the hair out of her face.  
"A little woozy Sensei, but still kickin'."  
"And thank goodness for that." He smiled.  
"How long till I can be out here?" she asked.  
"Not until your fully healed Emma. The poison might have had some other effects on you."  
"I agree with Splinter." Dr. Whales voice broke through the room, "Good to see you awake Ms. Hamato."  
"Dr. Whale." She greeted, "How long do I have to be on bedrest?"  
"For the rest of the day I'm afraid. We got you the antidote to you in time but I wanna to make sure the potions out of your system before declaring you fit and healthy."  
Emma grumbled which made the turtles snigger.  
"You'll be out of bed before you know it Emma." Splinter said.  
"I hate bedrest."  
"Don't make us tie you to the bed sis." Raph joked.  
"That will not be happening anytime soon." Splinter said peering at Emma.  
"I'm not gonna leave the bed Sensei." Emma said halfheartedly.  
"We'll be making sure of that Ems." Leo said.  
Emma groaned, Splinter chuckled. IT was always amusing seeing his sons so protective of their little sister. They may have reunited Emma with her birth parents, but they all were still a family non the less.

The Sheriff hauled Glass out of the apartment. Declaring that he would make sure he'd be locked up tight to David and Snow White. David had breakdown and had begun crying after realizing he had nearly come close to killing the man if he had his way. Snow comforted him while Casey and April gave them some privacy and went to go visit Emma at the pawn shop.  
"Hey babe?"  
"Yes Casey?"  
"Do you think we still have anything to worry about?"  
"What do you mean? Glass is with Graham now."  
"I mean about that king Albert dude. He's till around and all, what happens when he finds out Emma's alive?"  
April stilled and Casey cursed himself for worrying her, "I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to-"  
"It's fine Casey. You're right though, if Albert finds out Emma's alive than we might have a problem."  
Casey smiled crookedly. He ran a hand through his long hair.  
"April, can I ask you somethin'?"  
"Sure Casey what is it?"  
"Do you…believe in the notion of true love?"  
April stopped walking and looked at Casey in shock. What made him bring this up?  
"Did I make that awkward?! Ugh! Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I-"  
"Casey." April nearly half shouted, "It's ok. I just didn't expect the question. Why did you bring it up?"  
Casey rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well-I-" He stuttered, "Because I…you know how when you get a new bike but you're worried about riding it because you're worried you might mess it up because it just seems too perfect to be true?"  
April shook her head no. Casey looked at her, watching the sun shine reflect in her hair. IT made her look like an angel descending from heaven. She was glowing.  
"The thing is…I care about you April and after losing Emma earlier, I realized I could lose you or any of the guys and I wouldn't know what do to with myself if that happened. That's why I'm telling you this now and I-"  
April silenced him by placing a finger to his lips, "It's ok Casey. I care about you too. And you're not gonna lose me like what almost happened to Emma. You'll never lose me."  
Casey smiled at her and April smiled back. Just as the sun was starting to set, both Casey and April leaned towards each other slowly. In a smooth Motion, they tilted their heads and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Casey moved his hand to head and April moved her arms to hug him. The two lovers bathed in golden sunset as the sun hit them in a glow of love.

It was night. Albert kept his trench coat tightly around them. He again checked the knife on his side. He would make a stop at the sheriff's station and then onto the pawn shop. His lackey would have to be disposed of. He was no longer a valuable asset. Albert trudged through the quiet streets of Storybrooke as he went to the sheriff's station. He only had a few moments before the alarms alerted the sheriff of his presence. He grabbed a bulky rounded rock and smashed the door window. Pushing away the glass he opened the door. The alarms would go soon. He hadn't much time. He opened the door and stepped out to the hallway. No doubt Glass had been moved to the higher cells. He moved swiftly through the halls. Muttering angrily as the security system finally made itself known as lights buzzed and alarms sounded. He found Glass's cell and took the knife out of its sheath. Time to move quickly.  
"King Albert, you highness, I-"  
"You failed."  
"Sir?"  
"You failed to kill a teenage girl."  
"She was with her family including those turtles and the rat. I gave her the poison-"  
"Fruitless because she didn't die."  
Albert moved quickly and grabbed Glass by the neck of his shirt as he squeezed his arm and hand through the bars of the cell. He roughly pulled him forward.  
"You failed to do a simple task and because of that I have no use for you."  
Without further explanation, Albert plunged the knife into Glass's stomach. Glass gasped as he felt the metal cut through him like a knife through butter. He staggered as Albert threw him down to the ground and without another word he walked out the for the back door. Leaving Sidney Glass to bleed out and die on the prison cell floor.

Five minutes later  
"He's dead." Whale said simply.  
Graham sighed as he let the men take Glass out of the prison.  
"This was done swiftly. They came for a reason."  
"Why kill him though?" Whale asked.  
Graham grew worried as he remembered why he brought Glass into the prison the first place, "Emma."

-

Albert was at the pawn shop. He silently went to the back pf the store. He opened the back door and pushed it open. It squeaked a little but not enough to awaken anyone. He slowly entered the pawn shop and made his way up the stairs to the right. Doing his best to not disturb anyone here, which he knew, he made his way to the rooms. He opened one door and saw David and Snow White. He closed the door. He opened another door and saw his target. The four turtles and Emma sleeping. He tiptoed around the turtles and made his way to Emma's bed. She was sleeping soundly. With careful steps, he approached her. He raised the knife high not realizing a drop of blood had landed right next to Michelangelo.

Michelangelo caught the whiff of blood and its acidic scent. He furrowed his eyes together and opened them to see the tiny red splash next to him.  
"What the-" That was when he looked up and saw King Albert raising his knife over Emma, "EMMA!"  
That woke up Emma and she attacked. She jabbed Albert in the face, jumping off her bed and tackled him out of the room. Both teen and adult went down the stairs waking up everyone.  
"What the shell?" Raph groaned as he woke up.  
"Emma. Albert. Knife. Help her." Was all Mikey said as he grabbed his nunchucks and went after Emma. Followed by the rest of the turtles.

Emma growled as she rolled away from Albert who still had a death grip on his knife.  
"Kuso." She said.  
Albert growled as he got up and went at her again. Emma sidestepped and made him break a case in the shop. The one that had her father's sword. She flipped over him and pulled the sword out of its sheath, ready to use. The sudden movements made her clutch her head and stagger. Albert smiled at this and went at her with the knife. Emma barely had time to move as the knife cut her deep on the arm.  
"Emma!" Leo cried as he saw her get nicked.  
Albert went at her again and Emma found herself pressed against the countertop with the knife nearing her neck. The sword blocking it.  
"Oh dear." Albert nocked.  
Emma punched him in the face and made him stagger back. However, Emma found herself staggering again. Albert went at her fast but Raph jumped it and blocked his shot with his sais. Albert was shoved aside and went back into the already broken case.  
"Thanks Raph. I owe you big time."  
"No need sis."  
Emma freaked out as they turned to see Albert throw the knife right at them. Mikey threw one of his nunchucks at the knife and sent them both to the wall. Nobody expected Albert to pull out a gun but Emma saw it and shoved Raph out of the way. The bullet grazed past her stomach making her fall to the ground and onto some broken glass. The turtles both went to move but Albert trained the gun on them, making them stop.  
"One move and I kill you or your precious little sister." He said with a manic glint in his eyes.  
Emma opened her eyes and spied the sword right next to her feet. Feeling a rush of new found strength, Emma grabbed the hilt of the sword, ran up and plunged it right into Alberts side. Albert gasped and slowly turned to Emma,  
"Leave my family alone bastard."  
He went to his knees and drew his last breath before falling to the floor with Emma going with him. Her hands still on the sword.

The turtles were numb with shock. Splinter, David and Snow White came rushing down stairs and stopped at the sight in front of them. Emma was pale and shaking. Tears were coming down her cheeks as she held a death grip on her dad's sword. Nobody needed a genius to see that Emma had killed Albert and it was affecting her badly. Snow White left her husband's side and went to Emma.  
"Emma?"  
No response.  
"Emma? Honey?"  
Emma just sat where she was on her knees shaking as she held the sword.  
"Emma. Honey, let go of the sword."  
"I-I-I can't." She stuttered  
David came along and went next to Emma, "Emma, honey, you need to let go of the sword."  
Emma tearfully looked at them, "H-H-how ca-a-an y-y-ou be so c-c-calm?! I just killed him!" She shouted at the end of her sentence.  
Splinter slowly made his way over to Emma. Mindful of the glass he knelt in front of Emma. Placing his ahnd on the hilt of the sword with hers.  
"Emma."  
Emma looked at him, "This does not make a bad person. You killed out of defense. There is a fine line between why a person kills and why you did it was for protecting yourself and your family. This does not make you a dark ninja nor a bad person. Do not let this cloud your mind my daughter."  
Emma looked at him, then her Dad, then her Mom. Emma bowed her head and started to sob. Snow White gently uncurled Emma's fingers from the sword. David took the sword as it clattered to the ground. Splinter gently pulled Emma into his arms and she fell into them sobbing loud. David and Snow watched with heavy hearts as Splinter comforted Emma. He encouraged Snow and David to come closer with him and soon Emma was being hugged by also her parents. The turtles watched sadly as their sister cried. Nobody could say a word.

Emma was being held in Snow's lap as she was checked out by Dr. Whale. Everyone gave the two some space as he did the procedure. Emma had been quiet the whole time, despite some slight sniffling. She stopped crying after twenty minutes, which later turned to hiccups. Graham and his men came upon the scene was shocked to see another dead body. One look from the family hug told him everything. Albert's body was rolled away in a black bag and everyone was questioned at the pawn shop. People came by to see what was going on, but Snow or David shielded Emma from the speculation.  
"Ok. No broken bones or ribs, you won't need stitches for the knife wound, but be best to keep it clean and use these antibiotics to keep it from getting infected."  
"Thank you Dr. Whale." Snow said.  
"Please, call me Victor."  
Emma silently nodded her head in thanks. She whimpered as she tried to move out of her Moms arms.  
"Can we go now?"  
"We can, yes honey." Snow said.  
David moved forward and cradled emma into his arms. She didn't protest as she laid her head against his chest.  
"Perhaps, it be best if we go to your apartment your highness." Splinter suggested.  
"That's a good idea. All of you come with us, it's the least we can do for after what you did tonight." David said with a smile.  
Everybody nodded and prepared to leave the hospital while David carried his sleeping daughter in his arms. Hopefully now, things would be peaceful.


	30. Chapter 30

A week had gone by since the death of King Albert. Everyone noticed a change in Emma since the ordeal. She barely trained with her brothers, was jumpy at certain movements, and most of was scared of knifes. She had nearly jumped out of her skin when she spied her throwing dagger on her nightstand. Images of what she did to Albert with her father's sword weighed heavily on her mind. It had taken close to an hour for her to calm down after that incident. Therapeutic meditation sessions started with Splinter. She was slowly coming around, accepting that what she did was in defense, but taking a life was not something she had wanted to do. She had even started seeing Jiminy Cricket for therapy sessions, which had started to help her further. Pretty soon, Emma was coming back to being her bubbly self.

Emma was riding beside her Dad on her horse Chikara along the beach. Snow was on the beach watching her daughter and husband gallop up and down the beach. Emma's laugh was contagious as Snow found herself laughing amusingly.  
"She is recovering well." Splinter said to her mother.  
"She is. She agreed to keep seeing Jiminy a bit more. I hate that she has to but it's doing her some good."  
"It has only been a few days since she began his sessions. A trauma such as hers will take time." Splinter said.  
"This is true." Snow admitted sheepishly.  
She was just happy Emma was finally acting happy today after the whole ordeal. It had brought Snow White great pain when they brought her back to the hospital. Emma barely said a word and hardly ate for two days. After some nudging from her and David, the turtles, Splinter, Casey and April she finally started to eat. Snow White was praying that things could just stay peaceful for the time being for everyone.

Emma looked up at the sky and smiled as a small flock of seagulls flew over her head. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun's rays kissing her skin. Today had been a perfect day and she wished it would never end.  
"Enjoying yourself?" David's voice broke her train of thought as he rode alongside her.  
"Very. It feels good to unwind."  
"Good to see you relaxed."  
Emma was about to say something when they all heard shouting,  
"Emma! Snow! David!"

They all saw Pinocchio and Jefferson running on the beach, kicking up sand with the turtle's right behind them. Emma clicked her tongue and began riding to her brothers with her Dad right behind her. Emma slowed Chikara down and got off her saddle quickly,  
"August, what's going on?" Emma asked.  
"Yes, what's wrong?" Splinter asked as he joined Emma and David.  
"There was a portal being open on the outskirts of the town." The man puppet said out of breath.  
"What's wrong? Who came out of the portal?" David asked.  
"It's Regina's evil loony bin of a mother dudes." Mikey said sounding very freaked.  
This made everyone still. Snow White paled.  
"Cora? You sure it's Cora?" Snow said shakily.  
"And she's not alone. She brought something with her too. A pirate with a hook on his left hand." Donnie said.  
"Wait." Emma interrupted, "A pirate with a hook? Are you saying we're dealing with the 'captain hook' from Neverland?"  
"I think so." Leo said.  
"Oh great. Brilliant." Emma groaned throwing her hands up in the air.  
"Charming get her back to the house. Boys go with her." Snow instructed.  
"Sensei?" Raph asked.  
"Go. Quickly." Splinter said firmly.  
"Emma, I'll take Chikara back to the stables. You get back to the apartment with the boys now." David said, his one booking no argument.  
"Alright Dad."  
Emma reluctantly started to run back with the turtles following right behind her. Leo stopped to Splinter and David and Snow, "We'll protect her."  
"We know." David said.  
"Hurry my son with your brothers and sister." Splinter said urgently.  
Leo ran to catch up with the rest of the group.  
"This will not be easy. Cora is worse than Regina. And if Regina finds out she's here…" Snow trailed off.  
Everyone winced. They knew that Regina would not be happy with this tidbit of news.  
"This may be more complicated than we imagined. Regina will wish to harm Cora for all the damage she has done to her." Splinter said.  
"No doubt in my mind she's going to go after her once she hears that she's here." Jefferson said.  
"Question is: what will happen once she knows? August asked.  
Nobody could say anything.

Emma huffed as she ran hard along the trail. The turtles were right behind her. Emma planted her feet onto the ground as she jumped from one point to the next. Her eyes darting around for any potential threat.  
"Emma, slow down will ya?" Mikey shouted from behind.  
"No time for that Mikey." Raph said as he ran alongside Emma.  
The five had made it out of the ways but Emma slowed down, making the turtles stop.  
"Emma?" Leo asked.  
"We're too exposed out here. We don't know where Cora is or that pirate that came with her. We gotta be careful."  
"She's right. We gotta stick to using the shadows for now." Donnie said.  
"How we gonna do that? Not like we can wait till nighttime." Raph grumbled.  
Emma looked around and saw the land all open. Too risky fro her brothers to move and they didn't have their disguise rings with them either. Emma glanced around and saw a manhole not too far away at the beginning of the street. She slowly looked around and tapped Leo on the shouslder, he looked at her confusingly till he saw her pointing to the manhole.  
"Guys, over here." Leo whispered.  
Emma and Leo started moving toward the manhole with Raph, Mikey and Donnie following them closely and cautiously. Emma got down on her knees and tried to open a bit of the top. Raph then took his sais and shoved the tip of the blades underneath. Both of them pushed the cover aside and grimaced as they were created with the foul stench of sewer water.  
"Might be the only way guys for you to get back to the apartment without being found out for now." Emma whispered.  
"What about you?" Donnie said.  
"I'm gonna take my chances out here. Cora doesn't know about you yet and I'd rather keep it that way. Now go, please, do it for me."  
"Your Dad and Splinter will have ya backside for this sis." Raph warned her.  
"I'll take the blame. Now go, hurry."  
The turtles immediately went down into the sewers. Emma helped them put the ocver back on and she was off. Emma walked briskly right into the open streets of town, keeping her eyes and ears open for anything. She knew if trouble came up she had a knife strapped to her pants leg just in case. Feeling eyes watching her she decided to go faster. She could feel waves of suspicion rolling off herself and forced herself into a slow meditative state. She had to act natural, not someone with a secret or looking odd. Emma barely missed it, but she saw someone walking out to the streets. A man and woman. Emma ducked quickly behind the alleyway. She wasn't gonna give these newcomers any sort of satisfaction. Gold's pawn shop was not too far away. If she could make it to the back of the shop than she could find another way to the apartment. Emma peered cautiously around the wall. It was a guy definitely wearing pirate garb and had a left hook where his hand should have been. It was than Emma saw Cora.  
"That's gotta be Cora. Hard to imagine that's Regina's mother."  
Emma noted the woman did not look anything like her except maybe in facial structure. Must have gotten her dark hair from Henry. Emma slowly moved to the back of the alley and saw she was not far away from Golds back door to the pawn shop. She just had to avoid captain guyliner and the wicked witch. Emma breathed and began to move. Being weary of the stuff that littered the floor, one small move might set them off that's someone was nearby. Emma tiptoed lightly around pieces of cement and rusted metal. She soon found herself in front of the door to Golds Pawn Shop. She jiggled the handle, the door was unlocked. She slowly opened it, wincing at the slight creaking noise it made and slipped inside quickly.  
"Emma?"  
Emma nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around ready to fight, until she saw it was only Belle.  
"Belle! You scared me."  
"Are you alright? What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for a place to hide. Regina's mother is here along with some kind of pirate."  
"Regina's mother? Oh my, let me go get Rumple."  
Emma waited as Belle ran back into the Pawn Shop. She slowed down her breathing, placing a hand over her frantic beating heart. IT wasn't long till Belle came back with Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Emma? What are you doing here Belle said you're hiding from someone?"  
"Yes. Cora's here and she brought someone with her. A pirate with a hook where his left hand should be."  
Rumpelstiltskin froze and his face twisted into rage.  
"So, she brought Hook with her." He spat out the name like it was a disease.  
"Hook? As in the captain Hook from Neverland?" Emma asked.  
"The one and the same. He and I have a bit of a history I'm afraid." He explained.  
"Rumple?" Belle asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle, than looked back at Emma. He sighed and swallowed his cowardice again forcefully, "I was the one who cut off his left hand. He swayed my wife, Milah, away from me and she took off with him. I was filled with so much rage after I became the Dark One I tracked them down and I killed her. I than took Hook's hand. Since than he and I have hated each other. No doubt he wants to settle the score with me."  
A lone tear traveled down his cheek and hit the floor. The room was so quiet they could have heard the tear dropping to the floor. Belle raised her hand gently wiped the remaining moisture from the man's eyes.  
"You're a changed man now Rumple. The man I fell in love with. You're not the Dark One anymore and I know when you face him you will make the right choice."  
Rumple smiled at Belle. He then turned to Emma, "Do your brothers know you're here?"  
"No. I was on my way to the apartment till I saw them in the streets. This was the closest place I could think of coming to till its safe to go back out."  
"It may not be safe any longer for you dearie, not until Cora is out of the picture. We need to keep you hidden from them. I suggest using the guest bedroom till we can contact your brothers or parents."  
Rumple hastily led Emma upstairs and opened the door. Belle rushed in and pulled down the window sill and closed the curtains.  
"Do you have a phone or a way to contact your brothers?"  
"I have a phone." Emma said.  
"Try to keep quiet while you're up here. I have no doubt that Cora will come searching for me."  
"Then why should I stay here?" Emma said.  
"Because right now until we can get ahold of someone you can be safe with, there's nothing else that can be done. I suggest you call your brothers and let them know what is occurring."  
Emma pulled the shell cell out of her pants leg and hit the 1 button. After a few rings, she heard Leo,  
"Emma?"  
"Leo."  
"Where are you?"  
"I ran into some trouble into town. I saw Cora and Hook."  
"You ok?" Donnie asked.  
"I'm fine Donnie, but I'm stuck at the pawn shop till I can get around them. Where's sensei and my parents?"  
"We haven't heard from them yet. My guess: they are still heading back from the beach." Donnie said.  
" I'm stuck until I can get away from Cora."  
"We'll call Sensei and let him know. Just try to hang tight. If you gotta run than go."  
"If I have to leave than I'll head to Jefferson's house."  
"Ok. If it comes to that we'll rendezvous with you there."  
"You got it."  
"Sit tight Ems. Big bros are coming." Mikey's voice echoed.  
"And if ya have to kick someone's butt, do it hard." Raph said, making Emma laugh a bit.  
"Can do Raph."  
Emma turned off the shell cell and placed it back into compartment in her pants leg. She sighed. Just when things started to simmer down it began to pour again. Typical.

"Regina."  
Maleficent's voice broke out of her reading. She placed the magazine down.  
"Your mother is here in Storybrooke."  
Regina went rigid and felt the blood drain from her face. Cora. Her mother was here in Storybrooke!  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes," She drawled, "She also brought along a companion. A pirate by the name of Hook."  
Regina's face twisted in a gleam of pure rage and murder. Her mother was here and now she had a chance. A chance to make that woman pay for all that she did to her.  
Regina got up ready to head out the door, but the sudden movement made her stagger and she fell back onto the bed.  
"Regina, you're not going anywhere." Maleficent said.  
"Cora's out there."  
"And you plan to do what? You can barely stand up still let alone try to confront her."  
"She made me live in hell."  
"I'm aware." Her tone even.  
"That witch is gonna pay for everything she did to me." Regina said with a mask of rage.  
Maleficent was having a hard time to not feel any sort of sympathy for her friend. Yes, Cora had put her through hell, but deep down in her heart, killing Cora would not solve anything. She shook her head. Where were these thoughts coming from? Was she starting to change too?  
"Regina. You're still weak from the ritual. Cora is still more powerful than you were with magic. She could kill you."  
"Why do you care if I live or die?" Regina spat out.  
Maleficent looked ready to strike her for that remark, but she sighed, "I don't know. I know I should hate you for what you did, but…I can't. Now, that I know that it wasn't entirely you who did this."  
Regina was gobsmacked. Maleficent just looked at her before she went for the door, before she left, she looked at Regina one more time and said,  
"You got a second chance Regina. I suggest you choose wisely with what you do with it."  
With that, Maleficent left a stunned Regina in the bedroom. Unable to say anything.


	31. Chapter 31

Emma sighed as she sat down on the bed. She hated feeling helpless, but she knew she had to stay put. Cora and Hook were out there and there was no telling what would happen if she went out there without her brothers. Besides even if she had magic, she'd be going up against a woman who had years of training. Not worth it to try when she was only a beginner in the arts. Emma sighed and started to think, she had to prepare herself. Do something. She had her swan dagger with her but she didn't have a real usable weapon. She than remembered her father's sword. But she remembered It wasn't here, it was back at the apartment. Damn it! So much for having a weapon on hand. Emma slouched on the bed, she had to think of a plan. But what could she do?

Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he and Belle drove to Jefferson's house. He knew that Cora would be looking for him. Hook would kill him too, if given the chance. He then saw David, Snow, Jefferson, and Splinter coming out of the woods and stopped the car.  
"Your highness." He called out.  
David turned and everyone stopped as they saw the car.  
"I take it you've been told about our predicament." Rumple said.  
"We know Cora's here. Hook too." David said.  
"I know. I take it you're going for your daughter."  
"Emma? She's with my sons is she not?" Splinter asked.  
"No. Your sons made it to the apartment, but they're not with her, she's at the pawn shop. She ran into Cora and Hook on the way."  
Snow gasped.  
"She wasn't seen, but if we don't get her out of there she won't be safe. Hook and Cora will be looking for me and that'll lead them to her."  
"We need to get to her now." Snow said rushing ahead. But was stopped by David.  
"Snow, we can't just run in there. You said so yourself, Cora is more dangerous than Regina. We need a plan to get to Emma without endangering her."  
"I have to agree with your husband on this Dearie. This isn't going to be easy." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"It's only Cora and Hook, shouldn't all of us be able to handle them?" Jefferson asked.  
"Cora's cunning and resourceful. She can outwit any of us and her magical skills are more prevailing than her daughter's."  
Everyone sighed. They had to help Emma before Cora got to her. IT was than Splinter felt his shell cell rumbling. He pulled it out and answered,  
"Hello?"  
"Master Splinter."  
"Donatello. Where are you my son?"  
"We're back at the apartment. Emma called us about Cora and Hook. She's at the pawn shop."  
"We're aware of this Donatello. I need you to get to her quickly."  
"Where are you Sensei?" Donnie asked.  
"We are near Jefferson's home along with Emma's mother, father, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle."  
"We can get to her Sensei." Leo's voice added.  
"I know, but you must be careful my sons. Put on your disguises and tread lightly. Cora is dangerous and we don't know about Hook."  
"We promise Sensei." Donnie said.  
With that, Splinter and the others heard the dial tone. Donnie had hung up.  
"My sons should make it to the pawn shop before Cora does." Splinter said.  
"In the meantime, we should be worrying about what we're going to do about Cora." Rumple said, "Hook shouldn't be that much of a problem. He doesn't have magic, just his sword."  
"Still, we need to get to Emma. Who knows what could happen." Snow said.  
"I agree. I do have faith in your sons but we should try to lure Cora and Hook away while we have the chance. Your sons will have a better time getting Emma safely without any complications." Rumple said turning to Splinter.  
"I suggest we hurry and come up with a plan than." David said.

The turtles were wearing their ring disguises and swiftly were making their way to the pawn shop. So far, there was no sign of Cora or Hook, but that didn't ease the brothers worries. They knew Emma could defend herself but they didn't know how she'd fare against Cora or Hook.  
"Uh Guys?"  
"What is it Mikey?" Leo said.  
Mikey just pointed outward and the others saw Cora and Hook.  
"That's Regina's mother? Hard to imagine." Raph said.  
"I'll say." Donnie said.  
"Guys, they're heading for the pawn shop." Mikey whispered frantically.  
This made the turtles blanch. Emma!

Emma paced the room, brooding. She lost count of how long she'd kept herself in the room and had no plan of action. Not good. She looked out at the window and felt her heart lurch. Cora and Hook were coming right here! She stood up and looked outside. No fire escape. Damn it! She was gonna have to escape from the back of the store. Emma took off down the stairs and was about to around the corner till she stopped. Cora was at the front door. Emma got low to the ground. Looking around for a weapon. Nothing. The door opened and the doorbell rang. Emma did her best to stay hidden and keep quiet.  
"Look around." A voice rang out.  
Emma felt her breath hitch. She was going to have to fight her way out of this one. She heard the clicking of boots hitting the wooden floors. The sound was coming right for her. Emma pressed herself against the wall and slowly move along the wall to turn the corner. She was not too far away from the back door. She stopped as she heard the floorboard squeak. Silence.  
"Ya hear that?" A man's voice rang out. Hook.  
"Check the back."  
Emma knew now she was in big trouble. She was going to have risk it. She got up and ran for the door. She flung open the back door and ran. Only to run right into Leo. Both went to the ground.  
"Emma!" Donnie exclaimed.  
"Donnie!"  
"Sis, we were coming right for ya." Raph said.  
"We need to go. Hook and Cora heard me in the shop."  
"I heard something this way." Hook's voice rang out.  
"Let's go." Leo said.  
With that everyone ran.

They didn't get far, as a blast of magic zoomed for them and exploded outward. Separating Emma from the turtles. Emma coughed and turned to see Cora and Hook. Both wearing cruel smirks.  
"Snow White's daughter. The savior from my dear Regina's curse. Good to meet you at last Emma." Cora said.  
"And just how do you know that?" Leo said as he got up.  
"I've heard rumors about the powers of the savior and her talent in fighting. I simply grew curious and wish to see if the rumors were true."  
Emma growled and let her swan dagger slip out of her sleeve and got up. Gripping the dagger tightly.  
"And what do you plan to do that with that little girl?" Cora chided amusingly.  
"I'll fight you if I have to lady." Emma said stonily.  
"You might as well put the knife down lass, before you hurt yourself." Hook said.  
"Stow it Captain guyliner." Emma said, making the turtles laugh a bit.  
Hook took out his own sword and twirled it around. Emma just eyed him and snorted as if sharing a private joke.  
"And what just what do you find amusing?" Cora said.  
"The fact that you have yet to see this 'little girl' is going to hand your butt back to you very soon."  
Hook smirked, "Let's see if you can Lass."  
Hook walked towards her. The boys all took out their own weapons and ready to jump in,  
"Guys, its fine. I can handle this douche."  
Hook sneered a bit and lunged, but Emma sidestepped and caught Hook's foot with her own and slip it underneath him. She pivoted out of the way and barely missed an incoming blast of magic from Cora. Emma rolled out of the way and found herself in a standoff against the two.  
"Not bad, but I have yet to see you put up more of a fight." Cora said.  
"Oh, don't worry," Emma got into her fighter's stance, "I will."  
At that moment, Emma ran forward and did two front flips and landed a snap kick to Hook. Emma than twirled herself and using her dagger let out a blast of her white magic. Cora barely had time to put up a shield to block the magic. Hook went at her, but Emma was ready for him. She swung her dagger and locked hers and Hooks sword in place before kicked him in the gut. Hook recovered and went at her, forgetting Cora was still there. Cora let out a blast of magic. IT hit dead on, hitting Emma's hand and knocking the dagger from her hand. Leo saw this and took out both his katana swords.  
"Emma."  
Emma looked up and saw the katana. Leo threw them and Emma knocked Hook to the ground. She stepped onto his back and flipped herself into the air, catching the swords. Emma landed daintily on the ground, grimacing at the pain in her right hand. She turned to Cora and saw the woman's face turned predatory.  
"You're quite the fighter Emma. I'll have fun playing with you."  
"Lady, you ain't doing anything to her while we're here." Raph growled.  
Cora didn't lose her predatory look, she simply brought forth some fire and before anyone could stop her, a wall of fire surrounded Emma, Hook and Cora.  
"Emma, look out!" Mikey shouted.  
Cora sent a dark red blast at Emma who just barely dodged it. Emma turned and nearly missed the sword from Hook. Emma though managed to duck and flipped herself over him, grabbing his shoulders and throwing him to the ground. Emma kicked the sword out of his hand and turned her attention to Cora who then started using darker magic.

Snow was twiddling her hands till a shock wave shocked everyone, causing Rumple to stop the car.  
"What was that?"  
Rumples eyes grew wide as he felt the dark magic in the air. IT was strong. IT had to be Cora.  
"I think someone has just engaged Cora in a duel."  
"Emma!" Snow gasped.  
"Get us there now." David demanded.  
"Hold on everyone." Rumple hit the gas and sped the car down the road.

Emma retaliated with her swan dagger but it wasn't enough for to stop Cora. Cora threw a fire ball near Emma, throwing her to the ground. Emma looked to see her left leg had a burn on it. She got up, ignoring the pain from the burn, grasping her dagger tightly.  
"You put up a good fight Emma. Much more than Regina or your mother. You'd make a nice little toy for me once I'm done breaking your spirit."  
Emma growled. Hook was looking down at her in amusement. She staggered as she got up, but she refused to show any signs of weakness around these two.  
"EMMA!" Snow's cries echoed over the fire.  
"Ah Snow White, so glad you could join us. Your daughter is quite the fighter. I will enjoy breaking her. She has spirit."  
Emma had enough and lunged for Cora. She didn't anticipate the movement and was unable to miss the incoming roundhouse kick. She fell to the ground with a thud, shocking everyone. She glared at Hook who looked at her in shock. The man was impressed with her sword fighting but to see the savior was also able to fight without one was something he did not expect. Cora got up with a look of fury as she got to her feet.  
"You'll pay for that girl." She spat.  
"Bring it on." Emma growled.

Cora summoned a piece of the fire and threw it at Emma, but she dropped the katana, caught the fire and threw it back. Cora ducked. Emma took a piece of nearby fire and weaved it around like a whip and shot it out at Cora. She dodged and blasted Emma's feet. Emma dropped the fire whip and did a back flip. She landed safely, and rolled out of the way of an oncoming blast of red. Hook went at her, but Emma grabbed his wrist, hit the pressure point, made his drop his sword and kicked it away. Emma threw him to the ground but found herself screaming in pain as she was enveloped in a red light.  
"Emma!" Snow, David, Splinter, and the turtles cried out.  
Cora grinned as she circled Emma. She tried to crawl for the katana, but Cora stepped on her hand.  
"It's over girl.  
She was about to push her hand into her heart till all of a sudden a red blast knocked Cora away from Emma. Everyone turned. They all saw a woman open up a space in the ring of fire. IT was Regina and behind her was maleficent. And she looked very angry as she stared at Cora.  
"Hello mother."

Cora smiled smarmily, "Regina. My dear daughter. IT's been too long."  
"not long enough." Regina said tartly.  
"Oh come now Regina, are you still angry with me?"  
"Angry? Angry? Oh, I'm not angry..." Regina said with a small smile till her eyes narrowed and she broke out into a full out scream, "I'M FURIOUS!"  
Before anyone could do anything, Regina attacked her mother full on with a dark purple blast which nearly had Cora off her feet. Regina stalked after her mother, ready to give her the hell she deserved.

Maleficent also walked into the circle, her eyes set on Hook as she saw him going for Emma. She immediately put herself between him and Emma. Hook got ready with his sword, but stopped when he saw Maleficent,  
"Oooh, and who are you lovely?" He said with a saucy smile.  
"Don't even think about it."  
With that she punched Hook right into the nose. Blood spurted out from between his fingers, making Maleficent smirk at her handiwork.

Regina growled as she kept throwing blats left and right at her mother. Every blast of magic was intended to harm her.  
"Now Regina-"  
"Don't start with me. For years, you made my life a living hell." She blasted her again, "You took away my true love."  
"The stable boy? You were meant to marry King Leopold-"  
"NO I WASN'T! I WAS NOT MEANT TO MARRY KING LEOPOLD. I WAS MEANT TO MARRY DANIEL. YOU TOOK AWAY DANIEL FROM ME."  
With tears streaming down her cheeks, Regina fired another curse at her mother, this time, it got her right in the chest sending her flying backwards. Regina stalked towards her mother and brought forth magic to hands. She was going to kill Cora. Regina grabbed her mother by the neck and was ready to plunge her hand into her chest and rip out her heart.  
"Regina!"  
Emma was right behind her.  
"Stay away from me."  
"Regina, don't do this." Emma pleaded.  
"She took everything from me. She's the reason why I became this way."  
"I know but what do you think is going to happen if you do this? I know you're angry with her and she deserves your hate but don't let that hate control you. Do you want to go back to what you were before when you became the queen?"  
Regina stopped her hand as she heard that. Did she really want to do this? Of course she did, Cora hurt her. Hurt her badly. She deserved to have her heart crushed. But what would that make her?  
"Regina, I know what it's like to take a life. I killed Albert, but only because he was going to kill me and my family. You have a choice now to decide what you truly want: do you want that second chance or do you want to let hate control you?"  
Regina stilled as her hand hovered over Cora's chest. She wanted to do it. She wanted her mother to suffer, but she couldn't. Not anymore. She wasn't the wicked queen anymore. Not anymore. Regina looked at her mother,  
"I want you to die. Die for all the pain you've caused me. You not only took my true love away from me but you have no power over me any longer. I know what I'm feeling now and I'm not going to be who I was. You don't control me Cora. You're not my mother. Not anymore."  
Reinga pulled her hand back, but then landed a punch to Cora's nose. The older woman shrieked in pain as she clutched her nose. Blood seeping everywhere. Regina got up and looked at Emma. She smiled, a friendly smile,  
"Thank you."  
Emma smiled back and nodded her head.

Everyone turned to Hook. Who was staggering as he got up. Hook looked at everyone surrounding him and realized he was outnumbered. Emma looked at Rumpelstiltskin and gestured to Hook. He nodded his head,  
"Hook."  
The pirate looked up at Gold, "Crocodile. Although you don't look like much of one any longer."  
"You have every right to hate me, especially after what I did. But can you blame me? You swayed my wife from me. And on top of that my son lost his mother. However, I admit killing her was not something I should've done. Especially since you did care for her. I'm offering you a truce. I can give you your hand back in place of that."  
"You kept me old hand?" He asked, sounding disgusted of the notion.  
"No. However, I can regrow it again with magic." With that, he offered his hand.  
Hook just looked at the hand, till he realized the man was not being a coward. He was being sincere. Had the Dark One really changed?  
"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt till I get my hand back." Hook said.  
"Fair enough." Rumpelstiltskin pulled his hand away.

Cora growled as she held her still bleeding nose. She pulled something out of a pouch on her side and got up,  
"Well, isn't this lovely?"  
Everyone turned to her as she got up from the road.  
"Everyone getting along. Bah! You," She pointed to Regina, "I did everything in my power to give you a life you deserved than to be the wife of some retarded stable boy. I even killed Ava to make sure it would have happened."  
Everyone gasped when they heard this, "You killed my mother?" Snow said weakly.  
"Yes. I did. Everything was going along so wonderfully, until you," She pointed at Emma, "existed. I will make sure that everything I work for isn't all destroyed because of you, you stupid little girl."  
At that moment, Cora tossed what looked like a bean to Emma's feet.  
"Emma, move!" Rumpelstiltskin cried out, but it was too late, the bean opened up a portal and Emma was being dragged inside. Emma gripped the sides of the street. Maleficent immediately got Cora by summoning coils of rope where she plopped to the ground. Everyone ran to Emma who was losing her grip.  
"Hold on sis." Mikey shouted.  
Raph ran forward, skidded across the asphalt and grabbed Emma's hand before she was sucked in. Leo added on, so did Donnie, and Mikey. All four were pulling Emma, but the portal was sucking her in. Emma's felt her grip going from Raph.  
"Ahhh! Raph! Guys!" Emma screamed.  
Emma's grip was going. The portal continued and then Emma felt herself going.  
EMMA!" The turtles shouted.  
"Guys! AHHHHHH!"  
Emma fell into the swirling green vortex. All she heard last was her mother, father, and Splinter screams,  
"EMMA!"


	32. Chapter 32

The portal closed and the swirling vortex carrying Emma disappeared.  
"NO!" Snow screamed falling to the ground on her knees. David catching her as he two was transfixed by the sight where his daughter had vanished.  
Everyone turned to Cora who looked smug, despite being bounded up in ropes. Snow looked up, scrambling to her feet with a look of rage on her face. She looked ready to lunge forward and claw Cora's eyes out. Charming held her back, but barely.  
"Charming, let go." Snow demanded.  
"Snow, don't." David said as he struggled to hold his wife back.  
Maleficent brought up Cora who was bound tight in the ropes. Regina came closer and made a fist. Eloping it into a blue glow.  
"Where did you send Emma?" Regina demanded.  
"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Cora sneered.  
"I suggest you do it dearie unless you want Snow White or her family to end your existence." Rumpelstiltskin said too calmly. He was just as angry as the rest of them were. He respected Emma and he was not keen on seeing a child being attacked and hurt either. He was furious just as much as everyone.  
Cora looked at Snow White who looked ready to kill her. Her eyes narrowed, gritting her teeth and a faint snarl was on her lips. The turtles took off their rings and showed their true selves to the shock of  
Cora and Hook. Hook took several steps back as he soon as he saw the turtles true forms. All four brothers had a glint in their eyes that made them look ready to kill her as well.  
"I suggest you start talkin' lady. Unless you want to be dealing with us next." Donnie growled.  
Cora looked at Splinter and couldn't help but shudder. Splinters eyes were handed. A look that made the rat terrifying.  
"Well?" Maleficent said and as she shook Cora a bit more.  
Cora grumbled, "Neverland."

Emma felt herself being thrown around through the vortex. The wind whipped her around as she tumbled all over. She didn't see the portal opening but made a glimpse of a bright light behind her. She shrieked as she felt the gravity warp and went head first into water. Emma was dazed but once she breathed in a mouthful of water her eyes goggled and she began swimming upward. Her head broke the surface and she coughed spitting out what she realized was saltwater. Her shook her head and looked around. She was in an ocean. She turned to her right and saw an island that was roughly a mile away. With newfound determination spreading through her veins she started to kick and freestyle to the island. Once she reached the land, she would figure out what to do next.

"You sent her where?" Hook shouted, catching everybody by surprise. Especially Rumpelstiltskin and Cora. Hook rounded towards Cora and looked ready to slash her with his hook, "You sent her to Neverland! Have you forgotten that he's there? That's the worst place for you to send a girl like Emma to-"  
"And just why do you care about the brat? You wanted to kill her too." Cora sneered not caring about Hook's change of demeanor.  
"No I didn't. I wouldn't send any child there to that place." Hook said snarling.  
"What's so bad about Neverland?" Leo asked, completely confused.  
Hook turned to the teenager now turtle, "It's dangerous place. Nothing like you've imagined. IF he finds out there being a girl there than there's no telling what he'll do to her."  
"He? He who?" Mikey asked.  
"Peter Pan." Hook said with a hated snarl in his voice.  
"Peter Pan? Like the boy who never grew up Peter Pan?" Donnie asked.  
"The very one. Only he's not just a boy. He's a demon. He killed my brother and the reason why I became a pirate. Once you find yourself in Neverland, good luck trying to get off it alive." Hook said.  
This made everyone still for a moment. If Emma was found by Pan…oh shit!  
"We gotta go Neverland and find her." Mikey said, freaking out for Emma.  
"What about witchy here?" Raph asked, glaring at Cora.  
"We can keep her in the sheriff's office. We gotta come together and find out how we can get to Neverland." David said, relinquishing his hold on Snow, who just sagged against him.  
"I'll call Graham." April said as she whipped out her cellphone and dialed the number.  
"I have something in my shop that can tell us where Emma is. It will tell us if she is in Neverland or not." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"You don't trust her." Splinter said to the man, looking pointedly than to Cora.  
"No. I don't. The beans are mostly unpredictable. Even if you say where it takes you, it still doesn't mean it will take you there." Rumpelstiltskin glared at Cora.  
"Graham said he'll be here. Looks like you got a cell with your name on it." April said frowning at Cora.  
Cora just glared at. Hook walked towards her and pulled something from her satchel.  
"She also had this on her. It would make a person go dark. Probably what you intended to do." He handed it to Rumpelstiltskin.  
"I'll make sure this is disposed of properly." He eyed the pirate.  
Hook looked at the man again. The leftover conscious left in him was conflicting with what he was seeing. This man still hadn't made a move on him and he had chances to do it right now. Maybe the crocodile has changed after all. What made him this way? He couldn't help but wonder.

A few minutes later and Graham came. He and Jefferson hauled Cora into the car and drove off.  
"I suggest we go to the pawn shop. We need to see where the bean took Emma." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
Everyone nodded and walked to his car that was parked to the side of the road. Everyone piled in, barely enough room to sit.  
"What is this thing?" Hook asked  
"A car." David said.  
"A what?" Hook parroted.  
"We'll explain later." Snow said from her spot in the car.  
The atmosphere in the car was tense and awkward. Everybody was anxious to get out once they made it to the pawn shop.  
"Belle? Can you grab a metallic chest from underneath the counter?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.  
Belle nodded and went to go fetch it.  
"Ok, if Cora is right and Emma is in Neverland, we need to hurry and get her out of there. If Pan finds out about there being another girl than his actions will be unpredictable."  
"Is Peter Pan really that bad?" April asked.  
"Worse. He was worse before he became Pan to begin with and I should know. Bastard is my father."  
This shocked everyone into silence. Peter Pan was Rumpelstiltskin's father?!  
"Magic runs in the family?" Splinter said.  
"You have no idea." Rumple said grimly, "He was always like this. I honestly can't remember a time when he wasn't. He was cruel to me as a child along with my brother and sisters. I never knew what happened to them. All I know is that he tried to get rid of all of us one by one. He sent me to live with the nun's countless times. Wasn't till I was drafted into the first Ogre War that I was finally rid of him…" Rumpelstiltskin trailed off, getting lost in the bad memories.  
Splinter and the turtles looked at him pityingly. Hook was flabbergasted. Snow and David looked ashamed for their previous feelings towards the man and Regina and Maleficent were stone-faced. Turns out they weren't the only one with cruel parents. Belle came back with a metallic chest, hoisting it up onto the counter. Tearing it out of his thoughts, Rumple rounded the counter and opened the chest. Inside was a glowing orb that size of a bowling bowl. He hefted it out of the chest and placed it on the counter.  
"Set up the stand please dearie."  
Belle took out the wooden stand and David came over and helped the man place the orb onto the stand and secured it.  
"Ok. If this works, this will show us where Emma currently is. Let's just pray she isn't in Neverland."  
Rumple placed both the palms of his hands and the orb started smoking with reddish smoke. Rumple started chanting and the smoke's color began to deepen and configure an image. Everyone waited with bated breath. They all saw a vast open sea and Emma was swimming in it. She looked tired but they could see she was still pushing against the current.  
"I hate to tell you this but Cora was right. She is in Neverland." Rumple said in a grave tone.  
"We need to get to her." Snow said frantically.  
"We have no beans and no other real way of getting there Dearie. How do you plan to get there? Fly?" Rumple asked.  
"You can use my ship." Hook said, "I've been down to Neverland enough I can navigate us there."  
"Why are you so eager to help us? You just attacked Emma along with Cora and now you're jumping at the chance to help us?" Leo put his arms over his chest as he gazed at the pirate.  
Hook sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "I may be a pirate, but I wouldn't wish any child to end up in Neverland. It's dangerous and if Pan finds another girl other than Wendy is there than there's no telling what he'll do."  
Snow, David, April, Casey, and the turtles all grew fearful as they heard this.  
"Take us to your ship Captain." Splinter said, his tone booking no argument.  
"I will Rat. The Jolly Roger's this way."  
Everyone followed Hook outside and walked to the nearby harbor. Maleficent walked along side Hook. Ready to harm him if he tried anything. Her eyes glanced at him and as he realized she was looking him, he looked away quickly. The woman raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the small fleeting blush that threatened to show on her cheeks. She had to admit, the man was not bad looking. Ugh, where that come from? She wondered.

After many minutes of walking, everyone was at the harbor and saw an authentic looking pirate ship. The Jolly Roger.  
"There she is. She can help us get to Neverland." Hook said confidently.  
"What about getting back?" Leo asked.  
"Assuming we manage to deal with Pan without getting us killed, yes, we can ."  
"When can we leave?" David asked.  
"I can have her and me crew ready to get us going in a few hours." Hook said sincerely looking at David.  
"Let us prepare my sons for our journey." Splinter said turning towards the turtles.  
"Yes sensei." The turtles bowed to him.  
"Rumpelstiltskin, is there anything we should be aware of in case we encounter Peter Pan?" Splinter asked.  
"Do not worry about Pan Splinter. You can leave him to me. I'm going with you." Rumple said determinedly.  
"Rumple?" Belle asked from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I have to do this. I won't allow my father to harm another child as long as I live."  
"He's gotten powerful over the years Crocodile. Don't know if you can handle him." Hook said as he turned to face the man.  
"Then I'll make sure he doesn't harm Emma. Either way, I'm going. I have enough magic to keep us protected till we can launch some sort offensive on Pan. Its time I deal with my father anyways."  
Hook was silent. A few moments later and he nodded his head in agreement.  
"Three hours and we head out." David said to everyone.  
Everybody nodded. They had a rescue mission to prepare for.

Emma panted as she kicked rigorously in the water. She was almost to the shore. Another few more yards to go. Emma could feel her muscles burning grievously. She personally wanted to scream and yell, but that wouldn't be smart to do. She had no idea where she was and had no idea what it might to do alert her presence. Emma felt something slimy touch her leg and grimaced. Seaweed. A sharp pain erupted from her ankle and a weight clamped down on her ankle. Emma gasped as she was suddenly pulled underwater. Emma gurgled underwater as she felt a hard grip wrap around her ankle. She exhaled and opened her eyes. It was blurry but she could make out something humanoid engaging her. Emma awkwardly swung her leg to deliver a kick and it hit its target. The figure lost its grip on her and Emma immediately swam for the surface. She was about five feet away till another grip clamped down on her and pulled her further down. Emma could feel her lungs begging for air. I hurt like hell. She fought back vigorously. Flaring her arms with kicks and punches. She could feel her hands feeling something leathery and thought it was an animal. She opened her eyes again and could make out a girl's head and a marine body. Emma paid it no heed as she whipped her body around and kicked hard into the things torso, making it let go of her. Emma felt herself free from whatever it was and swam as hard as she could to the surface. As her head broke the surface she took in many gulps of air. Her lungs thankful for the relief. She coughed but too scared of those things coming back for her she immediately started swimming again. She could see the waves breaking near the shallow surface and knew she was close to the beach. She just had a few more feet to go. She felt the waves dip and felt herself being carried to the beach. Feeling exhaustion beginning to creep on her, Emma felt herself start to stop her swimming, but as her head nearly went under the water did she realize she couldn't afford to take a rest just yet. She had to keep going. Emma felt a wave carry her straight for the beach, not realizing the waves breaking right behind her. She felt the water hit her hard and she went under. All she felt was her back connecting with something hard and all she knew was black.

The turtles all packed light duffel bags. Splinter had with him a light duffel for himself and his walking stick. Casey and April were staying behind in case Cora broke out of prison or any other surprises happened in town. Both something Snow and David thanked them for.  
"Everyone ready?" April called out to them.  
"Just about April." Leo said as he hoisted his bag onto his shell.  
Casey came in with Ems katana swords. Wrapped in canvas.  
"We have Ems swords here. Just in case…you know." Casey said.  
"A very good idea Casey. We will make sure she gets them." Splinter said as he took the swords and placed them into the holding of his duffel bag.  
David came out wearing a pair of black slacks and a shirt. Snow was wearing black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Both the king and queen of the enchanted forest looked dangerous as they had their swords and bow and arrows with them on their personal.  
"I take it you are prepared for the inevitable your highness." Splinter said.  
"If the worst comes to that Splinter, yes, we both are." Snow said determinedly.  
Splinter nodded. He understood that both parents were worried about Emma and just wanted to be prepared for what was to happen. If anything.  
"Everyone is meeting us at the docks. We should be ready soon."  
"My sons and I are ready for the voyage." Splinter said as he gripped his duffel bag in his hand.  
"Darn right we are. And we'll make sure Pan doesn't even tough Emma once we get there." Raph promised.  
"We'll do our best. Besides, I have a feeling Pan will be in for a surprise if he's forced to fight Emma." Leo said with a smirk, making the brothers snigger.  
"That may be, but we need to make sure Emma is still safe. Her safety is our main concern for right now my sons. She may be skilled as the rest of you, but she is still young and we have no idea what danger might come to her while she is alone." Splinter reprimanded them  
This caused the turtles to sheepishly realize their father was right. Emma may be a skilled ninja like them, but Pan was a still an enemy they never have fought before.  
"Lets go. We have a few more minutes to get to the ship." David said.  
Everyone gathered up their supplies and started heading out of the apartment. April and Casey both watched as their friends left their apartment. Both nervous out of their wits.  
"You think they'll be ok Case?" April asked him.  
Casey responded by placing an arm around her, pulling her into a hug, "Knowing the guys, babe, they're gonna bring our Emma back and we'll be a family once more." He said sounding very serious for once.  
April smiled and nuzzled herself into Casey's side. Wishing she could feel as hopeful as he was.

David and Snow got out of the car and saw Regina, Maleficent, and Rumpelstiltskin all waiting for them.  
"I can see you're all ready to go." Rumple remarked.  
"As ready as can be." David said, as he made sure the sword was still on his side.  
"We're prepared to do whatever it takes to find Emma." Donnie said.  
"She really does have such protective brothers." Maleficent said.  
"And two protective fathers, a mother, and an aunt and uncle." Snow added as she smiled at the turtles and Splinter.  
This made them smile back. It was nice that Emma's biological parents accepted them into the family. Everyone was pulled out of their thoughts as they saw Hook and Smee coming their way.  
"Everyone ready?"  
"We're ready." Leo said.  
"You fellows look ready to go to war." Hook remarked.  
"We will if it means getting our sister back." Mikey said.  
Hook raised an eyebrow at the protective tone coming from the orange bandanaed turtle. He shrugged and said,  
"Well, lets get your stuff stowed and shove off. Daylights wasting."  
Everyone followed him as they headed for the Jolly Roger. Rescuing Emma from Neverland was now a go.


	33. Chapter 33

Emma clawed at the darkness and as a light came into view, sat upright in the sand, just as a wave crashed from behind. Emma spluttered as she went forward into the surf. She coughed up a mouthful of salt water. She opened her eyes and saw white sandy dunes next to the enclosure of a what looked a jungle or forest ahead. She turned around and spied the far away ocean that she had just washed out of. Another wave hit her, making her submerge from the water again. She popped up coughing and this time made the attempt to get to her feet. She staggered but steadied herself and walked out of the water. She looked up as she saw herself clear from the ocean and looked at the sights in front of her. She was looking at jungle of some kind. White sandy beaches, enclosed area, she had no idea where was, all that despite the nature of it screamed danger. Emma checked her shellcell and smiled when she realized it was working.  
"Thank you Donnie."  
She immediately started dialing.

-

Donnie watched over the water as Hook steered them. They were almost clear of the harbor. That was when he felt his shellcell vibrate. He looked up at the screen and nearly jumped with joy when he saw the name.  
"Guys, I got Emma on the shellcell!"  
This caused everyone on board to stop what they were doing and look at the purple bandanaed turtle.  
"Whatcha waitin' for Don? Answer it." Raph said.  
Donnie hit the call button and put it next to his ear," Emma?"  
"Donnie!" He heard her voice with relief.  
"Shell Emma. Are you ok?" Donnie asked.  
"That's her?" Snow asked as she scrambled to him on the deck with Charming right behind her.  
Donnie nodded and turned his attention back to the shellcell.  
"Emma, can you tell us where you are?" Donnie said, he then put it on speakerphone for everyone to hear.  
"I don't know. I landed in an ocean and swam to an island. White sandy beaches and enclosed jungles of some kind."  
"_our In _everland_we're_omin'_to_get_you." Donnie said, but his voice was all static.  
"Donnie, I can't hear you. I'm where?" Emma asked.  
"_mma?" Donnie's voice crackled over.  
"Donnie? Leo? Guys? Anybody?" Emma practically shouted at the shellcell.  
Emma watched with horror as the call went dead and all there was a dial tone. She had lost contact with Donnie.

"Emma?" Donnie asked, only to receive a dial tone.  
"What happened Don?" Leo asked.  
"I lost her." Donnie said.  
"What do you mean you lost her Donnie?" Raph growled out.  
"The Shellcell is not working." Donnie said on the verge of panic.  
"It could be the magical properties surrounding the island," Rumpelstiltskin spoke up, "The magic might be interfering with this worlds technology."  
"Looks like I'm gonna have to see if I can tweak it some more. Now we have no contact with Emma."  
This made Snow White and David worried.  
"How long till we reach the island Hook?" He called out.  
"We might get there by some time tonight. Depends on the winds and everything." The pirate said.  
"Then I suggest we make haste and hurry. If the phone does not work and we have no contact with Emma, then there is no telling what may happen in our absence."  
Rumple said. No one said anything.

-

Emma sighed as she put the shellcell phone back into her pocket.  
"Guess I'm just gonna have to head somewhere and wait it off. I can probably find things in that jungle or whatever for a shelter and then I'm gonna have to worry about finding food and drinking water."  
Emma started walking into the jungle. She noticed immediately it was dark and musty. Her nose crinkled at the smell of moss. She saw a long branch close by and smiled. She picked it up and started looking for a rock. She found two next to each other. All she would need is one of her shoelaces and she had herself a weapon. Emma began to sharpen the sides of one of the rocks to a fine point. She took one of her shoelaces and tied the rock to the head of the stick. She had herself a spear. She smiled at her handiwork and then realized she would need to find out where she was. She not in Storybrooke, which she knew for certain. The area was too tropical. Far cry from what the humidity was like back in Maine.  
"Ok, I have no idea where I am, so that'd be the first step for me right now."  
Emma muttered to herself, unaware of the eyes that were watching her from the treetops. As soon as they opened, they lingered on her for a moment before disappearing in the foliage.

-

Snow White looked up at the sky, her mind drifting to Emma. She was very worried about her daughter. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Pan did find her before they did.  
"Snow?"  
Snow turned to see Regina standing awkwardly behind her, "Are you ok?"  
"How can I be 'ok'? My daughters missing out in Neverland because of your mother and we're not sure if she's alright?!"  
Snow practically screamed. She was red in the face and had tears running down her eyes. It made Regina cringe and her heart broke a little. IT was her mother's fault Emma was in Neverland. Her step-daughter had every right to hate her right now, and it was making Regina feel guilty. She had come to love Emma too since the girl gave her a second chance and now she was here. Regina shifted on her feet nervously, unsure of how to approach Snow.  
"Snow, I know my mother caused this and…I'm sorry."  
Snow stilled and turned around to face her step-mother.  
"Emma doesn't deserve this and I'm worried about her to. She's done so much for me when I didn't deserve any of it."  
Snow was listening to every word. Regina saw her starting to break down and couldn't deny what was needed for her now. Regina came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"We'll find her before Pan does and we will make sure she's safe."  
Snow had more tears running down her face and Regina for the first time, willingly pulled Snow in for a comforting hug. Snow started to cry as Regina held her, rocking her softly. Regina felt awkward at first but she needed to do this. To show Snow that she was on their side now. Snow pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Snow wiped her face.  
"Don't be. You needed that."  
Snow smiled, "Thank you Regina."  
"You're welcome Snow." Regina gave her an understanding smile.  
"Why are you doing this Regina?" Snow asked.  
Regina frowned and said, "I've done some terrible things but not all of them were influenced by myself. I know that my mother did a lot of damage and Emma helped me see that. She gave me a chance to be a better person. I'm here to help my step-granddaughter."  
Snow smiled big and gave Regina a big hug surprising the queen, but accepted the hug.  
"I hate to break up the love fest here ladies," Hook said to them, breaking away from each other, "But we do have a course to keep up with."  
Both women frowned at him. As they both went their own way. Snow, to her husband, and Regina to head to the railing and look out over the sea ahead of them.  
"Nice way to end the touching moment." Maleficent snarked from behind him.  
"We have other things to be doing than having a hugging session." Hook said from the wheel.  
"We are aware of that, but that did not mean you had to barge into their conversation like that." Maleficent said.  
Hook looked at her confusingly, "Why are you defending them? Its obvious she hates her."  
"Not anymore. Emma has helped Regina made her realize it wasn't all her own doing."  
"Why do you care about that little brat to begin with?" Hook asked.  
Maleficent slapped him hard in the face, "That little brat', has helped the people of Storybrooke when she didn't have to and she saved my life. You ought to realize all the good that girl has done for us. That girl has my respect as a magic user and a warrior. She has a heart. Something you apparently seem to be missing."  
Hook could only watch as she walked away, feeling more confused and wondering why did that last sentence hurt him more than when he had lost his brother or Milah.

-

Emma grumbled as she trudged through the thick foliage. The air was making her dizzy but she ignored it. She was sweating and thirsty. She didn't see any springs that indicated safe drinking water around. She tumbled to the left as she kept moving. A small crack went through the air and she paused. She clutched the spear to her chest. An eerie laugh pierced the silence and Emma felt the hairs of her neck standing on end.  
"Who's there?" She called out, "I'm armed with a weapon."  
The laugh came again, but was slightly louder. Emma narrowed her eyes and looked around the area. The laugh was coming from everywhere, but couldn't pinpoint an exact location. It was than she heard some of the brush rustling nearby. Emma pointed the tip of her spear in the direction of the rustling. It was than she saw he brush rustling all around her. A bunch of boys wearing masks came out. Some looked younger than her, others older.  
"Oh, and who is this?"  
Emma turned at the sound and saw a boy floating in midair. He was wearing green clothes, had messy brown hair, and had a charming smile on his face. However, Emma could see the malice behind the smile and tightened her grip on the spear. The boy floated downward in front of her and landed daintily on his feet.  
"I've never seen you here before. What's your name?"  
"Who wants to know?" Emma said smartly as she kept her spear on the boy in front of her.  
The boy just smiled big and said, "I'm Peter Pan."  
Emma blinked, "Peter Pan? As in the boy who never grew up Peter Pan?"  
"The very one and I ask again, who are you?" He asked leaning towards her.  
"Emma." She said shortly.  
"No last name?" He asked.  
"None of your business fly boy." She said.  
Pan just smiled at the girls ferocity. He liked it. Emma would make a nice lost girl.  
"I'm just trying to be nice Emma." Pan said, but Emma was not falling for it.  
"Nice try, but I can already tell what kind of boy you are and I'm not in the mood, so back off."  
Emma tried to walk away but the lost boys raised their weapons and cornered her. Emma narrowed her eyes and turned to Pan who smugly looked at her.  
"The only place you're going is with us, Emma."  
"Not happening." She said.  
"You don't have a choice."  
Pan snapped his fingers. Two of the boys tried to grab her, but Emma ducked and swung the end of her spear around her. She turned to Pan.  
"I'm not in the mood here. So you either let me go and I won't hurt you."  
Pan just smiled gleefully as if he was snickering at a private joke.  
"You have spirit Emma. I like that. Come with us and I'll show you a good time here in Neverland."  
"Neverland? That's where I am?" she asked.  
"A place with nothing but fun and you never have to worry about growing up." Pan said, still smiling.  
"Uh huh, sounds fun and games but I'm not interested. So, if you just let me on my way…" Emma trialed off as she was stopped by the lost boys again.  
"It wasn't an invitation Emma. You're coming with us." Pan declared.  
Emma turned to him with a glare, "Not happening."  
Pan just smirked and snapped his fingers at Emma. The boys moved in, and but Emma stood her ground. One of the boys moved to grab her, but Emma swung her spear and did a quick rabbit punch to his face. The boy was on his back flat and that was all it took for the other boys to try and surround her. One grabbed her wrist, but she kicked him in the side, one made to hoist her up from the treetops, but used the butt of her spear to jab him in the face and let her go. Emma quickly shifted into a defensive state. Pan took out his dagger and with a creepy smile, lunged her. Emma knew the spear wouldn't be much against the dagger but she had to try. Pan went for Emma, but she knocked the daggers tip away with the spear. She kicked him hard in the leg, but Pan just floated up into the air looking smug. Emma stood her ground. Out of nowhere, a round shaped ball flew into the air. After it landed, a cloud of white smoke erupted. It blinded everyone. Emma coughed as her breathed in the substance. She than felt someone tug her hand away and found herself running with someone through the jungle.  
"Come on, this way." A boy's voice answered.  
Emma ran with her hand being tugged. She didn't take into consideration where she was going, only that she knew it was a way to get away from Pan.  
'Not the Peter Pan you see in the movies.' She thought to herself.  
Emma finally had enough and shook her wrist away from her savior.  
"Who are you?"  
"We don't have time. We need to go." The boy answered. He was wearing a mask that completely hid his face and wearing brush over some dark clothing. He must have been camouflaged in the scenery.  
"Look pal, I don't who you think you are, but I'm not going anywhere till you tell me where you're taking me." Emma said.  
The boy sighed and looked over his shoulder, "I don't have time to explain. It's too dangerous out in the open now that Pan has seen you. Follow me and I'll tell you everything."  
Emma raised an eyebrow at the statement. He was not being entirely truthful but he had a valid point. It was after to be somewhere not out in the open. She nodded, "Ok, but I expect an explanation when we get there."  
He nodded and gestured for Emma to follow him. Emma walked along with the strange boy in the mask further into the jungles of Neverland. Unsure of what was to happen next.


	34. Chapter 34

Emma followed her savior deeper and deeper into the woods. The brush getting denser and the air getting humid. She could feel sweat accumulating on her forehead. At the same time, she was wondering, who was this boy? Why did he save her? The boy pulled back some brush and Emma saw a small tree house. It looked like something out of those Tarzan movies she would watch with the guys. She watched as the boy climbed the rope ladder and headed up. She followed him, surveying the area. The area was dense here and provided a good spot to hide. As she made it into the tree house she stared back at the boy as he took off his mask and hang it on the nook off a branch. He threw off the camouflage and a long overcoat. Wearing nothing but dark pants and a shirt.  
"Ok, you brought me here, now will kindly tell me who you are." Emma said, crossing her arms.  
The boy sighed and turned around. Emma felt her heart stop as she looked at him. He had dark hair that looked black from far away complete with deep, warm brown eyes and a soft looking face. All in all, he was cute! Emma shook her head a bit realizing what was happening. She didn't have time for this. She was lost somewhere in Neverland and now Peter Pan was after her.  
"Who are you?" Emma asked.  
"My name is Neal." He held out his hand.  
"No, its not."  
"Excuse me?"  
"That's not your name. I can tell when people lie. So how about you tell me your real name before I go back off into the jungle."  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "My name is Baelfire."  
"Ok. Thank you for getting me out of that situation there Baelfire." Emma said.  
"You're welcome. He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
"Nah, besides, even if he tried he'd be getting a nasty surprise from me anyways. No boy takes advantage of me." Emma declared.  
"I bet. You looked ready to tear him to pieces out there." Baelfire said with a smile.  
"I have a problem with perverted boys." Emma said with a shrug.  
"Perverted boys?" Baelfire parroted.  
"Boys who think its fine to take advantage of girls because they believe they can." Emma explained.  
"Ok," Baelfire nodded, "what's your name?"  
"Emma Hamato."  
"Emma Hamato?" Baelfire said with a small laugh.  
"Something funny?" Emma said snarkily.  
"Just never heard it before. Hamato is kinda a funny name."  
"It's Japanese." Emma said flatly.  
"Japanese? What's that?" Baelfire asked.  
"The native language of Japan." Emma said raising an eyebrow.  
"What's Japan?" Baelfire asked.  
Emma sighed as she realized he was probably from the Enchanted Forest. He probably had no idea what she was talking about.  
"Never mind. It's complicated. How long have you been here?"  
"I lost track after two hundred years." Baelfire admitted.  
"You're over two hundred years old?!" Emma said.  
"Yeah. Time doesn't stop here. I was fourteen when I was brought here and been stuck here ever since."  
"What about your family?" Emma asked, "They gotta be worried about you."  
Baelfire scowled at the mention of 'family.' Emma raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
"My only family was a coward and he left me. I ended up in London and than was brought here. He left me."  
Emma's eyes softened, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."  
"It's not your fault. So, how did you get here? Did the shadow bring you?"  
"Shadow?" Emma asked.  
"That's how I came here. I was grabbed by the shadow, pan's shadow, and brought here."  
"I was in a duel with someone and she threw a magic bean at my feet. Next thing I knew was falling and landing in the ocean."  
"You fell through a portal made by a magic bean?" Baelfire parroted.  
"Yeah. And no doubt my parents and brothers are freaking out right now." Emma said, running a hand through her hair.  
"You have siblings."  
"Yeah. Four older brothers." She said with a laugh.  
"Wow. You're so lucky. I wish I had siblings." Baelfire said.  
"They are great, but can be very overprotective of me, which can be annoying." Emma said.  
"Still, you must have a lot of fun with them." Baelfire said wistfully.  
"We do. Sensei is quite strict, but he's a good guy. What's your father like?"  
Baelfire rubbed the back of his head, "I don't what he's like right now? Probably still looking for him, but even if he did I wouldn't go back with him."  
"How come?" Emma asked.  
"He abandoned me. He left me when we had the chance to have a better life. But he chose magic over me."  
Emma looked at her savior who looked ready to punch something. She could tell this was affecting him deeply. I wonder who his father is? She wondered. She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with your father, but either way he's still your father and he is looking for you, it goes to show he does care. He could not be looking for you at all." Emma pointed out.  
Baelfire stopped and looked at Emma. He was getting lost in her eyes and started to take in her words carefully. Was his father really looking for him? He chose magic over him, why would he be looking for him? He let out a deep sigh,  
"Maybe, its just…he chose magic over a chance for us to be happy together. One where there was no ogre war or anything."  
"Maybe so, but what's to say he really had a handle in his choice. Something could've happened that was deliberately holding him back."  
Baelfire blinked. He hadn't really thought of that before. His papa had just taken the knife, maybe something from it did held him back from following him into the portal. Emma's stomach gave off loud gurgle, making the girl blush heavily. Baelfire just stared the red tint in her cheeks made her look cute. Wait, what was he thinking?  
"I better go check the traps. See if they caught anything." Baelfire said.  
"Traps?" Emma asked.  
"I've set up traps for catching squirrels and mice around the island. Better than trying to steal food from Pan." Baelfire said as he went for the rope.  
"Mind if I come with? Use an extra hand?"  
"Be best if you stay here. Pan's gonna be looking for you. I'll be alright."

Emma watched as Baelfire descended the rope ladder. She was irritated that she was told to stay put, what did this boy think she was some unable to help him? She scowled as he walked off into the woods, not before grabbing a quiver and bow with him. She sighed as she looked out over the view. T was beautiful, with the trees on looking the sea. She was lonely though, she missed, her mom, dad, Splinter, Mikey, Donnie, Leo and Raph. She hoped they hurry soon. She suspected Pan would be looking for her, but she could handle him. Just because he could fly doesn't mean she couldn't take him down. She was ninja. She sighed and looked around at the tree house. It was kinda messy.  
"Maybe I'll clean up for him, as a thank you of course." She thought out loud.  
She walked around and started picking things up.

-

Baelfire walked past a tree and grinned at the sight. He saw three squirrels and two rabbits. Enough for him and Emma. Bae started mulling over Emma. She was quite pretty. He shook his head at the thought. He just met her for petes sake. He didn't think of her like that. He barely knew her. He opened the traps and slowly and carefully took out the squirrels and rabbits. He put the dead animals into his pack. He heard rustling and instinctually placed a hand on his quiver and bow. He looked around once more, but nothing. Silence pierced through the jungle. He had to get out of here. Baelfire put the traps back into their place and slowly began walking away, making sure he had his right hand on his bow. He didn't want to take the chances.

Emma finished gathering some wood for a fire. She managed to clear out the dirt from the tree house using an oversized leaf and stick and vine as a makeshift broom and began gathering kindling for a fire. She muttered as she got some dry grass and started to pile the kindling together. Grabbing two rocks, she began to rub them against each other. Sparks started to form and she made sure they landed on the dry grass. As the first sign of smoke began, Emma started moving the dry grass and sticks around. IT wasn't long before a large flame started. Emma felt someone watching her and immediately began looking for her spear. She got it, leaning against the tree.  
"Who's there?"  
Nothing.  
"Bealfire? Is that you?" Emma called out quietly.  
Rustling came from behind her. Emma held her spear close to her, ready to attack if necessary. A young woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun came out. She was wearing bright green clothing and leaves. She looked right at Emma and jumped.  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here at Baelfire's camp?" She asked.  
"I could ask the same thing. Who are you?" Emma asked.  
"I'm Tinkerbell." The young woman said  
"Tinkerbell? As in the fairy that allows hung around Peter Pan?" Emma asked, full on guard. If she knew Pan, what's to say she wasn't an enemy.  
"Not entirely. I don't 'hang around' Pan. He uses me whenever he's after my dust."  
"Dust?" Emma parroted.  
"Pixie dust. It helps you fly." Tinkerbell said as if obvious.  
Emma slowly lowered the spear, she didn't seem threatening, but that didn't mean she was gonna let her guard down.  
"So that's true? Faith, trust, and pixie dust help you fly?" Emma asked.  
"In a sense it does. Again, what is your name?"  
"I'm Emma Hamato."  
"Nice to meet you Emma," Tink walked up to her and held out her hand for her to shake. Emma took it hesitantly, "What are you doing here at Baelfire's camp?"  
"He rescued me from Pan, who I had the pleasure of meeting not too long ago." She said bitterly.  
"Did Peter kidnap you?"  
"No. It's kind of a long story." Emma said.  
"I'd be willing to listen if you want." Tink said.  
Emma was about to say something till more rustling came from behind Tinkerbell. Baelfire had stepped out with his catches in his bag.  
"Hello Tinkerbell." Baelfire said.  
"Hello Baelfire."  
"I see you've met Emma."  
"Yes I did and I must say it was nice of you to rescue her from Peter."  
Baelfire blushed a bit but Emma was not happy. She didn't need anyone rescuing her. She was not damsel in distress. She clenched her teeth while Baelfire seemed oblivious to her maddened state.  
"I got some squirrels and rabbits for us to eat."  
"How lucky for us." Emma muttered under her breath.  
"Who started the fire?" Baelfire asked.  
"Emma did. I found her tending to it earlier when I came over." Tink said.  
"Oh, well, thanks Emma." Baelfire said.  
"You're welcome. I also cleaned the tree house a bit." She said as she went back to stroking the fire.  
Baelfire just stared at her, unable to say anything. He shrugged and came to her and took out the squirrels and rabbits. Emma nearly gaged at the smell of the blood.  
"Tink, would you like to join us for dinner?" Baelfire asked.  
"That'd be nice Baelfire, but I can't hang around too long. Peter's been keeping a close eye on me lately. You guys better be careful. He's been more wily than usual."  
"We'll keep that in mind Tink." Emma said.  
Tinkerbell waved goodbye and headed back into the woods. Emma started stroking the fire, unaware that Baelfire was watching her. He kept watching her determined face as she tended to the fire. He shook his head again and started skinning the first rabbit.

-

Hook piloted the ship. Everyone else was down below the deck sleeping. That was except for Rumpelstiltskin. Hook couldn't help but think over and over about the last words said by Maleficent. This girl, Emma, seemed to have everyone wrapped around her finger. Even the Dark One seemed to be changing. Just what is so special about that girl? He couldn't help but wonder.  
"Something bothering you Killian." Rumple said as he staggered onto the deck.  
"Been spying on me have we Crocodile?"  
"I have no reason to spy, especially when you're so easy to read." Goaded the man.  
Hook grimaced. He was easy to be read.  
"What seems to be troubling you?" Rumple said out of curiosity.  
"I just can't get what the lass said to me earlier. About the queen's daughter."  
"Ah, you mean Emma. She is quite the enigma, isn't she?" Rumple said as she came close to the railing.  
"She's a fighter that's for sure, but I've never seen such a fighting style."  
"Yes, she had us all curious when we first saw her perform." Rumple said.  
"What is she exactly?"  
"She is what her family calls, a ninja."  
"Ninja?"  
"A very secretive experienced assassin as they say who hold up to the code of honor and tradition."  
"Sounds like the warriors of the knights."  
"Similar, but different based on what she has shown us. Her brothers and Sensei have trained her well in the art."  
"The turtles and the rat? They really raised her?"  
"For the fourteen years she's been in the land without magic. She has my respect as a warrior and magic user. After what she did to Regina and all."  
Hook raised an eyebrow at that, this man respected the girl?! When did he start doing that?  
"Hard to believe is it?" Rumple noted the expression on the man's face.  
"In a sense, yes. Never thought you'd be showing respect for a young lass like her."  
"When you see more of what she is capable of, you will understand. I will say this, Pan will be in for a surprise of comes to fight her."  
"You think she can handle that demon?" Hook enquired.  
"I have no doubt in my mind she could. However, if he has gotten stronger he probably will a challenge for her."  
"Hopefully we can get to her before he finds her."  
"Even if not, she can handle herself, but I do worry. I don't know what he's magic is like now but he won't be easy to get by." Rumple said.  
Hook looked at the man closely. No lies what so ever showed on his face.  
"Can I ask you something?" Hook asked.  
Rumple turned to him, "You may."  
"What happened to you in the Ogre Wars?"  
Rumpelstiltskin stilled for a moment but sighed, "Something terrible."  
"What?" Hook asked.  
"It was during the height of the war. I was a soldier like everyone else. The captain was getting frustrated with us losing and the amount of men every day. I heard them talking about abandoning them to their death at the next battle. I didn't agree it was the right thing to do and confronted them. They overwhelmed me and hurt my leg beyond repair. I ran into a seer and she told me if I stayed with them I would be leaving Milah and my son. I wanted to be there for them, so I left and came home right when Baelfire was born. I told Milah what happened and…you know the rest."  
Hook was flabbergasted. He was Injured by his captain. He had been in the navy and knew that abandonment was highly frowned upon. To have a man do that to one of their soldiers. No honor what so ever.  
"I'm sorry." Hook admitted, feeling guilty.  
Rumpelstiltskin looked at him, his eyes hard and heavy from the truth he just spoke of.  
"I shouldn't have killed Milah. I regret that decision for a while. I was more upset that Bae had to grow up without a mother and could barely provide for him being labeled as the towns coward."  
Hook spoke up, "You're a good father. You just got tricked by someone who also got tricked by the devil." Hook admittedly sheepishly.  
Rumple looked at Hook and saw the guilt in his eyes. He could see the man felt upset for what was just said, but he still didn't trust him completely.  
"I suggest you try to be careful with what you plan to do once we arrive, Killian. We all were given second chances and I believe its time you receive one just like everyone else has."  
Hook watched as Rumple went back down to the cabin. Clarifying on what he was just told.


	35. Chapter 35

Emma rolled over in her sleep. The ground was hard, wait when did she fall asleep? She opened her eyes and found herself in the tree house. Emma shifted herself up into a sitting position. She found some throws on her. She didn't recall having them on her last night. She heard some slight snoring next to her and saw Baelfire curled up in fur throws. She smiled slightly when she realized that he must have put them on her sleeping form last night.  
"He's…kinda cute." She thought to herself.  
shaking the thought from her head, she got up and looked around. It was misty, indicating it must have rained last night. She heard Baelfire yawn and get up from his spot on the floor.  
"Morning Emma." He said.  
"Morning. Sleep ok?"  
"Yeah. Ready for something to eat?"  
"That'd be nice." She said shyly.  
Baelfire smiled, till they both heard a whooshing sound. Baeflire immediately tackled Emma to the floor.  
"What are you-" she angrily asked as she tried to move around.  
"Don't make a sound. It's pan's shadow." He whispered urgently.  
True to his word, A black shadow with red dots for eyes came out of the foliage. Emma felt the temperature drop as it gazed around. What it was looking for, Emma had no clue. She could tell though the shade was looking for something. She gulped as it stayed in the air for a few more moments before it drifted away to parts unknown.  
"Can you get off me?" Emma snarked.  
Baelfire got off her, blushing hard. Emma stared at his face before she looked away, feeling her face getting hot as well.  
"Thanks for that." She muttered.  
"Welcome." Baelfire muttered back.  
Emma felt her stomach flip-flopping as Baelfire got up and looked outside before deeming it was safe to go down the rope ladder. Emma peeked outside and felt herself blown by mist. Making her face all sweaty. She shrugged as she started climbing down the rope ladder. She dropped about halfway and saw Baelfire heading off.  
"I'll be right back. Going to check the traps." Baelfire said.  
"See you soon." Emma said, watching him go.  
Emma looked around and decided now would be a good time to meditate. Maybe she could contact Splinter and her brothers. She criss crossed her legs and breathed deeply as she closed her eyes. Her mind focusing on finding Splinter.

-

On the Jolly Roger, Splinter was doing meditation as well. The rat was breathing in deeply as he breathed in the smell of the sea. His mind turmoiled with Emma. His adoptive daughter was possibly in the hands of Peter Pan and they had no plan yet as to rescue her yet. He felt a whoosh penetrate his mental shields and he recognized who it was.  
"Emma." He breathed.  
'Master Splinter? Can you hear me?' Emma spoke.  
'Indeed my daughter. Are you alright?'  
'I'm fine. I'm with someone. He rescued me from Peter Pan.'  
'May I ask who?'  
'A boy. Named Baelfire.'  
'Are you with him?'  
'Not right now. He went to go check the traps. We're at his campsite.'  
'Stay at the campsite till we reach the island. I wil let the others know you re alright, my daughter. Be mindful of your actions.'  
'Will do sensei.'  
Slinter opened his eyes once he felt Emma's presence gone. He sat up, clinking his bones and walked up to the deck.  
"My sons," Getting the turtles attention, "I have made contact with your sister."  
"You got a hold of Emma?" Donnie asked, getting everyrone's attention on board.  
"Indeed. She was found by Pan," Snow White gasped, "But was rescued by another boy who ha been living on the iusland. A boy named Baelfire."  
"Baelfire?" Rumpelstiltskin choked as he heard the name.  
Everyone turned to him and saw the color drained from the mans face and his fish making him look like he was not breathing.  
"Yes. Do you know him? Splinter asked.  
Rumpelstiltskin leaned against the rail for support, "Baelfire is the name of my son. I lost him three hundred years ago. After I became the Dark One."  
Hook gulped as he realized he might've just set himself up for death. Snow and David wee shocked, Regina, Malficent, Splinter and the turtles just stared at him.  
"I vowed to make sure that I would find him. No matter what. Had I realized that he would end up here…"  
"He didn't end up here on his own." Hook said.  
Everyone turned to him, "What do you mean?" David asked."  
"The shadow brought him here. He landed in the water and me and my crew brought him onto the ship. He found out about Milah and me and…I did something unforgiveable," Hook bowed his head for a moment andlooked at Rumple right in the eye, "I sold him out to Pan and the lost boys."  
Rumple didn't anything, but the look in his eyes told all: he wanted to strangle Hook.  
"I regretted it immediately. But I couldn't bring myself to go after Pan. You have every right to hate me right now crocodile. I care about that kid too. But like you were, I was a coward. I don't even know if I'm ready to face Pan now after all these years."  
Rumplestiltskin looked at Hook and sighed. His shoulder slumped and his head hung low. He took a deep breath and said, "I don't blame you. However, its not necessarily me you need to apologize too once we get to the island."  
"I know. He probably would rather kick me than accept my apology though." Hook said solemly.  
"We'll know when the time comes. For now, lets just focs on getting to the island and getting both Emma and Baelfire out of there." Rumple said.  
Hook gave him a small smile, "Good enough for me."  
"Now, we need to make a plan of attack. We don't know this area which might make it harder to find them." Leo said.  
"Indeed Leonardo, we need to figure out how we are to proceed. Do any of you have any ideas on what we may be up against in Neverland?" Splinter asked everyone.  
"The Lost Boys will be a problem. Pan will use them as a distraction most likely." Hook said as he kept stirring the boat.  
"Time to strategize then." Donnie said.  
"Indeed." Splinter said.  
They needed a plan, otherwise, they would not be getting to Emma.

Emma waited for Baelfire to come back. In the meantime, she had been practicing her katas and started making sharpened spears. She had made about five and they were all dug into the dirt, points up. The fire was going, but that didn't seem to do much. Her stomach growled from the lack of food, but she shrugged it off, she had gone long without food before, she could do it again if she had to. The bushes rustled nearby and Emma immidtaely grabbed a spear and held it out, ready to use. She dropped her guard once she saw it was just Baelfire. In his hand, were two rabbits and a few birds.  
"Good hunting?"  
"Good catches." Bae said as he walked over to the fire.  
"Need some help skinning?"  
"Sure." Bae handed her a rabbit and Emma grabbed the already used smooth rock near her and got to work.

Bae turned the stick as Emma ate a bird rotisserie style. It was very good. She wiped whatever was left on her face on the sleeve of her shirt. Baelfire took off the rabbits and laid them down on the rock slab near him.  
"This is really good. You're a good cook." Emma said.  
"A lot of trial and error." Bae said with a laugh.  
"So, what do we do now?" Emma asked.  
"What do you mean?" Baelfire asked.  
"I mean is, what are we gonna do about Pan? How are we gonna get off the island?"  
"There's no way off the island." Bae said.  
"That's impossible." Emma said.  
"The only way off the island is if we have a boat, but there's nothing to make one out here and even if we did there's no way we'd get past the mermaids." Bae said with a defeated sigh.  
"We gotta try something. We can't just stay here." Emma said getting up to her feet.  
"What do you want to do then?" Baelfire said looking a bit angry.  
"I was able to meditate and contact my sensei. He and the others are on their way here. Maybe we can get to a beach and build signal fire. That'll let them know where we are." Emma said, getting a bit excited.  
Baelfire thought about it. It sounded like a really good idea. He someone was coming here, they could probably signal for them before Pan found them.  
"Ok, it's a worth a shot. There's a beach not too far from here that we could try making the fire from."  
"There is?" Emma asked.  
"Yeah. If we be quiet and make our way down there, we could find them before Pan finds us." Baelfire said, looking more excited at the idea of leaving Neverland.  
"Let's put out the fire and clean up, then lets make our way out there." Emma said.  
Baelfire nodded as he started to eat his rabbit. Not realizing a certain shadow had heard him. It grinned evillily from behind the foliage and left. It had news for Pan.

Pan laid out from his spot in the treetops as he watched the boys play. His mind was focused on Emma. The girl was fiery and had a spirit he would like to try and break. He hadn't had any fun with girls since Wendy. She was also not that bad looking either. Her light blonde hair, her fair skin, her pink lips, it was like she was a goddess. She would make a lovely queen for Neverland. He just had to find a way to get her alone and then make her his. Pan smiled at all the things he could do with Emma. With her skills as a fighter and whatnot she'd be the perfect person to rule Neverland by his side. It was obvious. He wanted Emma. But how could he get her? The shadow came gliding back with its red eyes piercing in delight.  
"What is it my friend?" Pan asked his shadow.  
The shadow whispered into his ear what he just seen and heard from Emma and Baelfire. Pan's eyes glittered and a cruel smile appeared on his face.  
"Thank you for the news my friend, it would seem we have a little Emma bird to catch."  
The shadow grinned wildly and looked like it was ready to laugh. Pan let out a trill, alerting the Lost Boys.  
"What is it Peter?" Felix asked.  
"We have news boys. Emma is with Baelfire."  
The mention of his name made the boys growl.  
"Yes, she's with the traitor, but there's also news that she and him are leaving themselves open with a golden opportunity."  
This made the Lost Boys lean forward, eager to hear what they would hear next,  
"They will be attempting to go to the beach on the otder side of the island. There's word that a ship is coming out to rescue them. Well, our mission is to grab Emma and brng her back here. For she will be the new queen of Neverland."  
The Lost boys cheered and trilled at the prospect of a Lost Girl. Pan smiled as he began to prepare. It was time to make a move.

Emma and Baelfire packed up the campsite and disposed of the fire. Emma had packed two of the spears she had made and swung them on her back. Baelfire packed whatever he could carry in a makeshift backpack.  
"Ok, are we ready?" Bae asked Emma.  
"I'm all good. And you might want to take these." Emma said, throwing him a spear.  
"It's a stick." Baelfire stated.  
"It's a spear. I wouldn't put it past Pan to try and come after us. This way we have a weapon if the Lost Boys do attack us again."  
"And you think a stick is gonna help us?" Baelfire said skeptically.  
"Anything can be used as a weapon." Emma said.  
"But a stick?" Bae asked again.  
"Stick or not. It can be effective if you know how to use it right. So, where do we go from here?"  
"We head out near the cliffside, on the north side of the island. There's coves and a nice sandy beach where we can go to for making the signal fire."  
" 's get to it than."  
Emma began walking off, Baelfire ran ahead and walked in front of her and began showing her down the path.

The Jolly Roger was crashing the waves. Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Raph were sparring with their weapons. Casey was play fighting with David who was using a hockey stick as a makeshift sword. Rumple and Regina kept their eyes open on the wide ocean ahead of them. Maleficent was completing on her feelings. She was feeling odd around Killian and she couldn't understand why. She looked back at the pirate and felt her heart starting to speed up a little bit. He was rugged, in a handsome way. He had this aura which made the young witch melt. He seemed like a good man who lost his way. Similar to what she had been. She shook her head away at the thought.  
"You ok?" April asked as she noticed her movements.  
"Quite alright. Just thinking." She said.  
"About Killian?" April said with a smile.  
Maleficent raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the light blushing of her cheeks.  
"Why would you be thinking I'd be thinking about the pirate?"  
"Because you've been staring at him for close to an hour." April said with a small smirk.  
Maleficent sighed, unable to hide her emotions any longer. Not that mattered really.  
"What seems to be troubling you?" April asked again.  
"I can't understand it myself." Maleficent admitted, "I can't stop looking at him, my heart starts beating faster, its like…"  
"You have a crush on him."  
Maleficent rose turned to April, "I'm sorry, what?"  
"You have a crush on Captain Hook." April said with her hands on her hips.  
"Me? That's preposterous!" Maleficent denied.  
"The look on your face says otherwise."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.  
April smiled lightly and said, "It's ok to have a crush on someone. It's natural."  
"How would you know?"  
"I knoe because that's how it was with me and Casey." April pointed out to Casey fighting David.  
"I thought you two were only friends." Maleficent said.  
"We weren't always friends. We used to fight all the two. Whether it was over little stupid things or whatever. However, since we've come here with Emma and the guys we've realized that we care about one another very much. More than friends."  
Maleficent could only drink in the words that April had juts said. She and that dark-haired man were now lovers. But they were so different. How?  
"I don't understand." She asked.  
"Maleficent, its like this: Love can do a lot of things you don't expect. I didn't expect to end up with Casey. But you know what, ever second with him makes it all worthwhile. Soon, you'll find that same connection with someone. Maybe its with Hook or it could be with another man. But here's the thing you won't know you try."  
April walked away and went over to Splinter. Maleficent looked back at Hook piloting the ship and found herself smiling lightly. Maybe…this 'crush' on Hook was not such a bad thing after all.


	36. Chapter 36

Emma and Baelfire were going through a deep part of the jungle. Baelfire was hacking away at the large fronds with a sword he had hidden earlier. Emma had asked him why didn he use it, and his response not unless he needed to. The air was misty and humid making both teenagers soaked in precipitation.  
"Ugh, how can you live with this humidity?" Emma groaned.  
"You get used to it." Baelfire said as he hacked away a large frond.  
"Not likely. Makes the sewers back in New York seem more comfortable." She muttered.  
"You lived in a sewer?!" Baelfire asked incredulously.  
"Yeah. Me, my sensei and four brothers all lived underground in a sewer." Emma said like it was no big deal.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because my brothers and sensei are not exactly human." Emma said carefully.  
Baelfire stopped and turned around, "What do you mean they're not human."  
"it's kinda hard to explain it, its better if you meet them in person. Then you'll get my meaning." Emma said.  
Baelfire didn't know what to make of this girl. She was not like any other girl he'd ever met. She was nothing like his once friend, Morraine or Wendy. She was…different. But he couldn't tell in what way.  
"Any particular reason why you keep staring at me?" Emma asked, with her hands on her hips.  
"I just… can't figure you out." Baelfire admitted.  
"What do you mean, you can't figure me out?" Emma asked skeptically.  
"You're so much different from all the other girls I've ever met. I've never met anyone like you."  
Emma wasn't sure what this boy meant as he said this. But it was getting her irriatted. She wasn't some puzzle to be solved or something. She was just a regular person. But…she understood what he meant in a sense. She was a girl who was raised by a rat and four turtles and trained as a ninja. She sighed as she tried to think this over. A hand was on her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
"You ok?" Baelfire asked.  
"I'm fine…it's just…I'm different because of how I was raised. I raised to be a warrior like my brothers, even though they we aren't related by blood."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I'm adopted. I met my real parents not too long ago, but I barely know them and already I'm scared. Scared that…I may not see any of them again."  
Baelfire felt his heart go out for Emma. She seems like she's had it rough. He thought to himself.  
"I'm sorry." Baelfire said.  
"Don't be. I guess I'm just a little homesick. Besides, wouldn't you be?"  
"I guess…I do miss my papa. But at the same time, I'm also angry with him for leaving me behind."  
"Hey, he made a mistake. But that doesn't mean he may not be looking for you. He's probably beating himself up for what happened. You won't know till you ask him yourself."  
Baelfire was getting angry. He wanted to scream and shout, but deep down, he knew Emma was right. He had to talk with his father. But would he have the chance?  
"Let's just get to the beach and than we can work out making a signal fire." He suggested.  
Emma just nodded slightly and continued to let Baelfire lead her down the trail. She wanted to help this boy. But how?

Hook brought the ship close to the banks and dropped anchor.  
"This is as far as we go." He called out.  
"This is good." Charming said as he got his sword ready.  
Everyone was on deck and ready to get onto shore. Snow had her crossbow ready. The turtles had their weapons ready. Splinter right beside them with his walking stick. Casey and April were all set with the hockey sticks and Bo Staff.  
"All right, now that we're here, be aware, you don't want to get hit with anything or eat anything. I you do and try to leave, you'll die. Also, the lost boys tend to shoot arrows with poison dipped in them. Don't let yourself get shot."  
"Good to know." Mikey said, trembling a bit.  
"All right, can we go? There's no telling what's happened to Emma by now." Raph said, getting impatient.  
Everyone started making their way off the Jolly Roger and onto the white sandy beaches. The atmosphere was tense as they all slowly made their way into the jungle up ahead.  
"Stick together, it's easy to get lost in here." Hook warned them.  
Nobody commented, as everyone kept their eyes and ears open for anything that moved. Noise and the sound of rustling brush had everybody on high alert.  
"This place gives me the creeps." Mikey said.  
"Can't argue with that Mikey." Donnie said.  
"Yeah, this place looks like something out of those syfy horror movies." Raph said.  
"Let's just focus on finding Emma. We still don't know if Pan has found out she's here." Leo said from up ahead.  
"He's gonna be dead meat if he has." Raph grunted.  
"Ditto." Mikey said.  
"We will find her my sons, but please, let us keep our voices down." Splinter said.  
"Yes master Splinter." All four turtles said.

Maleficent found herself trialing right next to Hook and her heart began to beat faster. Hook noticed her and couldn't help but stare. She was quite a looker. But why would she go for a guy like him? Despite the facts eh already broke his nose when they first met, he was a hard drinker pirate. Who would want someone like him? He felt himself deflate a bit, not realizing that Maleficent took notice of the whole thing. They came upon a water stream and Hook made the group stop.  
"I suggest we stop and take time to fill up our canteens. This water is safe to drink here and we'll need it."  
Everyone hastily took out their canteens and began to fill them up. Hook stood away from the group, lost in thought. Not noticing Maleficent was following him into the brush. He sighed as he leaned heavily against a tree.  
"Are you all right?" Maleficent asked.  
Hook turned around and saw Maleficent looking at him with a worried expression.  
"I'm fine lass. Though I don't understand why you would care?" He said solemnly.  
"Why wouldn't I?" She asked, before realizing what she just said.  
Hook looked up at her with a curious eyebrow, "Why should you? I'm a pirate."  
"And that means what?"  
Hook just sighed. He had never felt like this. This woman was driving him nuts. It was like he was in…no that's not possible. Was it? A hand was on his shoulder.  
"I know you're a pirate and quite frankly I don't care. Just like myself, I see a good person who lost his way due to things that occurred earlier in life. Just like I have."  
Hook could only stare into her eyes. He saw thw sincerity in them and felt his heart beating faster. Both were leaning towards each other until they all head.  
"Hook? Maleficent?" David's voice rang out.  
"Better get back to the others." He muttered.  
Maleficent just watched him walk away before joining him. Wishing that they had not been interrupted.

Emma and Baelfire were still trekking through the jungle. They both were low on water, but both were determined to keep moving to the beach. Baelfire and Emma kept their distance to each other, unsure of what to make of the other. However, Emma felt herself constantly thinking about him. She kept feeling her heart going crazy and at the same time her cheeks getting warm. Ii was like she was in love with the guy. But…that couldn't be right. They just met! You can't fall in love with someone you just met! It wasn't like in the movies! Where a princess and prince fall in love at first sight. That stuff didn't exist! But than again, she is the daughter of Snow White. Ugh, this was so confusing. 'Just focus on the task at hand Emma.'

Baleifre was unable to keep his mind off Emma. Whenever it seemed she wasn't looking, he kept glancing back at her. Every time he did, it was making his own heart beat fast. He wanted to get to know her more. He wanted to just stare at her for as long as time would allow him. It was as if he was in love with her…but that can't be right. He had heard stories of true love from his papa, but never in a million years did he think it would happen to him. Besides, she didn't seem to like him in that sense. He sighed, 'Why dwell on it. It's not like it would ever happen.'

"We should be close." Baelfire said.  
"That's good to know." Emma panted out.  
The moist air and constant walking was starting to take a toll on her. They had been hiking through the jungle for nearly three hours. Emma's nose caught the scent of salt water and beamed.  
"I smell sea water." She exclaimed happily.  
Baelfire stopped walking, nearly making Emma bump into him. He sniffed the air. He smelled the seawater too.  
"We're definitely close now." He said with a smile.  
"But what direction should we be going towards?" Emma asked.  
Baelfire licked the top of his finger and pointed it up in the air, "The wind seems to be coming from this way. Let's try it."  
Emma shrugged and followed Baelfire into the brush. The air was getting rich of sea salt as they kept walking. Bae and her pulled back some fronds and saw a white sandy beach.  
"We made it!" Emma said happily.  
"We did. Now we can work on getting that signal fire going."  
"What about cooking some more rabbits? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."  
"I could go for some rabbit myself. I'll get them out."  
"I'll get the firewood." Emma said as she set her back pack down in the sand.  
Baelfire watched as she walked away and couldn't help but stare as the sunlight got caught in her hair. From a distance, it looked like spun gold. She was like a teenage goddess. Shaking his head out of his thought, he went back to taking out the rabbits. Not realizing the shadow had seen them from up in the tree brush.  
Emma came back with an armload of sticks. Baelfire had started making a pit and Emma set the firewood down inside  
"Let's hope we can get a fire going. It's kinda windy today." Bae said.  
"We'll just have to try, won't we." Emma said.  
Bae smiled at her and Emma smiled back, feeling her heart beat a bit faster. They broke eye contact and went back to setting it up.  
"So Emma, what's your family like?" Bae asked.  
"Well… where to begin…I have four brothers, each different in their own. Leo's a natural born leader at times with a tendency to allows follow the rules, Raph can be a bit of a hard head but he means well, Donnie is a genius so he's smart and Mikey…well, he can be a bit of a spastic goofball. We all get along most of the time."  
"Sounds nice." Bae said.  
"It was. Sensei is great too. He's been a good teacher for us. How he's had the patience to put up with all of us, I don't know. But gotta give him some credit. There's also Casey, he's kinda a funloving crazy uncle in a way. April is a fun aunt to have as well. We're all a weird family, but we're a family none the less."  
"Sounds amazing." Baelfire said wistfully.  
"They are. I think you would like them." Emma said as she tried knocking two rocks together for a spark.  
Baelfire smiled. He then noticed Emma was humming. He had never heard the song before, but it sounded nice.  
"Wha's the song?" Baelfire asked.  
"Just a song from a movie I like. It's kinda corny though."  
"Corny?" Baelfire parroted.  
"Corny because it follows all that love at first sight and that mumbo jumbo."  
Baelfire felt himself deflate a little bit. She didn't believe in that stuff. Maybe she didn't even believe in true love.  
"Do you believe in true love?" He couldn't help but ask.  
"I don't know. I've never been in love before and I kinda think it's a bit more of a feeling instead of just automatically saying 'oh I'm in love' with someone random you've just met. You got to know the person before you truly know if you do."  
Baelfire nodded his head and felt his heart leap. So, she did believe in love. Maybe…just maybe…there was hope for the two of them. Baelfire didn't realize that both Emma and his ahnds were moving towards each other. As soon as they touched, they felt a spark and it made them jump at the sudden contact. Emma looked at Baelfire and Baelfire looked at Emma. Both lost in each other's eyes for a moment. Emma looked away, blushing. Her face red. Baelfire also found himself blushing. Emma started humming again, but Baelfire asked her,  
"Could you sing the song?"  
"What?"  
"The song you're humming. Could you sing it?"  
Emma blushed again and nodded as she got up from the beach. She began to sing,

Emma: I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.

Baelfire was astounded. Her voice was beautiful. Emma blushed as she saw his facial expression and said,  
"Like I said before, it's corny."  
Baelfire gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.  
"I may not know what 'corny' is, but I don't think it is."  
He began to sing to,

Baelfire: I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Emma and Baelfire: Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.

They both stopped singing and both were leaning towards one another. However, they were caught off as a rustle from the brush spooked them. Emma grabbed a stick from the fire and held it up. Baelfire took his knife out and held it out.  
"Who's there?" He called out.  
Emma was on her guard and so was Baelfire. More rustling came from the trees. A few high-pitched giggling sounded off, making the two teenagers nervous.  
"The Lost Boys." Baelfire whispered.  
"Pan's men?" Emma whispered back.  
"Yes."  
"Oh Great." Emma said.  
An arrow struck Baelfire from behind and he fell to the ground.  
"Baelfire!" Emma screamed as he fell.  
Several ropes wrapped around Emma's arms and legs and soon she was being lifted off the ground.  
"BAELFIRE" Emma screamed as she was carried away by the Lost Boys.


	37. Chapter 37

Emma grunted and twisted and turned with all her might as she was carried away from the beach. The boys held her tight in the ropes as they carried her away. Emma felt her heart starting to stop as she was dragged away from Baelfire. She was hoping to God that he was not dead. He couldn't die. He couldn't. She didn't understand why she was so frantic about Baelfire, but one thing for sure was she cared about him a lot. Even though they just met. She was praying he was alright and that he would find her.

-

Baelfire groaned as rolled over. The tip of the arrow protruding his shoulder. He got up to his knees and spied the arrow sticking out of him. With every ounce of strength he had, he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. He yelped loudly and allowed a few tears to come out of eyes. He saw blood soaking the sand and knew he was bleeding. With a grunt, he ripped off the remains of his shirt and started wrapping it up around the hole. He twisted a knot and pulled it tight, making a tourniquet. His eyes widened as he remembered someone.  
"Emma!" He said out loud.  
He remembered Emma. The Lost Boys took her! Baelfire groaned as he swiftly tried to get up to his feet. He grabbed a fallen spear that Emma had brought with them. Groaning, he started marching back into the jungle. His mind set on rescuing Emma.

-

Emma struggled with the ropes as the boys continued to carry her. Without any warning, they dropped her onto a mossy bed. Standing over her, was Pan.  
"Hello Emma." He greeted her smarmily.  
Emma just spat at his feet. Pan just smiled.  
"Now that wasn't very nice."  
"Like hell I'll play nice with you. Not what after you did to Baelfire."  
Pan's smirk grew to hide his irritation. She liked Baelfire, he needed to change that.  
"You don't need to worry about him any longer Emma. You can have a great time here with me and the boys. Where you'll be treated as you should. Like a princess."  
Pan snapped his fingers and Emma clothes turned into a dark red gown, complete with ruffled sleeves and a red tiara was placed on her head. Emma shook her head and the tiara went off her head.  
"I am not wearing no tiara pal." She growled.  
"I'm just trying to be nice Emma." Pan said with a smirk at her ferocity.  
"Nice my ass. I know what you kinds of boys do and I won't go down without a fight." She declared.  
"Oh really?" Pan peered down in her face, "Even if it means having a life taken? 'Cause I can always have the boys kill Baelfire."  
Emma felt her heart stop. The idea of them killing Baelfire made feel like someone had grabbed her heart in a vice and was squeezing it. She narrowed her eyes at Pan.  
"Do that and there will be no one to stop me from doing the same to you." She said coldly.  
Pan seized her by the hand and brought her closer to his face.  
"Even try to run away and I will not hesitate to hurt you. You're not going anywhere Emma. You're staying with me."  
Emma thrusted her head back into Pan's face, breaking his nose and he let her go. Emma tried to run and fight her way out, but the Lost Boys surrounded her. She put herself into a fighter's stance and got ready to fight, only for something to grab her wirst and spin her around to the floor. Pan looked at her with a glare as blood dripped from his broken nose.  
"That was not a wise thing to do Emma." Pan said in a low tone, "Girls like you gte punished for being bad."  
Emma grew scared. Not realizing what she was in for.

-

The rescue party was trudging through the jungle. Hook and Maleficent were heading towards Pan's camp while Regina, Snow, David, Mikey, Donnie, Leo, and Raph, and Splinter were keeping eyes and ears open for any activity.  
"How far are we Captain?" Splinter asked in a hushed voice.  
"We shouldn't be too far from Pan's camp. However, as we get up there we need to be quiet. He probably has the lost boys stationed everywhere now."  
"Do you think he's found Emma?" snow asked nervously clutching her bow.  
" I don't know, but we should just think so just incase." Hook said.  
"Hey, we'll get her back." David reassured his wife.  
A large chorus of hoots and yells shattered the silence of the jungle. Hook was rigid as he heard this. He knew all too well what that meant.  
"Hook? What's buggin' ya?" Raph asked.  
"The Lost boys. They're celebrating."  
"Celebrating what?" Leo asked as he cringed at the yells and hoots.  
"That call means they found someone."  
Everyone went rigid as they heard this.  
"Emma?" Snow asked."  
"Possibly." Hook said.  
"Let's go then." Raph said as he started to make towards the head of the group.  
"Raphael. Calm yourself. IF they do have Emma, we will get her back. We can't afford to lose sight of ourselves right now." Splinter said.  
"Ok, if they do have her, now is the time to make a plan of attack." Hook said.  
Everyone agreed and started to huddle together. They needed a plan.

-

Baelfire groaned as he trumped up through the foliage. He knew where the camp was and had to get there before Pan did whatever he wanted with Emma. His side was one fire from where the arrow had struck him but he ignored it. He had to get to Emma. He didn't understand how it was possible, but Baelfire had growing feelings for her. He knew that if Pan did anything to her…Baelfire growled at the mere thought of it. The imagination of it all made him swell with determination to push forward.

-

Emma could only glare as she was forced to sit next to Peter as the Lost Boys played wildly. Pan had his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. It made Emma want to throw up. This pervert was getting on her nerves and worst part was: she couldn't do anything about it. On her head was the tiara. Pan had placed it on her head, declaring her his queen of Neverland. Emma wanted nothing more than to hurt him, but she knew if she did something he would make his promise with hurting Baelfire. She squirmed a bit , but that made Pan pull her in closely. Emma growled under her breath.  
"Are we upset my queen?" Pan said.  
"I'm not your queen." Emma spat out.  
"Like it or not Emma, you are. Together we are the King and Queen of Neverland."  
"Very full of ourselves aren't we." Emma muttered under her breath.  
"Soon, it won't be long till I catch Tinkerbelle again and she will wed us."  
"Excuse me?!" Emma pulled herself away from him and looked at him in outrage.  
"We shall be married and be the rulers of Neverland." Pan said, enjoying her freak-out.  
"Are you insane? You are no older than fifteen and I'm only fourteen and you expect us to get married!"  
"Why not?" Pan asked like there was nothing wrong with the idea.  
"People don't get married at that age!" Emma practically shouted.  
Pan got up from his spot and walked over to Emma.  
"I like you Emma. You're fierce, strong, and a fighter and I belive you would make a good lost girl and lover."  
Emma scoffed at the idea.  
"I'm not getting married to you Peter. I don't like you."  
This made him frown and his eyes searched her. Making Emma uncomfortable.  
"Like it or not Emma. I get what I want when I want it and I want you."  
Emma did probably the stupidest thing she could do now. She slapped him hard. The sounding smack got everyone's attention. The Lost boys stopped playing and looked at Emma with wide eyes. Emma saw he was stunned, and took that as her cue to go. Emma flipped away from the Lost boys and tried to make a run for it, but they regained their senses and blocked her path. One of them tried to grab her, but Emma knocked his hand away and sent a flying kick in his direction. That started to rile the bpys up as they started to attack Emma. She tried to fight back, but she was getting overwhelmed. Peter took out his dagger and advanced onto Emma. Emma felt the hairs on her neck stand up and turned. Peter brought his dagger down and she moved out of the way. She quickly looked for a weapon, but to her dismay, nothing. Not even a rock. Peter mock lunged at her, but she held her ground. He went forward with his dagger but Emma did a snap kick and knocked it out of his hand. Peter turned and Emma sent him flying to the ground with a roundhouse kick.  
"What's the matter? Too much of a coward to fight a girl?" Emma mocked.  
Peter growled and lunged for her, grabbing his dagger. Emma sidestepped and did a rabbit punch. The only response was the boy growling as he stared down Emma. Peter then gave her a cruel smile and flew up into the air. He flew around her with his dagger and signaled for the boys. The boys surrounded her and Felix was the first to go at her. He took out his sword and began to lunge at Emma. The girl was too focused on Felix that she didn't realize Peter was coming up right behind her. He snaked his arms around her and pressed his dagger to her neck. Emma felt her heart stop as she felt the blade to her skin, but she dare not show it to Pan.  
"You see Emma, you aren't going anywhere. You're staying with us."  
Emma did nothing. She could only pray that her family or someone was coming to rescue her.

-

Hook led everyone further up the trail, pulling some brush away as Maleficent passed by him. She looked at him till he said,  
"Ladies first." He said with a saucy smile.  
Maleficent smiled a tiny bit and went through. Hook couldn't help but stare as he followed her, catching up to her at the front.  
"What was that about?" She asked.  
"Just being a bit more courteous." Hook said with an impish smile.  
Maleficent raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh are you now? Why the sudden change?"  
Hook just shrugged as he looked at her with warm eyes. Maleficent felt her stone heart start to crack. She softened her eyes and Hook smiled a bit more. She grabbed his free hand and Hook was surprised as he gripped it gently. Everyone stopped as they heard more hoots and calls throughout the jungle.  
"They are riled up that's for certain." Hook said as he looked around.  
"I hope Ems ok." Mikey said, sounding nervous.  
"We should be close. They're louder than before." Hook said.  
Everybody ducked as they all heard a snap nearby. Hook put his hook to his lips, telling them to be quiet. Everyone nodded and started to slink forward into the jungle. They all heard the hoots and howls getting louder as they went North. Hook parted some fronds and saw a sight he didn't wish he saw. Emma was next to Pan in a scarlet red dress looking very scared as the boys all run around wildly. He ducked under the brush and turned back to the others.  
"She's there and with Pan."  
Snow and David looked scared, the turtles and Splinter looked weary and the rest looked worried.  
"We need a plan of attack. Pan's keeping her right next to him. We can't just barge in."  
"So what do we do?" Mikey asked Hook.

-

Baelfire groaned as he climbed up the rocky hill from the side. He heard the hoots of the Lost boys and knew he was close by. He was praying to God that Emma was alright. He didn't know what Pan would do with her, and he didn't want to know. All he wanted to get her away from him. He pulled back the brush and peeked through the foliage to see Emma. She was wearing a red dress which made her look even more lovelier. Balefire felt his face get hot once he realized he was starting at her. He then spied Hook in the distance poking his head out. What was he doing here? Bae shook his head at the thought. Why did he care? He's the reason why he was stuck on this island to be begin with? Baelfire started to pull back from his hiding spot and began to creep along the side of the trees, hoping to get closer to Emma.

Emma was really mad now. Not only was she trapped with this perverted idiot, but now he was saying they were supposed to get married?! Her eyes trailed to the outer brush. She hoped Mikey, Raph, Leo, Donnie, her parents and Splinter were coming by to get her. She didn't know what this boy was going to do, but she didn't want to be around to find out. He had left to go get Wendy, because she wanted him to perform the ceremony. She spied something in the brush and saw eyes and a face peeking out. It was Baelfire! She felt her heart leap out in joy. He was alive. Baelfire put his fingers to his mouth and gestured her to be quiet. Emma knew what he was motioning for her to do, so she shut her mouth and pretended to look at irritated as possible so the Lost Boys didn't get suspicious. She looked up and saw Peter Pan coming back with two girls. She recognized Tinkerbell immediately and then saw another girl. She was wearing a white night gown and had long brown hair. She looked scared.  
"Ah Emma, meet Wendy and Tinkerbell. They are going to be bonding us for the ceremony."  
Tinkerbell and Wendy looked apologetic as they saw Emma. She lowered her head for them to see her eyes, to tell them it was ok. She than saw Baelfire again and realized he was creeping closer to Peter. Emma then got an idea. She remembered a certain movie and decided to pull the same trick.  
"You know Peter…." Peter turned to her with a questioning glance, "I might have been a bit too ild, so to say, especially to not see at first, how incredibly handsome you are." Emma finished.  
Peter lost his questioning look and smirked, while Wendy and Tinkerbell were confused at what she was doing.  
"Well, I am handsome, this is true. Tell me more about what you like." Peter said as he walked towards her with a satisfied smile.  
Emma started to talk some more as Peter kept walking towards her. Wendy and Tink were both confused at the sudden performance, till they looked around and noticed Baelfire scurrying over nearby.  
"Bae-" Wendy tried to say.  
But Baelfire motioned her to stay quiet. Wendy saw what he meant and closed her mouth.

Hook and the group poked their heads out of the brush and both watched from the foliage as Emma was flirting with Peter. Hook was confused and his eyes widened as he saw something else: Baelfire. He touched Rumpelstiltskin's arm, alerting the man. He turned to Hook confused, but Hook just pointed out to where they all saw Baelfire going through the brush trying to get closer to Emma. Rumple felt tears in his eyes as he saw his son for the first time in three hundred years, but he dared not to make a sound. They had to save Emma and it looked like his son was trying to do the same thing as they were. Baelfire was moving silently through the brush, going for a fallen sword nearby. If he could get to it, he could fight Pan and get Emma out. It was worth a try.  
"And Baelfire…?" Peter droned on the word as Emma was putting her arms around him, caressing his arms.  
"Who?" She asked innocently, her hands going for his right cheek.  
Baelfire was moving swfityl, he was close to the sword, he just had to not make a sound. His feet brushed against a rock and it rolled on the ground clattering into another rock. Pan turned, only Emma did the unthinkable: she grabbed Pans face and kissed him full on the lips. Everyone's eyes went wide at the sudden display. Baelfire's eyes went wide, her parents were opened mouthed along with Splinter and the turtles.  
"Oh dude. That's gross." Mikey said.  
"What is she doing?" Raph growled.  
"Uh.." Leo and Donnie both said.  
"Goongala." Casey said.

Emma did a quick movement with her lips before pulling away slowly, making sure he enjoyed the sudden moment. Peter looked at her with a dazed look till it turned into a full-blown smirk. Emma just smirked back raising an eyebrow, saying 'did you like that?'  
"That was…" He trailed off as he felt something wrong. He looked down in a chalice's reflection he saw Baelfire. Going for the sword.  
"YOU!" Pan roared.  
Baelfire went for the sword, only to be hit in the side by Felix who attacked mercilessly.  
"So you came to save her did you Bae? Well a little too late-"  
Emma stepped away and did a roundhouse kick to Peter, sending him far away from Emma. Baelfire got away from Felix by kicking him in the face and grabbed the sword. He went right for Pan and the two started to clash with each other. Emma turned and got ready to fight, only that was the kicker for the Hook and the others. Snow came out with her bow and shot an arrow at one of them. David came out with his own sword and began taking on one of the boys. Hook came out with Maleficent and the two started to work together  
"Ems, catch." Leo's voice rang out as he threw her katana.  
Emma jumped into the air and caught both her swords in her hands. She twirled in the dress, moving her swords along with her. She put herself in between her mother and father as they took on the lost boys. The Turtles came out along with Splinter and they joined in on the battle. Swords clashes and arrows flew, along with magic being used. Rumpelstiltskin was trying to move closer to his son who was fighting Pan with a vengeance. Pan flew up and got Baelfire in the place where the arrow had struck him and he went down to the ground. Rumple watched as Pan got ready to fly at him, only he shot a blast of blue magic at him, sending him away. Baelfire looked at where the magic came from and his eyes widened as he saw who did it: his father. Baelfire could only stare till he heard a grunt and watched as Pan was flying again and this time, going for Emma. He flew towards her and Baelfire felt his heart beating faster. No! He couldn't lose Emma! He grabbed the sword and run up. Tackling Pan to the ground. Emma heard and watched as the boy who saved her, save her again, only this time, she saw he wouldn't last long. Emma tried to go for Peter and Baelfire, only Felix blocked her. Felix smiled smarmily at Emma and that was all it took for her fear to vanish and began fighting back. She raised her katana and began to duel. Baelfire was pushed off by Pan. The boy was grinning madly at Baelfire, who had a hard time standing up. Bae gripped his sword and the two started to fight again. Baelfire was barely holding on as he tried to fight Pan. He misinterpreted a step and felt the dagger go into his side.  
Emma saw the whole thing, "NO!"  
Everyone stopped and turned to see Emma staring at where Pan stabbed Baelfire. Emma felt red hot anger burst through her and charged pain with an enraged yell and swung her katana. Pan dodged and was backing away from Baelfire's fallen body as Emma attacked full on. Rumpelstiltskin ran to Baelfire frantically.  
"Baelfire! Bae. Bae. Hold on. You'll be alright."  
"Pa-papa." Baelfire spat up blood.  
"You're going to be alright son, hold on."  
He turned to Emma fighting his father and found himself wanting to kill him. Maleficent and Regina came up and added their own magic to the wound.  
"Rumpelstiltskin. Go." Regina said, indicating to Pan.  
He didn't want to leave his son, but he knew he had to do this. He grabbed the dark one's knife and went for Pan.

Emma fought Peter with anger. She wanted to run her swords through him. He was blocking every hit and dodging her. He was too quick. She then saw Rumple coming up from behind and got sense going through her. She wouldn't kill Pan. Rumple would. She dodged one more time and put her sword down.  
"Tired are we Emma? How does it feel that I took your love from you?"  
"Nothing could compare to what I feel to what he feels to you now."  
Pan was confused, till he felt a blinding pain go through his side. He fell to his knees and there was Rumple, stabbing his knife into Pan's side. Pan gasped and fell to the ground.  
"That's for my son you bastard." Rumple sneered at him.  
Emma watched as the light faded from Pan's eyes. Dead. She then turned her attention to Baelfire. She dropped her katanas and ran to Baelfire.  
"Baelfire!" she screamed and dropped to his side as Regina and Maleficent who were trying to stabilize the wound.  
"What's happening?" She asked frantically.  
"The wound's too deep. Emma. There's nothing we can do." Regina said sorrowfully.  
"No. There's gotta be something." Emma said with tears running down her face.  
"Emma…" snow placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"He can't die. He just can't. Not after what he did for me." Emma said.  
"Emma. They're trying all they can." Splinter said as he tried to calm her down.  
Emma was on the verge of tears. She couldn't lose Baelfire. She loved him. Yes, she knew it. She loved him. If he died, it would kill her just as much. Rumple came back and had tears in his eyes as well. Regina and Maleficent kept using magic, but nothing seemed to be happening.  
"The wounds too deep. We can't close it." Maleficent said to Rumple.  
The poor man was starting to cry. Emma just threw herself on Baelfire and screamed,  
"No! Baelfire." Emma cried.  
"Emma." He choked.  
"You can't go. I won't let you."  
"Emma," He choked, "I'm happy I met you."  
That made her freeze up. Baelfire was happy he met her. She watched as his eyes started to close. Emma was shaking her head frantically as he got ready to draw his last breath.  
"Wait, maybe there is something…"  
Emma leaned forward into Baelfire and slowly, gently, kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away, she waited with baited breath. It had to work. It worked for her mom and dad why couldn't it work for him too? Baelfire was still. Until, everyone watched as a greenlight surrounded his wound and began closing. Everyone watched in awe as the green light surrounded the wound and started healing. Emma found herself smiling big as the magic started to work. As it dimmed, Baelfire took a deep breath and his eyes popped open. He started spluttered and then coughing up. He took in big lungsful of air. Emma let out a shriek of happiness and hugged him tight. Baelfire was shocked, but he smiled big and returned the hug.  
"You're alive." Emma whispered hoarsely.  
"Thanks to you. But how…."  
"True loves kiss." Rumpelstiltskin said croakily.  
"But she's only fourteen." Snow protested.  
"Maybe, but it worked either way. On both of them." Leo said.  
When everyone heard that, Emma and Baelfire turned to each other in surprise. True loves kiss? It worked between the two of them?! Both teenagers blushed and looked away, causing all the adults and Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph to chuckle. Emma got up and helped Baelfire to his feet. He then turned to his father.  
"Papa, I don't know what to say. You left me. You abandoned me for magic. We could've had a life together with no magic or any of the Ogre Wars." Balefire screamed out the last part, he looked at Emma and saw a look that made him look cowed, "But you did look for me. You came here for me and I can tell that you are sorry about what you did and…I want to give you another chance."  
Rumple had a shaky smile and tears were running down his face. He opened his arms for a hug and Baelfire dove into them without second thought. Everyone watched as the man hugged his son and all had smiles at the reunion. Emma smile.  
"What's with the dress sis?" Mikey asked.  
"Not my choice. Pan put me in this." She said.  
"Not your color?" April asked.  
"Nah. I prefer jeans and a t-shirt then this. Which reminds me, Mom," Snow looked to Emma, "Now that this is all over, why don't we have that shopping trip."  
"I think we can do that." Snow said.  
"I'd be happy to get out of these clothes myself." Baelfire said.  
"We'll be getting you some new things once we get back to Storybrooke Bae. Besides, I'm sure Belle would be more then willing to help." He said.  
"Who's Belle?"  
"His girlfriend." Raph said.  
Baelfire looked at his father who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Yes, my girlfriend. I've met someone Bae. Someone I think you'll like."  
Baelfire saw the love in his father's eyes and felt his heart go lighter. His papa had met someone? He smiled.  
"I'd like to meet her too."  
rumple smiled.  
"I believe now is a good time to get back to the Jolly Roger." Splinter said.  
"I agree with that." Emma said.  
Everyone nodded and started walk back down the slope. Baelfire walked up next to Emma,  
"Emma, what's up with your family?"  
Emma smiled mischievously. Boy, did she have a story to tell him.


	38. Chapter 38

The Jolly Roger was riding the waves on the Neverland Sea. Emma was being coddled by her parents who were happy to see her alright.  
"Mom. I'm alright."  
"I know, but I want to make sure." Snow insisted as she checked Emma over again.  
Both Splinter and the turtles looked over in amusement as Snow White fussed like a mother hen over Emma.  
"You sure he didn't do anything else?" David asked.  
"No Dad, he didn't." Emma reassured her father.  
"Just wanna make sure."  
"Is there a change of clothes anyway?" Still wearing the red dress.  
"We brought you some stuff from home Ems." Mikey said, holding up a duffle bag.  
Emma grabbed it and looked around for a place to change. This time, Snow and April looked towards the men who got the hint and started to walk out of the room and up to the deck. Emma hurriedly got out of the dress. It was nice to be out of it. Emma pulled out a pair of jeans and a teal tang top. She found a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.  
"I'm good. So glad to be out of that dress."  
"You certainly look like it." April said.  
"How long will it take for us to get back to Storybrooke?"  
"Might be home some time tonight, as long as we don't run into any issues." Snow said.  
"if we do, we give them hell." Emma said with a smile, making her mother and aunt laugh.  
Emma went over to her mom and hugged her tight, "Thank you for getting me outta there." She whispered.  
Snow hugged her tight, running her fingers through her hair.  
"It's ok sweetheart. We'll always come for you." Snow reassured her.  
Emma smiled watery. It was comforting to hear it from her mother. She pulled away and smiled.  
"Thanks mom."  
Snow smiled. An awkward silence in the air.  
"Show we join up with everyone else on deck?" April suggested.  
"Sounds good. I want to see the guys and make sure Baelfires alright." Emma said as she walked out and up onto the deck.  
Snow could only watch where Emma had just left. April looked to her and saw her downtrodden face.  
"Hard to accept it?" April said.  
Snow looked at the redhead, "It's hard, yes, but I'm also happy she's found true love. I just didn't expect her to find it so young and…right after we found her."  
April put a hand on her shoulder, "It's hard for anyone to accept she's growing up. It's hard for them and Casey. We view her as a part of the family too."  
Snow smiled, "Thank you and you're right. I guess it's just, we've had so little time with her that I wish I could turn back time so we could have more time with her. But again, I wouldn't have her any other way. Especially after everything you've done for her."  
April guided her into a hug and Snow smiled as she leaned on her shoulder. After they pulled apart, "Now, lets go upstairs and join everybody else."  
"Good idea." Snow said.

Emma was happy to be next to her father and Splinter as they all surrounded her with hugs and welcome book noogies. Emma smiled big as her Dad straddle her on his hip and she listened as they all talked about how they got to Neverland. She looked around. Baelfire was talking with his father and Hook was steering the ship. Regina was looking out at the horizon. Maleficent seemed to be staring at Hook. This made Emma pause and turn back at the blonde woman. She was watching Hook? She looked at her line of sight and back at Maleficent who had a small smile on her face. Emma's eyes went wide. OMG! Maleficent had a crush on Hook.  
"What's up Ems?" Leo asked.  
She turned to Leo, "I think Maleficent has a crush on Hook." She whispered.  
The turtles turned and saw she was right. Maleficent was still looking at the pirate as he piloted the ship. There was a soft smile on her face.  
"Dude…" Mikey said.  
"That's…sweet?" Donnie said awkwardly.  
"Nice to see she's found someone she likes." Leo said.  
"Yeah." Raph said skeptically.  
Emma raised an eyebrow, "Guys I think its cute. Besides, doesn't everyone deserve to have love?"  
"While that is true, they were both from the opposite side Ems." Leo said, waving his finger.  
"They helped us though, don't you think they at least deserve a chance?"  
The turtles looked at Hook and Maleficent with uncertainty. He did come to help them rescue Emma, and he helped in the fight against Pan. Maleficent also helped them when Emma had to go up against Regina in court and she helped with dealing with Cora and the fight with Pan. Maybe…maybe they should be given a second chance.

Hook kept on piloting the ship but his eyes were not on the course, they were on a certain blonde woman. Hook couldn't help but continue starting at Maleficent. She looked beautiful as the sun set. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and told her tight against him.  
"Day dreaming Killian." Rumple's voice rang out.  
Hook turned to Rumpelstiltskin who had a smirk on his face. It creeped the man out, reminding him that he used t be the Dark One.  
"Nothing you need to worry about crocodile." Hook said.  
Rumple raised an eyebrow at the hostility and looked in Killian's direction. He gained a look of understanding as he realized who he was looking at.  
"You like her."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Hook tried to deny.  
"Maleficent. You like her."  
"I do not. You saw what she did to me when we saw each other."  
"Yes, but you were with Cora, right when she had just switched sides. You switched sides as well dearie. You're both on the same side now. What seems to be the problem?"  
Hook just sighed, "How could any woman love a man like me? I'm a pirate who's done some unforgiveable things. Who could give me a chance for something like that?"  
"You'll never know unless you try." Rumple said, "I didn't think I could ever love again until I met Belle. She gave me a chance to love again and it goes to show there is someone out there for everyone. Maybe she's the one for you. You won't know till you try."  
Killian thought this over as Rumple walked away back to Baelfire who was looking out over the railing. He looked at Maleficent and felt his heart warm up again. He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. Maybe…she was the one for him.

Baelfire watched as his papa spoke with Hook. He was shocked to see the two interacting with each other on a friendly term especially after learning about their past. It made Baelfire realize how much his papa had changed. His thoughts turned to Emma, who was hanging out with her brothers. He was shocked that her extended family was a rat and four turtles. He was also shocked to understand that Emma was a ninja, though it explained her sword skills. He watched as Emma was next to her father and laughed as the turtle in the orange bandana made her laugh. He couldn't stop smiling.  
"Bae?" He turned to his father who looked at him quizzically, "Something on your mind?"  
"No papa, just thinking."  
"About ms. Hamato?" He said with a small smirk.  
Baelfire felt his face grow hot at the mention of Emma, "Papa!" He groaned.  
"I don't mean to tease you Bae, it's just you've been staring at her for quite some time."  
Baelfire's face was as red as a tomato when he heard that. He couldn't deny that he had been staring at Emma.  
"Bae?"  
"I like her. I really like her and I can't believe that she feels the same with me."  
"Bae, she kissed you. She saved your life with true love's kiss." Rumple said.  
"I know, its just I didn't think I'd fall in love right now. I'm only fourteen."  
"So is she. Bae, there's nothing wrong with finding love at this age. It happens differently for everyone."  
Bae looked at his father, "There's nothing wrong with me liking Emma?"  
"Of course not. IF you like her, then that's wonderful. And apparently, she has the same feelings for you too."  
"How can you tell?"  
"I see it in her eyes when she was with you. She cares a great deal for you Bae. She saved your life."  
Baelfire smiled at the statement. She did kiss him and saved him from the stab wound. It was his first kiss, though he didn't remember it. He would like to try it again with her. He looked at her again and smiled when her eyes met his. She gave him a little wave, getting the attention of the others who looked in her direction. Emma blushed and looked away with a smile. Bae smiled and turned back to his father.  
"Can you tell me about Belle papa?"  
"I'd be happy to. What would you like to know?"  
"What does she look like?" Bae asked.  
"Well…." Rumple started as he began to describe Belle.

The sun was gone and the moon was high up in the sky. They were almost to Storybrooke. Hook was still piloting the ship while everyone else was down below the deck. Except for Maleficent, she walked up onto the deck, watching Hook. She felt her heart thumping as she got closer to him.  
Hook heard the squeak in the wood and turned and was surprised to see Maleficent. He gave her a small smile,  
"Couldn't sleep?" He offered.  
"Not really. A lot on my mind." She flung her hair back, catching it in the moonlight. Hook felt his face heat up as he stared. Maleficent looked at him strangely till he coughed, realizing he had been looking. Maleficent searched his face. He seemed embarrassed. The slight blush made her want to giggle, it made him look cute. She came over to him and looked out over the ocean.  
"Beautiful night."  
"That it is. One of the reasons why I love sailing."  
Maleficent peered at him, "What made you become a pirate?"  
Hook looked to her, searching for disgust, but found just curiosity.  
"Not a pleasant story."  
"Try me."  
"It was during the time I was in the navy. Me and my brother were both in service. We ended up on Neverland and were sent out to explore for any resources. We found Pan and he tricked my brother. My brother died as soon as we tried to leave…" Hook found tears running down his face, shocking Maleficent.  
Hook turned to her and saw sympathy as she came closer and wiped them gently away.  
"It wasn't your fault. It was Pan's."  
"Still, I let myself be tricked by him."  
"Pan was a demon. Many people have been tricked by demons. You're not the only one."  
Hook found himself nodding, his thoughts weighed heavily on the death of his brother. He never got over it. He still missed him greatly. Maleficent took his face in both hands and found herself leaning towards him. Hook found himself being pulled and he leaned to. It wasn't till both people found their lips touching into a chaste kiss. What started out chaste, become emotional as Maleficent was about to pull back, Hook took his hand off the wheel and used it cup the back of her head, pulling her back. Maleficent was startled at how gentle he was being, but all that vanished as he gently put his lips upon hers. She moved forward and cupped his face tighter. Both man and woman went out into a kissing session as the moonlight bathed them in its light. Highlighting their new-found love.


	39. Chapter 39

The Jolly Roger met Storybrooke's waters late in the morning. Hook was steadying e ship as it left the air and landed in the water with a thud. Waking up everyone sleeping down below. Emma and Baelfire were the first ones up on deck to see the sun rising.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Emma said.  
"It is. So different from what I've seen in Neverland."  
"Well now you get to experience it in Storybrooke. You'll like it here."  
"I hope so. Better than being stuck on that island for nearly three hundred years."  
Emma smiled and leaned into him. Baelfire responded by putting his arm around her. Emma breathed in his scent and sighed. Baelfire had to admit, he liked where he was right now. Both were so consumed in each other's thoughts that they didn't see the audience behind them.

Snow and David woke up to find Emma not in the bunker with them. Snow panicked at first but then realized Emma was an early riser and was probably on the deck. She waited for Charming to get up and he too almost panicked when he saw Emma wasn't around. Snow and he both went upstairs and stopped at the sight. Emma and Baelfire were standing next to each other, talking. David watched as Emma leaned into Baelfire and he put his arm around her shoulder which made her lean into him more. David was torn. He was happy that his little girl had found true love, but he didn't expect it at such a young age and right when he and Snow had just found her.  
"She's too young." David said.  
"I know, but aren't you happy for her?" Snow asked.  
"I am, its just so hard. We just found our baby and now she's found true love with someone."  
"I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Snow said, leaning into him.  
David wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. His daughter had found true love just like he and her mother had.

Leonardo woke up with the rest of the others who looked ready to keel over. His brothers took up a space in the corner while Sensei was meditating across the room. Maleficent and Regina were huddled in a corner and Rumpelstiltskin was still snoring slightly on the slates. Leo saw Emma wasn't around and same with Snow and David. He slowly got up and went to look around and saw the shadows of Snow and David coming back down to below.  
"Where Emma?" He whispered.  
"On the deck with Baelfire." Snow whispered back.  
Leo smiled at the thought. As much as he wasn't thrilled with Emma having a boyfriend, he was happy for her. She deserved to have true love by her side, especially with all that she been going through.  
"Worried for her Leonardo?" Snow asked.  
"Not really. I know she can take care of herself, but I still feel like she's too young for it."  
"We know the feeling." David said as he kept glancing at the scene.  
"She's found someone good though. He's a good boy." Leo offered.  
"I think so too. We've noticed a change in his father." Snow said.  
"Everyone changes, what matters is how they choose to change and for what reasons." Splinter said from behind them, startling the group.  
"Well said Splinter." David said as he turned to the rat, "I hope our daughter is just as happy as we were when we found out we were meant for one another."  
"I think it'd clear to see that young Baelfire is going to prove he is worthy for Emma just as much." Splinter said.

Hook brought the ship into the harbor. Everyone was waiting to get off. Rumpelstiltskin saw Belle waiting for him and his heart fluttered.  
"There she is Bae. That's Belle." He pointed her out to his son.  
"Wow, she's beautiful papa."  
"Just the same on the inside." Rumple said lovingly.  
He waved to her and she waved back. Baelfire had a smile on his face as he breathed in fresh air. Truly happy to be away from his prison that was Neverland.

Emma was with her mom and dad, happy to be back home. Yep, Storybrooke was home now. A place where she felt content.  
"Excited to be back?" Snow asked her amusingly.  
"Very. I can't wait to ride Chikara again and for us to have peace and quiet."  
"Hopefully we can. I don't count on it being quiet for long, especially with our luck." Donnie said as he came up beside them.  
"Please don't jinx it Donnie!" Emma said.  
David laughed as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders, "We'll be fine with whatever comes our way sweetie. Besides, anybody who tries to mess with us we'll find themselves in for a bit of a nasty surprise I think." David gestured to everyone that was on board.  
The whole notion made Emma smile. They were right, anybody who saw her family and friends now, would indeed be in for a nasty surprise.

Hook brought the ship into the marina and close enough to the docks. He got put the plank and everyone started heading down. Rumple steered Baelfire over to Belle who looked happy and relieved to see her love again.  
"Belle, this is my son, Baelfire."  
Belle kneeled so she was face to face with Baelfire, who smiled sheepishly at the woman.  
"Hello Baelfire."  
"Hello Belle. Papa's told me a lot about you."  
"All good things I hope." Belle sent a teasing towards Rumple which made him snigger.  
"Papa speaks highly of you." Baelfire said.  
"Well, glad to hear it. I bet you're happy to be out of Neverland."  
"Very much."  
"Now that you two have met how's about we get back to the pawn shop and Baelfire you can take a shower."  
"Shower?" He parroted.  
"We'll explain on the way Baelfire." Belle reassured him.  
both Belle and Rumple walked away together with each of them holding a smiling Baelfire's hand as they left.

Emma took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh air. It felt good to be back home. She glanced around at the small town. A smile lit up her face.  
"Ready to relax sis?" Mikey asked.  
"Oh yes. Time for a little r and r."  
"I think we can do that. I think though you need a shower young lady." April said.  
"Believe me I'm all up for a shower, especially after having that jerkoff touch me. I need to scrub away the germs."  
Everyone laughed as they heard this. The makeshift family went back to Snow's apartment and Emma hit the showers. As soon as she got out she put herself in a pair of shorts and a pink tank top. Her stomach grumbled and decided to look for something to eat. She grabbed some bread, tomato, Lettice, and turkey and made herself a sandwich. After pouring a glass of milk, her mom came into the room.  
"Hey honey."  
"Hey mom."  
Snow smiled big. She would never get tired of hearing that name, "April and I have been talking. How would you be up for a shopping trip maybe tomorrow?"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Just you, me and April."  
Emma smiled big, "That'd be great!"  
"Good. It's time we've had a little bonding time."  
Emma smiled and hugged her mom tightly. Snow hugged her back and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"Hey mom, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure sweetie."  
"Are you ok with me liking Baelfire?"  
Snow sighed a bit, but she kept her smile, "I'm a bit surprised that you found your true love at such a young age, but at the same time I'm happy for you. You deserve Baelfire and I'm happy that you found him."  
Emma smiled, but frowned slightly as she thought of something.  
"Emma?" Snow asked, noticing her facial expression.  
"Mom, would you wish if I wasn't how I am now…I mean, you know, wished you could've raised me instead of Splinter-"  
"Emma." Snow stopped her, "I would've loved to have raised you back at home, but I understand that I can't change the past. I am more than happy you were raised by Splinter and your brothers. It's because of that you had a childhood and were loved when your father and I couldn't be there for you. So, I'm happy you turned out the way you did. I wouldn't want to change a hair on your head. Because you're you."  
Emma's eyes grew misty and she wrapped her mom into a big hug.

Regina and Maleficent both went back to Jefferson's apartment. There was an awkward silence between the two. Regina noticed her friend looking longingly at Hook. She raised an eyebrow at the action. Was she in love with the pirate?  
"Something on your mind Regina?" Maleficent asked her.  
"I just noticed you looking at Hook, what was that about?"  
Maleficent smiled, "I love him…and it would appear he loves me too."  
Regina's eyes went wide, "You and Hook?"  
Maleficent smiled and nodded her head, "Yes."  
"Well…congratulations." Regina was about to head to the room till Maleficent stopped her,  
"You still miss him?"  
"Who?"  
"Daniel."  
Regina felt herself freeze at the mention of Daniel. She hadn't thought about him much since the confrontation with her mother, but she admits, she did miss him. She missed him a lot. She didn't think she would ever find true love again after losing him.  
"You can find love again Regina."  
"How would you know? You've never lost your true love." She said bitterly.  
"No, I haven't, but I never thought I would ever find love either, much less with a pirate."  
Regina slumped her shoulders ashamed. She knew Maleficent hadn't been lucky to find love yet and it looked she had. She couldn't tell if she was jealous…or just upset. She desperately wanted love. Love from someone who loved her for her. Maleficent could see the emotions play out on Regina's shoulder, making her jump slightly.  
"You can have a second chance with love Regina. It just depends if you're willing to let them in."  
Regina watched as Maleficent walked away out of the room. She remembered both her Father and Tinkerbelle had told her she could find love again…maybe she could love again.

Baelfire came out of the shower feeling fresh and clean. Better than he had years ago. He spied some clothes laid out for him as he entered the bedroom. After drying himself off he changed into the clothes. A black t-shirt and jeans. They were different, but they felt good. He was glad to be out of those clothes he had worn for too long. His papa had burned them and said he would never need to see them again. He was secretly glad they burned. A past he wanted to firget was now gone. He stepped into his new sneakers and walked down the stairs where he saw his papa going the newspaper. Rumple looked up from the paper as he saw his son.  
"Have a good shower Bae?"  
"Yes. It was nice."  
"Do the clothes fit you ok?" Rumple asked.  
"They fit fine. But what are they?"  
"A t-shirt and jeans. A type of pants here in this land."  
Baelfire nodded. His stomach growled slightly, making him blush a bit.  
"Hungry?"  
"Please papa."  
"There's some food here Bae. Belle made some soup."  
Baelfire went right for the soup as he came to the kitchen and sat down. He gulped down the soup hungrily.  
"Not so fast, Bae, you'll get sick." Papa reprimanded him.  
"Sorry Papa. This is good."  
"Glad you like my cooking. Nice to know you like chicken noodle just as much as your father." Belle said.  
Bae blushed again, making his papa laugh a little. It wasn't like the evil giggle that he had as the Dark One. It was a warm genuine laugh. One that he would like to hear more often.  
"So, what now papa?" Baelfire asked.  
"Now, we get you acquainted in the land without magic Bae. We don't know how long we will be here. All we know is that we're stuck here until we can find a way back home."  
"So we can't go home?" Bae asked.  
"I'm not really sure Bae. Emma broke the curse but I don't know how we can get back to the enchanted forest."  
"What do you mean Emma broke the curse?"  
Rumple winced as he realized what he just said. Belle looked up and noted the expression on her loves face. He looked to Belle, who gave him encouraging nod. Rumple turned to his son.  
"Emma broke a curse I created for Regina to cast everyone to the land without magic. She brought everyone here and Emma was destined to be the savior of us. Created the curse because it was prophesized that it would lead me to you. At the time Bae, I didn't care about anything other than finding you. However, I realized, due to Ms. Hamato, that I was wrong. I shouldn't have made the curse and for that…I'm sorry. Now, I'm trying to pay for the sins I've done. I'm not proud of who I used to be Bae. I'm trying to be a better man."  
Baelfire could only stare at his father. He saw the fear in his eyes and was instantly thinking that his son would reject after what he heard. Baelfire didn't know what to think, but he remembered what Emma said to him. His papa could've not looked for him at all, he made some mistakes…but he was trying to be a better man.  
"I'm not sure what to feel right now papa, but I know you are trying to be better. For that, I'm not going to leave you. I just would like you to prove to me that its real. That you are trying."  
Rumple came over and pulled Bae into a hug, which he gladly accepted.  
"And I promise you that I will try to make up for everything I've done, even if it takes me the rest of my life. My sweet Bae, I love you son and I want you to understand that."  
"I love you too Papa." Bae choked out.  
Belle came over and wrapped her arms around the two. The three sat in silence.

Hook was looking out over the railing of the Jolly Roger. His mind on a blonde woman he had kissed the day before. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He knew deep, in his heart that he loved her. But he was afraid, afraid of losing her like he had lost his other love. He thought back to when Milah had been killed. He was surprised that he was more numbed by the experience instead of feeling vengeful like he had before. He felt like he could move on. He smiled a bit as he remembered how arm Maleficents lips were upon his. He had to admit he liked the fiery woman a lot and wanted to get to know her.  
"Captain?" Smee's voice rang out.  
"What is it Smee?" He asked.  
"You seem out of sorts as of late Captain. Something going on?"  
"Nothing you need to worry about Smee. Just thinking."  
"About the woman?"  
Hook smiled a bit, "Am I that easy to read Smee?"  
"No, just haven't seen you smile much since you met her."  
Hook had to admit, his first mate had a point. He hadn't really had a reason to smile, until he met Maleficent.  
"It's the result of something magical Smee. Something that cannot be easily replaced."  
"And what is that Captain?"  
Hook turned to him with a smile as it he said it, "Love."


	40. Chapter 40

By next day, the sun was rising high in Storybrooke. Emma was snuggled in her bed till she opened her eyes. She yawned as she sat up and smiled. Today was the shopping day for her, her mother and aunt April. Emma hurriedly got out of bed and changed into a pair of sweats. She still had her morning run to complete. She quietly crept down the stairs, only to see that her brothers were already up.  
"Morning guys."  
"Morning Emma. Going for a run?" Leo asked putting his newspaper down.  
"Yeah. Wanna get it down and over with today. Anyone want to come with?"  
"I could let off a little steam." Raph said as he got up.  
"Eh why not. A run sounds good."  
"I'm in." Donnie said.  
"Leo?" Emma looked towards him.  
Leo gave them all a smile and got up, "Let's go."  
"Be careful my children." Splinter said from his spot on the sofa.  
"We shall Sensei." Everyone said before they went out the door.  
"Kids." Splinter muttered.

Emma whooped as she swung herself from the branch of a tree and landed in the sand dune nearby. They had just come upon the beach as they started from the forest. The siblings all whooped and hollered as they continued running. Emma was happy for the distraction. Today would be the first daughter-mother bonding time with her mother and she admit she was a bit nervous. Even if it was just a shopping date. This would be the first real time she'd be spending with her mother alone. Emma was excited, but also apprehensive. She was just hoping everything would go well.

Snow woke up all excited. Today was the day she would have a shopping trip with her daughter and April. She bustled about making breakfast, trying to sooth her anxiety. She hadn't spent any real time with Emma till now and now she was worried. Worried that it would turn into a disaster. She really wanted this time with Emma. She had almost lost her multiple times and there was no telling how much peace they would have until something striked again. Snow White was feeling helpless, something she didn't like.  
"Snow?" David's voice rang out.  
Snow looked up from the frying pan with a smile, "Charming."  
Both man and woman looked to each other and embraced. A kiss on the lips and nose was it took for Snow's tension to melt away.  
"Everything alright love?"  
"I'm fine…it's just Emma, April, and I are going shopping."  
"Why are you nervous? David asked.  
"We haven't really had time to enjoy each other's company sinc ehte curse broke and I just would like things to be perfect."  
"Things are going to be fine. I had some time with Emma and now this is when you should have some time with her." David said, "There's no reason to be nervous Snow."  
"I know…I just –"  
"Hey, it's going to be ok. We made it back from Neverland and Emma's safe now. We don't have to worry about Pan or anybody else coming after her. If they do, we'll be ready. Now, lets focus on enjoying the day with our daughter."  
Snow smiled and kissed Charming once more.

Baelfire was trying to figure out something. What should he do in this land of no magic? Could he go to school? Find a job maybe? A job might be a good idea, that way he could treat Emma somewhere. He didn't really know what to do. He never went to school in the Enchanted Forest. He would always help his father with the spinning. He did want to learn how to read and write though.  
"Baelfire?"  
Baelfire turned to see Belle holding a book in her hand,  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm ok. Just thinking."  
"What about?"  
"What I should do here?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"What can I do here in Storybrooke? I want to see what I can do."  
"Maybe I can help you with that. What are you hoping to do?"  
"I'm trying to figure out if I should get a job or try going to school, but I can't read or write. We couldn't afford it and I would help papa with the spinning."  
Belle could see the frustration and felt her heart go out to this boy. She wanted to help him and had an idea.  
"You know, I'm working on restoring the library and opening it up again. How about a deal of some sorts?"  
"What kind of deal?" Baelfire grew anxious.  
"How about, if you take on this job of helping me with the library, I will pay you and part of the payment will be me teaching you how to read and write."  
A big smile went up on Baelfire's face and he happily hugged Belle. Surprising her, but she hugged him back. As he pulled away he said,  
"I would love that Belle. I really would."  
"Well, when would you like to start?" Belle asked with a smile.  
"Could we start now?"  
Belle smiled at his enthusiasm and gently gestured him to follow her.

Rumpelstiltskin was in his study. He was pouring over a book till he heard a chorus of laughter coming from downstairs. Curiosity got him and he hobbled downstairs. As he got off the last step of the staircase and turned for the living room, there he saw it: Baelfire and Belle sitting together, huddled over a book.  
"A, B, C, D, E,"  
"That's right keep going. Belle urged him.  
"F, G, H, I, J, K,"  
"You're doing wonderful, Baelfire, keep going." Belle praised him.  
Rumple was watching his love teach his son the alphabet. Rumple felt a smile tug at his lips and his eyes moisten as he saw this. His Belle was teaching his son. He slowly turned away and allowed them some private time. He felt his heart lighten. Baelfire seemed to enjoy Belle's company and that made him wonder: would Belle be a good step-mother for Baelfire? The scene he had just seen confirmed it. Yes, she would. However, was he ready to ask for her hand? He wanted to scream out 'yes' to himself, but he knew he had to be careful about this. He had to wonder if Baelfire was ready for her and would her father, Maurice, accept if he were to ask for her hand? He'd need to ask him himself. He knew he loved Belle and yes, he wanted to marry her, but he would have to ask Baelfire first and Maurice. He hobbled back up to the study. Allowing his son and love to have their time together.

Emma laughed as they all ran home. She and the boys just had a mock battle going on in the forest and it resulted with Mikey going head first into a mud puddle. Poor Mikey was drenched in rain water and muck but even he couldn't help but laugh at the situation that befallen him. Emma rushed up to the shower, relishing in the cool water. She was eager to get the day started. The alone time with her mother and April was now a dull nerve and replaced with excitement. She was finally going to have some fun private time with her biological family and aunt figure. Emma was nearly squealing in anticipation as she hastily got out of the shower and began drying her hair and putting her clothes on. She raced downstairs and saw her mom putting eggs on a plate.  
"Morning Mom." Emma said.  
"Morning Emma. Breakfast?"  
"Please. I'm starving."  
"Did you and the boys have a good run?"  
"We did. Mikey went headfirst into a puddle though."  
"Is he ok?"  
"He's fine. Just got his face caked with mud." Emma snorted.  
"Well, at least he's alright. You ready for today honey?"  
"Born ready." Emma said as she gulped down a big bite of breakfast.  
"We're just waiting on April and we should be ready to go. Not until after you finish eating though."  
"Ok." Emma said, not in the mood to argue. She was just happy she'd be spending time with her mother.  
"Morning everyone." April's voice rang out.  
"Morning Auntie April."  
"Morning April. Would you like some breakfast?" Snow offered.  
"Please. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."  
"Eat a horse?" Snow parroted.  
"Just an expression mom. Just means she's hungry." Emma said.  
"Alright. I got scrambled eggs here."  
"Sounds good. So, where are we going today for our little girl's day?"  
"I thought we'd check out the corner boutiques along the side. I know they have some nice things over there."  
"Sounds good. What's Dad and the others gonna do?"  
"I think Casey wants to show your father how to play hockey. They both are comparing each other's fighting techniques." April said with an eyeroll.  
"Oh boy." Emma laughed a bit. She knew that would probably end up disastrous.  
"Boys will be boys." Snow said, also with a laugh.  
"Too true." April said, "Hey where are the guys?"  
"Training with Sensei. He gave me the day off due to the girl's day. Said I needed to spend some family time with you guys anyway."  
"It is time that we have a bit of time to ourselves, especially after all the adventures we've had recently." Snow said.  
"Amen to that." April said as she dug into her breakfast.

"Now boys, you've noticed that Emma is not present, however, that does not mean we will be slacking off either."  
"Yes sensei." The turtles said together.  
"I am afraid that I have a feeling that more dark forces will be coming. Ones that center around your sister once more."  
"Than why isn't Emma to hear this?" Donnie asked.  
"Yeah, shouldn't she know what's going on too?" Raph asked.  
"In due time she will, but I believe she needs to recuperate after what has happened recently. I fear that she will be stressed to the point where she will not be able to relax. I do not know what is going my sons, but I do know something malevolent is in the air. But what, I do not know. That is why do not tell Emma until we have all the facts."  
"Yes Sensei." The turtles said.  
They did not like they would keeping this secret from their sister, but for her sake they would, especially if it meant to keep her safe.

-

Emma was looking out the window as April drove the car into town. They decided to go shopping and then go to the diner for lunch. Emma was practically jumping in her seat as they drove.  
"Hold your horses there, girl. The shops aren't going anywhere." April said in amusement.  
"Sorry April. Just excited." Emma said.  
"Settle down Emma, April's right. We're all gonna have a fun day with no worries." Snow said.  
Emma nodded and had to admit they were right. She needed to not worry about anything today. Today is just shopping and fun with her mother and aunt. April parked the car and everyone got out. Emma practically jumped out of the car and was beside her mom in an instant. Snow laughed as Emma bounced on the soles of her heels. The three girls wnt inside the shop and began looking around.

-

Cora watched from her cell as everyone bustled about. She was angry, no seething at what had happened. That little brat of Snow White's had ruined everything. Every detail of her perfect planned out schemes were falling to seams because of that girl. Regina was no longer going after Snow White, and instead was making friends with her and her family?! Bah! She scowled outside. Everything was falling apart. This couldn't happen. No, she would have to do something. But what?

-

Hook was nervous. He didn't know if the crocodile, no, Rumpelstiltskin really forgave him for everything that he had done, but on the inside, he was hoping they could bury that hatchet. He was going to ask the man for his hand back. He wanted to start anew and he thought that the best way to start was with Rumpelstiltskin. He heaved out a heavy sigh and pushed open the door to the pawn shop. The bell jungled. He cringed as he heard footsteps and saw the man he was looking for come.  
"Hook? This is a surprise, what brings you here."  
"I need to talk to you." Hook said.  
Rumple raised an eyebrow, "What about?"  
"You mentioned to me that you can regrow my hand back with magic."  
"I did, yes. Have you decided?"  
"I have and…there's another reason why I'm here."  
"Yes?" Rumple asked.  
"I came to apologize. For my actions. My actions regarding Milah, Baelfire, and nearly hurting Emma. When I lost my brother, I lost my sense of right and wrong. At the time, I didn't care about anything other than getting what I wanted and I didn't see the consequences it would have on the people I had hurt. I'm sorry for stealing away your wife, Baelfire's mother, and I'm sorry for selling him out to the Lost Boys when he ended up on Neverland. I want to make a truce."  
Hook held out his hand for Rumple to shake. Rumple, on the other hand, was skeptical, should he accept Hook's apology? The man was giving him his sincere apologies, that much he could tell. He remembered that Emma said to him, "If anything, you need to look into yourself and realize what and why you did it. You do that, you will be able to come to terms of what to do and then…maybe you can find the peace you deserve." Could this be what she had meant? The peace he deserved from his past actions and sins. He looked at Hook and saw nothing but honesty. He allowed a small smile to grace his face and took the offered hand.  
"I accept it Killian. Now, do you want us to regrow back your hand now?"  
"Now, if we can."  
"Follow me upstairs. Best no that Baelfire hears you during the process."  
Hook followed the man, "How's the lad doing?"  
"Belle is teaching him how to read."  
"That's good. You raised a fine boy."  
"Thank you."

Rumple let the man into his study. Books upon shelves and liquids bubbling in beakers. Hook was a bit mystified and a bit nervous. What had this man been doing up here?  
"Nothing to worry about Dearie. Most of this is from my fascination with the nomagical subject: Chemistry. Now, I'll be able to regrow your hand, but I will warn you, it's going to be quite painful."  
"I've felt pain before." Hook said.  
"Maybe so, but not like this. This is where you will feel all the bones growing and the flesh becoming one once again."  
Rumple brought out a cloth and handed it to Hook.  
"You'll want to bite this."  
Hook calmly put the cloth in his mouth.  
"Lie it on the table here."  
Hook took his hook and put it aside and placed his stub on the table. Rumple rubbed his hands together and placed a hand on the arm below the wrist and one over the stub.  
"Now, you're ready?"  
Hook nodded.  
Rumple screwed his eyes in concentration and pushed his magic into the arm. Hook grimaced as he felt the nerves heat up. Rumple kept on pulsing his magic. Hook bit down on the cloth hard. The magic started regrowing the tiny bones that had been cut years ago. Hook's body began to shake. Rumple's arms holding his arm in place. The magic began regrowing the bones. Appendages began to form and stretch outward making Hook scream from the cloth. The bones formed completely and the flesh of his skin started to stretch and cover the fingers as they continued forming. Blood vessels, veins, and everything was reforming. Everything that made up the hand was coming back. Hook thought he was going to scream in agony at the pain. Rumple kept on pulsing his magic around the hand. He opened his eyes and noticed the hand was almost forming. As he pushed the last bit of magic in there, he slowly reduced the pain. Hook kept on screaming through the cloth as he finally began to feel pain in his hand from the formation. He watched in awe as he saw his new hand. He wiggled his fingers and was I awe as he could feel them again.  
"You have your hand back Dearie." Rumple said.  
Hook was in too much awe to really say anything. All he knew was that he had his hand back. He had his hand back.

-

Emma was in the changing room trying on a light blue dress. It was short sleeves and had a v-neck and slight ruffles around the collar and sleeves. She had to admit it was a nice dress. She wasn't a fan of that skimpy pieces of crap she had seen girls wear from her High School.  
"You all done in there Emma?" April called out.  
"I'm ready."  
Emma stepped out of the dressing room to show off the dress. Both April and Snow had big smiles on their faces.  
"Oh honey, you look gorgeous." Snow said.  
"Blue is a good color for you Ems." April said.  
"I like the dress. A lot."  
"Than we'll take it." Snow said.  
"Are you sure mom? I mean, I don't you spending too much money-" Emma protested.  
"Emma, honey, I have about fourteen years worth of shopping trips to make up for. Besides, it's fine. Do you want to keep shopping or do you want to grab lunch now?"  
A loud gurgle came from Emma's stomach, causing the teen to blush and the two women to laugh.  
"I think that answers my question." Snow said.


	41. Chapter 41

Emma, Snow, and April all went to the diner and shared a cheese pizza. Ruby promised to sit with them after work was over. Even Snow had to admit, pizza was good. Emma had no qualms of stuffing herself silly much to the amusement of her mother and aunt.  
"Slow down Emma. It's not going to be taken from you." Snow said giggling.  
Emma slowed down and blushed as she realized what was happening.  
"Had fun today?" April said as she finished her slice.  
"The best. Hope we can do this again soon." Emma said as she took another bite.  
"I think we can make it a regular thing." Snow said.  
"Wonder how the boys are doing?" April asked.  
"Probably training or relaxing back at the apartment. Probably glad they get some time off from the girls here." Emma said.  
"Everybody needs some personal space now and then." April said.  
"Indeed. Hopefully we can just have some peace and quiet here before anything else happens." Snow said as she took a sip of water.  
"Don't say that too soon Mom, something always happens if you say that." Emma said.  
"I wouldn't worry too much Emma," April said as she took a bite of pizza, "We got out of Neverland and we have come to more appropriate terms with Regina and everyone else. I don't think we have to worry about anything new just yet."  
"Maybe not now, but who knows what may happen next. I don't know maybe I'm just getting paranoid after everything that's happened."  
"It's ok honey, I think we all are after what happened. We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open. That's all." Snow said.  
"Good plan."  
"So, Emma, any plans for you and Baelfire yet?"  
Emma stopped eating as she heard this. She turned to her aunt and mother.  
"I'm not sure. I think we're both giving each other time to digest that we both like each other and he's getting used to being back with his father again."  
Emma's cheeks were slightly red as she thought about Baelfire. His soft eyes and how much she wanted to kiss him again…thosesoft lips of his…  
"Since we're here, Emma…" April said noticing her drifting off into space, "Do your mother and I need to explain the birds and the bees to you?" April said with a straight face.  
Emma swallowed a mouthful of water the wrong way and started hacking. April and Snow started chuckling.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Emma, you do realize you're fourteen right?" Snow said.  
"Yeah. I'm aware of that. But it's not like Baelfire and I are gonna do THAT now!"  
Emma was getting red in the face as they talked about this.  
"Honey, we just want you to be careful when you guys are alone. Teenage boys can be very demanding about certain things." Snow said.  
Emma dropped her head onto the table, muttering, "Oh my god."  
"Emma, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Snow said lightly.  
"Mom, you're talking about if me and Bae are doing sexual intercourse. Why wouldn't I be disturbed? I barely know him right now?!"  
"Yes, but you two have proven to be the product of true love, which means you need to be careful about what kind of activities you plan to do together if you're alone." April said.  
Emma just buried her face into her hands groaning. Could this get any more awkward?

Baelfire helped Belle move another stack of books to a nearby table. He really enjoyed helping her out. She was nice and he was getting the hang of the lessons he had been getting from her. Now, he was hoping to save money to take Emma out. He knew he had to start saving money if he wanted to do so. Just like back at home, you need money to take a girl out. Here, not so different. He wanted to prove to Emma that he could be there for her. Take care of her. He wanted to be the best boyfriend he could be. Just like his papa supported him through thick and thin, he would do the same for Emma.  
"Bae, can you help me move this over here please?"  
"Coming Belle."  
Baelfire came over and helped Belle with picking up a box. They both placed it on the table, dust flying everywhere.  
"Wanna take a break and do some more reading Bae?"  
Baelfire nodded and they both went to the table. After completing the alphabet, Baelfire had started reading children's books and sounding out the words. He was catching onto reading quickly. In a few days he was reading his first chaoter book , The Magic Tree House series book one. Baelfire had to admit, he liked the authors taste in how magic could be used to mak a tree house go anywhere at any time period. It was interesting to him.  
"Belle, what's this word?" He was pointing to the text on the page.  
"Can you sound it out?"  
Baelfire looked deeply at the word and tried it, "Di-no-saur. Dinosaur?"  
"That's right. You've getting better Baelfire. You're a quick pupil."  
"I've had a good teacher." Bae said blushing a bit, making Belle smile.  
A ding went off, sounding off someone had come into the library. It was Rumpelstiltskin with a few takeout boxes.  
"How's the work go everyone?"  
"We're off to a good start. Baelfire is on his first chapter book."  
"Really son, what are you reading?"  
"The Magic Tree House Books Papa. I just figured out how to say dinosaur."  
"That's wonderful Bae. If I remember correctly, those were the dragons of this land. Long before humans came to be."  
"How fascinating." Belle said, "What have you got there Love?"  
"I picked up some lunch for us all. Feel up to having something to eat Bae?"  
"Food would be nice Papa."  
"I admit I'm a little hungry myself." Belle said.  
Rumple sat down and handed them out the cntainers as they sat down to eat. Like a small make-shift family. 

Emma, Snow, and April finished their shopping day by hanging out with Ruby a bit where they chatted and got to know each other a little better. Ruby promised to take some work off so she could be with her goddaughter. Emma was interested to introduce her again to her brothers, she was a lot like Mikey at times and thought they would get along nicely. April drove them back to the apartment and was surprised to find it empty.  
"Where is everyone?" Emma asked.  
"Probably out doing training or something?" April said, though it sounded more like a question.  
Emma shrugged and went upstairs to go put her bags away, but as she got to her room, she heard hushed talking…and it sounded like her brothers and Sensei. She out her ear close to the door and listened.  
"Sensei, she's going to find out eventually, we need to tell her." Mikey said.  
"I agree with Mikey, Emma needs to know what's going on." Raph said.  
What? Emma strained to hear.  
"I will tell her in time my sons. I just would like for her to have some alone time with her family before anything else occurs."  
Emma felt confused. Were they keeping something from her? Why? Emma tried to lean frowrad only for the fllorboards to creak and the conversation stopped. She winced, so much for being careful.  
"Come in my daughter." Splinter's voice rang out.  
Emma sighed and opened the door and saw her brothers looking nervous and Splinter stern.  
"Is there something going on I should know about Sensei?"  
Splinter sighed, "Yes, there is."  
Emma walked into the room cautiously and sat down on the foot of the bed.  
"Guys, what's going on?"  
Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Mikey sighed than turned to Splinter.  
"We have received a contact from Karai, Emma."  
Emma's back stood up straight, "Karai called? Why?"  
Everyone's facial expressions grew somber, "They know of our absence in New York and are trying to find us, namely you."  
Emma felt herself freeze. The foot clan was after her? Why?  
"Why?" She croaked.  
"We don't know for sure. That's the problem." Leo said.  
"Karai has given us forewarning that Shredder has another plan, but we do not know what he plans to do just yet."  
"Oh great. Can't that oversized tin can just leave us alone already?!" Emma half-shouted.  
Leo put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be ok Ems. We faced him before and we can do it again."  
"Yeah but what if he finds out about my parents and Storybrooke?"  
Everyone grimaced as they realized what she indicated. Emma felt herself shivering and Leo hugged her.  
"It will be alright Emma. We will make sure no harm comes to your parents or anyone here." Splinter said firmly.  
"Yeah, but they aren't trained to deal with the Shredder as we are. How are they going to defend themselves when the foot clan arrive?"  
"She's got a point." Donnie said, "They are really low-tech here despite living in this world."  
"They got magic Donnie, they're not used to tech." Raph said.  
Emma felt herself calm down, but on the inside, she was still nervous, nervous of what could happen next. 

By early evening, Baelfire had finished stocking up the books onto the cart. He was alone in the library right now. Belle had gone to help his father with something at the shop after they had lunch together, which one of the best moments he ever had since he came to Storybrooke. She didn't want to leave him alone but he said he'd be fine. Baelfire smiled at his handiwork. He really enjoyed Belle's company and thought that it'd be wonderful if his papa asked for her hand, he already thought of Belle as a mother to him, especially since he grew up without one.  
"Baelfire?" his papa's voice rang out.  
"I'm over here papa."  
Rumple hobbled over to see his son rolling the cart of books away.  
"Was everything ok while you worked alone?"  
"In was fine. Just did what Belle asked me to do: put the books that need to be shelved onto the cart."  
Rumple nodded his head. He paused and looked at his son, "Bae, before we got back, there's something I need to talk to you about."  
Baelfire raised an eyebrow at the serious tone in his papa's voice.  
"Okay."  
Rumble gestured for him to come and sit down at one of the reading tables. Baelfire followed and pulled out a chair for his papa and than sat down next to him.  
"Is everything ok papa?"  
"Yes. Yes, everything is fine Bae, it's just that…I need to ask you something."  
"What?"  
Rumple looked nervous and started teiddling with his fingers as he thought about what he needed to say.  
"How do you feel about Belle since we've gotten here?"  
Baelfire was a bit curious and susprpised by the question. Why was papa asking him this?  
"I like Belle. She's fun and helping me read." Bae said brightly.  
"Well, I'm happy that you two are getting along so well Bae. The reason why I'm asking is because…I want to ask her something and I want to make sure you're okay with it."  
"What do you want to ask her papa?" Bae asked.  
Rumple took a deep breath. Time to bite the bullet and say it.  
"I was hoping to ask her to marry me Bae. I love her very much but I want to make sure that it's alright with you before I do."  
Baelfire felt his heart stop. His papa wanted to ask Belle to marry him?! Belle would be his new mama?! Baelfire felt his heart racing and an uncontrollable smile broke out as he hugged his papa tightly. Rumple was shocked at the hug but laughed slightly as he hugged his son.  
"I take it you have no qualms about it?"  
"No papa. I love Belle. I'd love for her to a part of our family. I'll get a mama, right?"  
Rumple felt his eyes moisten at the delighted babble that was coming out of Baelfire's mouth. Bae loved Belle and already thought of her as a 'mama' to him.  
"Yes Bae, Belle will be your mama, if you want her to be that is."  
"Yes. Yes, I'd love for her to be my mama. When are you gonna ask her papa?"  
Rumple laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Soon Bae, soon." 

"..And that's what we received from Karai." Splinter finished telling David and Snow.  
Both parents were freaking out. After noticing Emma not coming back down to the kitchen they had gone and looked for her, only to find her being comforted by Leo. This raised questions, knowing something was wrong. Everyone was situated in the family room and told the news regarding The Shredder and the Foot Clan.  
"So someone from the outside may try to get in here." David said.  
"We believe so, yes." Splinter said.  
"We don't know what they're after yet."  
"Has this 'Karai' said what he would be after?" Snow asked.  
"No, and this is the dilemma Snow White. We do not know what Shredder is after now. I believe for you to be safe it would be good for you to join us with our training in the art of Ninjitsu."  
"Mom, do it. Please." Emma begged from her spot on the couch.  
Snow walked over and brought her into a hug, "It's going to be ok honey. If it makes you feel better, your father and I will join with your brand of training."  
"If it helps us keep her safe. We will do it." David said.  
"Than that is settled. We will start tomorrow. Let us try to relax and not focus on the what-ifs for now." Splinter said.  
Emma was nervous. If Shredder was coming here...things were going to get very sticky.


	42. Chapter 42

By next morning, everything was quiet in Storybrooke. All was peaceful, which was rare. No one new had come to the town looking for a fight or for anything else. It was quiet. A bit too quiet. However, that was alright for the Charming/Hamato family. They were planning on a beach picnic with Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, and Baelfire. Emma was excited. She hadn't seen Bae in a while, wanting to give him time to adjust to the town first and being with his father again. Emma, Snow and April were packing up coolers of food, Casey, David, Splinter and the Turtles were helping with getting the car loaded.  
"Are we all ready?" Snow asked.  
"Car's all packed." David said.  
"All we need is to get the coolers into the back." Casey said.  
Leo, Raph, and Donnie all carried the three coolers to the back. Emma was practically hopping up and down in excitement, all ready to go.  
"Calm down sis, we're almost ready." Mikey said.  
"I know. I'm just excited."  
"And you have every right to be. It's been a while since we've gotten to do an outing and with the whole family." April said.  
"That's not the only reason." Raph said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, we all know she's anxious to see Baelfire again." Mikey said with a laugh.  
Emma blushed red and turned to her brothers who were snickering. She than grinned and said,  
"Hey Mikey, look."  
Mikey turned and Emma jumped and tackled him to the floor, the two rolling around on the floor, nearly knocking over Raph and Leo. Splinter rolled his eyes.  
"Kids." He said.  
"Emma, Mikey, that's enough." Snow said, causing the two teens to stop wrestling around.  
Snow gave them a look that made both grimace. Mikey helped Emma up to her feet, both looking at the floor.  
"Sorry Mom." Emma said.  
"Don't just say sorry to me young lady." Snow pointed to Mikey.  
Emma turned to her brother, "Sorry Mikey, for jumping you." Seeing her mother's eyes on her.  
"And I'm sorry for teasing you Ems."  
"That's better you two, now let's load up the rest of the car."  
Both teenage mutant ninja turtle and teenager helped with the rest of the stuff and soon everyone piled into the car and was on their way to the beach.

By the time the car stopped, they already saw Belle, Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire had made it. Baelfire was wearing a red bathing suit and a black t-shirt. Belle was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress while Rumple was in some shorts and a fancy dark blue polo shirt. Baelfire's eyes met Emma's and both teens seemed like they were sparkling. Everyone tried to hide smiles as Emma quickly got out of the car and Baelfire started running over. As soon as they reached over, they both hugged one another tightly. Bae was nuzzling her neck and Emma was breathing in his scent. As they touched noses they both kissed deeply. As they pulled back, they stared into each other's eyes, until a cough coming from Rumpelstiltskin was heard did they realize they were not alone and pulled back blushing red.  
"Lovebirds." Mikey whispered to Raph causing him to smirk.  
"Oh good, you made it." Belle said coming over.  
"Already set up?" April asked.  
"Just about. We just need to set up the…barbeque?"  
"I can help you with that." Casey said as he came from around the car with a cooler in hand.  
"We got plenty of food with us so we're all set." David said.  
Everyone sat up at the picnic table Belle had brought them over to on the beach.  
"So, how have you guys been?" Belle asked.  
"We've been good, enjoying the silence for now." April said.  
"I know what you mean. IT seems we haven't had a break since the curse was broken." Belle said.  
"No, we haven't." Emma said as she came over with a volleyball setup.  
"Well, let's enjoy the silence while we can, shall we?" Snow said with a nervous laugh.

Baelfire couldn't keep his eyes off Emma. That was his first kiss since he had been conscious with her and it felt like heaven. A warmth spread through his body and he knew, honest to god, Emma was his true love. He watched as she helped her brothers set up the volleyball net. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his papa staring.  
"Staring again Bae?"  
Baelfire blushed as he realized his father caught him doing it again.  
"You'll get a chance to speak with her Bae. Don't worry."  
"But what if she says no?"  
"What makes you think she will? You two both kissed just a moment ago."  
Rumple said with a teasing smile, making his sons already red face blush harder.  
"It's just…it feels too good to be true and at the same time I don't feel like I deserve her, like she's too good for me."  
"Baelfire," Rumple put a hand on his shoulder, "Enough with doubting yourself. I know how you feel, I went through the exact same thing when I found out I was in love with Belle. I never thought anyone could love someone like me and yet, she does. Don't let fear keep you from doing what you want to do Bae. IF you want to ask Emma for a date, ask her."  
Baelfire looked at his papa and smiled.  
"Ok, I'll ask her when we have a moment together."  
"Good show Bae." Rumple patted him on the shoulder.  
"Lunch is served." Casey called out from behind the grill  
And there was the call for food as everyone went over to Casey and David.

Snow watched happily as Emma and the turtles passed the volleyball around. It was wonderful to see her laughing and not on her guard for once. After what happened in Neverland, she knew Emma could use the peace and quiet. She couldn't help but think about everything that happened since the curse was broken, many good things had happened, and she hoped they would continue. Snow still was worried about the message from Karai but she trusted Splinter's judgement about her, it was hard not to trust the wise rat. She turned to see Emma laughing and saw that Mikey had done a faceplant into the sand trying to spike the ball. She giggled at the turtle's antics. They were like a big make-shift family, and it seemed perfect.

The day had held nothing but peace and rejuvenation. After the cookout, curtesy of Charming and Casey, Emma, Mikey, Leo, Donnie, and Raph started a volleyball match. It was amusing watching as everyone else who was not familiar with the sport try to understand it. It got even funny when her Dad accidently knocked the ball into the ocean and Donnie volunteered to get it, only to be knocked down by a wave. Everyone was having fun and enjoying the present instead of lingering in the past, like they had in the Enchanted Forest, here in Storybrooke, everybody was moving forward from what happened. After the game, Emma was walking along the beach after playing volleyball with her brothers. She needed a moment to think. Karai's message still rang throughout her mind and she was worried. Worried, because she didn't know what Shredder was up to but also because she had no idea how her parents and other friends were going to defend themselves. They were so used to living with magic, not tech like she was. That would give Shredder an advantage. Her parents did agree to join in on the training sessions, but would that be enough?  
"Hey Emma."  
Emma turned and saw Baelfire running up to her.  
"Hey Baelfire."  
"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, just needed a moment alone. Thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Nothing you need to worry about. It's just something from the outside."  
"What?"  
"Outside of Storybrooke." She elaborated.  
"Ah I see. Hey Emma…"  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering…if you wanted to that was…"  
"What?"  
"If you would like to do something together…maybe…"  
Emma silenced Baelfire with a finger to his lips and smiled.  
"I like movies. I'll buy the popcorn."  
Baelfire was stunned.  
"Okay, a movie. Never seen one."  
"It's fine. I'll give you a crash course in this worlds culture. So when do you wanna do it?"  
"How about tomorrow?"  
"I can do that. It'll be fun."  
Balefire nodded and Emma grabbed his chin and kissed him full on the lips, shocking him, before pulling away. She winked at him and jogged down the beach to her Mom. Baelfire touched his chin where Emma had touched him and smiled. He did it. He finally asked Emma on a date.

The rest of the day was filled with playing in the ocean followed by more eating and volleyball. The sun was going down by the time everyone started to pack up. Emma was in daze for the rest of the day as she realized Baelfire and her kissed again. She was constantly smiling and thinking about tomorrow, for when they would have their date. The change of attitude didn't go unnoticed by her brothers Splinter or her Mom or Dad. They saw Baelfire also looking at her with a smile. Emma smiled back whenever she faced him. It was refreshing to see her so happy but they were feeling their protective nature come out. Maybe…it was time to have a talk with Baelfire and his intentions towards Emma.

After coming home and saying goodbye, Snow and David decided to have a small meeting with Splinter, Casey, April, Mikey, Leo, Donnie, and Raph.  
"I take it this is about Emma and Baelfire talking to each other at the beach today." Splinter stated.  
"Yes. She seemed too happy and then she kisses him again." Mikey blurted out.  
"It would seem Baelfire has asked Emma on a date." Splinter said.  
"Why are we so worried, we know Baelfire is a good guy." Donnie asked.  
"That doesn't mean we can still trust his father." Charming muttered under his breath.  
"Charming." Snow warned him.  
"She's dating The Dark One's son Snow!"  
"I know, but you have to admit Donatello's right. Baelfire is just the same age as Emma. Still a child."  
"So is our daughter Snow!"  
"I know, but she knows how to take care of herself."  
"Why are you arguing on this? You should be just as worried." Charming asked.  
"I know David, but Emma has proven she can handle herself. You think I'm ready to admit our baby is growing up! WE lost fourteen years of watching her grow up and now we must all accept Emma isn't a baby anymore. She's turning into a strong, independent woman and we need realize that. Besides, she loves him. Just like you and me."  
David was silent after he heard that. He didn't want to admit his baby was growing up, not when they lost so much time to be with her, but his wife was right. Emma wasn't a baby anymore, she was a teenager. David ran his fingers through his hair, Snow leaned onto his shoulder and gave him a shoulder arm hug.  
"It's hard for us all to accept Emma's growing up. We still remember being there for her when she was a baby." Leo said to everyone in the room.  
"Yes, I remember how protective you all were when I first brought her to show you." Splinter said wistfully.  
This made the turtles blush and Snow couldn't help but giggle while David smiled.  
"Despite the fact that Emma is fourteen, we do need to be careful. She and Baelfire may be the product of true love, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be weary of what they might do when they're alone. They're still just teenagers." Donnie tried to say.  
"I agree with Donnie. We have talked to Emma about the mechanics of being sexual involved with one another already." April pointed out.  
"I guess we talk to Baelfire next?" Mikey suggested.  
"That might be an idea Mikey. Especially since he's still new to this world and its culture." Leo said.  
"And maybe also to Rumpelstiltskin again." Snow said.  
"That might also be beneficial to us." Splinter said.  
"But for now, we gotta worry about Karai, we have no idea when Shredder's coming here or who he will be bringing with him." Raph spoke up.  
"That is true Raphael. We need to prepare for an upcoming battle ahead of us." Splinter said.


	43. Chapter 43

The day had ended on a sour note for the turtles, Snow and David and Splinter. They were all worried about Karai's message. Shredder would be coming, and they had no clue of 'when.' Emma was too lost in thought over her date with Baelfire to really think about anything else. She was in love and it was growing every time she was with the boy. By next morning, Splinter, David, and the turtles got up early and decided they would make a visit to the pawnshop.  
"I don't like this." Raphael said as they walked down the street.  
"I don't necessarily like it either Raph, but he may be able to help us." Leo said.  
"Still. His son, is dating our lil sis, and I get that the guy has been trying to change but still."  
"Raphael, calm yourself my son. Not all of us are happy with what we need to do, but for everybody's safety, including Emma's we must." Splinter said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.  
Raph sagged her shoulders, he knew his father was right, but that didn't mean he liked what they had to do. Donnie opened the door to the pawnshop and everyone filed in. With Rumpelstiltskin coming from around the corner.  
"Boys, Splinter, how can I help this morning?"  
"We need to talk." Splinter said.  
Rumple raised a curious eyebrow at the tone, "What about?"  
"We have a situation and if what we think is true, everyone in this town is in danger, including you, Belle, and your son."  
The serious tone caught Rumple off guard but as soon as he heard Belle's name and Baelfire's, he knew it must be bad.  
"Come with me to the back. Belle's teaching Bae right now, so we shouldn't be disturbed."  
The Turtles and Splinter followed Rumple to the back of the store. The man closed the door and locked it, just in case. He sat down on his chair.  
"What appears to be going on?"  
"We received a message from one of our informants from New York City that one of our enemies has noticed our presence gone. They are planning on coming here to Storybrooke." Leo said.  
"One of you enemies? May I ask whom it is?"  
"The Shredder." Splinter said gravely.  
"The Shredder, was he the same man who had-"  
"Yes. The same one. He has found out about our absence in New York and plans to investigate." Splinter said a hardened tone as he gripped his walking stick harder.  
"And if that isn't bad enough, he's target is Emma." Donnie added in.  
Rumple listened intently. If someone from this world found out about them, and it was someone like the Shredder…  
"This is definitely worrisome." Rumple said.  
"No? Ya think?!" Mikey half-shouted.  
Raph smacked him upside the head, "Can it Mikey."  
"Michelangelo calm yourself. The point is we are all worried of what may happen if he does come here. We understand you and the Storybrooke citizens are used to magic instead of technology as we are."  
"Yes, we are, but even I have to admit: Technology is a bit more advanced than even some of the strongest of magic, but not by much."  
"IF Shredder finds out what has been done here…he won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in his way to get what he wants." Donnie said gravely.  
Rumpelstiltskin realized how dangerous of a situation this was now. He sagged in the chair and the turtles couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. He stared at the turtles and asked,  
"What can we do?"  
"We believe it'd be best to set up some kind of council, we need to get everyone involved and prepare them for is to happen. We do not know when Shredder plans on arriving here and we believe it's best that we prepare while we have the time." Splinter explained,  
Rumpelstiltskin thought this over. They had time, which means they could get themselves ready for whatever was to come. He stood up from his chair, "I can get some people to come to the shop and we can use it as a meeting place if you would like." He suggested.  
The Turtles and Splinter looked at one another before turning back to the man.  
"We have a deal. Let us just hope we can come up with a plan before Shredder and the Foot arrives." Splinter said.

The first part of their plan was done, now it was speaking with Baelfire. They left a note with rumple asking for the boy to meet them at the diner to speak with him. They already had to say they weren't planning on doing anything, they just wanted to talk with the boy, although that didn't stop Rumple from threatening them to say if they did anything he would be after them with a vengeance. It was an hour they had waited at the diner, while munching on two pizza pies. Baelfire came through the door wearing a black ACDC t-shirt and jeans and looked around for the turtles and Splinter. He saw them in the corner of the restaurant. He swallowed his nervousness and walked over, putting himself in the empty seat between Leo and Raph.  
"Baelfire." Splinter acknowledged his presence.  
"Splinter, sir." He said.  
"Please calm yourself my boy, you're not in any trouble." Splinter chided lightly.  
Baelfire gave him a tentative smile.  
"We have some things we need to discuss. Mostly concerning you and the relationship with my daughter Emma."  
Baelfire took a deep breath, he had been expecting this.  
"May I say something sir?"  
"You may."  
"I understand that you care for Emma. I do too and personally I don't feel that I am good enough for her. I lived for almost two hundred years feeling nothing but hate and anger towards me papa for abandoning me. It wasn't until I met Emma that I realized it was unjustified. She helped me see that. I still have some days where I need to remember that it wasn't entirely his fault, but than I remember what she told me in Neverland. I don't understand what she sees in me, I personally find myself damaged and helpless. I'm just learning how to read ad write now. I don't get how she can love someone like me."  
Baelfire bowed his head at his ramble. The turtles seemed thoughtful at his small speech and looked to their father who placed his hand on his chin in thought. Baelfire had just said he didn't feel he was worthy of Emma? This was not what they expected to hear, but it did make them see: he cared greatly for their sister and believed he was not worthy of her.  
"Baelfire." Splinter said.  
Causing the boy to look at him. Splinter leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.  
"I believe with what you had to say. You've shown honesty with your words."  
Baelfire squirmed in his seat, making the rat smile at him.  
"I can see that you care about Emma very much and will show no harm to her."  
Baelfire smiled ruefully, "In all honesty, I don't think there would be anything left of me if I did something, because Emma would have gotten to me first."  
This made everyone snicker amusingly, even Splinter, "Yes, Emma is confident in her abilities."  
"Baelfire, do you care about Emma?" Mikey asked out of the blue.  
"Mikey!" Leo said.  
Baelfire looked at the orange-bandanaed turtle.  
"Very much." He said truthfully.  
This made Mikey smile and lace his hand on his shoulder.  
"Good. Just know that we're protective older brothers and will hurt you if you hurt our little sister."  
"Mikey!" Donnie, Raph, and Leo said together.  
"Michelangelo." Splinter chided.  
"I understand completely." Baelfire said.  
This made the atmosphere lessen around them. They knew Baelfire cared for Emma and he had just won their respect for her, now they had to tell him the news.  
"We also have a situation that may occur, but we do not know of when it will happen." Splinter said, breaking the ice.  
Baelfire felt the dread in Splinters voice and asked, "What's going on?"  
"One of our enemies has noticed our disappearance in New York."  
"What's New York?" Bae asked.  
"It's a city. One that can be dangerous, especially after dark." Raph said.  
"One of the villains we fight with daily has noticed we are gone and they have a plan that involves hurting Emma."  
This made Baelfire straighten his back and lean forward in his chair.  
"Who?"  
"A man who goes by the name: The Shredder." Splinter said gravely.  
"He doesn't sound good." Bae said, making the turtles snort.  
"He's a man of no honor." Leo said.  
Baelfire looked to Splinter, "You say he's going to come after Emma?"  
"We believe so, yes."  
"What can I do?" Baelfire asked immediately, eager to protect his love.  
"We believe that because you and the other fellow citizens of Storybrooke are used to magic," Baelfire grimaced as he heard that, "That if we were to go up against the Foot Clan, it would be a good idea for you to learn the code of Bushido."  
"Bushido?" Baelfire asked.  
"The Ninja Code, kid, that's what we are. We're Ninjas." Raph said.  
Baelfire looked to every one of the Turtles and to Splinter. He thought this over, granted he had no magic like his papa did, so…maybe learning this 'Bushido' would be a good idea for him. He could continue his dream of being a knight! He looked to Splinter and said,  
"When can we start?"  
Splinter smiled at his answer, "We can begin later…after your date with Emma. She deserves to have a little fun first." Giving his hand for Bae to shake.  
Baelfire nodded and shook the rats hand. Not realizing what he had just signed up for.

The turtles went back to the apartment and found Emma taking a nap on the couch. Snow was knitting, and David was polishing his sword.  
"I take it the talk went well?" Snow said quietly.  
"He accepted to join us with training, though I do not think he knows what he's gotten into." Splinter said amused.  
"Time to see if he can protect our little girl." David said.  
"David." Snow warned him.  
David looked up and sheepishly bowed his head, Snow just laughed and went back to her knitting.  
"We had an interesting talk with Baelfire. He still believes he is not worthy of Emma's attention."  
This got Snow and David to turn their heads to Splinter.  
"He doesn't think he's good for Emma?" David asked, not expecting this answer.  
"He still believes because of how he acted towards his father that he may not be worthy of her attention." Leo said.  
"Not what I was expecting to hear." David said.  
"Same for us." Raph said.  
"He's agreed to join us with training. Determined to show he can protect Emma I believe." Splinter said.  
David nodded and thought this over. He wasn't keen on his baby girl already involved with a boy, but the more he was hearing this, the more he realized that he had seriously misjudged Baelfire. He may be Rumpelstiltskin's sons, but he was trying to prove he was a good kid. And his father was also changing too himself.  
"David?" Snow asked.  
"I think I seriously misjudged Baelfire." He admitted.  
"I think we all have. We were so focused on protecting Emma, we didn't see he had the same intentions, amongst other things." Leo said.  
"That's understandable. We all weren't ready to admit she was growing up." Snow said.  
"Indeed. Tomorrow, is a good time to start training. We have no idea how much time we have until Shredder comes to Storybrooke. It'd be best if we started preparations while we have the chance." Splinter said.  
Everyone in the room was quiet and nodded in agreement, before glancing to Emma, sleeping. Not realizing how complicated things were about to get.


	44. Chapter 44

Emma woke up the next day with a happy smile. Today was her and Baelfire's date! Glee rushed through her and she jumped out of bed. She hastily put on a light blue sweat suit on and headed downstairs. She wanted the time to go fast so she could be with her love. She tip-toed past her brothers and Splinter and went for the door only to be stopped by her sensei's voice.  
"You're up early, my daughter." Splinter said.  
Emma blushed a bit as she realized that it was quite early. Even her brothers were still asleep. She slowly turned to face Splinter and saw his eyes full of mirth.  
"Just a little excited today Sensei." Emma hesitantly admitted.  
"I see. Most likely due to your date with Baelfire." Splinter stated.  
Emma blushed again, and nodded and was about to say something but Splinter stopped her,  
"There's nothing to fear my daughter. I can understand why you're excited. Now go off and enjoy your run."  
Emma smiled at the rat and came over and hugged him, surprising Splinter till he hugged her back.  
"I'll be right back Sensei."  
"just be careful Emma." Splinter said.  
"I will." She called back before heading out the door.  
Splinter sighed heavily. He was happy to see Emma happy, but he was also worried. Shredder and the foot were coming and there was no telling when. He just hoped it wasn't going to happen now. Emma deserved to have some down time to herself. He just prayed that nothing would happen anytime soon.

Maleficent was walking around the town. It was fairly early, but she was always an early riser and today she had a goal in mind: to talk with Killain. She was planning on asking him for a date. Her. Asking a man for a date. It was absurd! However, she felt compelled to do it. She wanted to see him again and felt this was the right time to do it. She found herself at the Jolly Roger and saw the crew doing their daily morning routine of caring for the ship. She felt her heart quicken as she saw Smee, Hooks right hand man. Walking briskly towards the ship she called out,  
"Smee."  
The man looked up and smiled when he saw Maleficent.  
"My lady, welcome. How can I help you today?"  
"Is Killain here?"  
"Yes, he is, he's in his quarters. Would you like to see him?"  
"Please." Maleficent said.  
Smee gestured her to follow him and she did, walking up the plank to board the ship. She felt her heart race a bit more as Smee led her closer to her love. The man knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Smee, Captain, there's a lady here to see you."  
"Let her in." Killain said.  
Smee opened the door for Maleficent to go in. The blonde smiled as she peered at the desk and saw Killain hunched over a map. The pirate turned, about to address who was here, he till a smile lit up his face when he saw Maleficent. She crossed over and gabbed his face, kissing him fully on the lips. Hook was startled at the sudden movement, but he responded wholeheartedly by pulling her into his arms and kissing her back. After a few moments of deep kissing, they both came up for air, and looked at each other in the eyes.  
"Morning to you too." He said with a smile.  
Maleficent smiled, "And you."  
Hook smiled and continued to look at her, "Not that I'm happy to be greeted like that as such, but may I ask why you're here?"  
Maleficent felt herself getting sheepish, till she felt Hook grab her face with his new hand and pulled her to look at him again.  
"I was actually here, because I'd like to know…if…you…wanted to do something today."  
Hook raised an eyebrow, "You mean an outing? Isn't that supposed to be my job?" He said jokingly.  
Maleficent gave him a mischievous smile and Hook chuckled, "Well, considering we have nothing to really do…Yes, I'd like to go on an outing with you Lass."  
Maleficent smiled and pulled him closer to her face.  
"How about a picnic on the beach? Just the two of us?" She whispered.  
Hook bent down and brushed his lips against hers and spoke in a low seductive tone, "Need you ask?"  
Maleficent couldn't contain herself anymore as she kissed Killain again. All was right in their world.

Emma was running through the woods, panting hard. She was running at full sprint, jumping over rocks, tree branches and just letting herself go with no care in the world. She needed this run. She felt free, much like when she rode Chikara, her horse, the sir going through her hair and hitting her face. It made her feel more alive. Emma closed her eyes and relished in the fall air, not realizing where she was going. She opened her eyes and that was when she felt herself hit another body. The person she ran into collided into her and they both went tumbling to the ground.  
"Emma?"  
Baelfire! Emma shook her head and saw who she had ran into.  
"Baelfire! Omigosh, I'm so sorry!"  
She helped him up to his feet.  
"It's alright. You were running."  
"Yeah, but I should've watched where I was going. Whatcha doing out here?"  
Baelfire started frowning as he wondered…should he tell Emma? How he was just learning to read and write? Would she make fun of him? Emma noticed his actions and placed a gentle hand on his arm.  
"Baelfire. I'm not going to judge you or anything."  
"It's stupid." He said hesitantly.  
"Nothing is stupid." Emma reassured him.  
Baelfire looked at Emma. He swallowed his nervousness and stuttered out, "I was taking a break from my lessons with Belle."  
"What lessons?" Emma asked interested.  
"To…read and…write."  
Emma nodded and smiled, "That's good."  
Baelfire snapped his head to her, "You think so?"  
"Yeah. Nothing wrong with that. Why? Did you think I'd make fun of you or something?"  
Baelfire bowed his head, "Yes." He said quietly.  
Emma's eyes softened, and she pulled Baelfire into her arms, hugging him. Baelfire was a bit startled by the action but he found himself hugging her back. Emma pulled away and placed both hand on his shoulders.  
"Baelfire. I'm not going to judge you of what you can or can't do. That's not who I am. I judge someone based on their actions and what they do. You're a great guy and I'm not going to judge you if you are just learning how to read or write. Everybody learns these things some day or another. And I think it's great you're working on this."  
Baelfire smiled at Emma's words. Emma smiled and looked at her watch.  
"I gotta go before Mom sends the boys out looking for me. I'll see you tonight."  
Emma kissed him on the cheek and started running down the path. Baelfire watched as she ra, slowly putting his hand where she had kissed him. He smiled and said to the wind,  
"How did I get so lucky to find her?"

Emma bounded back to the apartment and found herself moving faster as the smell of French toast wafted through the hallway. She opened the door and saw her Snow cooking, her brothers still sleeping and Splinter and her Dad up.  
"Morning everyone." She said, getting their attention.  
"Morning honey. Did you have a good run?" Snow asked.  
"I did. Collided with Baelfire, but he's fine." She said with a hint of dreaminess in her tone.  
Snow smiled and so did David and Splinter. They knew how much Baelfire meant to her and they accepted it, for now.  
"So, I take it the two of you are ready for your date today?" snow asked.  
"Yes. I just wish I could understand why he acts so nervous." Emma admitted.  
"What do you mean Emma?" David asked.  
"He just seemed hesitant when I asked what he was doing and when he told me he was flat-out embarrassed to say it."  
"What was he doing?" Snow asked curious.  
"Learning to read and write from Rumple's girlfriend, Belle." Emma said like it was no big deal.  
This caused the adults to turn to her. David and Splinter thought this over and inclined his head to the couch. Splinter nodded. David got up from his spot and walked over to his daughter.  
"Emma, can you come here honey?"  
Emma was confused, but as she was told. David sat back down and placed his arm around her shoulder. Splinter got up from his position and went o sit down on the couch with them. Emma sandwiched between the two.  
"Emma, honey, you need to understand something. Guys…they get embarrassed easily, especially about certain things." David started.  
"Okay…" Emma raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was going.  
"The thing is this: He may feel that its embarrassing to him because you may know already how to read, and he doesn't or he's trying to impress you and you kinda took away the surprise."  
"But why would he feel embarrass with telling me? I was just asking, and I understand that everybody reads at different times. No one is the same." She protested.  
"I don't think he understands that Honey. We all came from a different world and what is normal for you here, isn't normal for us. And because he grew up in a different way from you, he's not used to how things work. So, you may need to think about that for a moment."  
Before Emma could say something, Splinter placed a hand on hers.  
"We're not saying you did something wrong Emma. Your father is just saying you may need to think about how Baelfire is used to living based on his home life instead of thinking about why he acts like he does."  
Emma felt herself feeling stupid now. She was used to living in the land of no magic, and Baelfire had lived in a different world than her?! How could she forget all that?  
"I guess I forgot about that. I didn't mean to make him feel insecure or anything…." Emma trailed off.  
"Just try to realize that we all grew up different. It's no one fault that it happened that way, its just how it was for him and its different for you too because you're not used to it." David reassured her.  
Emma smiled and hugged her dad, who took her into his arms, despite the sweaty appearance. She pulled away.  
"I'm gonna take a shower and I'll be back down for food."  
"You go do that honey." Snow said, "Breakfast isn't going anywhere."  
Emma quietly walked up stairs. Feeling a bit lighter. All she wanted was for nighttime to hurry up and get over here, so she could spend some alone time with Baelfire.

It was an hour later, but Maleficent and Hook were strolling down the beach with a picnic basket in hand. The sun was shining, and the temperature was warm. It was perfect. Hook kept sneaking glances at Maleficent, his heart all a jitter as he held her hand. He never thought he'd find love again and he did with this amazing woman here, who gave him a second chance.  
"So, where do you think? Over here?" Maleficent asked him.  
He turned and saw her pointing to a spot where the tall grass created a mossy bed and slight sand dunes surrounded them.  
"That looks good." He said.  
Maleficent smiled and led him over to the mossy bed. Soon, it was set up and the two were enjoying a nice lunch with one another. Hook had to admit, despite this went against his usual gruff nature, he liked it. It was nice to kick back, relax and spend some quality time with Maleficent. As they ate their lunch it was mostly small talk, getting to one another more. Hook had a hard time opening about his past, but so did Maleficent, as soon as the tension dropped, they found themselves having a lot in common. Maleficent wanted to learn the ways of the sword and Hook jumped at the chance to show her how. They had found long tree branches and spent time mock-dueling with one another. There was one where Maleficent got a bit playful. She knocked the branch out of his hand and tackled him to the ground, only for the both to go tumbling down the sand dunes It resulted with Hook tickling her and the two just laughed as it engaged into a tickle fight.

Killain was taking a walk as Maleficent had fallen asleep on the blanket. They had gone back to their picnic spot and found themselves lying in each other's arms, looking at the sky. Killain smiled as she slept. She looked like a fallen angel. He took this time to think: He had always been around his crew or alone by himself, but now, now he was spending his time with a woman he had come to love. Even more so than his past loves. It was there that he realized, he truly loved this woman and needed her. She made him into a better person, something he didn't believe could happen. Killain went closer to the ocean and spied his reflection. He saw what he thought now was a mix of who he was as a navy officer and the man he was now. He smiled and chuckled a bit unbelievingly. He was a different person now and he found himself happy with the change.  
"Are you okay?" He heard Maleficent behind him.  
He turned and saw the light shining behind her. She looked like…beautiful.  
"Just thinking." He said.  
"Anything I can help you with?" She asked.  
Killain shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about. I do…have something I want to ask you though." He said hesitantly.  
Maleficent felt her heart getting faster as he came forward and looked into her eyes. Captivated by them.  
"I wasn't planning on doing this today, but I feel I need to do it now, because I don't know what's going to happen next. And I also want to make sure you know."  
"Know what?" Maleficent asked.  
"That I care for you. Deeply. Enough for me to ask you something."  
Maleficent could only stare as Killain took out something from his breast pocket. It was a ring. A beautiful diamond ring. Killain fingered the ring and took Maleficent's hand.  
"I was planning on this being more romantic, and I promise I'll make it up to you later-"  
"Just shut up and ask me." Maleficent said with barely contained glee.  
Killain smirked and said, "Maleficent, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
Maleficent took the ring and placed it on her finger. With a roguish grin, she jumped Killain and they both went in the sand. Killain looked at her and smirked.  
"I take it that's a 'yes'?"  
"Of Course." She said and planted her lips onto his.


	45. Chapter 45

The day was going at a snail's pace for Emma. She was jittery, waiting for when she and Baelfire could go to the movies together. She had just finished training and got out of the shower and was dressed for the evening. She was wearing the same light blue dress she bought from the boutique from her trip with her mother and April. She put on a little bit of makeup and a blue choker, giving it a sporty causal look. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.  
"Emma? Honey you in there?"  
Her mother.  
"I'm in here Mom. What's up?"  
Snow opened the door and whatever she said died in her mouth as she saw Emma in her dress.  
"…Oh…honey…you look so beautiful."  
Emma blushed, "Thanks mom. What was it you wanted to ask?"  
Snow shook herself a bit, "I was going to ask what was going on, but it's clear to me you're ready for your date with Baelfire."  
Emma blushed redder this time, "I know it's early, but I can't help it. I really like him and…I would like this."  
Snow smiled and walked over to Emma. She patted the spot on the bed next to her.  
"There's nothing wrong with that sweetie. I know you're excited and you have every right to be. Besides, I'm sure Baelfire is just as excited as you are."  
Emma smiled at her mother's words. That made her feel good. Emma couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.  
"I've been nervous, but I think now, it's just more excitement because I'm finally feeling something that was there that I never noticed before. Does that make any sense?"  
"Perfect sense baby. You're in love. And there is nothing wrong with that. You found him at a young age, yes, but you realized that you really care about him and he seems to have the feelings with you. So, I'd say you have nothing to worry about."  
Emma smiled and hugged her mom tight. Snow wrapped her arms around Emma and hugged her back. She pulled back and straightened her hair.  
"Now, why don't we go downstairs and wait for Baelfire. You still have a little bit of time before he comes here."  
Emma smiled brightly and nodded. Snow laughed as she led her daughter out of her room and downstairs.

Baelfire was fidgeting with the button on his shirt. He was wearing a t-shirt and wearing a button-down shirt open over it complete with dark pants and shoes. He was nervous about tonight. Tonight, was his and Emma's big date! He had been waiting for this moment, but now he was downright scared. What she had decided not to go with him? What if she didn't want to be with him anymore? He shook those questions from his head as he walked up the stairs to the apartment complex. He took a deep breath and trudged up the stairs. He came to the door and knocked it twice. He saw it was Casey, who opened the door,  
"Hey Baelfire, c'mon on in."  
Baelfire hesitantly stepped in and saw everyone's eyes were on eye.  
"Welcome Baelfire." Snow said.  
"Thank your highness." He said, bowing slightly.  
"No need to bow before us son," David said as he got up from the couch, "We're all friends here."  
"Yes sir." Baelfire stuttered.  
David gave him a smile and led him to the kitchen.  
"Hungry Baelfire?" Snow asked.  
"No thank you, Emma mentioned trying some snacks at the theater."  
"Saving your appetite? Good idea, you may like the popcorn." Leo said.  
"Popcorn?" Baelfire parroted.  
"You'll see when you get to the theater." Mikey said.  
"Hello? Baelfire?" Emma's voice rang out.  
"Emma? I'm here."  
"I'll be right down."  
"Take your time." Baelfire said, trying to calm his beating heart.  
Everyone smiled at the notion. He really was trying to be a gentleman for their Emma. Everyone heard Emma coming down the stairs and Baelfire thought his heart had stopped as he saw him. She was beautiful in a light blue dress. He smiled lightly and saw her eyes sparkle a bit.  
"Is everything okay?" She asked.  
"Yes. You just look so…wow!" He couldn't help but say.  
Emma smiled at this, missing the snickering between the turtles. She walked up to Baelfire and held out her arm,  
"You ready?"  
"Aren't I supposed to be asking that?" Bae said playfully.  
This made Emma giggle as Bae took her arm and both started walking out the door.  
"Be back before ten." Snow said.  
"We will." Emma called out and shut the door.  
Snow had a small tear in her eye and wiped it away. Her little baby was going out on her first date with her true love.

It was an awkward silence as Emma and Baelfire walked down the street away from the apartment, heading for main street.  
"So, what movie are we going to see?" Baelfire asked.  
"Well, what do you like? Funny? Action? Adventure?" Emma said.  
"I kinda like adventure." Baelfire said.  
"I know one movie that's out you may like. C'mon."  
Emma started making him run with her, but he too started running in step with her, both laughing along the way. Emma and Baelfire came to the theater and purchased tickets to go see the movie The Forbidden Kingdom. They grabbed a big tub of butter-soaked popcorn and some candy. Emma explained the kinds of candy and popcorn to Baelfire, who took a small taste of the popcorn and his taste buds melted. It was delicious! He tried junior mints and found out he now loved the flavor mint. Emma and Baelfire sat next to each other in the theater. Balefire jumped as the room went dark, but a gentle grip from Emma's hand got him to calm down. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"It may be a bit loud at first, but it's just like a book with moving pictures." She reminded him.  
"Okay. I guess I'm a bit excited too."  
"Nothing wrong with that." Emma said.  
The previews started and after ten minutes, the movie began.

"So, what did you think?" Emma asked Baelfire.  
"That was amazing!" He said with a large grin on his face.  
"Told you you'd like it." Emma said, teasing him.  
"It was amazing, and the food was delicious too! I really like popcorn."  
"Well since we got you trying some of today's cultures treat, why don't we introduce you to the most favorite among the land of no magic."  
"What's that?"  
"Pizza." Emma said.  
"Pizza?" He parroted.  
"Trust me you're gonna love it. We can go over to the diner and get it."  
Emma led Baelfire to the diner and saw Ruby, Granny, Graham, Jefferson and Grace all there.  
"Hi Emma." Ruby waved to her.  
"Hi Ruby. Can we get a cheese pizza?"  
"Large or medium?"  
"Medium please."  
"Coming right up. Anything to drink with that?"  
"A couple of root beer's please."  
"Root beer?" Baelfire asked questioningly.  
"It's a drink. A soda."  
"What's a soda?"  
"It's a fizzy drink that tickles your tongue."  
Emma looked around spotted the jukebox nearby. She pulled out a quarter and walked over to it, gesturing for Baelfire to follow her.  
"What is this?" He asked.  
"A jukebox. It plays music." Emma explained.  
Emma popped the quarter in and started flipping through the discs. She smiled as she found one and selected it with the buttons. The music started playing: You're the One That I Want from Grease.

 _Danny: I got chills they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power you're supplying  
It's Electrifying!  
_

_Sandy: You better shape up cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true_

 _Danny: (nothin left, nothin left for me to do)  
_

_Danny and Sandy: You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
The one that I neeeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed  
_

_Sandy: If you're filled with affection  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate in my direction  
Feel your way_

 _Danny: I better shape up, cause you need a man  
_

_Sandy: (I need a man)  
Who can keep me satisfied_

 _Danny: I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove (you better prove)_

 _Sandy: That my faith is justified_

 _Danny: Are you sure?_

 _Danny and Sandy: Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

 _Danny and Sandy: You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
The one that I neeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed  
_

_You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
The one that I neeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed  
_

_You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
The one that I neeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed  
_

_You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
The one that I neeeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed._

Emma and Baelfire both stopped dancing to catch their breath, only to realize they had an audience and were clapping. Both teens blushed madly as they saw Ruby, Granny, Grace and Jefferson clapping.  
"Nice dancing you two." Ruby said with a smile, "And just so you know your pizza is ready."  
Emma and Baelfire walked to the table and sat down as Ruby came out and placed a steaming hot pizza in front of them and two rootbeers. Emma took a slice and scarfed it down. Baelfire was watching as she took a slice and. He picked up a slice, mindful of the gooey cheese sticking to the other slices. He held it to his mouth and took a small bite. His eyes widened. It was delicious! Emma smiled as she watched Baelfire started to take bigger bites out of the slice. It was quite a sight to see. She stopped him from taking another slice and pointed to the drink.  
"Try the root beer next." She suggested.  
Baelfire hesitantly took the glass in his hands and took a sip. He grimaced a bit as the fizzy drink tickled his tongue.  
"Not your thing?" Emma asked.  
"What?" Balefire asked.  
"I mean you don't like it."  
Baelfire shook his head, "Not really, just too…bubbly for me."  
"That's fine. Not everyone likes everything." Emma said.  
"This pizza is good. What is it exactly?"  
"It's rolled out bread with tomato sauce and cheese melted on top." Emma said.  
"It's very good." Baelfire said.  
"Told you. Glad you enjoyed everything today."  
"I did but I enjoyed more because I'm with you."  
Emma couldn't help but smile and blush slightly. Baelfire and smiled too, both leaning towards one another in a loving kiss. Ignoring the happy smiles from the other patrons, everything was alright in their world. Nothing would ever tear them apart.

Cora fumed in her cell. She still had not come up with a good plan for getting rid of that brat, Emma. She was soon blinded by a light forming in her cell. It glowed green and a fire came through. Cora had to blink her eyes away as the glowing subdued and there in front of her was a woman. A woman with a green complexion, red hair, wearing a black lace-up dress and a black hat, giving Cora a sense of dread as she eyes her.  
"Hello mother dear." She said a in sweet sickeningly voice.  
Cora blanched as she realized who she was seeing again.  
"Oh how sweet, you remember me?" She mocked Cora, "But, don't worry. I'm not here to kill you, quite the opposite."  
Cora tilted her head questioningly, "What do you mean?"  
"I understand you are in quite a predicament. One involving the savior of Regina's curse."  
Cora frowned. No one had to guess what she was talking about.  
"SO you know about Emma, do you, Zelena?"  
"I know of her, and that's all. I understand she is a threat to you now that she has made my dear sister become…no longer swayed to the ways of evil."  
"What is your point?" Cora spat out.  
"My point is…if you want that girl gone and everything back to the way it's supposed to be…perhaps I can offer you help."  
Cora thought this over. Emma had skill, but not in magic, despite her sword skills. Maybe…if she were to team with Zelena…Cora started to smile as devious ideas came into mind.  
"What kind of help can you offer in taking the girl down?" She with asked.  
Zelena stepped forward and with a swish of her hand the cuffs holding Cora were gone. Zelena offered her hand and helped her up.  
"An alliance. One that will bring the entire town of Storybrooke to their knees. Not even Emma's make-shift family could stop us."  
Cora smiled. She was liking what was hearing from her.  
"You are indeed my daughter, Zelena. What do you have in mind?"  
Zelena smiled, showing off her teeth. It was a smile of wickedness.  
"A plan made purely wicked."

Emma and Baelfire were going by the forest on their way back to the apartment. Both were a bit on a sugar high from the massive bowls of ice cream they ate after the pizza. Emma was and Bae were holding hands, laughing as Emma told some funny stories of her and her brother's adventures.  
"Your brothers are amazing, Emma." Baelfire said.  
"Yeah, a bit overprotective, but fun either way." Emma said.  
CRACK.  
Emma and Baelfire stopped as they heard the sound.  
"Did you hear that?" Emma asked.  
"Yeah. Probably just a stick or something. Baelfire said about to walk again but Emma stopped him.  
"I don't think so, that was too big for a stick."  
With that, Emma moved away and started going into the woods.  
"Emma! Wait!" Baelfire said, running behind her.  
Emma made a throwing knife slid towards the opening of her sleeve.  
"Stay close." Emma whispered.  
"What is it?" Baelfire whispered.  
"I don't know." Emma said as she started moving quietly down the path ahead of them.  
Both Emma and Baelfire moved silently, mindful of where they were stepping. Emma could feel something in the wind, but she wasn't sure where it was coming from. She could feel it was magical, but the signature was all over the place. Like it was coming from anywhere. Emma looked up and saw seagulls flying. There didn't appear to be anything else in the woods. After a few minutes, Emma's shoulders slumped.  
"There's nothing here. I'm just getting paranoid here. Let's go back-"  
A blast of red knocked the two teens toff their feet and to the ground. Baelfire went into a tree trunk and Emma rolled into a bunch of bushes, groaning as she realized they were pricker bushes.  
"Ah how the mighty have fallen."  
Emma stilled and slowly turned to see Cora smugly looking at her. Emma growled and took a knife out and was ready to fling it at Cora, only for another blast to get the teen squarely in the chest and sent her flying back again.  
"A little eager are we?" A new voice broke out.  
Emma turned and saw a green woman come out of her hiding place dressed in black.  
"Cora!" Emma snarled, "How'd you get out of prison?"  
"Had a little help from my…other daughter."  
This made Emma pause. She looked at Zelena and could see the resemblance despite the red hair.  
"But how?" She whispered.  
"I simply had her before Regina and she's agreed to help me."  
"Hopefully with giving you a makeover lady, you're so ugly you turn Medusa to stone." Emma spat.  
Zelena had an amused look on her face while Cora looked ready to blow her top.  
"Doesn't matter. We got what we came for and now…you'll be coming with us."  
"She's not going anywhere." Baelfire said as he than threw a rock at both women.  
The rock hit Cora, making her fall back and bewildering Zelena at first, Till she saw Baelfire trying to pull Emma away. Zelena sent out another blast of dark red energy and it separated the two lovers once again. Emma growled and lunched in the air for Zelena. Zelena barely had time block as Emma came down with her throwing knife. Zelena felt her energy coming to her and just as Emma got ready for another strike, she shoved her magic forward and blasted her hard in the stomach and said,  
"The fighter shall sleep long into the night,  
No more awake when it's light,  
Only a kiss of true love can shatter thy spell,  
At least till the sunset sets on Summer's night,  
Will you turn to stone at the last light."  
Emma felt herself eye grow heavy and before she knew it, she was out. She saw nothing but black.  
Zelena took the girl into her arms and watched as her mother got back to her feet. Sporting a gash bleeding freely on her forehead.  
"He got you quite well." Zelena said amused.  
"Forget about him. We have the girl," She observed in Zelena's arms, "Now onto the next stage."  
Leaving Baelfire where he was, unconscious, the two women walked away, with Storybrooke's heroine.


	46. Chapter 46

Baelfire felt himself unable to move as he tried crawling through the darkness of his mind. He finally found himself opening his eyes and found himself in the woods.  
'How did I get here?' He was thinking to himself.  
Everything slammed back into his head like a mallet and he sat up in shock.  
'EMMA!'  
Baelfire groaned as he tried to get up. His back felt like someone had danced on it. He slowly got to his knees, nearly falling face first into the dirt. With every ounce of strength, he finally got to his feet, only to sway and fall again. His legs trembled, but he had to get up. He had to tell someone about Emma being kidnapped by those women. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself up and started to sway like a drunken man as he walked clumsily out of the woods. He had to get to the diner.

Ruby was finishing up an order and then turned to Graham who realized he had been caught staring.  
"Something I can do for you?" She asked.  
"I was just thinking."  
"Something interesting?"  
"Mostly about Snow White's daughter. She has done so much for me and I feel…like I don't deserve it."  
Ruby came over and propped her elbows on the table.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I once worked for the queen. I was the one who ordered to kill her and bring back her heart and what did I do? I did nothing and allowed her to take my heart."  
Ruby placed her hands on top of Grahams.  
"That was not your fault. Besides, Regina has shown she's changing. We need to forget the past and move on."  
Graham smiled as Ruby said this. And he could feel his own heart beating quickly. Ruby and Graham were both staring intently into each others eyes. Their lips were about to meet one another's until a loud bang startled them and everyone else in the diner.  
"Baelfire!" Ruby kjumped the counter as soon as she saw him hobble in.  
Jefferson, Grace, Doc, Grumpy, Granny, Graham, and Ruby all huddled him. He was short of breath and that weren't enough, he was barely holding himself up. Granny poured some water down his throat and he began to cough.  
"Balefire, what happened?" Ruby asked him.  
"Wait, where's Emma?" Graham asked, noticing the blonde was nowhere to be seen.  
Baelfire's frightened eyes met Grahams and he said.  
"Emma was kidnapped."  
Everyone was startled to hear this. Ruby grabbed his shoulders.  
"Kidnapped? By who? What happened?" She asked frantically.  
"We were walking near the woods and she heard something. We went to check it out and than…."  
Baelfire started to heave as memories recollected. It was like someone was twisting a knife into his heart.  
"Baelfire," Granny gripped her by the shoulders, "What happened? Who was it?"  
"Two ladies. One with green skin and the other was I think her mother. She had dark hair and had magic."  
Everyone paled. They knew who Baelfire was talking about.  
"Cora!" Doc spoke.  
"Someone call Snow and Charming and the turtles now." Ruby said frantically.  
"I'll do it." Graham ran to the toll booth nearby.  
"What happened though?"  
"I don't know. I hit the tree and when I woke up, they were gone."  
Baelfire started crying and Ruby placed her hands on his face.  
"Baelfire, get a hold of yourself. We will find her."  
"But who knows what they could be doing to her? I let her get taken! I-"  
"You didn't. You tried to help her right?" Ruby asked.  
Baelfire nodded.  
"Then don't blames yourself. We will find Emma and stop Cora and this woman."  
Graham came from around the counter, "They're on their way."  
"Good. In the mean time, we need to come up with a plan."  
"Someone also needs to call Regina." Ruby said, "We need her help with her mother. She's the only one who can possibly go against Cora right now."  
"Why would you need Regina?" Belle's voice rang throughout the diner.  
Baelfire turned and ran to Belle and lunged at her for a hug. Belle was startled as Baelfire started crying and was shaking in his arms.  
"Bae? Baelfire? What's wrong?" Belle asked.  
"Cora's out and she took Emma." Granny said.  
"What? When did this happen?!" Belle asked.  
"Right after…the date- a woman- with green skin was with her and they…" Bae started to groan and cry again.  
Belle pulled Baelfire into her arms and started rocking him. Right behind came in Rumple, who was in shock to see his son crying in Belle arms. He dropped his cane and went beside Baelfire.  
"Bae? Son, what's wrong?"  
"Emma was taken by Cora Rumple." Belle said.  
Rumple's eyes went wide as he heard this, "What?! How did she get out of the prison?"  
"There was another woman there too papa. She had green skin and red hair."  
Rumpelstiltskin felt himself go numb as he realized who Baelfire was talking about.  
"No. No. It's not possible…" He trailed off in shock.  
"Rumple?" Belle asked.  
"Papa? Papa, what is it? Do you know her?" Baelfire asked.  
Rumple looked to his son sorrowfully, "I know who she is and I was hoping I would never see her again either."  
"Who is she Papa?" Baelfire asked.  
Rumple was about to say something till the door burst open. They all turned to see Snow, David, Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April and Casey. All looking scared.  
"Where's my daughter?" Snow choked out.

"So this Zelena, is apparently the wicked witch of the west from the land of Oz?" April asked.  
"Yes. She's Cora's first daughter. Regina's half-sister. Cora abandoned her after she was born when a potion that was supposed to kill her, didn't succeed. I trained her in magic, but I had no idea what she was going to do with it. I'm a changed man and I'm not proud of this. If any, I'm scared for Emma. Not just because she's Bae's true love, but she has my respect as a warrior and magic user. No child deserves to deal with that woman. Cora was already enough."  
"No shit sherlock." Mikey growled.  
"Michelangelo." Splinter chided.  
"We'll find a way to get her back Mikey. No need to lose our shells here. Besides, this is where we need to come up with a plan here." Raph said, trying to control his own anger.  
"Indeed my son, we will find a way to help Emma."  
Before Splinter could say anything, a gust of wind went through the diner and started to create a mini tornado. Knocking away the jukebox. It started to glow and began to glow. It became a blowing blue sphere and what they saw made everyone see red: Cora.  
"Hello all. I see you might have noticed your dear daughter and savior Emma, is amiss. I thought I'd let you know that getting her back will not be easy like the last time. In fact, I plan to have a few deaths occur in order for you to rescue the little brat."  
Snow was holding onto David. The Turtles and Splinter were all holding their weapons tightly. Aril was in Casey's arms. The rest of the audience was too scared to move from their spots.  
"I know that her so called true love Baelfire is listening, so let's get on with it , shall we? IF you wish to see Emma alive again you are to confront me and my daughter Zelena in order to rescue dear Emma. And to make things more interesting. I had Zelena put her under a curse. You have until Summer Solstice to save her, otherwise…Emma will be turned to stone."  
"NO!" Snow shouted.  
"Oh yes Snow White. You have till the last day of Spring to get her and you better be prepared for what lies ahead, unless you want your daughter to end up just like her mother when she bit the apple."  
With this, Cora threw her head back and laughed wickedly. The sphere started to change color once again and it soon exploded into little bits of fireworks. Snow was breathing hard till she fell to the floor and started to sob. Everyone was too stunned to move as they watched Snow sob and David going down with her in agony. The Summer Solstice was only a week away at the most, and now, they had to make sure they could to Emma before it was too late.  
"I'm gonna take that witch and frickin' kick her right in the-"  
"Easy Mikey," Leo said, "We'll find Emma. We have five days till we have some kind of plan going." Leo said.  
"Indeed, and we must work quick." Splinter said.  
David held Snow up and guided her to a chair that was offered by April.  
"We need to gather the council back together." David said.  
"Council?" Casey asked.  
"We had a council going on before the curse was launched. We can bring back the old members for a meeting."  
"We also need Regina." Snow said hoarsly.  
"I hate to admit it, but she's right. We do need Regina. She's possibly the only one who can stand up to Cora and Zelena." Rumple said.  
"And I'll help too." Baelfire declared, stepping away from Belle, "I am not going to stand by and do nothing."  
"Baelfire, these woman have magic and you don't-" Rumple tried to talk him out of it, but Bae was having none of it.  
"Magic or not. I need to do something. I love her, papa. Too much that I can't stand by and do nothing."  
Rumple and everybody else was silent as they heard that. Splinter cleared his throat,  
"Perhaps, we gather everyone we can to come together first and then we work on a plan to rescue Emma. We will need every resource we have at our disposal if we are to rescue our daughter."  
Splinter turned to Snow and David and they both nodded. Splinter was right and they needed to think about this predicament. They only had five days right now. Otherwise, Emma would be turned to stone.


	47. Chapter 47

After a small bit of panic, David and Snow regained their senses and started to reform the war council. Everyone had split up and informed the town's residents of the predicament. The whole town had shown up at the library where David and Snow had decided to make their hideaway. They didn't know if Cora and Zelena were lurking, so they decided to play safe and hide, at least till a plan was made. They had to be careful. Otherwise, they may never save Emma.

Three days and they had no leads of Emma's whereabouts. Everyone was getting nervous. Which was why: Ruby was in her werewolf form, looking for scents that would lead to a clue of Emma's location. She finally found something and she was startled at far into the woods it was taking her. She ducked underneath some brush and saw she was in front of the Storybrooke canary. Emma's scent riddled the air along with traces of dark magic.  
 _'Most likely from Cora and Zelena._ ' She thought to herself.  
She was about to move in closer till she head a snap. She stopped. Not wanting to be caught, Ruby turned away and bounded back into the woods. She had to tell everyone what she saw. Not noticing the winged monkey that was watching her from the canopy of the trees.

Once Ruby was far away from the woods, she turned into her human form and ran as fast as she could to the library. She prayed that no one had seen her. She came to the library and stopped running, catching her breath. She knocked lightly on the doors and it creaked open,  
"Password?" Grumpy asked.  
"Hamato." Ruby said quietly.  
Grumpy opened the door and Ruby slinked inside. There was a mess of noise as everyone was talking to one another, trying to come up with a practical plan.  
"We cannot afford to be careless. I know Zelena and with her mother working alongside her it will not be easy." Rumple interjected.  
"What do you suggest Rumpelstiltskin?" Granny asked.  
Rumple ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not entirely sure. Both are unpredictable when it comes to fighting, but I do know that if we can find a weakness than we can penetrate their magics and find a way in."  
"And how do we plan to do that? We don't even know where the nutbags are keeping Emma." Mikey asked agitated.  
"Actually, I do." Ruby spoke up.  
Everyone turned to her as she came to the middle of the room.  
"Red, what did you find out?" Snow asked pleadingly.  
Red sighed, "I found her scent near the canary. I couldn't get closer without being spotted."  
"They're keeping her at the Storybrooke canary?!" David asked.  
"I think so, yes."  
"Ok, we've accomplished a main priority: Finding Emma's location." Splinter stated.  
"Yeah, now can we go kick some butt now?" Raph asked, pounding his fist.  
"Patience Raphael, we still need to establish a plan." Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I agree, so what do we know right now?" David asked everyone else in the library.  
Everyone started to talk amongst themselves again, some quiet, unsure what to say.  
"What if we send a two-part wave team in?" Donnie asked.  
This got everyone's attention.  
"What do you mean by that Donatello?" Snow asked.  
"What I mean is, what if we send in a group of people in first and have a second group ready to back us up as we move forward."  
This got everyone thinking…do they have the people and resources to pull such a feat off?  
"How would we accomplish this my son?" Splinter encouraged him to speak further.  
"What if we did something like this…" Donnie started as he got up to meet everyone's eyes in the library, "We need to use every resource we have: both magical and modern. They would expect us to use magic, but not a combination of both technology and magical means."  
"He is right," Rumple said, "They are not familiar with this world as we have been for the past fourteen years. It would be a good idea for us to use a combination of both as Donatello has put it."  
"So, how do we plan to do that?" Mikey asked.  
Donnie smiled as he felt a plan come together.

In about an hour, everyone was on board with Donnie's idea for the battle plan. They would use both magic and modern technology such as crossbows, guns, anything that was useable for this fight. A large group of people using only magic would strike first with the turtles and Splinter would attack first, followed by people using crossbows, guns, staffs and other weapons to help back them up. They had managed to contact Hook and his crew, Maleficent and Regina to be involved in the battle. When Regina heard about Cora and Zelena she was fuming from the inside out. She readily agreed to be in the first wave of people to attack the canary alongside Maleficent and the rest of the group. Hook had gathered his crew and they both suggested they launch an attack from the ship since the canary was in sight from the marina. They would be at the docks and come from the side for when the first wave attacked. The plan would be in motion the next day early morning. The Charmings, Splinter and the Turtles would not wait a moment longer.  
Regina was dressing up in her battle gear. She finished lacing up the bulletproof vest she would wear under her shirt. She sighed as she tightened the laces again and went to put her shirt on, but was finding herself nearly falling over.  
"Need some help?"  
She turned to see Snow. She gave her a small meek smile, "Please."  
Snow walked over and helped Regina slip the shirt over herself.  
"Regina, I can't thank you for doing this, but are you sure you wouldn't rather be in the second wave? A gun might come in handy more, due to your…condition." Snow said carefully.  
"I'll be alright Snow. I've been waiting for this moment and I sure as hell will not back out of it." Regina stated.  
Snow numbly nodded, looking at her feet. Regina noticed the silence and looked at het step-daughter. She took her hands into hers.  
"We will get there Snow and we will save Emma."  
"We need to get to her tomorrow, otherwise, I'll lose her for good this time."  
"That won't happen. We've all managed to come far with everything that has happened right now and I'll die before allowing anything to happen to my grand-daughter."  
Snow looked at Regina in shock when she heard that. She called Emma her grand-daughter?! Snow looked at Regina with wide eyes and Regina sheepishly nodded. Confirming what she just said. Snow smiled watery and the women hugged. Promising each other, that they would help each other into what was to come next.

The turtles. Splinter, Casey and April were all outfitting themselves for the ambush tomorrow. April and Casey decided they would help the citizens of Storybrooke that were using non-magical weapons so they agreed to be in the second wave. Splinter and the turtles were all decking themselves in ninja armor. Not wanting to take a chance of messing things up. Even Mikey was being serious.  
"I take it you are ready my sons."  
"Yes Master Splinter." They all said stiffly.  
"Now boys, I know this situation has been very disturbing. For all of us. I can see in your eyes that anger has been clouding your minds. Please try to keep in mind that we are rescuing Emma and we will not lose our sight of right and wrong of doing so."  
This made the turtles bow their heads a little bit, they knew they had been focused on finding Emma and in the haste of things they all were allowing their anger get the better of them.  
"We understand, Sensei." Leo said softly.  
"Yeah. We can't lose our shells gettin' our lil sis back." Raph said.  
"If we don't make it in time…" Mikey said, shuddering, getting everyone's attention.  
"We will make in time." Baelfire's voice rang out.  
Everyone turned to see Baelfire standing before them with a determined look on his face.  
"I did not come all this way to find true love and have be taken away. Emma has made me seen reason and because of that, I am on better terms with my papa. I'll die fighting for Emma if it mean she'll live. Even if it means facing Zelena or Cora myself."  
Splinter, the turtles and April and Casey paused when they heard this. Casey put his hockey mask down on the table and took a knee in front of Baelfire.  
"Kid, I have no doubt in my mind you'll fight to your last breath for bite-size, but you need to understand, its not the same as saying it as it is doing it. Once you get out there on the field, it'll be different and there you gotta make a choice of going along with it."  
"Casey's right Baelfire. It will be different once we get out there and you gotta own up to what you said you'll do. We believe you, but you also gotta believe you can do it yourself." April said.  
Baelfire looked at everyone around him and down at himself. He knew they were right. He had to prove he could do this, not just for Emma, but also for himself.  
"I know it won't be easy, but I'm still gonna do it. I owe Emma a chance for all that she did for me."  
Everyone smiled as they heard this. Splinter came forward and pulled something out of his robe. It was a small dagger. The handle in the shape of a dragon. He placed the dagger into Baelfire's palms and have them close around the dagger.  
"This is a weapon given to me by a dear friend who taught my master Yoshi. He used when he avenged his loved one: Teng-Shin. I believe this will help you when you are ready to rescue Emma."  
Baelfire could feel a warm pulse course through his body as he held onto the dagger.  
"I will do you proud. All of you." Baelfire promised.  
Splinter gently held the boys hands, "You already have Baelfire."  
Baelfire smiled but that didn't ease the nervousness in his stomach. The battle was tomorrow and he knew he would need every ounce of strength to help save Emma.


	48. Chapter 48

A flying monkey was in the sky and landed on the outside balcony of the Storybrooke canary. He changed back into his human appearance and meandered inside the building. He saw Zelena and Cora discussing plans and when he cleared his throat they paused.  
"You have news for us?" Cora asked.  
"I do. I saw a certain were-wolf nearby the woods."  
This got Zelena and Cora's attention. Both advanced onto Walsh.  
"A were-wolf?" Zelena repeated.  
"It was that friend of Snow White's. She was sniffing around the area. She didn't see me, but it looked like she picked something up, because she ran away fast."  
This got Zelena and Cora thoughtful. So, they knew where they were now…

"This might make things difficult." Zelena.  
"On the contrary, my daughter, it might be exactly what we need: to finish off Snow White's family once and for all."  
Zelena smiled as she heard this declaration. She frowned though as she realized something,  
"What should we do about Regina?"  
Cora turned to her, "You leave Regina to me. As a mother, it is my job to punish your sister."  
Zelena heard the underlining tone and smirked.  
"As for Snow White and her family, along with the turtles and rat, you can do whatever you want. I've had enough of those beats and since they have yet to deal with someone far greater in magic such as yourself…it'll be more of a pleasure to see how creative you can get."  
Zelena felt her ego properly stroked as she heard this, "How about this? You handle Snow and her family and at the time, I'll take out the rat and the turtles. Both will be disposed of before anyone can come to their rescue."  
Cora smiled proudly, "You truly are my daughter Zelena. Two for the price of one. Now…we just have to get ready for when approach."  
Walsh gulped he heard the two laugh, his eyes glancing to Emma Hamto. His heart constricting. He knew it was going to be a bloody battle. He was just hoping…maybe Snow White and her family could save Emma and if he had a chance…maybe he could help them as well.

It was nighttime and Snow and Charming were looking outside the windows of the pawn shop. Today was the day. They day they would rescue their baby. Emma. Snow had a tight grip on her crossbow, feeling nothing anger traveling through every fiber of her being. She was so focused on looking out the window, she didn't notice David coming up alongside her.  
"Snow?"  
She tightly turned to her husband, "Yes?"  
"Everyone's ready." He stated.  
She knew what he meant. It was time to go. The first wave was about to go out. Snow nodded and was about to go, but David stopped her.  
"Snow, I know you're upset. I am too. But when we go out there, we need to be focused on rescuing Emma …not getting revenge on the people who did this."  
Snow felt herself deflate a little bit as she realized this. She was upset, more than she could ever be, and now…now was not the time to lose the reasoning of right and wrong. Especially for Emma's sake. They had to focus on saving Emma in time before the day was up, otherwise they would lose her forever..  
"I'm sorry Charming. I'm just…I'm so scared of losing her right now."  
David gripped her shoulders, "I know Snow, I am too. Very much so. Right now though, we are going to save her. We will make sure nobody tries to hurt her again. We have the whole town helping us including, Baelfire, Casey, April, her brothers, and Splinter. We. Will. Not. Lose. Her."  
Snow felt her heart lighten a bit as she heard this. A small tear tracked down her face and David pulled her into his arms.  
"We will get our daughter back."  
Snow nodded against his shoulders, taking deep breaths. Snow pulled away and looked at her husband in the eyes,  
"Let's go."  
David nodded and the couple went to meet up with the rest of the group. As they went to the back of the pawn shop, they saw everybody wearing armor and armed with a weapon.  
"I take it you are ready your highness." Rumple said.  
Snow tightly nodded, "Yes."  
Rumple nodded, he too, dressed in some fighting attire. Everyone was. Including April, Casey, and Splinter. Splinter walked up to Snow and took her hand in his.  
"We will find Emma, your highness."  
"I know…It's just time is short now and-"  
"We will make sure we get to Emma before anything happens." Leo said.  
"We all will." April declared.  
Everyone nodded at the statement and turned to Snow and Charming. Snow said,  
"Let's go rescue my daughter."

Everyone crept outside the pawn shop and the first wave made their way, to the canary. The fairies created a blanket of fog for everyone to travel through. Hoping to give Zelena and Cora the element of surprise. Everyone moved silently and carefully through the fog. The fairies stayed close by, to give extra protection if necessary. Rumple was on point alongside Splinter, the Turtles, April, Casey, Regina, Snow and David. Snow gipped her crossbow tightly as her eyes scanned the area. Everybody was on high alert, waiting for an attack. Not realizing that Zelena and Cora already knew what was going on.

At the Storybrooke Canary, Zelena and Cora could see them coming through the crystal ball. Both smiling with anticipation.  
"This is too easy." Zelena said.  
"Indeed. But imagine how delightful it will be to see that they will lose before it's already began." Cora said.  
"Too true mother."  
Both women turned to Emma who was now inside the same glass coffin Snow White had laid in. They turned to the hour glass which was draining and was almost close to being a quarter empty.  
"All we need to do, is delay them with attacks long enough for them to realize it is too late to save their precious girl."  
"However, isn't it true that love's true kiss could save her?"  
Cora frowned at the notion.  
"While it is, we will make sure that her true love, Rumpelstiltskin's son, doesn't come within the walls of this place."  
Zelena could hear and feel the disdain in the tone of Cora's voice. What her mother didn't know was that she had her own plans for Emma's true love. She smirked as she felt her magic in her hands, she was ready for gruesome fight. She knew Regina would most likely kill Cora and that was fine with her. Once her mother fulfilled her use, she would bring Storybrooke to its knees and not even the so-called savior, was going to stop her. Nothing will. Zelena will make sure of that.

The first wave was coming into sight of the canary. All they had to do now, was seize an opportunity to make the first move. Everyone took notice there was no one stationed. Odd. Red who was nearby, could feel something was wrong here. They should've at least seen Cora or Zelena, but, nobody was outside.  
"Something isn't right here Snow." Regina was the first to say.  
"You're right."  
David looked around and motioned for everyone to back up. Everyone followed his command and took place behind the thicket of trees nearby. Everyone stationed themselves behind the trunks.  
"Okay, we need to find a way to distract them. Draw them out and several of us will get ready to attack first hand." Donnie explained.  
"Who should go, though?" Mikey asked.  
"Let me and Snow go," Regina spoke up, "We can set up them up for a easy attack and when the time is right, you guys can hit them at other angles."  
"That will work," Splinter said, "Me and my sons will go around the area of the building."  
Everyone nodded and started to break off. Snow and Regina both slinked out to the opening in front of the Canary. Snow had her crossbow and Regina had a sword. Regina looked at Snow and give her a tiny nod. She bowed her head slightly in agreement.  
"Mother! I know you're out there. Show yourself! You and Zelena!" Regina called out.  
A small chuckle pierced the silence around the two ladies. Snow and Regina turned to see both Cora in the open. Snow let out a growl and aimed her crossbow at the woman and Regina held up her sword.  
"A sword? Honestly Regina…" Cora chided.  
"Where's. My. Daughter?" Snow growled with each word.  
Cora just smiled, "Emma? The clock is ticking as we speak. Pretty soon…there won't be anything left of her to save."  
"Cora, I am telling you right now to let her go or so help me-" Regina said.  
"Or what? You'll kill me? Like you tried when I first came here. Face it Regina, that brat has made you soft." Cora sneered.  
"Wrong. She hasn't made me soft. She's made me realize what you are: A cruel, psychotic bitch that did not deserve kindness because she was too focused on getting what she was unable to obtain."  
Regina hit the head with the hammer because Cora was fuming. She clenched her fists as she heard this.  
"I gave you everything I was unable to have Regina and you are being too stubborn and ungrateful of all the sacrifices I made for you-"  
"I didn't want what you wanted. I just wanted love. I had that with someone and you took him away from me. Just because I was already happy."  
Cora kept her face neutral, "Doesn't matter now. That stable boy is gone and you will see that what I did was for your own good."  
Regina shook her head sadly, "No Cora. That's where you are wrong. Emma helped me see that and right now I plan to help pay for all my sins today: by rescuing my grand-daughter from you and Zelena."  
Cora's facial expressions turned nasty as she heard this, "Very well Regina, since you refuse to see reason…I'll force it like I've had to before."  
With that, Cora brought out an open palm and released a dark red blast. Regina blocked it and Snow acted, releasing the crossbow into the open sky. Cora saw it and laughed,  
"And just was the idea of that?"  
Snow smiled. "A signal."  
Cora lost her smile as she heard the sound of battle cries coming from all around her. The first wave was coming, led by David and Rumpelstiltskin. Splinter, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all popped out of their hiding spots and went for the Canary.

Zelena saw the people from the thicket as she looked into the crystal ball and turned to Walsh.  
"Get the others. And don't bother sparing anyone. Now!"  
Walsh nodded numbly and turned into his flying monkey self. He opened his mouth and released a series of hoots into the air.

Everyone heard the hoots and looked up into the sky. A whole series of hooting came and everyone saw a horde of flying monkeys descending for them. David took out his sword and just as one came close, he jumped and put his sword through the chest of one. As he watched it bleed on the ground, he held his sword in the air and cried out,  
"For Unity. For second chances. For Storybrooke."  
Rumple took out his own sword, "For Emma. The savior who rescued all of us." He shouted into the air.  
That got everyone letting out their own battle cries and started to charge forward. David and Rumple looked at each other and nodded before they both ran forward with the others. Everyone started to collide with the flying monkeys as they descended and the fight was on. The battle for Storybrooke had begun.

Hook watched from his ship as the battle was starting to commerce. He knew now it was time for him to take part.  
"Captain?" Smee asked.  
"All hands on deck, Smee. Pipe up the crew."  
"Roger captain. All hands on deck!" The man called.  
Shouts came as the pirates started to move their cannons to the side of where the Canary was located. The cannons were stationed and now being loaded. Hook looked down at the small pocket watch. What was left of his brother and time for the navy.  
"I will make things right today. Right now." He turned to his crew, "Let's go lads! It's time to do our part."

The second wave was waiting patiently for the signal to follow in. Led by none other than Victor, who had a gun in his hand. He was right next to Belle and her father, Maurice.  
"The first wave has gone in now." Victor said turning towards them.  
"How long do you think it will be?" Belle said.  
"I honestly don't know. All I know is we will receive a fire signal from Rumple and at the moment we fall in."  
"I just hope papa will be alright." Baelfire said.  
Belle turned to the teen who holding onto the dagger tightly.  
"Your father will be okay Bae. We'll make sure of that and when the time is right, we will help rescuing Emma."  
Baelfire couldn't smile. He was anxious. Anxious for his father who hadn't been in a war in years and with how his leg was…Baelfire didn't want to think of it. He knew all he could do now was wait. Wait till they were allowed to go in and take part in the battle.

The battle was turning into a bloodbath. Magic was being thrown everywhere from Cora as well as Zelena who had joined in the fight as people were getting close to the Canary. Cora and Regina were dueling and both were evenly matched as far as magic. Snow was shooting at the monkeys who came close to her and David. Many had been hit but that didn't kill them. They just kept on coming. Red was tearing the monkeys to shreds as she turned into her wolf form and started attacking. No mercy whatsoever. The wolf was angry and Red was not planning on controlling her anger this time. David and Rumple were back to back with magic and swords as the monkeys had them surrounded, all trying to come in and get a hit in. David yelled as he stabbed one, successfully killing it. The monkey limped to the ground.  
"I don't suppose you have an idea for some extra help here."  
"Afraid not your highness. I'm barely holding on myself."  
Rumple just got scratched on the arm and yelped as he was nearly toppled over. He growled and let out a slew of fire. Roasting the flying monkey that got him.  
"Splinter and the boys better get in there fast. I don't know how long we can do this."  
"I don't know either. But, we gotta try. For Emma's sake." Stabbing another monkey.  
A loud boom went off and a cannon came and sent a horde of monkeys flying away from them. Both men turned and saw it had come from the marina. Both smiled.  
"Hook's timing couldn't be perfect." David said.  
"Let's just hope he has the ammunition to keep it going. The sun will be coming up in a few hours."  
That got David motivated to keep going as he held up his sword, ready to face the next flying monkey that came.

The turtles and Splinter moved swiftly through the battle, taking out any monkeys in their path. They were next to the main entrance of the building.  
"Okay, now let's try to get inside." Donnie said.  
Everyone went for the door, only to be thrown back by a strong force.  
"What the shell-" Raph yelled out.  
They all looked up and saw a barrier was all around the Canary now. This got them nervous. Leo went forward and tried to slash through it with his katana. But it just rematerialized as quick as the slice had been made.  
"Guys, what's going on?!" Mikey asked, freaked out.  
"We can't get in…but why?!" Raph asked.  
"It's a force shield, only completely made of magic. Our weapons are useless and if what I think is right that that means…"Donnie trailed off.  
"Means what, Donnie?" Leo asked with dread in his voice.  
Donatello looked scared as he said this, "We can't rescue Emma ourselves."  
This got Splinter and his brothers looking at him in horrified shock. They couldn't rescue Emma.

Regina was getting tired and fast. Her mother was putting up a good fight and if they weren't enough. She was using far more advanced magic than she was used to dealing with.  
"Tired are we Regina?" Cora taunted her, before letting loose another blast, causing her to block it with her sword.  
"Not a chance." She growled as she counteracted.  
Cora sneered at her and before Regina could do anything, Cora had managed to knock Regina off her feet. Cora stalked over and with her magic kept Regina to the ground. As she towered over Regina she smiled like she was sharing a private joke with herself.  
"Now, why does this look familiar…hmmm…I know I've seen this before…" Cora's eyes brightened a bit and said, "Now, I remember. This is the position I had you in when I took the life of that pathetic worthless child you were carrying from that stable boy."  
Regina felt her heart freeze when she heard this.  
"What?!"  
Cora said, "I knew you and Daniel made love one night, so in order to make sure that you were able to marry Leopold. I had to rid of whatever existed of Daniel. So, when you were asleep…I took away the child you were carrying."  
Snow who was nearby, heard this and she felt her heart stop beating. Regina had a child with Daniel? And Cora killed him or!  
"You killed my child…the one I had with Daniel?!" Regina croaked.  
Cora shrugged like it was no big deal, "I had to. Granted, I also erased your memory of it, but it had to be done. Would've been a retarded child to begin with."  
Snow had heard enough and inched so she was behind Cora. Moving in closer. She had heard enough and was going to help Regina rid of her mother right now.  
"Now, since you've made me your foe. I'm just gonna have to crush your heart you pathetic little ingrate."  
Just as Cora was about to thrust her hand forward and Snow acted.  
"Cora."  
Cora turned and Snow clocked the woman in the head, forcing her off Regina. Regina numbly got up as she than froze Cora in place. Her heart was racing. She had a child with Daniel…and her mother took the life of her child. Tears were starting to run down her face as she realized this. She would've been a mother and Cora took that away from her too. Snow took Regina's fallen sword and handed it to her. Regina could only look at Snow.  
"Do it. For both Daniel and your child."  
Regina looked at Cora who looked at her scared. Regina's eyes hardened and she tightened the grip on the sword. However, she turned to Snow and took her hand, placing it on top of her own hand on the hilt of the sword.  
"For Ava."  
Snow's eyes widened when she realized when Regina said. Her face hardened and she said,  
"Together."  
Regina nodded as they both approached Cora. Unable to move. Both women took one look at her before they brought up the sword together and slammed it down through Cora's chest hard. Cora's eyes boggled as her blood fell out of the opening of the sword in the back. One last breath and Cora was dead. Both Snow and Regina looked at each other and smiled. The woman who destroyed both their lives, was gone, forever.

More cannons were bring fired from the Jolly Roger, but they were running low of ammo.  
"Captain!"  
Hook turned to Smee, "What is it?"  
"We're on our last cannons! After this, we're out." Smee said.  
Hook grew worried as he heard this. That was when Maleficent came up beside him,  
"We need to go in."  
"Love, I-"  
"They need help. There's only at least one hour till sunset comes up. They're gonna need help soon."  
Hook looked out at the Canary in the distance. He knew they wouldn't last long. Even with the second wave coming in. He turned to everyone on board the ship.  
"Men," Everyone turned to him, "Get your weapons. We're going ashore. Now."

David and Rumple were barely hanging on. The monkeys just wouldn't stop. Snow and Regina joined up with them but they also were hanging on. Regina was on the verge of exhaustion from overusing her magic and Snow was running out of arrows.  
"We can't keep this up much longer." Regina said as she blasted another monkey away.  
"She's right. Now would be a good time to call in for the second wave." Rumple said.  
David took out the walkie talkie he had on his belt and pressed the button, "Victor?"  
"Come in."  
"You guys are up. It's time to fall in."  
"Roger that."  
David clicked the button. He looked up and saw Splinter and the turtles running up to them.  
"Guys, what are you doing here?"  
"Your highness we have a problem." Leo said.  
"What is it?"  
"We can't get past Zelena's barriers. Nothing we do is working." Donnie said.  
This caused them all to stop and look at the turtles fearfully.  
"You can't get through!" Snow croaked.  
"No. Zelena set up a barrier all over the Canary. There's no way in." Mikey said, freaking out.  
"We can't get to Emma." Raph said.  
This made everyone scared. If they couldn't get to Emma…what could they do now? They were too busy to notice the Blue Fairy had heard everything and zipped away. She knew another way, but it would be risky.

Victor and the second wave started running down the streets, ready for battle. Baelfire was with Belle, till he heard someone calling his name,  
"Baelfire!"  
He stopped wondering who called him, till the Blue zipped in front of him.  
"Blue Fairy?"  
"Yes. I need you."  
"I have to help them."  
"And you will, but right now Emma needs you, otherwise, she won't be saved."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Zelena has put barriers all over the Canary. Nobody can get through. Neither her brothers or Splinter are able to."  
Baelfire felt someone had his heart in a vice.  
"We only have a short period of time, but you can save her."  
"But how? How can I save her?"  
"By taking on Zelena yourself."  
Baelfire could only stare at her like she was crazy, "Me?"  
"Yes. You are her true love and right now and right you are the piece that might be able to stop Zelena."  
"But how am I gonna do that?"  
"Come with me Baelfire. I promise I can help you save her."  
Determination was flooding through his veins. Remembering his promise to Splinter and the Turtles, he nodded and followed Blue fairy.

The Blue Fairy let out Chikara and the horse neighed.  
"You'll need him. As well as other things."  
Baelfire nodded as he got ready to mount he horse, only to be stopped by the Blue Fairy.  
"First, you need armor and weaponry."  
The Blue fairy took out her wand and with a swish and flick, a trail of magic came out and surrounded Baelfire. He found himself wearing light armor of that of a knight and in his hand was a sword and shield.  
"I have to warn you Baelfire. This will not be easy."  
"I know but I'm not going to lose Emma. I made a promise to her and her family."  
The Blue Fairy smiled.

As the second wave came in, so did Hook and his crew, guns were set blazing and more arrows fired and swords drawn out. Belle was with Rumple trying to fight alongside him as well as Hook. More monkeys and now stone soldiers were being sent out.  
"This isn't doing us any good." Snow yelled over the battle.  
"We need to kill Zelena. She's too powerful." Rumple said.  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Regina said.  
A loud neighing got Belle's attention and what she saw when she looked up made her freeze. She saw Baelfire galloping over through the battle field and was heading straight for the Canary.  
"Rumple. Look."  
Rumple looked and caught sight of Baelfire on the horse and his insides grew cold as he saw where his son was heading to.  
"What is he doing?!"  
"I don't know." Belle asked fearfully.  
"He's going to save Emma."  
Everyone turned to see The Blue Fairy standing nearby,  
"Only an act of true love can save Emma now."

Zelena spied the son of Rumpelstiltskin making his way on a horse and smirked. This would be too easy. She flashed to the balcony of the Canary and chanted,  
"A forest of thorns shall be his tomb,  
On the skies like a flock of doom,  
Now go with the curse and serve thee well,  
Surround the Canary,  
Cast thy spell."  
The ground rumbled and thorn bushes started sprouting up everywhere. Chikara reared back in fright, but Baelfire held onto the reins tight. Zelena laughed as Baelfire started using his sword clumsily to make a path through the branches. Emma's parents, Rumple, Belle, Splinter, and the turtles watched in shock as he made his through the bushes. Baelfire gritted his teeth as the thorns scratched him, but he was set on getting through. His love for Emma was pushing him forward. Before he knew it, he was at an opening and smacked Chikara's reins. The horse ran forward.  
Zelena snarled, "Enough of this."  
Zelena flashed at the main doors of the Canary, stopping Baelfire. The horse stopped, almost throwing him off, but he stayed on.  
"A boy who think he's a man. Now, we shall see if love is able to help you now boy. Now you shall deal with me. And all the powers of hell."  
With that, green flames erupted all around Zelena and to everyone's shock, Zelena started to change shape. Within seconds, Zelena was now a large green Dragon. Baelfire was in shock. Rumple and Belle were holding onto each other for support, everyone was watching the display was too stunned at the display. Rumple tore away from belle and shouted,  
"Balefire! Baelfire! Son, come back!"  
Baelfire wanted to turn back, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sun was beginning come up. He was running out of time. He had to do this now, otherwise he's lose Emma forever. Baelfire smacked the reins, letting go to hold up his shield and sword, he charged Zelena.  
"Baelfire!" Rumple's cries roared over the sky.  
Zelena opened her mouth and let loose a large stream of fire, which knocked Baelfire right off Chikara. Baelfire landed hard, but he looked up and Zelena was practically upon him as she let loose more fire. He backed out of the way in time and hid behind a thorn branch. Zelena came forward and Bae took the opportunity to slash her in the eye. Making Zelena roar in pain. Baelfire took the moment to go underneath her and did a series of slashes across her underbelly. As soon as Baelfire was on the other side of her, Zelena turned, using her tail, she knocked Bae hard, right into the wall of the Canary. He staggered, getting up, but he moved out of the way for the Dragon to try snap her jaws at him. He landed a cheap shot on her snout, making her growl in irritation. It was then, Bae saw the ladder nearby. He looked up and it went up to the very top of the Canary. Maybe…He gripped the sides and started to climb up as fast as he could. Zelena was rubbing her snout from the scratch and realized she had lost sight of the brat. Where could have he had gone….  
"Hey! Up here!"  
Zelena looked up and saw Baelfire on top of the highest point of the Canary. Zelena lunged forward towards Baelfire, but he had his sword and shield ready.

Down below, everyone was waiting with baited breath. Rumple was barely containing his fear as well as Belle and hook and the others. The Blue Fairy was nervous. It was when she saw Baelfire lose his shield and sword to a stream of fire that she flew up there. She still had one last trick up her sleeve.

Baelfire watched as his weapons fell to the ground. Zelena laughed and he saw the sun was almost rising. He was panicking till the Blue Fairy came up to him.  
"Bring up the dagger Splinter gave you, Baelfire."  
Baelfire took out the dagger and the Blue Fairy chanted,  
"Dagger of truth and sure,  
That evil die and good endure.  
Now throw it."  
Baelfire threw the dagger as hard as he could and it went right for Zelena's heart. The dragon went back in pain and that was when it happened. A white glow started spreading throughout Zelena as burning started occurring. Baelfire started to move out of the way as Zelena began to fall with her body falling into white flames. Baelfire just managed to avoid being hit by the falling dragon. He staggered getting up as he saw who in front of him: Emma, in a white casket.  
"EMMA!"  
He ran towards her and with all his might, he moved off the top of the casket. He saw the sun coming up and with quick haste he kissed her. But...nothing was happening!  
"No! No! No!"  
Baelfire kissed her again forcefully, but nothing was happening. Baelfire felt tears run down his cheeks as he realized…he was too late. He didn't save Emma. The Blue Fairy flew in and stopped at the sight. Emma was motionless, Baelfire was crying beside her and the sun was up. Baelfire looked at his love again and cried,  
"Emma…please…don't leave me…don't leave us…We need you…I need you….I love you."  
Baelfire kissed her lightly on the lips one last time. Nothing. Baelfire bowed his head and started to cry. Not realizing Emma was stirring. A light groan escaped her, causing Baelfire to stop crying. He watched as Emma turned to him and gave him a loving smile,  
"My hero."  
With that, Baelfire smiled and Emma pulled him into a full-on the lips kiss. The Blue Fairy wiped away her tears and smiled at the tender sight.


	49. Chapter 49

Emma and Baelfire reluctantly pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes.  
"Thank you for saving me.."  
"It's what you do…when you're in love." Baelfire admitted sheepishly till a look of apprehension came upon his face.  
"What?" Emma asked.  
"I killed…I killed that witch, I-"  
Emma silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.  
"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do, even when there's no choice but to do so."  
Baelfire smiled at her wisdom. She was right. He had no choice but to kill Zelena...if he hadn't…he would've lost Emma. He looked back at Emma,  
"You ready to go see your family again…they've been worried."  
Emma nodded and started to climb out of the coffin. Baelfire helped her out, both not noticing the Blue Fairy had left the scene.

The Blue Fairy flew out of the Canary and appeared in front of the group.  
"Baelfire succeeded. Emma has been saved."  
Snow and David looked ready to cry with relief along with Splinter and the Turtles and Rumple had a relieved look and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
"They are okay?" Belle asked.  
"Yes. They will be coming out soon."  
As she said this, they heard the doors open and out came Baelfire with Emma in tow. Emma saw her family and her face lit up. She broke away from Baelfire and ran to Snow. Snow dropped to her knees and caught Emma as she jumped into her open arms. David added onto the hug as they both rocked their daughter. Everyone looked on at the sight of the happy family finally reunited once more. Baelfire turned to his papa who pulled him into arms. He pulled away and said,  
"I'm very proud of you Baelfire."  
"WE both are." Belle said, pulling him into her own arms.  
"Thanks…Mama." Baelfire said bashfully, causing Belle to gasp but smile widely and Rumple's eyes to moisten.  
Emma pulled away from her family and turned to Splinter and her brothers. She jumped into Splinter's arms and held her tight.  
"It is grateful to see you alright Emma." Splinter said.  
"You had us scared there, sis." Raph said.  
"I made it out though, thanks to Baelfire." Emma said looking at her love.  
Baelfire blushed at the praise. The Turtles turned to him with smiles on their faces. Splinter walked to him.  
"Thank you very much Baelfire. You have done us all proud."  
"Thank you Splinter. I'm just glad I was able to rescue Emma in time."  
A familiar low laugh broke the happy mood,  
"But will you be able to defend her from me, boy?"  
Everyone turned in horror to see none other than the Shredder coming out of the fog.  
"The Shredder?!" 


	50. Chapter 50

Everyone could only stare in horror as the Shredder didn't appear to be alone. Emma, Splinter, Casey, April and the Turtles saw Shredder come out of the fog along with Hun, Karai and Stockmen in his spider cyborg body. The turtles, Splinter and Emma glared hatefully at the metal man and his cronies.  
"Just had to show up, didn't you, scumbag." Emma growled.  
Shredder laughed, "You leave New York unannounced for months on end and here we find you with your birth family. One born of magical property…" Shredder trailed off.  
Emma's eyes went wide a bit as she realized what he implied.  
"I know all about you having magic and now that I have you in and your so-called family within my grasp. Nothing will stop me from taking it."  
"Not if we have anything to say about it buckethead." Mikey snarled as he got out his nun-chucks.  
Stockmen laughed cruelly and activated his lasers, sending Emma away from Snow and David right out into the open.  
"EMMA!" Snow shouted.  
"My sons. Attack." Splinter ordered.  
With that, Splinter and the turtles rushed forward and began their assault on Hun and the Foot. Stockmen went over to Emma who was getting up and shot at her again, making him stumble back onto the ground. Baelfire ran forward and helped her up, but Stockmen also blasted him away. Stockmen laughed until he found himself blasted away by Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Leave them alone." He snarled the cyborg.  
"My master wants her and he will have her." Stockmen droned on.  
Rumple acted out and blasted him again, only for Stockmen to counteract with his lasers. It was stronger than Rumple thought as he was forced to the ground. Stockmen laughed and was ready to go again, until Regina shot her own magic at him.  
"Snow, I suggest you guys get Emma out of here."  
Snow turned to grab Emma only to see her running full-speed ahead at the Shredder.  
"EMMA!" Snow screamed.  
Despite wearing a dress, Emma was moving fast and delivered a flying kick to Hun who was about to bash Casey's head into the ground.  
"Emma! What are you doing?" April scolded.  
"Helping my family. What else?!" She said as she dodged the sword of a Foot Ninja. She grabbed him by the front of his uniform and threw him aside.  
"Ems, get back with your mom and dad." Donnie yelled out.  
"Forget it guys, you've been there for me since the beginning and I'm not walking out on you. We're a family and we stick together as one."  
"How sentimental…" Shredder drolled as he kicked away Raphael and Leonardo as he made his way towards her, "It's such a pity that not even they can stop me from taking their own sister."  
Shredder went on the offense, but Emma went to the side and took out her swan dagger. She jumped up and penetrated his armor with a single slash making him yell in pain, before grabbing her by the arm and throwing her off him.  
"You stupid little girl!" Shredder yelled in anger.  
"Emma!" Splinter used his tail to wrap around her waist and pull her away from the on-coming attack.  
Splinter went ahead and delivered a kick to Shredder's chest, "You stay away from my daughter!"  
"Your daughter? You really think you are still her father? Even when her parents are right here with us?"  
Splinter growled as he attacked Shredder with a flurry of kicks and punches, but Shredder was dodging them all. He found an opening and managed to send Splinter into Hun who grabbed him from behind. Everyone saw this and David himself knew he couldn't ignore it any longer. He took his sword and ran up to Hun's back, jumped and slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of the man's neck. Hun dropped Splinter who barely dodged from the man falling on him. He looked towards David as Snow came up and both smiled at him.  
"She is your daughter just as much as Snow's and mine." David said.  
"You raised her." Snow said.  
Splinter smiled gratefully and they all turned to the battle as they heard foot ninja's coming at them. Splinter began attacking and David and Snow dived in. All fighting together.

Rumple and Belle helped Baelfire and they both also went into the fight as more Foot kept coming. Regina was using her magic along with Maleficent. Hook and his crew were standing against their own against another group of Foot and Purple Dragons. It was a full-out brawl. Baelfire jumped on a Foot Ninja and held him as Belle punched him in the face. Emma was fighting alongside her brothers as they were barely holding on from exhaustion due to the last battle.  
"Guys, we gotta do something." Emma shouted as she kicked a guy in the groin.  
"Donnie, any bright ideas here?" Leo shouted to the purple ninja turtle.  
"I really don't know guys." Donnie said.  
"Brilliant." Emma muttered.  
Emma suddenly felt a blinding pain in her side and went to the ground. Shredder had striked her on the side. She let out a cry of surprise and went to the ground, startling her family as they saw him come forward.  
"I will ask again Emma, daughter of Snow White, join me you would be a valuable asset to the Foot."  
"Over my dead body you bastard. I will never abandon my family for you."  
"So be it."  
"With that, Shredder raised his gauntlet and was ready to finish her off.  
"EMMA!" Everyone screamed.  
Emma shut her eyes, waiting for the killing blow, but it never came. She opened them to see Karai was in front of her and had her swords blocking the Gauntlet.  
"Karai?! You dare stop me?!" Shredder shouted outraged.  
"I dare very much. I once thought of you as my father after you took me in, but now I see what you truly are. You're nothing but a monster."  
With that, Karai shoved Shredder away from Emma and started to attack him to everyone's shock. The turtles and Splinter huddled around their sister as they saw the blood staining her dress. Emma could only watch numbly as Karai attacked her 'master.' She tried to get up, but pain erupted from her side and she fell down with Splinter grabbing hold of her.  
"We have to help her. There's no way she'd be able to stop her." Emma gasped out.  
The turtles knew Emma was right. Shredder had taught Karai so there'd be no doubt he'd be able to stop her. Leo signaled to the others and they all went forward, fully intending to help her. Karai was barely holding on.  
"You betrayed me Karai and for that, your life is mine."  
"Oh no you don't." Leo said as he jumped up and kicked him in the chest.  
Raph attacked him behind, than came Donnie, Mikey and finally Karai hit him in the chest. Emma was thinking furiously as Splinter helped her up. There had to be a way to stop Shredder. But what? A smile came up on her face as she remembered something. They got his armor before, maybe they could still do it…  
"Guys, use the weapons to hit his armor, I got an idea."  
Emma got away from Splinter and brought up her swan dagger. The turtles and Karai got the hint and started to hit him hard with their weapons. Sparks came out and Shredder cried out as they kept hitting him. Emma concentrated as she felt her magic and closed her eyes. She opened them and her eyes were white. She lashed out her arm and sent a wave of white magic to Shredder, striking him hard. Emma lost concentration and fell backwards, caught by Snow. Everyone watched as the Shredder sparked on the ground and was not moving. The chest pieces of his armor started to move and out came the utrom Shredder in all his glory.  
"You stupid child! You have been a thorn in my side for the last time. Exo-suit or not I will destroy you."  
Just as he was about to jump forward, a blast of white surrounded him and he found himself unable to move. Everyone was shocked as they all four figures appear out of nowhere and the woman with her fist glowing white had summoned the utrom to her reach.  
"You will not attack the child nor her family while we are here."  
It was known other than Chikara and the rest of the Ninja Tribunal. Stockmen recovered from his shock and tried to attack, only for Kon-Back to disarm his cyborg body in a single swoop. Juto raised his fist and the Foot all collapsed to the ground the same way as Hun. Everyone turned to them, mystified by these mysterious beings. Only Emma, The turtles and Splinter bowed deeply before them.  
"Rise, family of Splinter." Chikara said.  
The family rose and faced the Tribunal. They all turned to Emma who shifted a bit uncomfortably at the attention.  
"It would seem our past decision was a wise one." Juto said.  
The four smiled at Emma and the Turtles.  
"Indeed. You have grown up well under Splinter's tutelage." Chikara said.  
Emma smiled as she realized what they had meant with that, "I can't imagine it being any better for now…" She trailed, looking between her birth parents, Splinter and the turtles.  
"What brings the Tribunal here?" Splinter couldn't help but ask.  
"We have been watching since we brought young Emma to you Splinter -san and now we believe since we helped brought her here, we shall help with bringing her back to her homeland."  
"You mean you can bring us back to the Enchanted Forest?" Snow asked hopefully.  
Everybody from Storybrooke smiled at the prospect of going home, but not Emma. She looked worried. Chikara took notice of this.  
"what worries you child?"  
Emma sighed, "I want to see my birth home, but…it's not home unless my brothers and second father can come with me or at least I can see them and Casey and April. They are as much as my family as my birth family are. I won't leave them…especially if it means I can't see them again…"  
Snow and David saw her deflate and knew they couldn't deny her the chance to continue being with Splinter and the Turtles. They were her family just as much as them. David and Snow walked to the Tribunal.  
"We won't go back to the Enchanted Forest unless there's a way for Emma to be able to see Splinter and her brothers. They are part of this family just as much."  
Emma smiled big at her parents as she heard this. The Tribunal all held smiles on their faces as they heard this statement.  
"We understand which is why, we have come to offer our assistance once more for your daughter Snow White and David." Juto said.  
"We will create a portal so that you and your families can move between worlds so you all may be able to see one another. You, Emma, will be able to go back and forth between the Enchanted Forest and New York so that you may see Splinter and your brothers as well as live with your parents."  
Emma did something unexpected. She ran from Snow and David, jumped and hugged Chikarra tight, startling her. Splinter and the others were also startled at the sudden action, even more so when Chikara wrapped her own arms around Emma and hugged her back. Emma pulled back with a sheepish look.  
"No need to apologize child. I understand your happiness." Chikara smiled.  
Emma nodded and bowed before them and turned to her Mom and Dad.  
"You ready to show me home Mom?"  
"Whenever you are honey."  
Emma and turned to Splinter, The Turtles, April and Casey.  
"Thank you guys, for being there for me all this time…I know I'm not going back to New York with you but this isn't goodbye forever. I'll be visiting whenever I can."  
Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all came to her, "We're happy for you, sis. And no matter what we will always be family. Whether you are here or in the Enchanted Forest." Leo stated.  
"Darn right Ems. No matter what anybody as you're still lil' sista." Raph said.  
Emma hugged them both and turned to Donnie, "Well Don?"  
Donnie smiled, "I'm glad you found your parents Emma and I look forward to when you can visit."  
Emma hugged Donnie and turned to Mikey who was trying to hold back tears, "Tears for ya sis Mikey?"  
Mikey sniffled, "I'll miss you little sister. Always."  
"I'll see you guys as soon as I can Mikey. That's a promise."  
That was it for Mikey as he started to cry and hugged her tight. Emma rubbed his plastron as he cried on her shoulder. He had to be pulled away as Emma faced Splinter, her second father.  
"I will miss you Sensei…You will always be a father to me."  
Splinter and her both hugged each other tightly. Splinters eyes got misty but he held his tears in as he looked at her,  
"I am proud of you Emma. Now, it is time for you to make your own path my daughter."  
"I'll be back Sensei. You can't keep me away forever." She said impishly, making Splinter chuckle.  
"Indeed."  
Emma turned to April and Casey and hugged them both.  
"Thanks guys for being there for me as well. I'll miss my aunt and uncle."  
"And we'll miss you too, bite-size." Casey said.  
"Stay strong Emma. We'll see each other again." April  
"Count on it." Emma said, making April laugh.  
Emma turned to her parents, Baelfire, Regina, Rumple, Belle, Hook and Maleficent.  
"Who's ready to go home?"


	51. Chapter 51

Four years later:

Emma glanced at herself in the full-length mirror. She was now eighteen, with her blonde grown out further all piled high in an elegant bun and wearing a simple white wedding dress with fabric flowers gracing the neckline of the gown. Her veil was long, flowing down her back with pearls sewn into the fabric. All in all, she was beautiful for the occasion. Today was her wedding day. Her and Baelfire's wedding day. She was having butterflies. Unable to believe after everything that happened to her, she was finally getting married to Baelfire. Her true love. Just like her parents. Emma smiled as she reflected on the past events of four years.

After saying goodbye to Splinter, Her brothers, Casey and April, they all managed to go back to the Enchanted Forest. It was beautiful. Like her parents described it. Emma was captivated by the endless oceans, forests and mountains that surrounded the area. When they arrived, a big feast was held in her honor for bringing everyone back home. There was music and dancing as all of the surrounding kingdoms came to rejoice in the end of the curse. Emma had made an announcement about Regina gaining a change of heart and how she had been under a spell of someone else's causing her to act as she did. Emma and Baelfire grew closer in their love, enjoying times when they could have picnics by the sea, enjoy a daily horse ride or juts watch the sunset. Emma, true to her word, visited Splinter, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mike, Casey, and April whenever she could. She continued with her ninjitsu training, not wanting to fall behind, and they even came to the Enchanted Forest at times to see her new home as well. The residents were shocked and amazed at her story of growing up with the turtles and rat, that it became a well-renowned story amongst the kingdom. When the turtles and rat arrived for the first time, they were honored as heroes themselves for being there for Emma.

Regina had been still feared when she was first noticed by the kingdom's people. However, after it was explained by Emma about her being under her mother's own magic she was only met with some skepticism. She had decided to turn over a new leaf fully by giving Snow and David the crown. Regina decided to open up a sanctuary for people, for anyone who needed a place to stay or who needed to escape from their parents just like she had. She soon earned the title, "Mama Regina' as she started to help mainly children who were mistreated by their families. She even helped house Robin Hood and his merry men a couple of times and it was there for finally found true love once again. Robin and she both started seeing each other and it wasn't long till she and him found love with one another. Regina even earned the title of 'mother' by Robin's son, Roland. All in all, she finally found the happiness she deserved.

Hook and Maleficent had also changed for the better. Hook had quit being a pirate and decided to just sail as an explorer. Maleficent followed him, declaring she would rather see the world with him than stay in the Enchanted Forest. Both she and Killian married on the beach with Snow, David, Emma, and the crew at sunset. Both were extremely happy together as time passed. To everyone's surprise, Maleficent became pregnant and brought a pair of twins into the world, a boy and a girl. Killian was overjoyed and named his daughter Elizabeth and his son after his brother, Liam. He became a proud father as both his children inherited his want to explore and their mother's magic. He couldn't imagine it any better for him as he finally found pace from his past sins.

Karai, had surprised everyone by leaving New York, and moving to the Enchanted Forest. After her betrayal to the Shredder, she had enough with the Foot and decided to start a new life. She even managed to regain her trust with Splinter and the turtles. She had surprised everyone further when she August, aka Pinocchio, started dating. Eventually, they too found true love and decided to marry. It became even more shocking when she brought two daughters and a son into the world. August took over his father's woodshop and ran the business with Karai and his family. For August, things couldn't be better as he finally found himself a family.

Ruby and Graham also married. Ruby took over grandmother's lodge after they returned to the Enchanted Forest. Her grandmother accepted the marriage to Graham and was blessed when Ruby became a mother to two girls. Both born as werewolves not that it mattered to neither Graham nor Ruby. They were a happy family finally.

Rumple and Belle had married shortly after going back to the Dark Castle. Baelfire was happy beyond belief to have Belle his mother officially and even more so when he found out he was going to be a big brother to two little girls and a boy. He spent every waking day playing with his new siblings and helping his mama and papa care for them. He eventually managed to get an education thanks to the help of Belle and his soon to be mother in law Snow White. Snow had given him a job by working in the stables at the castle and another part of the payment was he could go to school. By the time he was sixteen he managed to graduate along with everyone else and continued working with the horses. Plus, he got to see Emma more.

Now, the big day was here. After four years of being back home, Emma and Baelfire were about to get married.

"Emma? Are you ready?" April asked.  
"Come on in."  
Snow, April, and Ruby came in and gushed at how she looked.  
"You look gorgeous, Emma." April said.  
"Baelfire's a lucky guy." Ruby said approvingly.  
"Oh honey…" Snow said in awe.  
Emma smiled big, "I can't believe it's finally happening."  
Snow pulled her into a hug. Emma hugged her mother tight with a few tears coming out of her eyes.  
"You ready honey?"  
"Yes. I am. I just…didn't think this would happen yet and now…"  
"Well sweetie, it's time and I know Baelfire is probably just as nervous as you are right now." April said.  
"Let's not keep them any longer right now, you ready to go Emma?" Snow asked.  
Emma smiled and nodded. She was ready.

Splinter and David waited for Snow, April and Ruby to arrive with Emma. Both were feeling happy and sad for Emma grown up so fast, but they knew it was not the time to be sad. It was a happy day for Emma and Baelfire. After four years, they were finally going to be united as a wedded couple.  
"Hard to imagine David?" Splinter said.  
"Am I that easy to read Splinter?"  
"You are not the only one who's having a hard time today."  
"I know what you mean. I just can't believe it's happening. And after four years of being reunited as well…"  
"There's no need to despair. It's a happy day for bother Emma and Baelfire. Granted, I would've liked her waiting a bit longer, but she is of age and it's their decision."  
"You're right splinter. I guess I just can't believe I'm letting her go already."  
"You're not letting me go, dad." Emma's voice rang out.  
Both turned to see Emma with her mother, god-mother and aunt, "You're just letting someone also take care of me. No matter what happens, I'll always need you and Splinter and mom and the guys. The family's just getting bigger."  
David smiled and hugged Emma tightly for a moment before getting a hug from Splinter.  
"Are you ready my daughter?" Splinter asked.  
"Yes Sensei."  
"We'll see you soon inside." April said as she, Ruby and Snow went inside the room to alert the priest.

Snow wiped her eyes as she walked into the room. Everyone was seated and ready for the bride to come. Karai and Pinocchio, Ruby sat by Graham, Regina and Robin, and Killain and Maleficent were in the audience along with the turtles up front. Snow saw Baelfire fidgeting a bit as he waited at the altar. Rumple was by him and urging him to calm for a moment. Everyone saw Snow walked into the room and nodded. The music began playing and everyone stood up. Emma came in with David on her right and Splinter on her left. Both walking her down the aisle. Everyone was smiles as they saw the blushing bride come up to her husband to be. Baelfire was amazed at how beautiful Emma looked. His eyes never leaving her as an uncontrollable smile graced his face. As David and Splinter walked to Baelfire, they both gave Emma to Baelfire.  
"Take care of her, Baelfire." David said.  
"I wish you two happiness." Splinter said.  
"Thank you…both of you for this. I promise with my life to watch over her."  
That was enough for David and Splinter as they both took their spots in the front row with the rest of the family.  
"We are gathered here today to witness the hold matrimony of Princess Emma and her beloved Baelfire. Anyone who thinks these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Thankfully, no one said a thing,  
"Now, we shall being. Baelfire would like to say his vows."  
Baelfire held Emma's hands, looked deep into her eyes and said,  
"Emma, for as long as I could remember I held nothing but despair and hate towards what happened to me, but then you came into my world and brought back the light I didn't' think I would ever see again. You taught me that people can change and that miracles can happen when you least expect them. And you are one of those miracles Emma. You're the best person this world has to offer and then some. And I promise to love you forever as we both shall live to this day."  
Emma felt her eyes moisten as everyone said 'aww.' Even Rumple, David, Splinter, Snow, Maurice and Belle had tears that were threatening to fall.  
"Now, Emma would like to say her vows."  
Emma took a deep breath and said,  
"Baelfire, I love you. I always have since the day we met and I will always now. I never thought that'd I'd be able to ever find love with someone, but you, you brought me back hope that true love can and does exist and now, we are here today. I promise to love you forever as we both live to this day."  
The priest smiled and actually sniffled a t the tenderness coming from the couple.  
"So, by the power invested in me, by the Enchanted Forest, and the magic surrounding us, I hereby pronounce you Baelfire and Emma, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Baelfire dipped Emma a bit and kissed her fully. Emma responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Loud cheering and clapping erupted for the happy couple who was now wedded. Emma pulled back and smiled happily.  
"I love you." Emma said.  
"And I you, my princess." Baelfire said.

"GET IT OUT." Emma screamed.  
"Hold on Emma, it's almost over."  
"I'm not ready!" Emma cried out as he mother held her hand.  
"Yes you are honey, you've waited a long time for this and I know it hurts but it'll be worth it."  
"It's coming princess, I need you to push." Doc said.  
Emma felt another contraction and pushed with all her might, gritting her teeth and groaning. She felt herself give out as the last push did it and she heard the sound of her baby's cry.  
"It's a boy Emma! You have a son!" Doc said.  
Snow started to cry, "Emma, you did it honey. You have a boy!"  
Emma felt her breath returning to her as soon as her mother let go of her hand and helped Doc, wrap the baby boy up. Emma pushed herself up and turned to see her baby. Her and Baelfire's baby. She felt tears come out of her eyes as she was finally handed her son. Emma felt her breath leave her again as she looked down at the small babe she brought into the world. It was a boy and she could already see a small tuft of Baelfire's dark hair sporting on his head. Emma smiled watery as she cradled him to her chest. He was beautiful. She was a mother now.  
"Can his father come in now?" She croaked out.  
"I'll go bring them in sweetie. Emma, he's beautiful…" Snow trailed off.  
Emma stared at her son as she heard her mother leave the room along with Doc. It was only a few seconds that she heard the running of feet coming into the room and she looked up to see her husband come in with an awe look.  
"Emma…"  
"We have a son Baelfire. A son…" She breathed.  
Baelfire numbly walked over and a smile graced his face as he saw his son for the first time. He couldn't believe it, he was a father now. He was a papa to a beautiful baby boy. He choked a bit as tears streamed down his face.  
"Wanna hold him?" Emma asked.  
Baelfire smiled and nodded,  
"Time to meet daddy baby." She whispered to her son as she passed him to his father.  
Baelfire cradled his son in his arms, mindful of his head. Baelfire was lost in the sight of his son as he watched him cuddle into his chest. Happiness blossomed in his chest. He was a father now and he would protect this baby till his dying day if he had to. He came over and kissed Emma on the forehead while he held his son.  
"Are we ready to get the guys?" He asked.  
Emma nodded as Baelfire passed the baby back to her.  
Emma gaze down at their baby as Baelfire went to get everybody. It wasn't long till Splinter, David, Snow, Mikey, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Casey and April along with Regina, Robin, Hook, Maleficent, Belle and Rumple all came inside to see the new member of their new family.  
"Emma…" David gasped as he saw his grandson for the first time."  
"He's gorgeous Emma." April said, getting all teary-eyed.  
" Indeed my daughter. Congratulations." Splinter said.  
"Nice job there lass. We wish happiness for the both of you." Hook said.  
"Thank you Killian." Baelfire smiled at him.  
"So, did you guys pick out a name yet?" Casey asked.  
"Actually, we have a name, yes. We decided if we'd be having a boy that we'd have a special name picked out for him." Baelfire said.  
"What is it dude?" Mikey asked.  
Emma and Baelfire smiled at each other and said together,  
"Henry Yoshi David."  
This made everyone pause, David's eyes went wide, along with Regina's and Splinter's.  
"We decided on this name for many reasons. We like the name and two, each of his names come from somebody who has been a big impact in our lives: Henry for the name of who would've been my great-grandfather, Yoshi for the name of Splinter's master who raised me and David for my father."  
Regina had tears in her eyes as well as David and Splinter.  
"Emma...thank you." Regina croaked.  
David and splinter looked at each other and smiled, before they each came to a side of Emma, looking down at Henry.  
"He truly is a precious miracle, Emma." Splinter said.  
"And he will have an enormous family watching over him. We're so proud of you honey." David said.  
Emma smiled and said, "And I thank once again for the Ninja Tribunal…for making all of this possible."  
From the Tribunal homestead, the Tribunal were watching the whole thing and they all smiled,  
"And we accept your gratitude Emma. For knowing we made the right decision for your possible future." 


End file.
